NON INNOCENT FOOLS
by susysucredorge
Summary: ILs ont vécu le bonheur. Ils ont regarder les fondations se fissurer sans rien pouvoir faire. Et s'il était trop tard pour tout reconstruire? Que va t il rester de leur famille?
1. Chapter 1

**Non Innocent Fools**

Elle est assise sur son fauteuil, ses genoux ramenés à elle, et un verre de vin dans une main à moitié vide ou à moitié plein, de toutes façons ce n'est pas un problème, encore une ou deux gorgées, il faudra le remplir à nouveau, et la télécommande dans l'autre. Elle regarde.

Il fait nuit depuis longtemps. Juste une toute petite applique éclaire le salon gigantesque, d'une lumière jaune orangée, assez sombre s'accordant bien avec le fin velour marron du canapé et des fauteuils, ainsi qu'avec la couleur foncée des meubles fabriqués dans un bois très précieux et raffiné.

Un coup d'œil sur la table de style chinois à côté d'elle, la bouteille vin à peine ouverte, trône seule, donnant l'illusion d'une tour d'ébène isolée. Elle pose la télécommande sur l'accoudoir de son fauteul, et son regard se porte désormais sur verre. Un joli verre en cristal de bohême. Ce sont les derniers qu'ils on achetés. Elle avait craqué en les voyant et bien qu'ayant une dizaine d'autres panoplies déjà, celles-ci étaient trop belles pour passer à côté. Dire qu'il n'ont pas eu l'occasion de les utiliser ensembles. Elle se souvient de leurs premiers verres, du moins ceux qu'ils ont acheté, avec leur propre argent celui de leur premier salaire. En verre ordinaire, plus simples il n'y avait pas. Elle tendit le bras et le posa sur la table.

Elle avait revêti un vieux pijama en cotton. Le bas est à motif ecossais, rouge gris et ocre, le haut est un petit pull gris. Pourtant il ne fait pas froid, c'est l'été d'ici deux ou trois jours. Mais peu importe, son corps en parfait unisson avec son état d'esprit actuel lui fait bien comprendre qu'elle a froid.

Les images de l'écran défilent et apportent elle aussi de la lumière dans le salon. Elle peut voir ses amis. Dieux que cette cassette est vieille. Le temps passe si vite. Son père à l'air nettement plus jeune sur la bande vidéo. Machinalement elle fait tourner ses bagues autour de ses doigts.

Il doit être bien tard, les enfants dorment depuis lontemps déjà, et elle elle n'a toujours pas sommeil. Ses enfants. Ses deux plus belles réussites. Ses anges.

Elle sourit en réécoutants les messages de ses mais, sa famille en regardant l'écran. Et elle le voit dans son beau costume. Avec le recul, elle voit bien qu'il est stressé à morts. Elle le voit qui essait de sourir, car il doit le faire. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il est anxieux. Après tout, à ce moment il ne sait pas encore que tout se passera bien.

Et comme à chaque fois à ce moment là de la bande, ses yeux se tournent sur sa main. Elle contemple sa bague de fiançailles. Un simple et fin anneau en or blanc auquel est suspendu un solitaire bien rond, bien blanc et éteincellant de milles feux, à la manière d'un pendantif suspendu à un collier. Juste à côte, un autre anneau en tous points identique, excepté l'absence du diament. Il s'agit de son alliance.

Elle relève la tête et se voit dans la télévision, vêtue de sa magnifique robe blanche. Son père la serre dans ses bras et elle a les larmes aux yeux. Son père la rassure et lui dit qu'elle ne doit pas pleurer car c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie, que ce n'est pas parcequ'elle quitte sa maison allée des cerisiers qu'ils ne se reverront plus jamais. Il essuie ses larmes et elle lui offre son plu beau sourrir.

Elle se souvient qu'à ce moment là elle était heureuse de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Mais elle était extrêment triste car elle quittait ses parents. Elle appartiendrait désormais à une autre famille. Puis elle se vit dire à son père qu'ils peuvent y aller, qu'elle est prête à devenir Mde Li.

Elle était si jeune. Trop ? c'est possible.

Comment ont-ils fait pour en arriver là ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Elle se souvient qu'à ce moment là elle était heureuse de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Mais elle était extrêment triste car elle quittait ses parents. Elle appartiendrait désormais à une autre famille. Puis elle se vit dire à son père qu'ils peuvent y aller, qu'elle est prête à devenir Mde Li. _

_Elle était si jeune. Trop ? C'est possible._

_Comment ont-ils fait pour en arriver là ?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1. le début d'un rêve.**

Revenons au moment où tout a commencé. C'était lors d'un voyage en Thailande que le rêve naquit dans son esprit. Elle venait de faire une rencontre inoubliable. C'était il y a tellement longtemps………

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura et Toya étaient dans le jardin. Des rires s'élevaient dans les airs de temps à autres, laissant rapidement place à des cris, tantôt amusés, tantôt paniqués, et parfois même exaspérés. Nadeshiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourir, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil vers ses enfants âgés respectivement de 20 et 15 ans tenter de donner un bain au dernier venu dans la famille, tout en s'affairant autour du festin qu'elle préparait. Ce soir elle et Fujitaka fêtaient leur 22ème anniversaire de mariage.

**Toya** : Attrape le Godzilla

**Godz….Euh Sakura** : Heyyy ! Sakura no Godzilla je te signale espèce de tête d'albatros déplumé !

**Toya** : Occupe-toi d'attraper ce fléau, miss modèle réduit !

**Sak **: méééééééé tu peux parler t'y arrivas pas non plus toi !

Et ça faisait une demi-heure que ça durait. Une demi-heure qu'ils coursaient le « fléau » à travaers le jardin pour lui donner son bain. Il se trouve que ce fléau est un chiot. Un jeune labrador de quelques semaines à peine et leur donnant bien du fil à retordre, dénommé par Sakura Kéro Béro. Ça fait quinze jours qu'il a élu domicile dans leur maison. Il est arrivé, dans un carton avec un ruban sur le haut à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Sakura, mais tout le monde l'a adopté avec un si grand plaisir, que tous l'appellent par son surnom : Kéro, même leur vieux chat, un persan gris, Yué semble tolérer la présence tu chiot turbulant, lui qui d'habitute ne supporte pas les inconnus.

Kéro a pris peur en voyant ces deux géants l'aprocher avec un seaut rempli de mousse et le tuyau d'arrosage crachant toute son eau, si bien qu'il a pris la fuite. Désormais on dirait que ça l'amuse de faire tourner ses maitres en bourrique.

**Sak **: je le tiens, vas-y !

**Toya :** c'est parti !

Toya rouvrit l'eau effectivement et la dirigea vers eux.

**Sak **: ééééééééééé ! tu vas pas me dire que tu visais le chien là ! je suis toute trempée ! Mamaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Toya m'énerve ! J'ai le droit de le tuer ?

**Nad** depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine : Ne m'implique pas dans vos histoires ! Défends-toi toute seule.

**Sak** ironique : l'aide que tu m'apportes m'est très précieuse merci maman ! hey toi l'alabatros, planque toi j'arrive !

**Toya **: tu crois que tu me fais peur demi-portion, questionna-t-il en arrosant sa sœur de nouveau.

**Sak :** tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Dans son élan, la jeune fille saisi le seau rempli de mousse et le balance sur son frère. S'ensuit une bataille des plus mémorables, à coup d'arrosoir et à coup de shampoing pour chien.

Le jeune Kéro s'arrête et regarde, la tête penchée sur le coté, ses deux maitres se battre, surpris qu'on ne lui prête plus attention et bien curieux du spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux. Puis il s'allonge à l'abris sous la table du jardin.

Nadeshiko, qui se trouve être sur le pas de la porte qui donne sur le jardin, regarde amusée ses deux enfants se battre. En fait ils s'amusent. Toya est très pris par ses étutes et ses jobs, qu'il à moins de temps à leur accorder. Alors dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il ne resiste pas à taquiner sa petite sœur adorrée. Elle apercoit le jeune chiot sous la table et se rend vite compte que quelque chose de nouveau attire le ragard de Kéro, qui se lève et trotte jusqu'à une chaise voisine, où Yué se dore au soleil, et entreprend de jouer avec son ami le chat. Mais le chat lui n'est pas d'humeur.

Nadeshiko s'approche et prend le jeune animal dans ses bras.

**Nad** : dis donc petit voyou ! si tu tiens pas à te faire estropier laisse ce chat tranquille.

Puis elle interpelle ses enfant, en leur montrant le fléau maitrisé. Ne reste plus qu'à lui donner son bain !

Fujitaka rentra peu de temps après, et à la fin du dînner, il annonça qu'il avait réservé deux billets pour la Thailande, pour lui et sa femme, et que le voyage aurait lieu dans un mois. C'était plus facile comme ça : Sakura serait en vacances, donc pas de problèmes pour l'emmener en cours, et Toya lui, vivrait son train train habituel, entre deux jobs.

Malheureusement pour lui, deux jours avant la Thailande, il avait été envoyé sur un nouveau site archéologique. Le site se trouvant sur le chantier d'un bâtiment en construction, il ne pouvait refuser, ni différer les fouilles. Mais impossible également de différer le voyage, deux jours avant le départ c'est impossible. Heureusement pour Sakura sa mère ne veut pas y aller seule, et en plus le hasard fait bien les choses, elle est en vacances.

Voilà comment elle s'est retouvée en Thailande, avec sa mère, pour des vacances entre filles.

Elle cogitait dans l'avion. Quoi de mieux que des vacances dans un lieu si paradisiaque pour envoyer des supers cartes postales à en faire jalouser les copines ?

Peut-être renconter un beau brain aux yeux ambres, qui se trouve être le barman de l'hotel, et célibataire de surcroit. Il va lui faire découvrir les plus beaux endroits du village balnéaire, ils vont faire du cheval au bord de la mer au soleil couchant et ce sera son flirt de l'été.

Ouais ! c'est décidément ce qui ferait baver les copines quand elle leur racontra à la rentrée. Elle prend vraiment ses rêves pour des réalités ! qui sait ? après tout, tout est possible pas vrai ?

**Sak** : tu parles, j'ai pas c'te chance !

**Nad **: tu disais Sakura ?

S**ak** : non rien, j'ai seulement hâte d'arriver là bas !

* * *

voili oilou, c'est tout pour le moment. motus et bouche cousue jusqu'à demain!

**alex00783,** merci pour ta review, et t'inquièt' il est pas loin Shaolan. pour ce qui est l'âge de sakura à son mariage, j'hésite encore, mais j'ai une vague idée...


	3. Chapter 3

_Quoi de mieux que des vacances dans un lieu si paradisiaque pour envoyer des supers cartes postales à en faire jalouser les copines ? _

_Peut-être renconter un beau brain aux yeux ambres, qui se trouve être le barman de l'hotel, et célibataire de surcroit. Il va lui faire découvrir les plus beaux endroits du village balnéaire, ils vont faire du cheval au bord de la mer au soleil couchant et ce sera son flirt de l'été. _

Ouais ! C'est décidément ce qui ferait baver les copines quend elle leur racontra à la rentrée. Elle prend vraiment ses rêves pour des réalités ! Qui sait ? Après tout, tout est possible pas vrai ?

_Sak : tu parles, j'ai pas s'te chance !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rêve ou réalité ?**

Sakura s'étira et retira par la même occasion des draps. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux sur ce nouveau jour. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Puis finalement elle émerge, elle est dans sa chambre d'hotel, situé en bord de mer en Thaillande, se dit-elle en refermant ses yeux pour se replonger dans son sommeil. L'hotel était sur 4 étages et avait mis à leur disposition un petit appartement composé de deux chambres, un petit salon cuisine et une salle de bain. Le pied. A leur arrivée, quand elles ont téléphoné chez elles, toya était vert de jalousie, lui qui était coincé à cause d'un minable baito de serveur.

En Thailande ?

Soudain elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à sautiller partout dans la chambre.

**Sak** : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES, ha ha ! Mer soleil et sable chaud, j'arrive !

Avec sa Nadeshiko elles allèrent pendre leur petit déjeuné dans le réfectoire et déjà, la mére et la fille s'extasiaient du décor, puis elle remontèrent à leur appartement. Sakura se rua sur téléphone pour appeler Tomoyo.

**Sa**k : je me demande où j'avais la tête quand je pensais à cela dans l'avion. Tu me vois avec un barman sérieusement ?

**Tomoyo** : t'es mignone comme tout je suis sure que tu va en faire craquer au minimum un. Ça se trouve ce sera un surfer ressemblant en tout pont à Orlando Bloom.

**Sak **: ou avec la geule d'amour fe Josh Hatnet ……………… ouais bon rdescends sur terre !

**Tomo** : mais non, tu trouveras bien un beau souvenir de vacances !

**Sak** : c'est sur, je reste ici deux semeines, il faut que je m'amuse un peu non !

**Tomo** : t'as fais un tour en dehors de l'hotel, c'est comment ? Et la plage ?

**Sa **: non, j'ai rien vu encore, mais je suis optimiste. Déjà l'hôtel en jette, alors imagine le reste ?

**Tomo** : t'as intérêt à prendre plein de photos et à m'envoyer des cartes postales, si non à topn retour je te tue, c'est clair ?

**Sak : **c'est net. Je t'oublierai pas. Bon je file mainteant, je vais aller mesurer la taille desgrains de sable sur la plage !

**Tomo : **Ok, amuse-toi bien.

**Sak** : promis, A+.

Après avoir prévenu sa mère, elle alla à la plage. Elle y resta peut-être une heure, assise au bord de l'eau, à écouter le bruit de l'eau sur le sable. Elle était si limpide. Puis elle retourna à l'hôtel et décida de visiter. Il y avait cinq piscines, une olympique, une profonde de quatre mètres pour les plongeons, deux petites pour les enfants, et une giganteste, avec une forma asymétrique et il y avait même une cascade. Des palmmiers étaient aux bord des piscines, longées de tranzat et de hamacs. Il y avait non loin un cabanon qui devait servir de bar. Elle eu soudain soif, de plus le barman de dos encore semble jeune. Tant pis, elle visitera le reste un autre jour.

Elle s'avançait vers le bar, puis pris place sur un des tabourets. Le barman se retourna. Mais contrairement aux éspérences de Sakura, il n'était ni brun, ni doté d'yeux couleur ambre. Cependant elle était loin d'être décue. Il est très mignon celui-ci avec ses cheveux foncés et des yeux bleu comme l'océan.

**Barman :** puis-je vous aidez jeune demoiselle.

**Sak** : oui merçi. Je prendrais un soda à l'orange.

**Barman** : ok. Et un soda à l'orange !

Il déposa un verre sur le contoir et partit à la recherche du soda. Sakura le voyait checher partout. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Elle était la suele cliente, et il semblait chercher déséspérement. Au bout de cinq minutes il se tourna vers elle.

**Barman** : un jus de mangue ça passe ? Je trouve pas de soda !

Sakura rigola en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Il était vraiment chou.

**Sak** : ouais, ps de problème. Comment ça se fait que vous n'arrivez pas à touver de soda. C'est votre job non ?

**Barman** : si mais c'est mon premier jour.

**Sak** : ahh c'est pour ça.

**Barman** : Mon premier quart d'heure même je dirais.

**Sak** : c'est pour cette raison que vous ne portez pas de badge ?

**Barman** : un badge ?

**Sak** : d'habitude le personnel d'un hotel porte toujours un badge où y'a inscrit leur prénom.

**Barman** : le bdge oui. J'ai complètement oublié…. En fait j'en ai pas. Mais en ce qui concerne mon prénom c'est Eriol.

**Sak** : et bien enchantée Eriol. J'éspère que vous vous habiturez vite à ce nouvel emploi.

**Eriol** : tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Ça pose pas de problème.

**Sak** : (surprise) Ok.

**Eriol** : ça fait longtemps que tu séjoure ici ?

**Sak** : non. je suis arrivée hier soir avec ma mère.

**Eriol** : ça te plais pour l'instant ?

**Sak** : ouais, c'est très joli ………..dis, c'est ton tout premier job dans le genre n'est-ce pas ?

**Eriol** : oui c'est vrai mais à quoi tu vois ça ?

**Sak** : de un t'as l'air très jeune et en général les barmen ne se mettent pas à tutoyer leur clients au bout de deux répliques….Mais ça me dérange pas tu peux me tutoyer.

**Eriol** : j'ai des progrès à faire alors ……

**Sak** : comment ça se fait que tu ais été embauché dans un hôtel 5 étoiles sans expérience ?

**Eriol** : mon père est le propio.

**Sak** : tu vas pas me faire gober un truc pareil. Il t'aurais mis à un meilleur poste que barman.

**Eriol** : si si je t'assure, c'est boen mon père le proprio. On va dire que j'ai un peu touché aux affaires du paternel alors que j'aurais pas du.

**Sak** :…..genre t'as bouzillé la berline du patrirche.

**Eriol** : si c'était que ça. Au fait c'est quoi ton prénom ?

**Sak** : moi ? c'est sakura.

**Eriol** : fleur de cerisier.

**Voix** : exactement. J'adore ces fleurs, c'est pour ça que j'ai appelé ma fille de cette manière.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers Nadeshiko qui était tout sourir. Eriol la regarda puis lui sourit.

**Eriol** : madame, si je puis me permettre, si vous n'aviez pas mentionné qu'il s'agit de votre fille, je vous aurais pris pour des sœurs ?

**Nad** : merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir.

Un homme en costume cravate s'approcha du bar à ce moment. Les deux clientes étaient de dos, mais il faisait face à Eriol. Soudain il s'adressa au petit groupe.

**Homme** : mesdames, j'éspère que tout est à votre convenance.

Sakura et sa mère se retournèrent pour voir cet homme, quand Nadeshiko s'écria.

**Nad** : Hiiragisawa sempai, c'est bien toi ?

L'homme la deux secondes en clignant des yeux. Sakura elle see demandait ce qui ce passait.

**H** : Nadeshiko Amemia quel plaisir de te revoir tu n'as pas changé !

**Nad** : c'est Kinomoto désormais. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Je présume que si tu es là c'est **que** cet hôtel appartient à la chaine Hiiragisawa ?

**H** : exactement. Kinomoto, l'archéologue japonais ?

**Nad** : oui c'est bien ça.

Puis il posa son regard sur Sakura. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Nadeshiko.

**H** : et toi jeune demoiselle je suis certain que tu es la fille de Nadeshiko.

**Sak** : oui Monsieur. Je suis Sakura Kinomoto. Enchantée de vous connaître.

**H** : alors vous avez du faire la connaissance de mon fils Eriol, dit-il en montrant le barman.

**Nad** : c'est ton fils ? il est grand ? quel âge tu as ?

**Eriol** : 19 ans madame.

**Nad** : j'ai aussi un fils de 20 ans, mais il n'a p pu venir.

**H** : ça ne nous rajeunit pas n'est-ce pas ? pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'était y'a pas si longtemps !

**Eriol** : comment vous vous connaissez ?

**Nad** : on se connaît depuis qu'on a l'âge de marcher. Snonomi aussi le connaît Sakura.

**H** : sonomi ? comment va-telle ?

**Nad** : et bien bla bla bla bla bla **bla ……….**

La journée continua bien. D'anciens mais s'étaient retouvés et racontèrent à leurs enfants leurs 400 coups quand ils étaoient gamins. Pour ne pas que Sakura reste toute seule, le père d'eriol le libéra……. partiellement. Il devait rester derrière son bar plusieurs heures par jour.

Eriol et Sakura firent vite connaissance et s'entandaient bien. Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis la rencontre. La veille Eriol n'avait pas pu se libérer. Il devait aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport. Et c'est d'un pas nonchalant que Sakura se dirigea vers la piscine. Il est encore tôt mais tant pis. Elle veut profiter de la piscine tant qu'il n'y a pas grand monde. Tout en continuant d'avancer elle tourne la tête sur le côté pour regarder la cascade quand soudain elle percuta quelque chose et tomba dns la piscine, entrainant ce quelquechose qu'elle venait de bouculer.

Quand elle ressortit la tête de l'eau, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un beau brun aux yeux ambres. Elle se retouva propulsée dans les songes qu'elle avait eu dans l'avion.

**JH :** tu aurais pu faire attention, je venais tout juste de sortir de l'eau !  
**Sak**: …..dé..désolée

* * *

SakiLi et Billyboy, vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir.

j'éspère que jusqu'à maintenant ça vous a plus. je sais c'est encore très évasif, mais les réponses vont vite arriver.

ces trois petitschapitres c'était pour vous mettre l'eau à la boucje. j'envoie la suite...et fin vers le 15 Aoûtsi j'ai suffisement de reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde. Ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas up daté, mais j'ai une bonne exuse, je suis partie en vacances le 14 juillet et je suis rentrée avant-hier……c'est pour ça que j'avais dis le 15 août….. j'éspère vraimentque j'aurais fini d'ici là. En attendant voici un tout petit quelque chose pour patienter**

**SyaoSyao, Aoudwey, Kittyarra merci pour vos reviews**

* * *

_Elle veut profiter de la piscine tant qu'il n'y a pas grand monde. Tout en continuant d'avancer elle tourne la tête sur le côté pour regarder la cascade quand soudain elle percuta quelque chose et tomba dns la piscine, entrainant ce quelque chose qu'elle venait de bousculer._

_Quand elle ressortit la tête de l'eau, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un beau brun aux yeux ambres. Elle se retouva propulsée dans les songes qu'elle avait eu dans l'avion._

_JH : tu aurais pu faire attention, je venais tout juste de sortir de l'eau !_

_Sak : …..dé..désolée_

* * *

Rouge de honte elle baissa la tête et ne cessait de murmurer « désolée » sans oser regarder de nouveau le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et quand elle releva de nouveau le têt, il avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Si son idée de trouver le prince charmant dans cet endroit n'avait pas fini par l'obséder au point d'avaoir d'hallucinations. Pourtant elle n'avait pas trop insisté sur le fait de rencontrer quelqu'un. Elle en aura surement l'occasion à la rentrée, ce n'était pas urgent. Alors pourquoi son imagination débordait de cette manière ?

Elle sortit de l'eau et s'assi sur le bord. 9 h 15.

Elle a un truc de prévu avec Eriol cet après midi. D'ici là il va bien falloir touver quelque chose pour tuer le temps. Elle n'a soudain plus trop envie de nager maiscomme c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire…elle sauta à l'eau.

10h20.

La piscine se remplit tout comme les transats qui la bordent. Elle est exténuée. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas nagé. Sa peau la tire. Il est temps de preendre soin de sa peau. Ce serait cool si l'éstéticienne de l'hotel avait un créneau de libre. En tant qu'amie du proprio, y'a peut-être moyen de trouver un instant de libre pour s'occuper d'elle. Après tout connaître le grand patron fait d'elle une Very Important Personality, même une very very VIP. Peut être qu'Eriol peut la renseigner. Ça tombe bien elle a soif.

Sakura sort de l'eau et se dirige vers le bar, où Eriol est en train de servir un client.

**Eriol** : Salut ma belle. Tu vas bien ?

**Sak** : waw, je suis ta belle…c'est trop de flatteries.

**Eriol** : ta mère et mon père s'entendent comme frère et sœur, ça fait presque de nous des cousins…

**Sak** : aaahhhh, j'avais même pas réalisé. Ce que tu peux être intelligent.

**Eriol** : ……..ok j'ai compris. Tu te moques de moi. Nous ne sommes plus amis. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

**Sak** : une shokata s'il vous plait monsieur l'apprenti barman….si vous trouvez où c'est.

**Eriol** : t'as fini de me casser la naine ?

**Sak** : oki oki…mais ça m'amuse.

**Eriol** : si t'étais pas plus jeune je te laisserai pas faire.

**Sak** : on a que quatre ans d'écart et d'abord je suis pas naine !

**Eriol** : non……. me fait pas ce regard de chien battu.

**Sak** : t'as prévu quoi pour cet après midi ?

**Eriol** : je pensais à une sortie en ville.

**Sak** : ça me paraît correct. Bon je te laisse travailer tes autres clients s'impatientent. A+

**Eriol** : à 13 heures tapentes soit pas en retard. On ira avec quelqu'un de très ponctuel !

**Sak** : qui ça.

**Eriol** : secret !

**Sak** ?

**Eriol** : reste pas mes clints s'impatientent

**Sak** : ha ha !

Sur ce elle se dirigea ver l'intérieur du bâtiment. Arrivée devant le salon de beauté, elle fut déçue de lire sur le planning que Mde Yélan Li et Mesdemoiselles Li avaient réservé l'endroit de 10 h 45 à midi.

C'est bien sa veine. En cinq minutes y'a pas le temps de la recevoir même pour le plus rapide des soins du visage. Même pas la peine d'y songer. Elle serait arrivée une demi-heure plu tôt et il n'y aurait eu aucun problème.

Dépitée, elle fit demi-tour, direction sa chambre. Elle coisa une femme sublime suivie de deux jeunes filles. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de cette Mde Li. Sakura la trouve très élégante et charismatique. Rein qu'à la regarder elle imposait le respect. Inconsciemment sakura emit le souhait de lui ressembler plus tard, avoir la même allure. En fait un mélange de cette femme et de sa mère, qu'elle admire plus que tout, et comme pour les petites filles de 5 ans, c'est Nadeshico la plus belle. Fierté familiale oblige.

**Sak** : Ma. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Nad** : je revois les bilans fonctinnel et patrimonial d'une société. C'est pas cohérent avec le compte de résultats. Je cherche l'erreur en m'appuyant sur les annexes.

**Sak** : wo wo wo…stop moi ce charabia. Tu veux m'assommer ? C'est les vacances je te signale. Tu t'ennuies autant avec moi ?

**Nad** : qu'est-ce que tu racontes…de toutes façons tu m'as abandonnée préférant de loin la compagnie d'Eriol.

**Sak** : ben, il connaît bien le coin. Et c'est pas que tu sois vielle, mais il est jeune lui. D'ailleurs il m'emmène en ville cet après midi.

**Nad** : c'est gentil de sa part.

**Sak** : ouais, et il est super charment.

**Nad** : vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

**Sak** : mh mh……..Dis ?

**Nad** : quoi ?

**Sak** : ça te dérenge pas si je te laisse encore seule cet après midi ? Je me sens coupable.

**Nad** : non, comme ça je serai tranquille pour bronzer, sans avoir à écouter tes : Raya a mis un pull bleu marine rayé blan avec un jean noir, c'est complètement out cette année, et Yamazaki a encore raconté un truc aujourd'hui, à ton avis maman c'est vrai ou c'est encore un bobard ?

**Sak** : …………..tu m'imites mal.

**Nad** : tu crois ?

La matinée se passa sans grand intérêt pour sakura. L'heure du rendez-vous avec Eriol approchait. Qui pouvait bien être la personne qui irait avec eux ? la curiosité de sakura était piquée à vif. Elle ne cessait de se poser la quesiton. C'était peut-être sa petite amie. Ou alors un de ses copins. C'est domage s'il a une petite amie, il est mignon. De toutes façons, elle ne se sent pas attirée pâr lui. Pas de cette manière. Soudain un éclair de génie traversa sa tête. Il est assez mignon pour faire rager Toya et rendre Tomoyo et Naoko hyper jalouses. C'est un filon à exploiter. Et comme il ne sera pas au courant, Eriol ,ne lui en voudra pas de l'utiliser de cette manière. Bon Ok les gens c'est pas des jouets, mais pour s'amuser un peu……y'a pas de mal.

Merde ! Elle est en retard. Surtout qu'il avait dit que la personne était super ponctuelle. Manque de bol.

Elle aperçoit Eriol. Il est accompagné d'un jeune homme mais ce dernier est de dos. Eriol fait signe à sakura

**Eriol** : hey la miss c'est pas trop tôt !

**Sak** : désolée. Salut.

Ceci qui attire l'attention du jeune homme sur elle. Elle arrive à leur hauteur et plonge son regard draoit dans celui du nouveau venu.

Si elle c'était attendu à ça ?

* * *

Bon, je suis certaine que vous avez compris qui elle rencontre………. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Eriol : hey la miss c'est pas trop tôt !_

_Sak : désolée. Salut._

_Ceci qui attire l'attention du jeune homme sur elle. Elle arrive à leur hauteur et plonge son regard draoit dans celui du nouveau venu. _

_Si elle c'était attendu à ça ?_

* * *

Le jeune homme de ce matin était juste devant elle. Le jeune homme aux yeux ambres qui la hantait depuis le décollage du japon. C'est sûr elle devient dingue. Elle n'est pas amoureuse. Elle peut pas elle le connaît pas. et puis au coup de foudre elle n'y croit pas car ça dure jamais. Sauf si la persoone qu'on apprend à connaître est……ohh la la, son cerveau s'embrume. Eriol parle mais elle ne comprend pas, puis c'est au tour des lèvres du beau brun de remuer.

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! ils sont en train de me parler !

**Sak** : pardon ? tu disais quoi ?

**Le** **Nouveau** : tu me vois pas et tu m'écoute pas. tu fais ça avec tout le monde ?

**Sak** : hein ?

**Eriol** : laisse tomber Sakura. Je te présente mon cousin. Shaolan Li. Lionel, elle c'est Sakura.

Ce nom fit écho dans la tête de Sakura. Li. Comme la belle dame qu'elle a aperçu le matin même avec les deux jeunes filles. Elles doivent êtres ses sœurs.

**Sak** : Lionel ? Eriol, tu viens pas de dire qu'il s'appelait Shaolan ?

Shaolan et Eriol étouffèrent un rire. C'est vrai qu'à leurs yeux ça parraissait idiot. Mais pour quelqu'un qui les connaît pas……

**Eriol** : si j'ai bien dit que Xiaolang s'appelait Shaolan.

**Sak** : Xi-quoi ?

**Shao** : Xiaolang.

Sak les regarde tour à tour. Soit ils sont tarés. Soit elle est tarée. Ou bien ils se moquent d'elle et c'est vraiment pas drôle. Ce Shaolan a un visage plutôt neutre, et un regard impénetrable. Eriol quand à lui à du mal à garder son sérieux. Ils la charient. Elle est décidée à connaître le vrai nom de Li

**Sak** : Xiaolang. Ok. Mais t'en a encore beaucoups d'autres nom comme ça parce que je fais comment pour savoir par quel nom je dois t'appeler ? sauf si je t'appelle Li bien sûr.

**Shao** : je suis Shaolan Li. Mais on me surnomme aussi Xiaolang, Syaoran ou même Lionel. C'est toi qui choisi.

**Sak** : ben moi mes prénoms c'est sakura sakura sakura sakura

**Eriol** : on y va ?

Il montèrent en voiture. C'est Shaolan qui conduisait.

**Shao** : mortel que tu sois coincé ici. Tu aurais pu venir avec moi à Los Angeles.

**Eriol** : parles pas. je me fais trop chier ici, à servir les clients.

**Sak** : heyyyy, merci ça fait super plaisir à entendre.

**Eriol** : sauf toi sakura, evidemment. C'est grâce à toi que les traveaux d'intérêt général refilés par mon père sont raccourcis. Pour ça je te serai toujours quitte.

**Sak** : ouais c'est ça ouais. T'es qu'un beau parleur. Mais je te pardonne tu t'es bien rattrapé sur ce coup.

**Shao** : comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissez ?

**Eriol** : nos parents jouaient dans le même bac à sable. Je pense même que ta mère à souvent du entendre parler de Nadeschiko.

**Shao** : ouais. Possible

**Sak** : c'est quoi votre lien de parenté ?

**Eriol** : mon père est le frère de sa mère.

**Sak** : ahhh ok. Donc le nom de naissance de ta mère c'est Hiiragisawa ?

**Shao** : oui.

**Sak** : ma mère la connait tu crois ériol ?

**Eriol** : c'est fort possible. J'en sais rien.

Un silence s'installe. Sakura se sens un peu…..pas comme d'habitude. Elle est intimidée. C'est sur que de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'homme, au sens propre, de ses rêves est quelque peu troublant. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de réaction timide avant, et elle en a rencontré des garçons super beaux. Tient. Eriol. Elle c'est même moquée de lui le premier jour et il est tout aussi canon que ce Shaolan. bon, aller, faut se lacher. Ça va passer. Jette toi à l'eau Sakura et parle. Tu seras à l'aise plus vite.

**Sak** : dis euhhh Li t'es en vacances ici toi aussi.

**Shao** : oui.

**Sak** : vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux ?

**Shao** : oui

**Eriol** : tu rêve on se bat tout le temps.

**Sak** : t'es pas venu tout seul.

**Shao** : non.

**Sak** : tu serais pas venu avec ta mère.

**Saho** : oui.

**Sak** : elle des cheveux noirs, très longs ?

**Shao** : ouais.

Shaolan, bien que la trouvant jolie, il la trouve trop curieuse. Elle possède encore un de ces défauts qu'il ne supporte ches les humains. Elle n'est pas attentive à son environnemenent vu la manière dont elle l'a heurté ce matin, et en plus elle à l'air d'avoir de gros problème d'entente avec les horaires qu'on lui fixe. Faut faire taire ce moulin à paroles. Ben quoi, il aime pas se faire agresser de questions comme ça par quelqu'un qu'il vient tout juste de rencontrer. C'est légitime !

**Sak** : je crois que je l'ai vue ce matin. Et les deux jeunes ce sont surement tes sœurs.

**Shao** : non. Ce sont mes femmes.

**Sak** : j…….e……………………………..

Un éclair fit sursauter Sakura. Elle regarda autour d'elle et attendit le grondement du tonnerre. Elle compte les secondes.

Un.

Deux.

Elle étire ses jambes.

Trois.

Quatre.

Elle tend le bras et attrappe son verre de vin.

Cinq.

Le tonnerre éclate.

Le verre également.

Elle a été surprise, pourtant elle s'y attendait. Maintenant le tapis crème a une énorme tache rouge. Là déjà elle est très voyante et il fait sombre, alors demain au grand jour….Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre de quoi effacer un peu ce désastre. Un torchon absorbe ce qui peut être absorbé de vin, et sakura s'en fou. Ce n'es qu'une tache sur un tapis. En ce moment c'est le cadet de ses soucis, mais machinalement elle continue.

Et l'orage gronde de plus en plus fort. Elle a peur. Elle est seule parce que lui il n'est pas là. Pourvu que cet orage ne réveille pas les enfants.

Sur les six verres ils n'en reste plus que cinq. Elle se demande ce qu'elle va faire de cinq verres. Il en manquera toujours un.

Tout ceci est si futile. Ces verres en cristal encore neufs, ce tapis…Pourtant c'est tout ce à quoi elle peut se raccrocher ce soir.

La futilité. C'est un joli mot. Ce sera son secour cette nuit. Les rares moments où elle pourra penser à autre chose.

Ce sont ses femmes. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver autre chose ? en tout cas elle a été tellement stupéfaite qu'elle n'a rien dit jusquà la fin du trajet, laissant Eriol et Shaolan converser comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle a été tellement choquée, qu'elle ne suivit même plus la conversation des deux jeunes hommes, et aujourd'hui encore ne saurait de quoi ils parlaient à l'époque.

Le fait qu'il ait l'air si jeune et déjà marié n'était pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Il devait avoir quoi, dix-huit, dix-neuf ou même vingt ans ? Mais c'est surtout le fait qu'il ait DEUX femmes qui la cloue surplace.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent.

Madame Li et Mesdemoiselles Li.

C'est pas vrai !  
Il ne fait que la narguer. Il va comprendre sa douleur. Elle va d'abord frapper fort, et va s'accrocher ensuite comme une sangsue. Ce sera bien fait pour sa pomme. Et quand elle pense frapper fort, ce n'est pas au sens figuré.

Elle étira son bras vers l'arrière pour prendre de l'élan, et tout en serrant son sac à main de ses fins doigts, elle frappa ce Li de toutes ses forces dans les côtes.

Shaolan sursauta car il n'a pas vu venir le coup, faisant tonber son biscuit au sol. Il s'arrêta trop étonné (en ayant un tout petit peu mal aussi, mais sa fierté d'homme fort l'oblige à taire ce détail) tout comme Eriol de l'attitude de sakura. Il la regardèrent fixement.

Surtout Shaolan. Jamais personne ne l'avait frappé auparavant. Tout le monde se courbait à son passage. Même Eriol évitait parfois de le provoquer. Mais elle cette seauterelle minuscule aux yeux d'emeraude se permettait de le frapper. Il fronça dangereusement des sourcils. Eriol s'apprettait soit à protéger Sakura des cris de Shaolan, soit retenir ce dernier de faire quoi que ce soit. Et Sakura qui le matraquait du regard, se fichant du V que formaeint les sourcils du Chinois.

**Shao** : pourquoi tu me frappes?

**Eriol** : elle est petite mais elle a de la force.

**Sak** : d'abord je suis pas petite.

**Eriol** : ok, gardes ton sac a main loin de moi.

**Shao** : pourquoi tu me frappes ?

Sakura continuait soutenir le regard de feu du jeune homme, fronçant des sourcils également, ne semblant pas se rendre compte des foudres qu'elle venait de réveiller en Shaolan. Non. Elle n'avait pas vu. il faut être inconscient ou fou pour lui tenir tte quend il est en colère. personne n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement avec lui. mais elle, elle ne le voit pas. Ceci déconcerta Shaolan. Il jetta un regard ahuri à Eriol. Shaolan se sentit tout à coup tout petit devant celle qu'il qualifiait de sauterelle.

**Sak** : c'est pas tes femmes c'est tes soooeeeuurs. C'est pas bien de mentir. Maintenant tu vas payer !

**Shao** : c'est à ça que tu cogite depuis tout à l'heure. T'as cru que c'était sérieux ?

Shaolan esquissa un sourir pensant à la naiveté de la jeune fille.

**Eriol** : t'as fait fort là Sakura.

**Sak** : Tu vas y goutter toi aussi à mon sac fais gaffe !

Shao : provoque pas Eriol y'a de la brique dedans, j'en suis sûr, dit-il en chuchottant, mais assez fort pour que Sakura puisse l'entendre. Et elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait méchantmais qui au contraire redonna la pêche à Shaolan. Elle est drôle cette petite.

**Sak** : ohhhhhh qu'il est troooooooooooop chou !

Et voilà Sakura qui disparâit de leur champ de vision pour se retouver à côté un chaton qui lui tournait autour des chevilles.

**Sak** : le pauvre il est affamé. Guette ! il a déjà dévoré le biscuit que t'a fait tomber tout à l'heure.

**Shao** : c'est ta faute si ce biscuit est tombé et si maintenat il fini en gâchis dans l'estomac d'un sac à puces et à poussière.

**Sak** : donne moi-ça !

**Shao** : hé ! ça j'allais le manger!

**Eriol** : nan Sakura ne le donne pas au chat il va pas nous lâcher après !

**Shao** : c'est pas vrai. T'es une vrai gamine.

**Sak** : oui mais j'ai du cœur moi ! Regarde chaton. Eux ils sont méchants. Il ne faut pas leur faire confiance. T'avais faim hein ?

**Eriol** : je t'ai rien fait. Pourquoi je suis méchant moi aussi ?

**Sak** : parce que t'aimes pas les chats.

Shaolan était de plus en plus étonné par la jeune fille. Il la trouva soudainement très candide. Ça lui va bien. Elle lui tient tête. D'habitude il n'aime pas ça, mais elle, elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle le provoque en le mettant en colère. Il est séduit. Elle est attachante……et facile à taquiner.

**Shao** : il tombe à pic ce chat. On pourrait en faire un super manchon !

**Sak** : heyyy, fait gaffe à ce que tu racontes Sha-o-lan Li. T'es horrible. Touche à ce chaton et je te tue ! T'a beau être super mignon, c'est pâs ça qui te sauvera si tu me cherches !

**Shao** :…..

**Eriol** :…..

**Sak** :……j'ai pensé la dernière phrase à voix haute ?

**Eriol** : oui.

**Sak** : hé hé….hé hé.

Et le rouge devient la couleur dominante sur le visage de Sakura. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre.

L'après midi se passa bien. Le petit incident se fit oublier même si dans les esprits il était toujours d'actualité.

Eriol trouvait Sakura fabuleuse. Le premier jour elle a fait sourir Shaolan alors qu'il est toujours nutre devant des inconnus. Le soir en rentrant, ce dernier lui avoué qu'il la trouvait mignonne, qu'il l'aimait bien. Pourtant, il en faut du temps à Shaolan pour s'adapter à la présence d'une personne qu'il ne connaît pas.

Shaolan appris de Sakura qu'elle avait 15 ans, un chat de nom de Yué, un chiot Kéro, un frère de 20 ans, que sa meilleure amie était Tomoyo et que sa couleur préférée était le rose. Et quand il a dit qu'il ferait son second semestre dans six mois, à l'université de Tokyo, Sakura lui a pratiquement percé les tympans en lui disant qu'elle habitait à Tomoéda, tout juste à côté de Tokyo. Et quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il sut que le père de Sakura était le grand Fujitaka Kinomoto, archéologue de renommée.

La dizaine de jours qui suivit se déroula très bien. Shaolan et Sakura passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Eriol servait au bar quand il le devait, et était avec les deux autres quand il avait du temps libre.

* * *

alors, comment avez vous trouvé cette partie, j'aimerais bien savoir.

un grand merci à Sheinah et Alex00783. Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise, vraiment. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs pour la suite, c'est promis.

Alex00783, je sais pas encore quel âge je vais leur donner au moment de leur mariage. ça dépend de l'âge qu'à Sakura dans le 1er chapitre.

A+  
biz à ts


	6. Chapter 6

_La dizaine de jours qui suivit se déroula très bien. Shaolan et Sakura passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Eriol servait au bar quand il le devait, et était avec les deux autres quand il avait du temps libre_.

* * *

Durant tout ce temps ils avaient bien pu faire connaissance, découvrant un peu du caractère de chacun. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Enfin presque, il fallait bien que Sakura passe un peu de temps avec sa maman, et les deux garçons ne rechignaient pas devant une sortie entre mecs pour faire des trucs…….. de mecs évidemment (allez savoir ce qu'ils faisaient…). Sans contestes, ce sont sakura et Shaolan qui passèrent le plus de temps ensemble, non pas par choix, mais ériol était souvant pris, alors tant qu'à faire. Et Shaolan préférait de loin passer ce temps avec Sakura qu'avec ses sœurs, même si elles ne sont pas restées longtemps.

En effet Yélan et ses deux plus jeunes filles ne sont restée à l'Hôtel que quatre jours. Déjà trop au goût de Shaolan. Remarque, on le comprend un peu. Elles sont super envahissantes.

Saviez vous que le plus gros défaut des deux plus jeunes sœurs Li est la curiosité ? Enfin, les quatres sont curieuses, mais là, les deux ainées ne sont pas en vacances, alors on ne prend en compte que les deux plus jeunes.

Non ? Sérieusement, vous ne le saviez pas ? Et bien, si vous êtes une fille, vous aurez du mal à vous en rendre compte, à moins qu'elles vous voient discuter dix minutes avec Shaolan. Et si vous êtes un jeune homme plutôt bien bâti, et que vous êtes rentré dans leur champ de vision, vous aurez la chance de découvrir à quel point ces charmantes demoiselles peuvent êttre curieuses. Bien sûr, étant des jeunes filles de la dynastie Li, et élevées comme l'ordonne leur rang, où la subtilité leur est inculquée dès le plus jeune âge, elles auront tout appris de votre vie, sans même que vous l'ayez remarqué. N'imaginez pas qu'elles veuillent être des commères ou bien utiliser les éléments vous concernant et frâchement appris contre vous. Non ! Elles sont juste curieuses. Elles pourraient même bien être des espionnes tant elles sont habiles à ce jeu. Qui sait ? Elles le sont peut-être vraiment, mais……ça n'a pas trop de rapport avec la suite de l'histoire.

Autre défaut des sœurs Li. Elles sont bavardes. Beaucoup. Quand elles prennent la parole, on se demande quand elles vont s'arrêter. Ne serait-ce que pour respirer. En leur compagnie, le silence devenait une denrée rare. Si si vous avez bien entendu. Une _denrée_ rare. Evidemment, elles ne sont pas agaçantes pour quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de les rencontrer. Ce quelqu'un va les trouver…dynamiques ?

Par exemple, pour Eriol, leur cher cousin qu'elles adorent - soit dit en passant, lui aussi il les aime bien – quand il passe une semaine de vacances chez Shaolan en Chine, le premier jour, il est heureux de se faire assaillir par ses furies, car elles lui ont un peu manqué mais ça il ne le dira jamais de vive voix. Le troisième jour, il est désespéré, car il sait qu'elles ne le lâcheront pas et qu'il n'aura pas de silence avant son départ.

Alors n'imaginons pas ce que Shaolan, leur cher petit frère, le petit dernier de la famille (donc le chouchou) en plus le seul garçon (donc doublement chouchou) qui vit tous les jours avec elles. Facile de comprendre qu'il évite les gens à tendance moulin à parole et spécialiste dans le « hurlage » super stridant kawaii-iste.

Vous savez quand vous apercevez un joli bébé tout potelé qui prend une pose d'adulte et qui vous fait un super sourir que s'il avait eu des dents vous les auriez toutes vues ? Adorable. Alors de votre bouche sort un « kawaii » incontrôlé. Et si le bébé en question se met soudain à pleurer en portant ses toutes petites mains à ses oreilles, cela veux dire que vous pratiquez le « hurlage » super stridant kawaii-iste. Si vous êtes ce genre de personne, alors y'a de grandes chances que Shaolan vous évite, et de grandes chances également que vous ressembliez à ses sœurs.

Shaolan et Eriol les trouvent trop curieuses et trop causantes. Enfin, peut-on réellement se fier à leurs avis de garçons. C'est connu les hommes trouvent toutes les femmes curieuses et bavardes. Cela étant dit, les filles de Yelan le sont quand même un peu.

Donc en résumé, vous allez me dire que je me répète et que ça devient saoulant, mais les sœurs Li sont curieuses et bavardes. Curieux mélange pour des espionnes, si elles le sont….mais comme dit précedement ça n'a rien à faire ici.

Cependant, si je vous parle du caractère de Futie et Feimei, en l'occurrence, les deux plus jeunes, ce n'est pas anodin. Ont peu dire que les deux jeunes filles ont remarqué la petite, brune (selon Feimei) blonde (selon Futie) aux yeux émeraude, qui passait beaucoup de temps avec leur cher cousin et leur cher petit frère. Evidement, quand il s'agit des deux petits enfants les plus jeunes de Anako Hiiragisawa (grand-mère de Shaolan et Eriol), tout devient affaire d'état. L'excuse qu'elles donnent c'est « qu'en tant les ainées, elles doivent veiller au bien être des plus jeunes, même Eriol, car étant fils unique, il n'a personne pour prendre soin de lui ! ». Elles étaient donc bien décidées à en découvrir plus sur cette jeune fille, si bien qu'elle la kidnappèrent un après midi entier, pour faire du shopping. Selon leur théorie, une proie se livre si elle se sent en confiance et quoi de mieux pour mettre en confiance une ado de 15 que du Shopping ? Elles eurent raison car elles apprirent beaucoup de choses sur la jeune japonaise : de sa couleur préférée, en passant par ses amis, à son dernier petit amis en date …

**Sak** : …qui au passage n'était qu'un connard et heureusement qu'elle s'en est rendue compte avant d'en être tombée amoureuse, vous imaginez la catastrophe, enfin, c'était y'a six mois, et depuis, rien. Que des mecs sans cervelle !

**Femei** : si tu savais. Sur toute le population masculine de cette terre, il n'y a que quelques perles.

**Futie** : tu verras avec l'âge tu te rendras compte que les garçons bien, sont soit déjà pris, soit gay.

**Feimei** : ou bien prêtre.

**Sak** : prêtre ?

**Futie** : mh mh. Même les prêtres peuvent être super canon. T'as pas vu la nouvelle pub pour coca cola citron citron-vert (nda : je l'ai vue aujourd'hui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le rajouter ici) ? Woaouh elle est trop bien cette besace. Avec je suis sûre que je vais faire un carton à la fac !»

Autre chose : elles purent se rendre compte que Sakura, quand elle se sentait en confiance, etait tout autant moulin à paroles. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elles pensent, car même si Sakura s'y met sérieusement, son débit est loin derrière du leur.

Un soir ériol attendait Shaolan dans sa chambre. Il avait finit son service à 23 heures et avait demandé à Shaolan de l'attendre, car ils avaient prévu de faire un truc ensemble (je sais pas quoi exactement, je sais pas ce qu'ils font les gars quend ils sont rien qu'entre hommes !) mais Shaolan, le ohhhhh très ponctuel Shaolan avait plus de quarentes minutes de retard.

Il entra en trombe dans la chabre du brun à lunettes.

**Sha** : 'xcuse, vraimant pas pu arriver plus tôt.

**Eri** : encore une conquête ?

**Sha** : non, je suis pas aussi frivole que toi. J'étais avec Sakura figures-toi.

**Eri** : vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble dis moi ?

**Sha** : pour une fois qu'il y a des jeunes de notre âge dans cet hôtel, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir ?

**Eri** : non, c'est sûr. Et elle est sympa.

**Sha** : elle est notamment imbattable aux jeux vidéos, surtout pour conduire des motos.

**Eri** : avoue que tu l'as laissée gagner pour ne pas qu'elle te frappe !

**Sha** : ouais, la première manche, elle s'est foutue de ma gueule en disant qu'on ne pouvait pas être aussi nul à ce jeu. Alors, elle m'a montré ce dont elle était capable….et manche après manche, j'ai jamais pu la battre. C'est frustrant. Mais je me suis bien amusé.

**Eri** : finalement, c'est mieux que LA non ?

**Sha** : ouais

**Eri** : …….

**Sha** : elle me plait bien.

Eriol observa son cousin, les yeux dans le vague. Pas bon signe.

**Eri** : comment ça ?

**Sha** : elle me plait bien. C'est tout.

**Eri** : elle n'a que 15 ans.

**Sha** : j'en ai 18 et alors ?

**Eri** : elle est encore mineure.

**Sha** : je sais que t'es plus âgé, mais qu'un an de plus que moi ne te permet pas de me faire la morale. Surtout que de ton côté t'es sorti avec pas mal de filles bien plus jeunes que toi. On l'a fait tous les deux, et t'as jamais rien dit auparavant.

¤¤¤

* * *

ahhhhh, c'est pas ce que j'avais l'intentioon de faire dans ce chapitre, je me suis laissée porter pâr mon imagination, oubliant l'objectif que je m'étais fixée. ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. si non, il vous a plu celui là? il était un peu différent des autres

**alex00783**: tu verras, dès le prochain chapitre il y aura du Shao X Saku, et si c'est encore mimi tout plein, ce ne sera plus le cas dans quelques temps...

**Sheinah**: tu l'as dit, love in the air...mais non, Eriol ne sera pas amoureux de sakura, j'avoue que cette proposition m'a un peu inspirée...stop, je ne t'en dis pas plus.

**SyaoSyao**: j'éspère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu. Eéé, qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être faire partie de la famille Li : moulin à parole...tu fais le rapprochement?

**vaniya** **971**: ouais c'est vrai que jusqu'a maintenant, Saki avait un caractère très gamin...pas pu résister. mais c'est surtout pour contraster avec ce qu'elle va devenir.

_**et merci bcppour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir. à d'ici trois où quatres jours...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sha** : je sais que t'es plus âgé, mais qu'un an de plus que moi ne te permet pas de me faire la morale. Surtout que de ton côté t'es sorti avec pas mal de filles bien plus jeunes que toi. On l'a fait tous les deux, et t'as jamais rien dit auparavant._

* * *

**Eri** : là c'est pas pareil. 

**Sha** : pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil ? T'es jaloux ? T'as des vues su….

**Eri** : ne joues pas avec elle. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je la connais et je me suis déjà beaucoup attaché à elle. Si tu joues avec elle, je saurai te le faire payer. Peu importe qu'on soit cousins.

Shaolan lui adressa un regard noir et s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Aujourd'hui, Sakura est mère de deux enfants. Et elle se morfond. L'orage s'est terminé il y a quelques instants. A travers les fenêtres elle voit que l'éclairage de son jardin ne fonctionne pas. L'orage a du causer un dysfonctionnement dans le groupe électrogène de la demeure. Elle s'imagine que le système de sécurité doit également être touché. Ce soir elle s'en fout. Elle abandonne son fauteil et sa bouteille de vin, qu'elle n'a plu touché depuis qu'elle s'était versé son premier verre pour se diriger à l'étage, pour se rassurer de l'état de ses enfants.

Elle n'a jamais eu vent de cette discussion à son propos entre Eriol et Shaolan. Le destin a montré que Shaolan était loin de penser à jouer le soir de cette petite altercation. Si Eriol savait ce qu'il se passe désormais………

Les jours ont bien vite passé et ce soir, c'est la veille du départ de Sakura. Demain, elle prend l'avion avec sa mère pour retourner chez elle au japon. Alors évidemment, pour l'occasion, les trois inséparables se sont réunis pour passer une super soirée.

Il était bien tard quand ils sont rentrés à l'hotel. Eriol qui s'était levé aux aurores et qui avait travaillé toute la journée, était épuisé. Alors il était le premier à regagner sa chambre. Mais avant il souhaita à Sakura une agréable nuit et lui rappela qu'il serait là le landemain, au moment du départ. Toutefois avant de partir il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Shaolan, regard sombre, que Shaolan soutint, mais que Sakura ne remarqua pas.

Les deux cousins étaient un peu en froid depuis leur discussion de l'autre soir à propos Sakura, mais ils s'étaient bien quarder de le lui montrer.

Eriol connaît bien le caractère de Shaolan. Concernant leur comportement vis-à-vis de la gente féminine, ils ont le même. Il ne veut pas que Sakura ait à en souffrir un jour. Pas seulement parce que c'est la fille d'une des meilleures amies de son père non. C'est parce qu'en très peu de temps il s'est attaché à cette gamine.

Shaolan, lui en veut énormément à Eriol. Il lui en veut de l'accuser à tord. Il lui en veut de s'être attaché à cette Sakura, qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une étrangère. Il lui en veut de chercher à la protéger plus elle que lui, son propre cousin. Il ne supporte pas que son cousin lui préfère si vite quelqu'un dont il a fait la connaissance que quelques jours auparavant. Il est jaloux de Sakura. Eriol a l'air d'être plus complice avec elle qu'avec lui. Il les voit rire, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Inversement, il ne supporte pas que Sakura soit plus amie avec Eriol qu'avec lui. Une autre fille, il s'en serait foutu ! Mais pas elle. Il est jaloux d'Eriol. Ce soir il veut être le centre du monde. Il veut être le centre du monde de Sakura.

Une fois seuls, Sakura et Shaolan entreprirent de se promener un peu dans l'hôtel. Ils discutaient de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, mais surtout d'un sujet, des plus interessants selon Sakura : le pourquoi de la captivité d'Eriol dans cet hôtel en tant que barman. Les deux guaillards connaissaient tous les détails mais les taisaient bien. Sans faire attention Eriol avait lâché un détail qui se logea comme un grand dans les oreilles de Sakura. La voiture du père d'Eriol a eu de sérieux dégâts…ça c'est ce qu'elle avait comprit le jour où elle l'a rencontré. Mais ce qu'elle appris de plus c'est qu'2riol avait « emprunté » la voiture du patriarche, alors que la sienne était « confisquée ». Mais elle n'en sut pas plus. Elle avait eu beau supplier toute la soirée, aucune information supplémentaire ne fut divulguée. Alors elle a voulu savoir pourquoi la voiture a été confisquée. Ils ont prétexté que ses oreilles étaient cette partie de l'histoire.

Mais maintenant qu'2riol n'était plus Là, elle pouvait forcer un peu Shaolan, ne serait-ce que pour connaître l'empleur des dégâts sur la voiture de Mr Hiiragisawa père.

**Shao** : elle a fini dans cette piscine. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

**Sak** : dans cette piscine ? là ? Comment ?

**Shao** : Tu pourras me torturer si tu veux, t'en sauras pas plus ! Rien, Rien ne me fera cracher le morceau. Jamais.

**Sak** : tu parie que c'est TOI qui me raconteras ça ?

**Shao** : y'a peut être une chance que tu sache ce qui s'est réellement passé un jour. Mais ça ne sortira surement pas de ma bouche. Tu peux parier ce que tu veux.

**Sak** : ok. Je te parie, un CD…..

**Shao** : j'ai dis ce que tu veux, alors parie un gros truc.

**Sak** :….ok, alors je te parie……….une Carrera 911 qu'un jour j'apprendrai toute cette histoire avec tes propres mots, sortant de ta bouche. Deal ?

**Shao** : une Porche ? Rien que ça. T'as même pas l'âge de conduire.

**Sak** : t'as dis tout ce que je veux. Tu me la donneras quend j'aurai mon permis.

**Shao** : bien. Mais non. ton paris j'accèpte pas.

**Sak** : pourquoi ?

**Shao** : il est pas juste. Y'a pas de limite de temps. Quand est-ce que je saurai que tu as perdu le pari ?

**Sak** : 10 ans, ça te va ?

**Shao** : pari accepté. Mais tu ne gagneras jamais.

_Petite parenthèse :_

A ce moment Shaolan ne savais pas encore qu'il ne falait jamais dire jamais, et encore moins parier avec Sakura, car à l'âge de vingt ans, Sakura était l'heureuse propriétaire d'une Carrera 911, extérieur noir métalisé, intérieur cuir beige, levier de vitesse et frein à main en allu brossé.

_(A/n : j'aimerais bien avoir une voiture comme ça moi aussi !)_

je ne sais pas ce qui avait traversé la petite tête de Sakura mais elle s'était souvenue du pari. Pendant deux jours de suite, elle ne lâcha pas Shaolan d'une semelle pour avoir une réponse. C'etait le week end, alors il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Puis soudain elle arrêta de poser des questions le lundi matin. Shaolan en fut surpris, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, pensant que Sakura avait laché l'affaire. Mais il auarait du se douter, au regard de ce que le passé lui a enseigné que Sakura était loin de se laisser faire.

Elle préparait son coup en douce, comme d'habitude. Une semaine jours pour jours après, elle mettait en action son plan. Bon ok c'était du chantage, mais le landemain, elle avait une jolie Carrera 911 garée sous sa fenêtre. Elle ne pensait pas en faisant le pari qu'un jour elle aurait une carrera pour de vrai, mais elle était super contante. Au moins quand Sholan promet, il tient parole.

Je ne peux pas vous donner les détails exacts de la procédure utilisée par Sakura pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que neufs mois plus tard, il y avait un nouveau membre dans la famille. C'était la deuxième surprise que leur offrait mère Nature.

_(a/n : capito ?)_

_Fin de la parenthèse._

**Sak** : on verra bien. Qui sait peut-être qu'un jour tu sera forcé de me l'offrir cette Porche. Je la veux noire. On s'assois ?

**Shao** : ouais.

Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et tranpèrent leurs pieds dans l'eau de la piscine. Sakura se souvint que c'est ici qu'ils se sont rencontré. Enfin, qu'elle l'a bousculé.

**Sak** : dis moi, tu faisais quoi si tôt ce matin là ?

**Shao** ? Ahhh. J'aime bien profiter qur tout le monde dors encore pour nager. C'est plus tranquile. Comme ça on est pas perturbé, ou catapulté à leu au moment où l'on en sort !

**Sak** : dis heuuuu, t'y vas un peu fort, tu veux que je te catapulte pour que tu vois la différence ?

**Shao** : nan, t'es pas forcée je porte ma chemise préférée.

**Sak** : ohhhh l'exuse bidon !

**Shao** : ok. Tu me vois obligé d'utiliser les grand moyens.

Il dit ça si sérieuseent que Sakura pensa qu'elle l'avait vexé, et le crut encore plus quand il se leva et lui demanda de faire autant. Elle s'éxécuta sans trop comprendre, quand sousin il l'attrapa par la taille et menaça de la balancer à l'eau. Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de crier/

**Shao** : chuuuut, crie pas tu va ameuter tout le monde !

**Sak** : arrête Shaolan, moi aussi je porte mon chemisier préféré, et ça c'est pour de vrai. En plus il va au nettoyage a sec, alors….

**Shoa** ; je voulais te faire peur c'est tout.

Il la tenait toujours par la taille et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. De manière si intense. Il se perdait dans ses yeux. Elle se perdait dans son regard. Il vit un éclair traverser les yeux de Sakura, rapidement suivit d'un sourir machavelique.

Elle profitait de son innattention pour le pouss…euhh, catapulter dans l'eau. Ce qu'elle réussi à faire. Mais à son grand malheur, il l'entraina dans sa chute : il n'a pas eu le temps de la lâcher.

Ill se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux, dans une eau à vingt-trois degrés celcius, profondeur : un mètre quatre-vingt. Il avait pied. Pas elle. Elle s'aggripait à lui. Il la tenait toujours par la taille.

* * *

J'éspère que cette partie vous a plus. j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, mais j'y suis enfin arrivée. Remerciez **AsukaSL** de m'avoir remis au boulot, sans elle vous auriez attendu encore un peu lol! 

**Réponses aux reviews :**

D'abord un grand merci pour vos review.

**Alex00793** : là aussi c'est encore mimi, les troubles avrrivent bientôt ! Là je pens que tu dois avoirs des indices sur leur âge au moment du mariage……ça y est j'ai fixé l'âge, mais ce sera dit plus tard.

**Vaniya971** et **Sheinah** : ouais, il faut avoir de la patience pour vivre avec elles. Quand je pense qu'elles sont quatres. Et ouais, Eriol mais aussi son petit grain de sel là dedans….

**SyaoSyao** : hey t'as vu hein. C'est clair.  
Si tu veux, tu je peux te permettre d'avoir une ralation avec Shaolan dans ma fic….Mais y'aura des contreparties douloureuses. Envoie-moi un mail si t'es intéressée ! lol  
Tu pourrais peut-être avoir raison pour ériol. Ou peut-etre pas. Merci bcp pour ta review en tout cas.

AsukaSL, Intoccabile, SakiLi, Asahi et toutes les autres membres de Wolf and Cherry : merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci…….


	8. Chapter 8

_**chapitre précédent...**_

_Il se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux, dans une eau à vingt-trois degrés celcius, profondeur : un mètre quatre-vingt. Il avait pied. Pas elle. Elle s'aggripait à lui. Il la tenait toujours par la taille._

* * *

Ils étaient si près. Aucun des deux ne quittait l'autre du regard. Ils s'y refusaient. Comme si l'ambre désirait l'éclat de l'émeraude, et l'emmeraude enviait la douce chaleur de l'ambre. Leurs deux visages s'approchèrent. Ces deux pierres précieuses se confondaient presque désormais. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Shaolan fut le premier à stopper la bataille entre les regards, le sien se concentrant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il avait compris ce qui allait se passer. Il avait compris qu'elle aussi savait ce qui allait se passer. Son regard à lui seul lui avait donné la permission de conquérir ses lèvres rosies et brillantes à cause du gloss. Ce regard lui avait aussi dévoilé qu'elle le désirait tout autant que lui. Leur duel allait changer de nature, ou plutôt de support.

Il frôla les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes, puis déposa un frutif baiser avant de se retirer de quelques milimètres. Et leurs nez continuaient à se frôler, comme pour capturer l'odeur de l'autre. Leurs bouches se frôlaient également. Shaolan senti soudain la langue de Sakura lui caresser la lèvre supérieure, tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Il sourit un peu, surpris par l'audace de la jeune fille, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour accepter l'invitation. Ils sétaient suffisement enivré de leurs odeurs. Il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, stoper la torture.

Ce n'est pas Shaolan qui embrassait Sakura, ni l'inverse. Ils s'embrassaient tous les deux. Quand le baiser pris fin, ils se regardèrent encore une fois. Sakura son cœur battre la chamade. Encore bien plus fort maintenant. ça n'avait pas été un baiser impulisif. Non, ils avaient joué l'un avec l'autre avant et y avaient pris de plaisir. Quand ils se frôlaient, ils savaient comment ça finirait, donc ils auraient trien bien pu s'arrêter à ce stade. Au contraire.

Et semblant enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, Shaolan lâcha la taille se Sakura et celle-ci s'éloigna un peu de lui. Dans ce geste brusque, ils ont oublié qu'ils étaient dans l'eau, si bien que Sakura, surprise de ne pas sentir le sol, coula un peu. Mais l'eau n'étant pas très profonde…..ouais, enfin c'est surtout Shaolan qui s'est empressé de la rattraper mais elle avait déjà repris le contrôle.

Il se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux, puis rigolèrent.

**Shao** : c'était pas simpa de me balancer comme ça.

**Sak** : c'était pas simpa de m'entrainer dans ta chute.

**Shao** : mais c'est toi qui a commancé. Maintenant on est tout trempés.

**Sak** : c'était innatendu.

**Shao** (comprenant qu'elle avait changé de sujet) ouais.

Il la regarda en souriant…

**Shao** : mais ça ne nous empêch…

Sakura ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'elle pris d'assaut les lèvre du jeune homme qui approfondit le baiser.

**Shao** : empêche pas de recommancer, eu-t-il le temps de dire entre deux baisers.

Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée, dans la piscine à s'embrasser. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils sont resté là, mais il était bien tard quand il la raccompagna à sa suite. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la sienne. Sakura s'endormit avec cette pensée :

« Fianlement, j'ai rencontré un barman, gentil et mignon, et j'ai rencontré mon beau brun aux yeux ambres. Qui aurait pu croire que mon rêve se réaliserait. Quand je vais raconter ça à Tomo ! »

Sakura.

SAKURA.

SAKURAAAAAAA !

S**a**k : hein quoi ,

**Nad** : lève toi maintenant. On part dans une heure pour l'aéroport, alors grouille toi de faire tes dernier bagages ! je te veux au petit déjeuner dans trentes minutes.

**Sak** : mh mh.

**Nad** : DEBOUT MARMOTTE ! c'est ça de rentrer hyper tard…..dépèche toi, je sui prête moi !

**Sak** : oui

Sakura se leva, sans broncher, sans crier, sans faire de scène et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, l'esprit enbrumé, un sourir indéchiffrable sur les lèvres.

Nadeshiko était figé de stupeur. Etait-ce bien son enfant cette jeune fille là. Sakura Kinomoto, adolescente de 15 ans, responsable tous les jours au moment du réveil, d'un tremblement de terre neuf sur l'échelle de Richter, qui venait de se lever, comme ça, heureuse ?

**Nad** : et toi qui es-tu et qu'as tu fait de Sakura ?

**Sak** : dé la salle de bain : heinnnnnnn ? JE vois pas pouruoi tu me pose cette question.

**Nad** : mais ou est passé Godzilla ?

**Sak** : ne te mets pas à faire comme Toya, ça ne te va pas. Il te manque tant?

**Nad** : dis-donc, que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

**Sak** : qui sort enfin de la salle de bain : rien ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**Nad** : mauvaise réponse au regard de ton air un peu trop innocent. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? et ne dis pas rien, je sais que c'est un mensonge.

**Sak** : comment tu peux savoir ?

**Nad** : de un, j'ai moi aussi eu ton âge. De deux je suis ta mère et je te connais. Alors ? (sourir ultra bright afiché sur le visage)

**Sak** : maman…sourit pas comme ça tu me fais penser à Tomoyo pis d'abord t'es un peu trop curieuse !

**Nad** : allezzzz, tu peux me parler, je suis pas ta mère pour rien ! t'as un faible pour lequel des deux ?

**Sak** (rouge tomate) : quoi ?

**Nad** : …. ?

**Sak** (encore plus rouge) Shaolan. On s'est embrassé !

Au début la voix de sakura était petite, génée, toute timide. A la fin de la phrase, c'était plus ressemblant au cri typique de l'ado de 15 ans, hystérico contente. ( remarque c'est pas typique uniquement à 15 ans…à vingt et plus ça marche aussi !)

**Nad** : wouah: tu trouve ?

N**a**d : en tant que membre de la gente féminine je trouve ça extra. En tant que mère, je me dis que tu grandi et que c'est normal. Je suis juste étonnée. Ça ne fait que diz jours que tu les connais. D'habitude il te faut plus de temps que ça pour te décider !

**Sak** : maintenant que tu le dis…..et en plus tu trouves ça cool.

**Nad** : tu l'aimes ?

**Sak** : je l'aime bien en tous cas !

**Nad** : bon, je te laisse te préparer ! dit-elle en lui pinçant le bout du nez

**Sak** : mamannnnnnnn !

**Nad** : quoi ?

Sakura arriva enfin pour le petit déjeuner. Il y avait sa mère, qui discutait avec les parents d'Eriol, et Eriol, qui regardait un croissant avec des yeux de prédateur. Elle s'assit à leur table tout en saluant les deux Hiiragisawa, qui lui répondirent.

**Mr H** : bien bonjour Sakura.

**Mde H** : bonjour jolie Sakura. Tu es resplandissente.

**Sak** : merci madame.

**Er** : 'lut ! bien dormi ?

**Sak** : impec !

**Nad**, il était temps que tu descendes ma grande, il ne nous reste plus que vingt minutes pour déjeuner maintenant

**Sak** : ouais, plus que vings minutes pour profiter du ciel de thailande.

**Mr H** : Tu es triste de partir ?

**Sak** : ben……ma maison me manque, mon frère et mon papoune aussi mais…….c' était bien ici !

**Mr H**: tu reviens quand tu veux Sakura, nos portes te seront toujours ouvertes.

**Sak** : merci beaucoup !

**Nad** : qui sait on se reverra au japon très bientôt !

**Mde** **H** : c'est fort possible, avec le nouvel hôtel ! Je serais ravie de rncontrer le reste de votre famille.

**Sak** (à Eriol) : si j'étais à la place de ce croissant aux amandes j'aurais peur !

**Eriol** : et tu aurais raison !

Il saisit le croissant et croqua dedans, comme pour lui prouver ses paroles.

La discussion continuait bon train. Sakura se demandait où était Shaolan. il ne reste maintenant qu'un quart d'heur avant leur départ à l'aéroport. Toutes fois elle se risqua à poer la question.

**Sak** : dis, il est où Shaolan, il dort encore ?

**Eriol** : eumhhhh non, il est parti.

**Sak** : parti ?

**Mde** **H** : oui il est parti cette nuit, il était demandé d'urgence à Hong Kong.

**Mr : H** : d'ailleurs nous nous y rendons également dès ce soir.

**Nad** : rien de grave j'espère ?

**Mr H** : non, rien de bien sérieux pour s'inquiéter.

**Sak** : ah…….tant mieux alors. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir.

Ainsi donc Shaolan ne serait pas là au moment de son départ. Elle avait un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là, surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

Le moment du départ arriva. La famille Hiiragisawa accompagna les deux menbre Kinomoto à l'aéroport. Là Eriol et Sakura s'échangèrent numéro de téléphone et adresses e-mail. Ce serait vraiment domage de couper le contact. Ils s'entandaient si bien.

Le vol pour le japon fu annoncé et les deux familles firent leurs adieux.

Dans l'avion Sakura pensait à Shaolan, à leur rencontre, à ce qu'ils avaient échangé la veille. Elle n'avait jamais aussi rapidement cédé aux avances d'un jeune homme. Quoique Shaolan ne lui a fait aucune avance. Ça avait été si soudain, mais elle s'était senti si bien. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Pour tout un chacun ça aurait été normal, mais pas pour elle. A elle, il lui fallait beaucoup de temps à accorder sa confiance, et beaucoup de temps pour embrasser et surtout si librement quelqu'un, sans se poser de questions.

Et il avait fallu que ce soit Shaolan, la veille de son départ. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Au moins le dernier souvenir, la dernière image qu'elle aurait de lui serait très agréable.

Les paroles de sa mère restent coincées dans sa tête.

_**Nad** : tu l'aimes ?_

_**Sak** : je l'aime bien en tous cas !_

Oui, c'est sûr elle l'aime vraiment bien. Beaucoup même. Mais de là à en être amoureuse. Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Il est et restera un flirt de vacances. Elle est dans son avion pour rentrer dans son petit chez elle au japon. Cette histoire est désormais derrière elle. La page est déjà tournée.

A l'étage il fait encore plus nuit noire qu'au rez de chaussé. Elle harpente le couloir, tous ses sens en éveil. Elle tente d'entendre, mais aucun bruit. L'orage ne les a peut-être pas réveillé. Mais si c'est le cas, il faut les rassurer. Elle s'arrête devant une chambre et sa main se pose doucement mais d'un geste sûr sur la poignée et elle ouvreé délicatement la porte. La chambre se dévoile sous ses yeux. Deux ou trois voitures mignatures, une boite de crayons de couleurs avec quelques-uns un de sortis, une feuille de dessins et un gros coussin jonchent le sol. Sakura devine que le lutin habitant cette chambre a encore décidé de se lever et s'occuper après qu'elle soit venue le border. Ses yeux se posent successivement sur un petit bureau, une chaise, une étagère et enfin sur le lit où dort l'enfant.

Les jours passèrent et ce fut le reprise des cours pour Sakura. Elle pu enfin raconter ses vacances à ses amies. Bien sûr Tomoyo n'avait pas eu à attendre la reprise pour connaître toute l'histoire. Shaolan était devenu un souvenir. Un souvenir auquel elle pensait assez souvant d'ailleurs. La plupart du temps c'était quand elle recevait un mail d'Eriol, un coup de téléphone, un texto. Il n'y avait pas deux jours de suite où ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Et au bout d'un moment, Eriol venait a Tokyo, pour suivre avec son père l'implantation de leur nouvel hôtel. Au début Sakura lui demanda des nouvelles de Shaolan, puis ça se transforma en « passe-lui le bonjour » puis plus rien. Elle se retenait de lancer le sujet Shaolan. Il ne devait pas devenir plus qu'un simple et néanmoins agréable souvenir. Un agréable souvenir qui lui faisait un petit pinsement au cœur chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

Le premier semestre s'était bien vite écoulé et le deuxième bien entamé Sakura avait passé son temps à fuir Susuké, un jeune homme de sa classe. Il était insistant, très insistant, se croyait le plus beau du monde et avait un côté pervers assez prononcé. Pourquoi était, avait ? c'est toujours le cas ! Donc si on reprend, Susuké est très insistant, a un égo démesuré car il se croit irrésistible et a l'esprit assez mal tourné et évidemment il ne lâche pas Sakura d'une semelle. Okay, il court après toutes les filles mais c'est après Sakura qu'il use le plus ses baskets. Même Toya n'as pas réussi à lui faire lâcher prise. Ce Susuké est suicidaire, avait dit tout haut Tomoyo, ce que les autres avaient pensé tout bas. Mais il est très gentil. Ça compense un peu. S'il n'était pas aussi…..bon, n'ayons pas peur des mots, aussi chiant, sakura le considèrerait comme un très bon ami. Mais comme il lui court tout le temps sur le haricot, forcément, il n'est plus qu'un pauvre naze. Attachant mais surtout naze. Tiens, en parlant de Tomoyo, elle a enfin trouvé le grand amour. Enfin le grand…..jusqu'au prochain. Quoique ça fait bien quatres mois que ça dure.

Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine. Une semaine et elle fête son anniversaire. Encore une samine et elle aura enfin 16 ans, elle s'est levée une demi heure auparavant et pour l'instant elle est dans son jardin, à faire des papouilles à Yué. Enfin essaye, car ce chat a toujours été soliatire, mais les papouilles il aimait bien ça avant. Maintenant, c'est dur. Kéro dépose une balle aux pieds de Sakura. Elle la prend, carresse Kéro sur la tête, lance la baballe et reporte son attention sur Yué. Elle tend la main mais il a l'air encore de plus mauvais poil ! Serait-ce parcequ'elle vient de caresser ce bon vieux Kéro. Ce chat deviendrait-il grincheux si on saluait d'abord le chien et lui ensuite ? bahhh c'est une expérience à tenter.

**Voix** : Miss sakuraaaaaaaa !

**Sak** : je suis dans le jardin madame Namura!

Mde Namura était la gouvernante de su père de Sakura. C'était une femme assez agée, mais très gentille. Elle était egalement devenue la gouvernante en chef de la demeure des Kinomoto. Bon , okay, ils n'étaient que trois domestiques dans cette maison : Monsieur Huang, d'origine chinoise, jardinier, majordhomme et parfois chauffeur, Miss Toshiba, cuisinière, femme de ménage à mi-temps, car la mère de Sakura aime bien cuisiner de temps en temps elle aussi, et elle même,Mde Namura, euhhhhh ben, pas de fonction bien précise...

**Nam** : ahh Miss Sakura, vous voilà. Téléphone pour vous. C'est un jeune homme très polis !

**Sak** : merci Mde Namura.

Mde Namura retourne à l'intérieur du salon, pendant que Skura s'installe sur une chaise longue.

**Sak** : allô ! c'est Sakura.

Salut Saki, quoi de neuf ?

**Sak** : hey, Eriol, ça va ?

**Eriol** : oui très bien et toi ?

**Sak** : super ! Yué me fait la tête et je sais pas pourquoi, à part ça je profite du soleil.

**Eriol** : c'est un vieux chat, il devien gtrincheux avec l'âge. Dis, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Je vais au japon dans une dizaine de jours. Ce sera le dernier chek up avant l'inauguration de l'hotel.

**Sak** : c'est cool on aura l'occasion de se vo….Nan Kéro, laisse mes tongues tranquilles c'est pas des os ! Rends-moi ça ! Lâche ! lâche mes tongues ! Méchant chien !

**Eriol** : euh…… - -''

**Sak** : oh nonnnnnnn, elles sont bouzillées maintenant……..je disais que c'tait cool, comme ça on pourra se voir !

**Eriol** : yep. Dis, tu ne m'as pas encore présenté toutes tes amies, j'aimerais bien les rencontrer toputes une fois !

**Sak** pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est que mes amies filles que tu veux rencontrer !

**Eriol** : ben euhh, héhé,

SAKURAAAAAAA, youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**Sak** (désespérée) : oh non pas lui ! qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

**Eriol** : Susuké !

**Sak** (démoralisée) : ouais…

**Eriol** : ben, je te rappelle hein ! mmmmmmm bonne chance !

**Sak** : nan, nan, s'il te plait, ne raccroche pas mainte..

**Eriol** : A+. biip biip biip biip

**Sak** : ohhhh nonnnnnnn pitié aidez moi !

**Susuké** : salut ma princesse des îles. T'est super canon aujourd'hui !

**Sak** : comment t'est rentré dans ce fichu jardin !

**Susuké** : ben par là. C'est chouette ici.

**Sak** : ouais ça l'était……

**Su** : alors tu parlais de moi au téléphone. Tu ventais mes mérites ?

**Sak** : ho putain. Pas même dans tes rêves.

**Su** : woaaaahhh, c'est une piscine là bas? Je t'apprends à nager ?

**Sak** : tu m'apprends quoi ? je sais nager et t'as pas de maillot.

**Su** : on n'en a pas besoin, dit-il en levant un sourcil plusieurs fois de suite.

Pas plus d'une seconde plutard la tongue à moitié dechiquetée et baveuse à cause de Kéro que sakura tenait dans la mian se retouva imprimér sur la joue de susuké !

**Su** : OK OK, si tu veux pas nager je suis d'accord ? t'aurais quand même pu me dire ça plus gentiment, que tu préférais qu'on s'embrasse à la place, tu me fais visiter ta chambre?

**Sak** : t'es vraiment qu'un hentaï !

Le pauvre Susuké eut du mal à se protéger de la tongue de sakura et des crocs de kéro, qui avait cru que c'était un nouveau jeu et voulait absolument y prendre part. Il s'en est quand même sorti avec très peu de bleus et réussi à convaincre Sakura à faire un tour en ville...

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**La perverse** : ben tiens ! comment as-tu fais pour deviner qu'ils s'embrasseraient dans la piscine……je me le demande ! lol ils se sont bien amusé quand même!

**Asuka** : pile au moment où tu me demandes de me dépécher pour écrire la suite, je mets 15 jours à poster, désolé ! L'inspiration ne venait pas. En compensation je te promais de poster la prochaine partie bien plus vite, mais je ne te garenti rein sur la logueur...  
A+ sur le forum

**Alex00783** : oui c'est vrai, mes chapitres sont très courts, moi aussi j'aimerais qu'ils soient plus longs, mais comme je suis impatiente je les poste avant la date prévue…mais je vais aussi essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs et de vite terminer cette fic. Le gros de la relation entre Shaolan et Sakura sera décrite très ptochainement !

**Sheinah** : héhé ! on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est une maline Sakura. Je vais te donner sa technique mais tu la garde pour toi : en fait à cette époque elle avait des cheveux très longs, donc elle les a utilisé pour torturer Shaolan qui a fini par cracher le morceau. Du coup il a voulu se venger en la torturant à son tour. Mais il a loupé son coup car ils ont fini par avoir un problème de 9 mois. Yep, c'est bien un mec, toujours en train de penser avec son 2ème cerveau !

**Flower** : merci bien petite fleur, j'éspère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**SyaoSyao** : ben, d'une manière ou d'une autre Sakura et Shaolan vont souffrir, et dans cette fic je ne compte pas laisser mon sadisme de côté. Alors si tu veux être sadique te retiens pas, l'offre tient toujours ! lol

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et A+ Bizooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Le pauvre Susuké eut du mal à se protéger de la tongue de sakura et des crocs de kéro, qui avait cru que c'était un nouveau jeu et voulait absolument y prendre part. Il s'en est quand même sorti avec très peu de bleus et réussi à convaincre Sakura à faire un tour en ville._

* * *

Il faisait soleil, donc c'était assez agréable de se promener en ville. Susuké et Sakura au passage regardaient certaines vitrines : jeux vidéos, portables, chaussures de sport…tout en discutant de tout et de rien. En fait c'est surtout Susuké qui parlait et Sakura l'écoutait d'une oreille quand il faisait des remarques débiles entre deux phrases sensées. Enfin non c'est l'inverse. Il disait stupidité sur stupidité, passait du « waouh matte-moi c'te nana » au «je te verrais bien dans cette nuisette ! », et Sakura le calmait d'une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Et une fois toutes les cinq minutes trente sept secondes en moyenne (Sakura a chronométré) il sortait une phrase très sensée, ou des expressions à portée plus philosophique, plus mature. A croirequ'en réalité il est intelligent et que c'est un genre qu'il veut se donner en imitant parfaitement les personnages principaux de Dumb and Dumber.

**Susuké** : elle te va super bien cette jupette. Je peux voir en dessous ?

Na ! c'est réellement un con doublé d'un pervers incorrigible. Ça avait été un autre garçon qui lui aurait fait la remarque, elle se serait sauvée en courant. Ou alors elle aurait pôussé un hurlement stridant en demandant de l'aide et surtout qu'on appelle la police, peut-être même donné un coup dans les….vous voyez…enfin le bien le plus précieux d'un homme ! Mais non, c'est Susuké. Elle reste presque indifférente, comme si c'était une phrase banale. Quoi que sortant de la bouche de Susuké, on peut dire que c'est banal. Ça ne la dérange plus, di moment qu'elle l'envoie valser dans les pommes une bonne disaine de minutes.

D'ailleurs là, elle n'a rien dit à cette remarque. Elle à défaut d'avoir son fameux sac à main, elle l'a juste poussé de côté pour que dans son élant il mange le poteau réverbère et que ses dents restent incrustées dans le métal.

Elle entend un vague « aïïïïïïïeee » qui s'estompe et les gens assis à la terrase du café juste à côté se retopurnent pour voir ce que c'est que ce bruit. Susuké, à demi conscient et avec beaucoup de difficulté à la pronociation (ben oui, il a plus ses dents !) dit quelque chose à Sakura. Mais elle ne l'entand pas. Elle est captivée, choquée par ce qu'elle voit.

Un jeune homme à la silhouette bien connue se tenait devant elle. Seuls ceux qui le connaissent très bien peuveny voir l'étonnment sur son visage. Ils se dévisagent. ce beau brun avec des yeux à la couleur si particulière, ça ne peut être que Shaolan. une bouffée de chaleur prend Sakura. Elle se sent tout à coup si bien et en même temps si mal, si paniquée. Son cœur bat à une vitesse folle. Non. il n'est pas un simple souvenir. Il est plus que ça. mais quoi exactement ?

**Su** : hééé mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? hhéééééééééééé ! Tu m'écoute.

**Sha** : salut Sakura

Soudain susuké s'arrête de faire le con. Il voit bien qu'il trouble Sakura et regarde le jeune homme devant lui avec froid et dédain.

**Sak** : Salut.

Shaolan remarque enfin Susuké. Il lui rend bien son regard glacial. Ils s'affrontent du regard. Shaolan déteste déjà ce gars qui a les mêmes yeux que Sakura. Mais elle l'interrompt dans ses pensées.

**Sak** : tu vas bien ? ça fait longtemps…..

Shaolan acquièce avec un signe de tête

**Sha** : je… je suis désolé d'avoir raté ton départ…

**Sak** : c n'est pas grave. Eriol m'a expliqué.

Un silence s'installe et il reporte son attention sur Susuké, qui lui ne l'a pas laché du regard et sui s'est rapproché de Sakura. Il se tient très pres d'elle, un peu en retrait sur le côté. Il touche presque Sakura avec son torse. Sakura ne réagit pas à cette proximité. Shaolan se décode enfin à lui parler.

**Sha** : Salut

Susuké profite de l'occasion et lui répond.

**Sus** : 'lut.

Il passe son bras autour de la taille de Sakura tout en disant : tu me présentes pas à ton ami ma choupette en sucre ?

Les yeux de Shaolan s'agrandirent. Son ceour se serra. Mais il porte si bien le masque neutre des Li que personne ne le remarqua.

Sakura senti un frisson la traverser en entendant les paroles de Sukuké et surtout en sentant sa mian lui agripper la taille. Sa machoire se crispa et ses dents grincèrent.

**Sak** : en sucre ?

Elle se dégagea non sans violence de Susuké qui, pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes reparti danser (Sakura a décidé de lui apprendre la valse )

**Sak** (qui hurle) : ça te suffit pas de bouffer le poteau une fois ! t'en veux encore ? je vais t'en donner moi ! t'adore ça ! Vas-y bouffe ton dentier connard !

Une goutte façon manga apparaît derrière la tête de Shaolan pendant qu'il regarde Sakura s'entrainer au kun-fu, karaté, taikwendo, judo, boxe (et j'en passe) sur ce pauvre Susuké en sang, qui que ne peut que pleurer à l'aide.

Un peu plus tard, assis sur le bord d'une fontaine en ville.

**Susuké** : aaaaaaaaïe !

**Shao** : tiens, voilà un autre mouchoir.

**Su** : berci.

**Shao** ( s'adressant à Sakura qui est restée debout un peu plus loin) : heureusement que t'avais pas ton sac !

**Sak** : cette face de marsoin édenté l'a largement mérité !

**Su** : ouais mais t'as frappé fort !

Cette toute petite phrase fu assez suffisente pour que la moutarde monte au nez de la jeune fille. Et sans plus attendre elle s'élansa à nouveau en direction dudit marsoin édenté, euh de Susuké pardon, qui eu un mouvement de recul (on le comprend, il a déjà bien morflé) .

**Sak** : j'éspère pour toi que t'as appris à nager quand t'étais petit !

Elle s'apprêtait à l'étrangler sous l'eau, mais Shaolan la retint. Non pas parce qu'il avait de la sympathie pour ce susuké, mais le voyant ainsi amoché sa solidarité masculine lui dicta d'arrêter la furie avant qu'elle ne le décharne, et allait changer de sujet quand le portable de sakura se mit à sonner.

**Sak** : Allô Moyo-chan ( Tomoyo) ? Attend ! Toi (susuké) encore un bobard ou une connerie sort de ta bouche et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais ne serait-ce que penser à avoir des gosses ! ouaiiiis c'est l'autre hentaï à tendance débilomane.

Elle s'éloigne des deux jeunes hommes pour discuter tranquilement avec sa meilleure amie qui l'appelait. Entre temps un lourd silence c'est installé entre Shaolan et Susuké. Il y a de la compétition entre les deux et ils le savent. Seulement un seul des deux sera vainqueur, et un seul des deux connaît déjà le résultat de se combat.

Alors comme ça ils sont ensemble, pense Shaolan. Mais pourquoi l'insulte-t-elle comme ça ? Peut-être qu'il se fait des films. De son côté Susuké voit bien que Sakura est troublée par Shaolan. Mais ce Shaolan à l'air d'être un playboy. Non, un playboy montre toujours de l'intérêt à sa cible. Or ce Shaolan reste neutre, enfin non, puisqu'il lit la rivalité dans son regard. Shaolan…….Peut-être qu'iol aime bien Sakura ce Shaolan. Même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ce qui va l'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel. Rien que pour voir quelle sera la réaction de Shaolan.

**Susuké** : alors comme ça vous vous connaissez avec Saku ?

**Shao** : ouais.

**Su** : vous êtes amis ?

**Shao** : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

**Su** : (hi hi, il s'énerve déjà !). pour savoir. C'est bizarre, car on est assez proches, même son frère m'apprécie (nda : c'est pas parce qu'il te trucide pas que Toya t'apprécie Susuké !) et elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi !

Ils sont proches ? proches comment ? pensa Shaolan.

**Shao** : et ?

**Su** : rein. je pense qu'elle m'aurait parlé de toi, c'est tout.

Sakura qui avait finit sa convrsation se rapproche.

**Sak** : ohhhhh toi, t'as l'air trop innocent pour ne pas être coupable !

**Su** : hein ?

**Sak** : fait pas semblant. Je te connais ! je parie que tu mattais encore.

**Shao** : je dois partir

**Sak** : quoi déjà ?

**Su** : ouais ciao.

**Sak** : on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter….

**Shao** : désolé, j'ai un truc à faire.

**Sak** : (très décue) c'est dommage.

**Shao** : A+ miss.

Avec ce simple petit mot il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Sans même un sourir, sans même un petit signe de la main. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il se perdit dans la foule. Son cœur se serra très fort. Sa journée était fichue maintenant, elle avait le blues. Elle fit elle aussi demi-tour et commança à marcher.

**Sak** : je rentre.

**Su** : ben il fait super soleil

**Sak** : je m'en fout. Je rentre. J'en ai marre.

**Su** : et il est encore tôt.

**Sak** : rein à branler.

Susuké s'arrêta et attrapa le bras de Sakura la forçant elle aussi à s'arrêter.

**Su** : t'aimes ce gars ?

Susuké à l'air si sérieux.

**Sak** : quoi ?

**Su** : je te demande si tu aimes ce type ?

Il dort à poings fermés. Son petit ange ou plutôt son petit démon. Elle le regarde. Il a l'air si paisible. Elle entant toujours le grondement de l'orage, bien qu'il s'éloigne. Elle ne peut que redouter le moment où demain matin il demandra pourquoi Shaolan n'est pas là. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Avec le recul, c'est évident qu'elle était déjà folle amoureuse de Shaolan à cette époque. Mais elle ne le savait pas encore.

Papa….

Son cœur manque de se briser quand elle entend son petit garçon appeler son père dans son sommeil. Seule sa tête et ses deux bras relevés avec ses si petits poings qu'il sert si fort dépassent du drap. Il ne ressemble pas beaucoup physiquement à Shaolan. Aucun de ses deux enfants ne lui ressemble vraiement. Mis à part leurs regards. On peut y lire la même détérminations. Et tous trois peuvent vous transpercer et lirent en vous comme personne ne peut le faire. Ils ont tous trois la même capacité à vous tétaniser sur place tant ils peuvent avoir un ragard froid. Elle referme la porte et continue son périple dans le couloir, où ses yeux ne distinguent plus rien. Elle se fie à sa connaissance des lieux pour se guider.

**Sak** : mais qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre ? ça ne te regarde en rien je te signale. Et de quel droit tu me demandes ça ?

**Su** : c'est simple, t'as changé radicalement quand il est parti. Et pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ?

**Sak** : mais t'es gonflé ! je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Et comment je m'énerverais pas avec un connard tel que toi qui fait le con toute la journée ?

**Su** : ne m'insulte pas comme ça sakura ! ça se fait pas !

**Sak** : je m'en bats comme de ma première paire de chausettes ! Fout moi la paix tu me gâche la vie !

Sur ce Sakura s'en alla en courant, laissant derrière elle un Susuké surpris et blaissé.

Elle rentra chez elle et couru dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Susuké avait été odieux, et elle n'avavit pas pu profiter de sa rencontre avec Shaolan. A cause de Susuké justement. Et il est parti si subitement après. Il était si distant. Rien à voir avec le Shaolan qu'elle avait quitté.

Elle arriva enfin devant la chambre de son autre garçon. Son fils ainé. Contrairement à la première chambre, ici tout est en ordre. Elle le regarde, complètement découvert recroquevillé sur lui-même, la main pendante et parterre le livre d'images qui a du tomber. Il s'est endormi en regardant son livre. Lui c'est son petit homme. Elle rentre dans la chambre et s'avance vers lui et rabbat la couverture sur son enfant et lui embrasse le front. Il semble se détendre dans son sommeil. Sakura se décide à faire demi-tour et au moment où elle passe la porte une voix l'interpelle.

Maman !

**Sak** : Kyo, tu ne dors pas ? C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

**Kyo** : oui.

**Sak** : oh, je suis désolée mon cœur.

**Kyo** : il est quelle heure ?

**Sak** : il est très tard. Rendors toi d'accord ?

**Kyo** : s'il est très tard, pourquoi tu dors pas toi ?

Sakura réfléchit un instant. Dans son esprit, la réponse est claire. Shaolan n'est plus là, elle elle déprime. Mais ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on dit aux enfants. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on dit à ses enfants.

**Sak** : il y a eu un orage assez fort. Je suis venue voir si toi et Kenichi dormiez bien. Dors maintenant. On se réveille tôt demain matin.

**Kyo** : d'accord…tu veux bien rester jusqu'à que je dors ?

Sakura fit un énorme sourir à son fils.

**Sak** : bien sûr mon cœur, et on dit jusqu'à ce que je dorme.

**Kyo** : si papa m'entendais, il me gronderait.

**Sak** : oh ! tu appelles ça gronder toi ?

**Kyo** : papa aussi a été réveillé par l'orage ?

**Sak** : je…je ne sais pas mon amge. Fermes les yeux maintenant. Je ne veux plus t'entendre mon chaton.

Comment dire à des enfants de six et quatre ans et demi que leur père tant adoré, tant idolatré, n'est pas là à l'heure présente ?

Allongée à côté de son fils ainé, elle continue de se remémorer le passé. Comment elle s'est réconciliée avec Susuké. Ils sont finalement devenus bons amis, enfin surtout au moment où Susuké est tombé amoureux d'une fille et s'est un peu assagit. A partie de là, elle n'avait plus à préparer son poing à cogner Susuké, puisque sa petite amie s'en chargeait très bien.

Elle repense aux nombreuses fois où elle où elle a pleuré sur l'épaule de Tomoyo, parcequ'elle pensait qu'il ne l'amait pas. les fois où ériol revenait. La fois où elle et Shaolan on vraiment renoué contact et ont commancé à sortir ensemble, leur première fois ensemble. La petite sakura avait bien mûri et grandi. Maintenant elle avait 18 ans, Shaolan 21.

**Shao** : quand je lui ai dit que je retournais en Chine elle était effondrée. Maintenant elle essaye de garder le sourie, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle appréhande le momant.

**Eriol** : toi aussi non ?

**Shao** : moi chaque jour qui passe je souffre encore plus que la veille. Je sais que quand que vais rentrer elle me manquera à mourir.

**Eriol** : si on m'avait dit que le Cazanova Chinois Shaolan Li tomberait amoureux si tôt, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

**Shao** : on a passé presque deux ans ensemble et il ne nous reste que trois mois Eriol. Trois mois.

Le dimanche qui suivit, Shaolan et Sakura le passèrent ensemble. Ils se féfugièrent dans l'appartement de Shaolan, où ils s'étreignirent une bonne partie de l'après midi. Shaolan n'avavit pas besoin de dire à Sakura qu'il l'aimait son regard parlait pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de lui murmurer ces mots au creux de son oreille.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se regardèrent longtemps droit dans les yeux. C'était devenu un rituel. Quand soudain Sakura vit un éclair traverser les yeux de Shaolan. il se redressa rapidement et annonça à Sakura qu'il avait quelquechose de très important à faire, que ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Qu'ils se reverraient le landemain. Sakura bouda, comment se faisait-il que si subitement quelque chose devenait plus important qu'elle. Mais Shaolan dans sa frénésie ne le remarqua pas.

**Shao** : non. tu vien avec moi. Habille toi vite. J'éspère que tu seras contante.

Sakura ne pu répondre alors qu'aussi rapides que l'éclair, ils sortirent de l'appartement. Il marchait si vite. Elle avait du mal a suivre.

**Sak** : Shaolan ! ça suffit maintenant ! jet'ai dis au moins 5 fois que tu marchait trop vite. J'ai failli me casser la gueule tu ne fais même pas gaffe.

**Shao** : je t'emmène t'acheter un quelque chose de merveilleux et comme ce sera à toi, je veux que tu les choisisses.

**Sak** : mais enfin Shaolan, pas à cette heure ci ! et on va où d'abord ?

Shaolan s'arrêta et se tourna face à Sakura.

**Shao** : Epouse-moi.

Elle se souviendra toujours de ce jour et de la déclaration qui suivit, ils allaient s'unir l'un à l'autre pour la vie. Et aujourd'hui, il était plus là. Elle posa son regard sur le jeune bambain endormi et se décida à aller dormir elle aussi.

* * *

**Lady hope** : merci bcp. Ouais, j'aime bien fonctionner en flash back, mais c'est pas facile à comprendre après. Je suis comptente que ça te plaise.

Sheinah : mais nannnnn, susuké il est en fait très gentil. Je me suis un peu inspirée de gto pour son personnage, vous voyez le genre….mais les méchants vont bintôt arriver.

**Intoccabile** : merci merci bcp. Mais je crois que tu m'avait fait un com sur le forum, j'ai du confondre et le mettre ici. Mais j'essaye de mettre les chap en même tps sur le forum et ici, mais….héhé, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

**Alex00793 et flower** : c'est vrai que un chap sans shaoln c'est dur à supporter (je suis la 1ere à couiner quend il est pas là) mais il est revenu, et j'espère ne plus m'en séparer….

**Et encore merci à toutes pour vous encouragement.**

_Un petit truc me turlupine. Ça fait plusieurs chap que je dis que Shaolan n'est plus là « au temps présent » mais personne me demande rien sur lui ? mais ne cherchez pas trop, son destin est déjà écrit….enfin plutôt imaginé !_

A+ BIZ


	10. Chapter 10

_**Shao** : Epouse-moi._

_Elle se souviendra toujours de ce jour et de la déclaration qui suivit, ils allaient s'unir l'un à l'autre pour la vie. Et aujourd'hui, il était plus là. Elle posa son regard sur le jeune bambain endormi et se décida à aller dormir elle aussi._

_

* * *

_

Sakura s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chabre quen elle fit demi-tour. Elle ne voulait pas, pas maintenant. Elle redescendit au rez de chaussé et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil en velours marron, toujours vêtie de son vieux pyjama d'hiver, qu'elle n'avait pas mis depuis des années. L'orage etait bel et bien passé maintenant. On ne l'entendait plus. Mais Sakura sent l'air est encore bien lourd. En ces soirées chaudes de la fin du printemps, il est évident qu'il doit y avoir des orages.

Sak : tant mieux, ça rafraît un peu l'air. On respire mieux…..

Elle retourna la tête vers la télévision. L'image était réapparue. Elle se voyait encore dans sa belle robe blanche.

Elle avait à peine dix huit ans à cette époque, et elle se mariait déjà. Elle s'éloignait déjà de sa famille. Et déjà elle créait sa propre famille, composée d'elle-même et de Shaolan.

Elle se rappelle encore le moment où elle a annoncé à sa mère la demande de Shaolan. Ses pleurs quand elle lui a demandé si elle avait eu raison de dire oui. Sans même avoir réfléchit. Le réconfort et les conseils prodigués par sa mère lui avaient mis du beaume au cœur. Elle se sentait coupable de les abandonner.

L'oisillon doit un jour ou l'autre quitter le nid construit par les parents. Comment peut-il apprendre à voler si ses parents ne sont pas là pour le guider et le soutenir ? C'est ainsi que Nadeshiko offrait tout son soutient à sa fille.

Aucun mot ne fut soufflé ni au père ni au frère de Sakura. Un dîner fut organisé quelques jours plus tard. Toya se demandait pourquoi il devait rentrer du campus si soudainement. De son sôté, Fujitaka avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa femme et sa fille étaient tendues en préparent ce dîner. Mais il lisait dans le regard de sa femme comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait un comportement étrange depuis peu. il avait le sentiment qu'elle voulait le préparer à quelque chose, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler, car ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Il semblait deviner ce qui se passait.

Et Shaolan arriva. Ils dinèrent et Shaolan demanda à Mr Kinomoto de bien vouloir lui confier sa fille, s'il lui faisait assez confiance, pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle, pour toujours.

Ce soir là Sakura avait lu du soutient sur le visage de sa mère, de l'etonnement sur le visage de son frère, mais pas sur celui de son père. Elle crut même voir dans ses yeux des larmes retenues peut-être, mais de l'émotion certainement.

Alors il avait eu raison. Ses doutes étaient bien fondés. Mr Kinomoto regarda sa femme. Même s'il le sentait venir, maintenant c'était bel et bien réel.

Il accepta la proposition de Shaolan.

Quelques mois plus tard, son petit moineau quittait le nid, pour de bon.

Quitter le japon, elle se souvient, lui a déchiré le cœur. Elle quittait famille et amis, en destination d'un lieu encore inconnu. Mais elle était avec Shaolan, elle ne perdait pas au change.

Leur vie de couple leur plaisait beaucoup. La famille de Shaolan était merveilleuse. Elle avait laissé un frère au japon, et même si ce dernier était irremplaçable, elle trouvait quatre sœurs en chine. Tomoyo lui manquait vraiment beaucoup comme tout le monde, sa facture de téléphone en subissait de lourdes conséquences. Mais elle se faisait des amis en Chine.

Et très rapidement « toi plus moi égal deux » est devenu une équation archifausse. A quelques jours de ses vingts ans Sakura mettait son premier enfent au monde. Moins de deux ans plus tard, dix huit mois et sept jours plus tard, un certain Kenichi agrandissait cette famille.

Maintenant elle a 26 ans. Elle a deux enfants. Un dressing plein à craquer. Une grande maison avec domestiques et jardinier. Un chauffeur. Une limousine. Une porshe. Un set emputé qui ne compte plus que cinq verres en cristal. Un allience qui n'a plus de sens. Un couple où il manque une moitié.

Ce soir Sakura est seule.

Et ELLE, elle a Shaolan.

* * *

Bon voilà ! le mystère est levé. Aïe Aïe Aïe, ça sent pas bon tout ça ! En revanche on découvre pourquoi c'est la descente aux enfers pour Sakura, pourquoi au début elle est si triste. Vous aviez deviné hein, la surprise n'était pas totale….à la vue des review j'ai peut-être un peu gâché la surprise en posant une question de trop la dernière fois ! 

Je suis impatiente de poster ce chap. J'aurais voulu le faire plus long, mais je trouvais que s'arrêter là c'est bien. En résumé, on est partit du présent, pour aller dans le passé, et on est de retour au présent. Au début on veut savoir pourquoi Sakura est si désemparée. Maintenant on a la réponse !

Un grand merci à **MimiNat**, **LadyHope**, **IthilIsilwen**, **la perverse** et **Sheinah** pour vos review.


	11. Chapter 11

**La perverse**, la réponse à ta review se trouve dans ce chapitre !Bonne lecture !

_Ce soir Sakura est seule._

_Et ELLE, elle a Shaolan._

* * *

Elle se doutait de quelque chose depuis peu.

Shaolan était de plus en plus distant. Il était plus en plus souvant absent, il avait de plus en plus souvant de rendez-vous de dernière minute. Il pernait de moins en moins le temps de la prévenr de ses retards.

Cela était vrai depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà. Son planning est devenu très chargé peu de temps après la naissance de Kenichi, au moment où il a du s'occuper tout seul de la société. Accordant peu de confiance à leur nouveau et jeune directeur général, les directeurs financier et juridique avaient préféré s'enrôler dans des entreprises concurrentes et sans deux de ses principaux acteurs la société était en grave danger. Mais à cette époque Shaolan faisait encore beaucoup d'effort pour être le plus présent possible pour pour sa famille.

Là c'était différent. Il ne faisait même plus attention. Il avait toujours quelque chose d'important à faire. Mais il mettait un point d'honneur à faire plaisir à ses enfants. Ils sont tout pour lui. Un écart se creusait dans la famille.

Ils parlaient très peu. Parler sérieusement j'endends. Mais parler pour combler les blancs, ça ça se faisait. « Bonjour, il a l'air de faire beau aujourd'hui ! » et d'autres phrases du genre, vides de sens.

Pas le temps de parler.

Pas le temps de s'aimer.

Ils ne faisaient plus l'amour. Ce n'était même plus l'assouvissement de désirs primaux. Ils accomplissaient justele devoir conjugal. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Et pourtant ils s'aiment. Sakura l'aime.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir.

Ce soir l'écart est devenu trop large. Un véritable fossé très profond. Elle y a glissé. Ce soir elle a finalement découvert ce qui lui faisait peur.

Il lui a tout révélé. Shaolan lui a tout révélé. Et il est parti la rejoindre. Elle. L'autre.

* * *

_Hi hi hi. c'est de la torture d'écrire des fic. Ça fait mal d'écrire un truc si court. On repense à soi quand on lit une fic de quelqu'un d'autre et que le chapitre s'arrête alors qu'on veut qu'il continue encore._

_Mais l'esprit de l'auteur est toujours en nous, et le sadissisme qui s'y rattache soulage, et on prend un malin plaisir à arrêter là l'histoire. Cependant on a un peu de remort, alors on se met vite au travail pour faire la suite et se faire pardonner._

_Bon tout ça pour vouis dire que ce minuscule chapitre a été écrit le même soir que celui que j'ai envoyé la dernière fois. Et que là, à la fin de cette phrase, je commance déjà le suivant, qui sera bien plus long._

_Le fait que Shaolan trompe Sakura était l'une des surprises que je vous préparais depuis le début de l'écriture. J'en ai une autre en réserve. voici un indice qui peut aider les bons en anglais: le titre de la fic n'est pas anodin. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire . si j'ajoute une précision ça ve devenir trop facile. _:p

Réponse aux revews 

Merci pour vos rivews, elles me font toutes énormément plaisir.

**IthilIsilwen** : mais nonnnnnn, t'es pas perverse. La perverse c'est le pseudo de quelqu'un d'autre…… :p

**tigerlilyblue** : je pense que tu est ok avec le petit commentaire juste au-dessus :p tu comprendras pourquoi je suis a la fois désolée, et contente de couper au mauvais moment ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Sincèrement.

**Lady hope** : Et ouais. Tu as exactement la réaction que je voulais, surtout par rapport à Shaolan. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas le seul à chuter dans ton estime…à bon entendeur ! 

**Cyntiale** : c'est vrai que beaucoup de jeunes couples vivent cette situation. Mais c'est aussi le cas bien de couples qu'ils soient jeunes ou non. j'ai mis que Sakura a 26 ans (donc 29 pour Shao) mais j'aurais du mettre 28, ça m'aurais arrengé pour la suite. Moi qui voulais leur faire vivre une descente aux enfers en douceur, je vais devoir leur faire faire le voyage à la vitesse supérieure…….

**Intoccabile** : ahhhh tu poses les bonnes questions, pourquoi Shaolan a-t-il quitté Sakura. C'est ce que j'ai du mal a mettre par écrit, alors que c'est dans ma tête depuis le premier chapitre de NIF…les réponses viendront au fil de l'histoire.

**Shao** : ouais ! une personne de plus qui trouve que Shaolan est un sal conn enc et bien d'autres insultes. C'est ce que je voulais éveiller comme sentiment chez mes lecteurs, et je suis hyper contente que ça marche. Hi hi, va y'avoir des surprises.

**Shaeline** : si ça va s'arrnger, ça l'histoire te le dira.

**Asuka** : ben si, il a osé. Et elle c'est….Tu le sauras au prochain chapitre. J'ai bien envie de te dire qu'elle est « prestataire de services » mais ça risque d'être très mal interprété…


	12. Chapter 12

oh oh je vois que vous avez déjà des soupsons quant à "l'autre"...

**Alex**: qui t'as dit que Shaolan n'aimait pas Sakura? J'ai vu ça écrit nulle part moi...lis la suite, tu comprendras mieux :p

**uykigirl**: voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

_

* * *

_

_Il lui a tout révélé. Shaolan lui a tout révélé. Et il est parti la rejoindre. Elle. L'autre_

* * *

Il lui a tout révélé car elle le lui a demandé. Elle na l'a pas menacé, elle ne l'as pas supplié. Elle lui a tout juste demandé. Comme si « tu t'en vas » et « est-ce que tu me trompes » sont des questions des plus ordinaires qui soient ? 

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il réagirait ainsi. Elle était certaine qu'il nierait. Que même s'il était coupable il nirait tout en bloc. Elle priait qu'elle se soit trompé sur lui, qu'elle le connaissait mal, et que pour cette raison il nierait. Parce qu'il serait assez lâche pour démentir. Et donc elle aurait une raison de plus de le détester.

Et en même temps elle voulait qu'il nie tout, et même sachant qu'il est coupable. Elle aurait voulu croire à ce mensonge, et penser qu'elle est touours la seule et l'unique.

Mais elle ne s'est pas trompée. Il a fait ce qu'une petite voix fond d'elle savait ce qu'il ferait, une petite voix qu'elle voulait faire taire.

**Shao** : oui, tu as raison.

Il lui répondait de sa voix calme, et elle elle conservait le même ton.

**Sak** : depuis quand ?

**Shao** : deux mois.

**Sak** : c'est celle que j'ai vue quand j'ai amené les enfants te voir pour…..

**Shao** : oui. C'est elle. C'est la responsable des relations publiques de notre nouvelle agence de comm.

**Sak** : relations publiques, évidemment…

**Shao** : Sakura je ne te permets pas de…

**Sak** : laisse moi penser ce qui m'arrange de cette fille.

**Shao** : Hayouan n'est pas comme ça ! Elle a beaucoup de qualités

**Sak** : je n'ai pas très envie que tu me fasses l'éloge de cette femme maintenant. C'est très mal placé !

Toujours aucun cris, aucune scène. Tout est calme. Mais l'émotion est là. Un silence s'installe. Shaolan est là, le sac qu'il tenait dans les mains est maintenant posé sur le sol. Sakura rompt le silence encore une fois la première.

**Sak** : tu…..Est ce que tu l'aimes…ou bien c'est juste une avanture.

**Shao** : ce n'est pas qu'une simple aventure.

**Sak** : alors tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi.

Ce n'est pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation. Les yeux de Sakura commencent à la piquer.

**Shao**: mais Sakura…

Il s'apprête à faire un pas vers Sakura et lui prendre son visage entre ses mains comme il le fait d'habitude, mais un geste de Sakura lui fait comprendre qu'il ne doit pas.

**Shao** : Non Sakura, tu te trompes. Je t'aime.

Sakura lève sur lui un regard incrédule, interrogateur.

**Shao** : je t'aime très fort. Mais elle, je ne peux pas m'en passer. C'est un vent de fraîcheur. Une bouffée d'oxygène. Je dois partir.

Il voit les larmes de Sakura pretes à s'échapper de ce regard emmeraude.

**Shao** : ne pleure pas Sakura….je t'en prie.

**Sak** : ne t'inquiète pas. j'attendrai que tu franchisses le pas de cette porte pour pleurer.

**Saho** : …..

**Sak** : tes affaires son prêtes apparament.

Il comprit que par cette phrase qu'elle voiulait qu'il s'en aille maintenant.

**Shao** : saki….

**Sak** : je ne me retiendrai pas longtemps.

Sur ces dernières paroles Shaolan s'en alla. Avant de sortir de la maison pour de bon il se s'arrêta, se retourna pour dire à Sakura qui était dos à lui.

**Shao** : je t'aime.

Elle ne répondit rien. Alors il s'en alla. Elle attendit, debout au même endroit. Puis elle se mit à pleurer de douleur. Pelurer comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. les enfants dormaient déjà. Alors elle n'a retenu aucune larme. Quand elle eu fini de pleurer, elle prit un bain, mit son vieux pyjama gris à motis ecossais, prit un bouteille de vin, un verre et alla au salon. Elle mis une cassete dans le magnéto et s'installa ur son fauteuil, en ayant pris soin de mettre sa télécommande à portée de main. Et elle regarda la télé. Les yeux vides. Les yeux secs.

Un orage.

Un verre brisé.

Kenichi est endormi

Kyô veint tout juste de retouver le sommeil

Et retour au fauteuil.

Son mari dort très probablement dans les bras d'une autre a présent.

Sakura n'a pas sommeil. Elle ne veut pas dormir. Elle veut réfléchir. Et puis non elle ne veut pas. mais elle pense mlgré elle.

Tout n'était plus rose bien avant que Shaolan ait une maitresse. La situation s'est dégradée progressivement. Ils n'ont rien venu venir. Mais quand cela a-t-il réellement commancé ? comment ?

Une chose est certaine, elle est toujours très amoureuse de Shaolan. Et il lui a dit qu'il l'aime.

Il l'aime ?

Sakura se lève et se dirige vers la baie vitrée du salon. Elle donne sur le jardin.

Il l'aime.

Sans doute pas assez.

Ou alors……

Soudain les éclairages du jardin se rallument. L'électricité est revenue.

Sakura allume la radio. Le volume est très bas. Elle est la seule à pouvoir entendre. Elle n'écoute que d'une oreille et ne percoit que quelques bribes des paroles.

_Je t'aime au fur et à l'usure_

C'est peut-être ça qu'il ressent envers elle. Il est usé par cet amour. Il l'aime toujours, mais ne le supporte plus.

_Je t'aime autant mais moins souvant._

Peut-être que c'est vrai. Moins souvant c'est certain, mais autant ? l'iame-t-il toujours autant ?

Sakura elle l'aime toujours autant. Non………, elle l'aime encore plus fort.

Elle pense à ses enfants. Comment leur dire que leur père les a quitté, en leur assurant qu'il aime ses garçons. Qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal et que la vie, parfois c'est comme ça.

Et si Shaolan avait voulu la faire souffrir, car lui souffre de leur amour.

Et s'il voulait la faire souffrir parce qu'elle……

_Serre-moi que je respire_.

Ces paroles elle les entend bien. Elle décide d'écouter la suite de la chanson. Elle est attentive.

_La télé s'éteint et tout se tait_

_Je te plains je te plais_

_Et compter les failles s'il fallait._

_Dessus les étoiles….dessous tout s'étale_

_Déjà la fin du bal_

_Un malaise qui pèse dans les malles_

_Et si l'on part qu'en apparence_

_Que les souvenirs font la souffrence_

_Serre-moi_

_Si aimer c'est aussi se retenir _

_Serre-moi_

_Je veux m'enfuir_

_Serre-moi_

_Etouffe moi d'amour avant le pire_

_Serre-moi_

_Que je respire_

_Que je respire……._

Et s'il attendait qu'elle le retienne ?

Ils en ont vécu des moments difficiles auparavant. Il l'a retenue par le passé. Ou bien s'est-elle retenue elle-même. Sakura ne sait pas. Ils ont traversé beaucoup de moments difficiles, mais ils s'en sont toujours sortis.

D'abord, ils n'ont pas eu assez de temps pour vivre plainement leur vie de couple. Leurs enfents sont arrivés beaucoup trop tôt. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Bien sûr quand ils se sont mariés, avoir des enfants avait été un de leurs souhaits les plus chers, mais au moment où ils se sentiraient prêts pour élever et aimer des enfants. Pas si vite. Il faut croire que la contraception n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent. Tant pis, le destin voulait qu'ils apprennent à être parents jeunes. Kyô. Un accident dont ils sont tombés fous amoureux. Il se tenait à peine assis quand Sakura a découvert qu'elle agrandissait encore le taux d'échec de mode de contraception. S'ils élevaient un enfant, ils pourraient en élever un deuxième. Et puis comme les enfents auront presque le même âge, ils, les parents n'auront pas perdu leurs habitudes pour changer les couches de bébé. Et quite à ne pas dormir la nuit à cause du premier, mieux vaut tout faire d'un coup. Souffrir deux à trois ans pendant qu'ils sont très jeunes et après ce sera tranquille.

Ouais ! Elever des enfants, c'est tranquille ? Où vous avez vu ça vous ? Dites-moi si c'est tranquille quand y'en a un qui a appris à se servir de ses jambes et qui profite du moindre moment d'innatention pour partir en vadrouille et gambader là où il ne faut pas, et que l'autre se met à briller à en réveiller les morts parce qu'il a les dents qui poussent. Alors c'est tranquille ? Demandez à Sakura, elle a vécu cette situation.

Mine de rien, c'était un bonheur absolu, même si c'est pas facile de poursuivre ses études en même temps.

Et Shaolan qui avait de plus en plus de travail à la Li Corp. Ses directeurs de services qui le lâchent. Ils doivent bien se mordre les doigts aujourd'hui.

Sakura accordait tout son temps à ses enfants et à Shaolan.

Shaolan accordait tout son temps à son entreprise.

Alors Sakura décida de ne plus accorder de temps qu'à ses enfants, et à ses études, délaissant Shaolan qui pensait-elle, ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'elle le délaissait un peu. Et puis, c'était juste un peu. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Mais voilà, Shaolan le ressentait.

De toutes façons elle l'aimait, il l'aimait. Alors à leurs yeux, tout était bien. Tout était bien ? Pas si sûr. Néanmoins n'est-ce pas non plus le lot qutidien des gens qui ont beaucoup de responsabilités, et pas assez de 24 heures dans une journée pour avoir le temps de tout faire ? Mais est-ce que tout va très bien alors qu'on s'éloigne sans s'en rendre compte ?

Le plus douloureux, fut au moment de la mort de la mère de Sakura.

Un jour, Sakura est venue voir Shaolan et lui a dit.

**Sak** : ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Maintenant je suis prête. Je désire avoir un autre enfant. Et toi tu te sens prêt ?

Pour la première fois Sakura ressentait l'envie d'être mère. Avant, on peut dire que ça lui était tombé dessus. Après plusieurs esais, Sakura était de nouveau enceinte. Elle était aux anges. Elle et Shaolan étaient aux anges.

Sa mère est venue lui rendre visite en Chine, Sakura lui avait demandé de venir un peu. Nadeshiko n'avait pas été présente pendant ses deux premières grossesses. Et celle ci était moins « agréable » que les précédentes.

Avec Kenichi et Kyo, elle était passé par le stade « j'ai des nausées le matin » les premiers mois. Là, c'était apocalyptique. Quelque nourriture que ce soit lui donnait la nausée, à tous moments de la journée. Son ventre commançait à peine à se dessiner. Sakura le voyait. Shaolan connaissant très bien ce corps, lui aussi le remarquait.

Sakura et Nadeshiko rentraient d'une échographie. Sakura était si contente d'avoir entendu le cœur de son bébé battre. Pour elle s'était magique. Et cela rappelait de bons souvenirs à Nadeshiko, qu'elle se faisait une joie de partager avec sa fille.

Un camion citerne c'est renvcersé sur la voiture que conduisait Nadeshiko dans un virage.

Le chauffeur roulait trop vite.

Le virage était trop séré.

Nadeshiko est morte sur le coup.

Sakura a perdu don bébé.

Pendant des jours Sakura était triste car elle n'avait pas eu la fin de l'anecdote. Elle ne savait pas comment sa mère avait découvert quelques jours avant sa naissance qu'elle était une fille et non un garçon comme l'avait dit le docteur. Sakura ne se souciait pas de l'absence de sa mère, pas plus de son ventre désormais vide. Ce qui la préoccuppait, c'était la fin de l'histoire. Parfois elle en riait se disant que c'était bête et l'instant plus tard c'était tragique.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa mère.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne mettrait jamais son bébé au monde.

C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an.

La douleur s'est emparée d'elle et lui a arraché deux parties de son cœur. Ses yeux ne sèchaient pas. Pendant des semaines elle est restée enfermée dans son mutisme. Shaolan s'est si bien occupé d'elle. Lui aussi avait mal. Mal d'avoir perdu un enfant. Mal de voir sa femme souffrir. Il s'est tellement bien occupé d'elle e de ses deux garçons. C'est en les voyant les trois inquiets pour elle qu'elle a repris le dessus. Il était hors de question qu'ils souffrent pour elle. Plus jamais à l'avenir ils n'auraient à s'inquiéter de la sorte.

Elle qui auparavant volait dans les airs tel un oiseau, avait maintenant juste le bout du nez qui sortait de l'eau.

Quand elle y repense, Shaolan a été là pour elle, pour la remettre sur pied. Mais lui, qui l'a consolé ? Elle n'a jamais pensé à soulager le cœur de son tendre Shaolan de la perte qu'ils venaient de subir. Il a tout encaissé tout seul. Elle s'en veut d'avoir été si égoiste.

Non pas parce que maintenant il est parti et que cette tragédie aurait pu être un des facteur préliminaire de leur situation actuelle. Bien des couples se séparent par ce qu'ils ont vécu un boulerversement si déchirant. Mais non. Elle s'en voulait, car lui aussi aurait mérité d'être consolé et soutenu et qu'elle ne l'a pas faitalors que s'était son rôle et devoir d'épouse. Jamais il ne le lui a reproché. Elle veut savoir si au fond de lui il lui en veut. Un jour peut-être aura-t-elle l'occation de lui demander pardon pour cette injustice, même si pour lui ça n'est pas plus important que cela.

S'il faut qu'elle le retienne, elle le fera.

Mais pas maintenant. Elle est si fatiguée. Si anénantie. Il faut qu'lle se repose, qu'elle se remette sur pieds avant de sombrer totalment. Elle le doit pour ses enfants. Et le seul endroit où elle se sentirait a l'aise, c'est chez elle. Au Japon.

Elle se décida enfin à monter dans sa chambre dormir un peu. Elle irait au Japon après avoir prévenu Shaolan. Elle partirait au Japon le plus tôt possible.

Avec ses enfants. Que Shaolan soit d'accord ou non.

* * *

**bla bla concernant droits d'auteur et propriété intellectuelle :**

la chanson « serre-moi » n'est pas de moi, pour les renseignements s'y reportant allez voir sur

les review auquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre au début...j'aurais révélé trop d'indices alors.

**Tigerlilyblue** : ben oui je suissadik. mon entourage me surnome minisadik des fois...mais je fais pas exprès (tu fais pas exprès...ouais c'est ça, on te croit:p )  
Tomoyo...je suis surprise de voir que les soupsons se tournent imédiatement vers elle. C'était presque sa secrétaire puisque c'est une partenaire de travail. en fait elle travaille dans l'agence que la Li Corp a engagé pour le nouvelle campagne de comm!

**IthilIsilwen**: hi hi, merci bcp. ééé mais c'est que ça aurait été drôle si ça avait été eriol, domage que j'ai pas eu l'idée avant lol.


	13. Chapter 13

kikooooooo!

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN pour l'absence de mise à jour plus régulière...j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, suivie d'un manque de tempscomme jamais ça ne m'était arrivé! Mais je compte bien me faire pardonner avec ce petit chapitre. Au départ il devait être plus long, mis comme ça ne s'arrêtait pas au bon moment, j'ai raccourci...

Merci à Sheinah, IthiIsilwen, Axel00783, MimiNat, SyaoSyao et LadyHope pour vos reviews.

Alex, je me relis toujours deux ou trois fois et y'a toujours des erreurs; mais promis je vais essayer de faire moins de fautes mais je ne te garentie rien, j'ai toujours eu des 3/20 ou 5/20 en dictée…mais maintenant je sais pour sûr que souvant c'est «an». Si tu remarques d'autres erreurs du genre, signale le moi encore stp!

* * *

_Elle se décida enfin à monter dans sa chambre dormir un peu. Elle irait au Japon après avoir prévenu Shaolan. Elle partirait au Japon le plus tôt possible. _

_Avec ses enfants. Que Shaolan soit d'accord ou non._

* * *

Sakura se réveilla, une fois n'est pas coutume, très tôt ce matin là, encore plus brisée qu'elle ne l'était la veille. Son ceour la faisait souffrir et cela se ressentait sur tout son corps. Chacun de ses muscles la faisait souffrir au plus haut point. 

Elle se leva et parcouru la maison. Les domestiques n'étaient pas encore en service. Seul le jardinier dehors était présent. Il venait tout juste d'arriver. Les autres seront là d'ici un demi heure maintenant. Elle pris à peine le temps d'inspirer de l'air, qu'elle sortit par la grande baie vitrée du salon et se dirigea vers le jardinier.

Elle lui annonça qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, qu'il avait sa journée, en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt, et que comme elle s'en irait quelques jours, voire même un mois, il pourrait prendre des vacances. Mais ce bon jardinier ne voyait pas cela de la même manière. Il insita pour finir d'arranger le jardin, en ajoutant que le départ était une bonne raison pour terminer le travail aujourd'hui, vu qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant quelques temps. Sakura finit par accepter. Elle ne devait tout de même pas laisser sa maison, rénovée depuis peu, à l'abandon. Il fut alors convenu que le brave homme viendrait une fois par semaine pour l'entretien.

A l'heure prévue les autres doméstiques arrivèrent, et de la même manière que le jardinier, elle les congédia. A la différence que ceux–ci n'ont pas eu la permission de rester faire leur travail aujourd'hui. Et comme pour le jardinier, ils viendraient une fois par semaine pour l'entretien.

Une fois que tout ce beau monde fut partit, elle pris son téléphone, en s'assayant une fois de plus sur son fauteil marron, et composa le numéro de l'aéroport international de Hong Kong. Une hotesse lui répondit et Sakura formula sa demande.

**Sak** : oui bonjour. Je voudairs savoir quand part votre prochain vol pour Tokyo.

**Hôtesse** : le prochain vol direct pour Tokyo est dans une heure madame. Autrement il y a un vol via Osaka en fin de journée. Le départ de Hong Kong est à 19 heures 30.

**Sak** : combien de temps dure l'escale ?

**Hôtesse** : deux heures madame, l'arrivée à Tokyô est prévue à deux heures du matin heure de Hong Kong.

**Sak** : ok, et quand est le prochain vol direct pour Tokyo, mis à part celui de ce matin ?

Hôtesse : en vol direct, jeudi après midi à 16 heures. Dois-je réserver ?

**Sak** : oui s'il vous plaît.

**Hôtesse** : combiens de places dois-je réserver Madame ?

**Sak** : trois places en première classe. Je veux des sièges à côtés les un des autres. je serai accompagnée de mes deux enfants.

**Hôtesse** : Bien madame. Puis-je vous demander vos noms pour les billets ?

**Sak** : Li, Sa… jeudi vous avez dit ?

**Hôtesse** : oui, jeudi à 16 heures.

**Sak** : non, c'est beaucoup trop tard. Annulez la réservation. Désolé pour le dérengement.

Et elle raccrocha. Jeudi après midi. On est lundi. C'est beaucoup trop loin et elle a besoin de partir plus rapisement. Inutile de penser à l'avion qui décole dans une heure. Elle n'aura pas le temps de préparer son départ. Et celui en passant par Osaka n'est pas adapté à ses enfants. D'ailleurs faire escale avec eux elle n'y tient pas particulièrement. Occuper deux garçons, vifs comme le diable à leurs heures, de six et quatre ans pendant deux heures dans un aérogare et les révieller à deux heures du matin à l'atterrissage, sans compter une à deux heures pour arriver chez son père s'il y a beaucoup de circulation….nan, ces chenapans ne sont jamais sages quand il le faut et se serait un voyage trop éprouvant pour eux.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle davait partir demain au plus tard. Comme ça elle aurait le temps de préparer tout ce qu'il faut, prévenir Shaolan et laisser les Kyo et Kenichi dormir une bonne nuit de sommeil pour qu'ils ne soient pas fatigués du voyage. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? de toutes façons Shaolan ne l'utiliserait pas. elle décrocha à nopuveau son téléphone et composa un autre numéro. Un homme lui répondit. C'était le pilote du jet privé de Shaolan, et aussi le sien.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle voulait partir vite, mais pas trop tôt pour ne serait-ce que prévenir de son départ. Elle partirait demain matin. Ce serait l'idéal. Elle demanda au pilote de se renseigner et de touver une piste libre pour pouvoir décoller. Après quelques minutes le pilote lui annonça que le départ pouvait avoir lieu le landemain à neuf heures trentes du matin.

Pour elle, c'était parfait. Elle reccrocha et poussa un soupir.

Oui, elle avait réellement besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, la tête au calme, loin de tout. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses enfants en Chine, et encore moins les confier à cette femme ! L'autre.

Elle sentait la colère l'envahir. Cette femme sait que Shaolan et elle sont mariés, et elle n'a pas hésiter à s'iniser dans leur vie privée. Elle a profité d'un moment de faiblesse de leur part à eux deux, que le couple batte de l'aile pour faire de Shaolan sa proie. Elle hait cette femme.

Et elle est aussi en colère contre Saholan. Comment a-t-il pu lui fai….

Sa pensée resta en suspends. Elle venait de réaliser. Peut-être qu'elle est aussi coupable que lui. Elle l'a vu s'éloigner sans même essayer de le retenir alors que c'est ce u'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Au contraire elle a tout fait pour que l'écart se creuse.

Si Shaolan a à l'époque remblayé le terrain, c'est elle qui a donné les premiers coups de pioches et premiers coups de pelle. Lui il ne fait que continuer à creuser le trou qu'elle a commencé.

Mais Shaolan était le sien. Quoi qu'il arrive il est et restera son Shaolan.

Ça suffit. Il faut réveiller les enfants maintenant. Essayer de leur expliquer. Elle a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui et pas une minute à perdre.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre de Kyo. Il était dans la même position où elle l'avait quitté cette nuit. Elle se faufila doucement dans la chambre, ouvrit discrètement l'armoire du cherrubin et choisit les vêtements qu'il porterait aujourd'hui, les déposa sur une chaise et s'accroupit enfin sur le lit de son fils. Elle passa ses doigts délicatement sur le front de Kyô pour dégager les cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux.

**Sak** : Kyô, mon grand. Il est l'heure de se réveiller.

**Kyo** : mmh

Sakura voit bien qu'il ne veut pas se lever. C'est toujours pareil avec Kyo. Elle veut le taquiner un peu.

**Sak** : Kyô, mon ange.

**Kyô** : mmmmhhhhhhhh.

Maintenat le pauvre petit Kyo fronce des sourcils

**Sak** : Kyooo, c'est l'heure.

**Kyô** : MMMHHHHHH maiiiiis, 'sse-moi.

Sak : non mon bébé, je ne te laisserai pas. Ne remonte pas ta couverture ça sert à rien ! debout !

**Kyo** : Maiiiis mamannnnnn !

**Sak** : il faut aussi que j'aille réveiller Kenichi Kyo.

**Kyo** : laisse ce monstre tranquille.

**Sak** : Depuis quand Kenichi est un monstre ?

**Kyo** : Tonton Toya dit bien que toi t'es un monstre

**Sak** : ahhh ! Oui c'est vrai ! Allez debout et fait moi vite un calin avant que le monstre Kenichi voie ça.

Kyô se leva d'un coup et fit un bisou sur a joue sa sa maman.

**Sak** : ben ! c'est tout ! tu m'aimes si peu que ça ?

Kyo rigola un peu et serra Sakura de ses petits bras de six ans, et lui fit un si gros bisou comme s'il la serrait de toutes ses forces. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut de la tête. Elle s'écarta enfin de lui, le sourir aux lèvres.

**Sak** : allez, marmotte, file ! je vois bien que tu veux aller faire pipi ! Et après tu t'habilles tout seul comme un grand!

**Kyo** : mais je suis un grand !

**Sak** : mais oui mon petit homme !

Elle le regarda sortir presque en courrant de sa chambre. Elle lui emboita le pas jusque dans le couloir puis alla à la chambre de Kenichi.

Tout comme pour Kyô elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement et entra dans la pièce. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant deux petits bras essayant d'atteindre l'avion suspendu au dessus du lit. Kenichi toujours en position allongée tourna la tête vers Sakura. quand son regard chocolat se posa sur elle, son petit minois s'illumina !

**Ken** : Mamaaaaaa.

Il reposa ses bras et se mit en position assise dans son lit et sourit en ragardant sa mère.

**Sak** : hé hé, mais c'est pas mon petit ange qui vien de se réveiller ? il fait que je vérifie ça par moi même !

Et comme pour Kyo, l'habituel manège du matin se mit en place. Autant Kyo était difficile à réveiller le matin et très ronchon, autant Kenichi était déjà tout éveillé quand Sakura entrait dans sa chambre.

Et comme d'habitude, comme Sakura s'approchait de Kenichi, celui-ci teomba sur son lit et attentit que sa mère vienne le chatouiller, en laissant échapper son rire cristallin, lequel faisait toujours fondre Sakura.

Elle arriva enfin tout pres de lui et commança à le chatouiller. Ils jouèrent ainsi cinq bonnes minutes et Sakura alla voir comment se débrouillait Kyo.

**Sak** : je vais voir si Kyo y arrive bien et après je t'aider à t'habiller !

**Kenichi** : mama ! l'où papa ?

**Sak** :….il n'est pas là ce matin mon ange. Enlève-moi vite ce pyjama, j'arrive !

Elle s'empressa de quitter la chambre. Dans le couloir, hors de portée de vue du garçonnet elle soupira un bon coup et se redonna de courrage. Elle alla voir si ça avançait bien du côté de Kyo.

Kenichi à raison. Où est papa ? Ce matin c'est pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Car à l'ordinaire Shaolan, juste avant de partir jette un coup d'oeil à Kyo et l'aide à boutonner correctement sa chemise ou à ne pas mettre son pull à l'envers et ensuite il rejoint Sakura pour chatouiller Kenichi et le sortir de son lit.

Et pas un matin il ne manquait au rituel, quite à arriver en retard de cinq minutes au bureau. Il tenait à être là pour le réveil de ses enfants.

Mais ce matin, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'il réveille.

* * *

hé hé, ça s'annonce mal hein? pour les amateurs d'anglais, le titre choisi n'es pas anodin, à vous de voir les indices que vous pouvez y trouver...bah c'est facile là,si vous devinez, vous devinez toute l'histoire...**Non Innocent Fools**


	14. Chapter 14

kikoo, voici le chapitre suivant, un peu plus long que le précédent, pour me faire pardonner.

**LadyHope **: bah, Shaolan n'est pas si méchant, ses enfants sont tous pour lui,seulement ce matin là, il n'était pas là...(ps, c'est pas une secrétaire, ça fait trop cliché! elle travaille pour l'entreprise qui a été engagée par la Li corp pour la nouvelle campagne de pub...)

**Arbnore**: chouette, une nouvelle! si elle fait du mal à Sakura, je te laisserait l'utiliser comme punching ball! en tout cas ta review m'a fait plaisir!

* * *

_Et pas un matin il ne manquait au rituel, quite à arriver en retard de cinq minutes au bureau. Il tenait à être là pour le réveil de ses enfants. _

_Mais ce matin, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'il réveille._

* * *

Finalement Kyo se débrouillait bien tout seul et quand elle revint vers Kenichi, elle constata que ce bout de choux avait pris bien des initiatives en s'habillant tout seul. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que d'ici quelques années ils n'auront plus tellement besoin d'elle.

Sakura descendit à la cuisine et commança à préparer le petit déjeuner, tout en réfléchissant. Comment organiser la journée et que dire aux enfants.

Devait-elle leur dire que Shaolan l'avait quitée. Mais l'avait-il quittée pour de bon ? peut être en a-t-il l'intension, mais si elle réussit à le faire revenir, elle aura inquiété ses enfents pour rien.

Elle entendis des pas et des chamailleries derrière elle. Non. elle ne leur dirait pas aujourd'hui, elle ne leur dirait avant que ce ne soit nécéssaire et encore moins en étant seule. Ce devoir incombait aussi à Shaolan.

Kenichi s'installa devant son assiette et se mit à babiller à propos de certain chevaliers stellaires alors que Kyo lui observait sa mère. Il lma questionnait du regard et elle le sentait bien.

Il pris enfin la parole.

**Kyo** : m'man ? où est papa ?

Les babillements de Kenichi stopèrent aussitôt et lui aussi scrutait sa mère du regard.

**Sak** : Papa a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, alors il est partit plus tôt.

**Ken** : ahhhhh, on ira le voir pour lui dire bonjour ?

Sakura réfléchit un instant.

**Sak** : oui bien sur, mais plus tard dans la journée, car aujourd'hui on a beaucoup de travail qui nous attend.

**Kyo** ?

**Ken** ?

**Sak** : vous seriez heureux de revoir grand père ?

**Kyo** : ouaiiiiis, il est venu ?

**Sak** : mh mh. Non ? c'est nous qui allons lui rendre visite au Japon.

**Ken** : c'est vrai ? Chouèèèèèèèèeeette !

**Sak** : on part demain matin. On va bien s'amuser là bas.

**Kyo** : tu nous emmèneras au parc d'attraction dont tu nous a parlé ?

**Ken** : ohhhhh oui maman s'il te plait, je voudrait bien y aller avec papa !

**Sak** : mon anges, je suis désolée mais on ne part que tous les trois, Shaolan ne vient pas avec nous.

Elle pu lire la décéption et l'incompréhention dans le regard des garçons. Cela lui déchira le cœur.

Elle se souvint de ce que Nadeshiko lui avait dit alors qu'elle était adolescente. Elle venait d'avoir une dispute avec sa mère. Une dispute totalement bête maintenat qu'elle revoit la scène avec des yeux d'adultes. Sakura avait dit à sa mère que de toutes façon elle ne comprenait pas la souffrence qu'elle lui infligeait, elle qu'elle se moquait éperdument de la couper de toute socialisation en l'empêchant d'aller à cette fête, sous prétexte qu'une enfant de quatorze ans n'allait pas à une soirée organisée par des étudiants.

Elle se souvient surtout de ce que Nadeshiko lui avait répondu. Qu'une mère savait très bien différencier la frustration de son enfant de la peine, et qu'elle ne pouvait jamais rester insensible à la soufrance de la chair de sa chair sans que son propre cœur ne soit lui aussi meurtrit par la douleur! Elle ajouta qu'un jour elle aussi aura des enfants et à ce moment là elle comprendrait ce sentiment. En attendant elle pouvait toujours retourner dans sa chambre remettre son pyjama et la hair si sa lui chante. Elle se souvient qu'ensuite elle vit sa mère retourner dans ses analyses de comptes comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

Aujourd'hui elle sait combien sa mère avait raison. Elle sentait la tristesse de ses enfants et ça lui faisait mal. Sûrement même plus, car elle savait la vérité.

**Kyo** : pourquoi.

**Sak** : il a beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. Alors on va le laisser un peu tranquille et….et dites donc jeunes hommes ! moi aussi j'ai un papa et je veux le voir na !

Kenichi laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant sa mère prendre un air faussement en colère, et Kyo sourit un peu.

**Ken** : mais toi t'es une maman !

**Sak** : ben ! et alors ? ça n'empêche pas qu'il me manque !

Après le petit déjeuner Sakura et ses enfants préparèrent leurs bagages. Ce qui dura bien longtemps. Non pas qu'ils prévoyaient d'emporter beaucoup de choses, mais les deux petits dibles voulaient préparer eux-mêmes leurs valises. Donc Sakura a du superviser chacun des préparatifs, d'abord pour l'un, puis pour l'autre, pour enfin pouvoir s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

Quand tout ceci fu prêt, soit un peu avant deux heures de l'après-midi, la petite famille, quoiqu'incomplète, sortit enfin de la demeure pour aller faire de courses.

Sakura décida qu'elle conduirait elle-même. elle fit grimper ses garnements à l'arrière de sa berline et s'installa à l'avant pour mettre le contact et enfin démarrer.

Sakura adore conduire. Elle est dingue de sa carrera. Mais deux enfants….pas de place pour eux dedans ! Alors le remède mircle pour conduire et faire rentrer des sièges auto pour enfents dans la voiture, et ben c'est de conduire autre chose que la carrea! Ce qu'elle conduit en ce moment c'est une jolie mercedes classe S noire, que Shaolan adore lui piquer, quand ce n'est pas la porche.

Elle s'arrêta d'abord au Manoir des Li, la maison de Yelan. Ses enfants n'allaient pas la voir pendant un certain temps, et ils l'adorent. C'est l'occasion de se dire au revoir. Elle ne regrette pas ce Choir, car dans son rétro elle voit bien que leurs yeux pétillent de bonheur.

A peine a-t-elle arrêté la voiture que les garçonnets se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée du manoir et la poussaient pour rentrer dedans. A son tour elle arriva au pas de la porte. Kyo et Kenichi étaient déjà loin dans la demeure, et elle jeta un regard à Wei qui lui souriait en entendant les deux monstres appeler leur grand-mère.

**Sakura** : Ne courez pas dans les couloirs ! dans une maison on marche ! Bonjour Wei ! ils sont incorrigibles !

**Wei** : ils sont pleins de vie c'est bon signe. Maitre Shaolan était pareil enfant !

**Sakura** : lui ? c'est impossible !

**Wei** : (tout en accompagnant Sakura vers le bureau de Yelan) si je vous assure. Madame devait sans cesse le reprendre. Et quand l était sage, on lisait dans ses yeux toute son envie de faire des bêtises !

Sakura ne pu que lui sourir, ils étaient arrivé à destination, et Yelan salua Sakura. Wei retourna à ses occupations

**Yelan** : bonjour Sakura, ça me fait énormément plaisir de te revoir. Quelle charmante idée que de nous renfre une petite visite.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur des fauteils,alors que Kyo contemplait les dagues du père de Shaolan qui étaient accrochées au mur, et que Kenichi grimpait sur les genoux de sa grand-mère et jouait avec quelques mèches de cheveux de Yelan. Il lui voue un amour sans limites.

**Sak** : c'est vrai que ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vues

**Kenichi** : on va aller voir le papa de maman !

**Sak** : Kenichi !

**Yelan** : vous partez au japon ?

**Sakura** : Oui. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vue mon père ou mon frère, et encore moins remis les pieds à la maison !

**Yelan** : A la maison ? mais vous avez votre « à la maison » maintenant !

Bien évidemment Yélan plaisentait avec Sakura, et cette dernière saisit bien l'allusion que lui faisait sa belle mère ?

**Sak** : et bien ici c'est chez moi, mais la maison de mes parents resera toujours celle où j'ai grandit ! je sais que je n'y habite plus, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le plus dire à la maison ! Et j'espère d'ailleurs que ma chambre y est toujours intacte, Papa va m'entendre si n**o**n !

**Kenichi** : Moi aussi, parceque c'est interdit de toucher les affaires de papa et maman !

Yélan et Sakura se mirent à rire.

**Yélan** : quand partez vouss pour le Japon ?

Le visage de Sakura repris son sérieux. Elle se tourna vers son fils ainé, qui faisait toujours mine de regarder les dagues, mais qui en fait écoutait la conversation.

**Sak** : Kyo, tu veux bien aller chercher Wei avec Kenichi, qu'il vous raconte comment se passaient les entrênements de papa quand il était jeune ?

**Kyo** : (ses deux petits yeux brillants d'envie) ohhh oui, tu viens Ken !

**Ken** : ouaiiiiiiiiiis !

Yélan fu stupéfaite l les voir déguerpir aussi vite de son bureau !

**Yélan** : ça fait plaisir de les voir si pleins de vie !

**Sak** : ce sont de vrais cow-boy, toujours les premiers pour faire toutes les bêtises….

**Yelan** : sakura, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Un instant Sakura ne su que dire. La question que lui posait sa belle-mère était si innattendue !

**Sak** : non, Yélan tout va bien !

Elle ne pu que mentir. Même si de toutes façon elle sait que tôt ou tard Yélan sera mise au courant de la situation. A présent, elle préférait gagner du temps.

Yélan fronça des sourcils. Elle sentait que Sakura lui mentait. Elle savait que Sakura le savait également.

**Yélan** : pourtant tu as les trais tirés ?

**Sak** : oui, j'ai très mal dormis. L'orage sans doutes.

**Yélan** : bien, si tu le dis. Alors quand partez-vous au japon.

**Sak** : moi et les enfants partons demain matin.

**Yélan** : vous ne partez que tous les trois ? Sans Shaolan ?

**Sak** : il ne poura pas venir avec nous. Les enfants sont très excité de ce départ. Ils ont hate de découvrir ce pays. Vous avez vu vous même, ils ne tiennent plus en place.

**Yelan** : oui. C'est vrai.

La matriarche senti bien que Sakura ne voulait pas trop insister sur le fait que Shaolan ne viendrait pas. Son brusque changement de sujet le lui prouva. Alors elle ne chercha pas a profondir le sujet. Toutesfois ele s'inquiétait.

**Sak** : Yélan, je…, j'ai encore quelques préparatifs à faire. Est-ce que je peux vous confier les garçons une heure ou deux ?

**Yelan** : mais bien évidemment Sakura. Tu n'as même pas à le demander…Les enfants seront toujours les bienvenus ici, et ça me fait énormément plaisir de les avoir pour moi toute seule.

**Sak** : merci beaucoup.

**Yelan** : mais c'est tout naturel !

Ainsi Saura alla prévenir ses enfants et sortis du manoir. Elle démarra la voiture et conduisit vers l'intéreiur de Hong Kong. Arrivée à destination elle parqua sa voiture, et s'introduisit dans l'imeuble. Le gardien la salua chaleureusement et elle lui répondit de manière tout aussi courtoise. Dans le hall elle salua la récéptionniste d'un regard.. C'était une habituée des lieux. Mais comme tout corps étranger au personnel elle doit se présenter la la récéption, même si la récéptionniste la reconnaît. C'est obligatoire. Mais contrairement à son habitude, Sakura se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur sans même s'arrêter pour prendre le badge indiquant son statut de visiteur. La récéptionniste ne pris même pas la peine de la rappeler à l'ordre, ça n'aurait rien changé au comportement de Sakura, et ça aurait été trèz déplacé de sa part.

Sakura sorti au 57ème étage. Des tables avec des papiers, des ordinateurs dessus, des couloirs qui s'ouvraient sur des bureaux, certains ouverts, d'autres fermes apparurent devant elle. C'est à peine si elle saluait les employés, elle leur adraissait un sourir si elle croisait leurs regards. Elle s'avançait, parfaitement à l'aise dans cet endroit. Elle s'avançait d'un pas décidé devant un office dont la porte était entr'ouverte. Une femme installé à un bureau juste devant l'interpella.

**Secrétaire** : Mde Li, je suis désolée, vous ne pouvez pas entrer maintenant, Mr Li est en pleine réunion.

**Sakura** : ça lui fera une pause !

**Secrétaire** : il n'est pas dans son bureau actuellement, il est sorti chercher lui même un document chez Mr...

Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait pas, elle poussa la porte et la referma derrière elle, surprise de ce qu'elle voyait. Une jeune femme, d'à peu près son âge, et d'apparence familière était à moitié assise sur le bureau et feueilletait uun document.

**Sak** : responsable des relations publiques….La nouvelle campagne de communication de la Li Corp avance t'elle bien ?

La jeune femme surseauta et se releva d'un coup. Elle sentait le regard insitant de Sakura la transpercer de partout. Il n'y avait aucune crainte dans ce regard et elle en fut déstabilisée.

**Sak** : quoi ? c'est bien vous qui êtes chargée de ce projet non? Vous n'êtes pas au courant?

La jeune femme en face de Sakura repris de l'assurence. Elle savait elle aussi à qui elle avait affaire.

**JF** : ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis parfaitemement au courant que La Li Corp est un de nos plus gros clients en ce moment. Et mon patron me paie suffisement cher pour que je sache créer des relations de confiences et parfaitement m'occuper de mes nouveaux clients.

Et je crois que la Li Corp est très satisfaite du service que je lui fournit.

**Sakura** : ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. La satisfaction ne sera mesurable que si la campagne de communication est efficiente. Et comme elle n'est pas encore terminée….

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

**JF** : je ne parle pas de la Li Corp.

**Sak** : pensez-vous réellement que je n'ai pas compris ce à quoi vous faisiez allusion ? Shaolan est MON mari.

**Jf** : oui, et c'est dans mon lit qu'il dort.

**Sak** : et'est mon prénom qu'il murmure au creux de votre oreille quand il vous étreint, n'est-ce pas Hayouan.

Hayouan regarda sakura, troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**Sak** : l'expression sur votre visage me dit que je n'ai peut-être pas tord.

**H** : vous avez tord.

**Sak** : dans ce cas, profitez en Hayouan, cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Elles se devisagèrent en silence quelques instants, quand un bruit de porte se fit entendre.

: Sakura ?

* * *

alors, ce chapitre, il était comment? j'ai besoin de savoir si la tournure que prend l'histoire vous plait encore... Le titre ne vous parle toujours pas, j'aimerais bien voir comment vous envisagez la suite...j'ai déjà la fin en tête.

je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a un élément clé de l'histoire, (c'est sur cet élément queje base toute mon histoire)que je ne vous ai pas encore dévoilé, et ça risque d'en surpendre plus d'une...

hi hi, j'ai hate de voir vos réactions quand vous saurez...

A bientôt!


	15. Chapter 15

Kikoooo ! voilà la suite, c'est court je sais, mais comme ça je poste plus vite.

Wow. L'histoire vous plait toujours. J'avais peur que ça commance à vous saouler, sérieux. Ça me met du baume au cœur de voir que mon deuxième bébé vous plaît.

Un grand merci pour les revieweurs :

**Billyboy** : si tu veux connaître la suite, il n'existe qu'une seule façon : continue de lire. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire comment ça va se passer! lol

**Tigerlilyblue** : personnellement, je trouve que les combats de femmes sont plus intéressant que ceux entre hommes, car eux ils frappent c'est tout. Les femmes elles c'est et que je te pique verbalement par-ci, puis si sa marche pas la bagarre commance et là c'est rigolo…..je parie 55$ US sur Sakura !

**LadyHope** : bon essai pour le titre mais c'est pas ça….j'avais oublié de te le dire dans le mail que je t'ai envoyé. Tu garderas le contenu secret hein ?en tout cas Merci bcp

**MimiNat** : Mais nonnnnnn, je veux surtout pas que tu meurs….j'ai besoin de toi pour continuer à lire et à commenter…Pour l'élément non révélé…héhéééé, pt'être bien que c'est juste un mytho de ma part pour aiguiser ta curiosité, mais pt'être pas…wouhaaahahahahah ( rire sadik) tu verras bien ;)

**Arbnore** : t'as vu hein, elle se laisse pas démonter si facilement notre Saki, elle a la langue afûtée parfois ! ta review m'a fait vraiment très très très très très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise à ce point. Milles merci. Je te dédie ce chapitre.  
PS : pour les fautes de frappe, pardon pardon pardon, mon correcteur d'orthographe sur word ne marche pas pour le français (ce qui est zarb car avec les autres langues ça marche…) alors je vois moins bien mes fautes. Mais je vais essayer de faire un effort !

_Et place à l'histoire_

_

* * *

_

_Sak: dans ce cas, profitez en Hayouan, cela ne durera pas longtemps._

_Elles se devisagèrent en silence quelques instants, quand un bruit de porte se fit entendre._

_Sakura?_

* * *

**Shao** : Sakura !.

Il dévisagea tour à tour sa femme et sa maitresse, afin de deviner s'il y avait eu alteraction entre les deux. Mais il ne lisait rien sur le visage de Sakura, trop surpris de la voir.

**Shao** : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Sak** : moi ? Je venais te rendre visite.

**Shao** : je suis désolé Sakura, mais je suis en réunion, j'ai du trvail à faire et…

Sakura tourna des yeux (je sais que c'est pas très français comme expresion, mais pour ceux qui ont des connaissances en anglais, l'expression que je voulais faire passer c'est : she rolled her eyes)/ et il remarque ce qu'elle voulais dire par là.

**Sak** : ça oui je sais. Ta secrétaire m'avait prévenue. Elle m'a même fait comprendre que tu travaillais avec _acharnemen_t. Mais j'ai à te parler. Si non je ne serais pas là.

**Shao** : euhhhh…je…

Il regarde tour à tour Hayouan et Sakkura, Chacune le regardant avec insistence. Hayouan ne voulais pas sortir de cette pièce, et Sakura l'exigeait à Shaolan. il ne savait que choisir, et cette hésitation irritait Sakura, qui n'avait pas tout son temps.

**Sak** : c'est maintenant ou jamais Shaolan, et mieux vaut pour toi que ce soit maintenant.

**Shao** : d'accord. Hayouan, S'il te plait, peux-tu….

H : oui, j'attend dehors.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte visiblement très déçue et contrariée. En refermant la porte elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de Sakura, et Hayouan lui fir savoir qu'elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Shaolan de dos ne pouvait assiister à ce duel silencieux. Sakura lui répondit par un sourir vainqueur pris la parole.

**Sak** : Ce ne sera pas long.

**Shao** : ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ?

**Sak** : cinq minutes.

Shaolan s'assit à son bureau et Sakura ne pris pas place sur un des chaises en face. Elle se contentat de rester debout.

**Sak** : je suis venue te prévenir que je pars au japon demain, avec les enfants.

**Shao** : TU QUOI ?

Shaolan est très étonné, et même en colère de cette décision

**Sak** : t'es sourd ? je pars au Japon.

**Shao** : tu plaisentes ? Dis moi que tu plaisentes.

**Sak** : est-ce que je t'ai demandé si tu plaisentais quand je t'ai vu sur le perron de la porte avec ton sac hier ?

**Shoa** : IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION. TU RESTE ICI. MES ENFANTS N'IRONT PAS LA BAS.

Shaolan perd patience, mais Sakura reste calme.

**Sak** : ce n'est pas une question Shaolan. je ne te demande pas la permission d'y aller. Kyo, Kenichi et moi nous irons au Japon. Nous partons demain. Que tu sois d'accord ou non. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

**Shao** : tu veux m'empêcher de voir mes fils parce que je suis parti ?

**Sak** : non. rien ne t'empêche de venir les voir au japon.

**Shao** : tu tiens vraiment à aller au japon ?

**Sak** : plus que tout. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds.

**Shao** : laisse les enfants avec moi.

**Sak** : NON ! je pars au Japon et MES ENFANTS RESTENT AVEC MOI !

Shaolan baisse les yeux et regarde ses papiers sur sa table. Puis il reprend, presque dans un murmure.

**Shao** : combien de temps ?

**Sak** : je ne sais. Une semaine, un mois, deux…je ne sais vraiment pas.

**Shao** :…

**Sak** : je dois y aller. J'ai encore des choses à faires et les garçons m'attendent chez ta mère.

Sakura fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

Soudain Shaolan l'interpelle, la voix briséen sans vie, presque suppliante.

**Shao** : Sakura….tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, dis ?

Elle se retourna, choquée. Pas étonnée ou surprise. Choquée. Pas parce qu'il osait lui demander ça après ce que lui lui avait fait. Pas parce que lui l'avait quitée. Non. elle était choquée car elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir, comment cet homme si fort, bien plus résistant que la roche, était redevenu en une fraction de seconde, un petit garçon, aussi fragile qu'innocent, brisé par la vague géante qui venait de s'abbatre sur lui. Il semblait si anéanti parcequ'il croyait qu'elle le quittait elle aussi. Sakura le devinait dans son regard. pourtant elle n'avait aucune intention de le quitter, sans au moins s'être battue pour le récupérer.

**Sak** : mais Shaolan. je ne veux pas te quitter. J'ai juste besoin de partir un moment.

**Shao** :….

Un autre silence s'installa entre les deux. Sakura regarda su le côté et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qu'elle retenait. Pui elle replongea son regard dans celui de Shaolan.

**Sak** : est…est ce que…


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, hello! Here you are, voici un nouveau chapitre de NIF : Non Innocent Fools…

pas très long je m'en excuse d'avance mais mon petit doigt me dit que si je ne poste pas ce petit quelque chose assez rapidement, je ne trouverai pas l'inspiration pour la suite ! je pensais le poster mercredi, mais j'ai pas la patience d'attendre……...je crois d'ailleurs que mon impatience va faire le bonheur de certains…(enfin je le souhaite !)

Je vois aussi que vous ne portez pas Hayouan dans vos cœurs…. Je vous avoue que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait écris cette fiction je la détesterait aussi, tout comme Shaolan…..

**Réponse au reviews**

**Maki **: désolééééé miss, j'ai posté le chap précédent avant d'avoir vu ta review, c'est pour ça que je ne t'avais pas répondu, alors je le fais maintenant. Eééé ouais, ici Shao-chou comme tu dis (Shao-chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !) est un méchant ! niark niark niark….méchant ?

**Tigerlilyblue** : « viens là que je te tire par les cheveux » hihihi, je t'avoue que c'est l'image que j'avais en tête en te répondant la dernière fois ! pour le nombre de chapitres je peux pas te renseigner exactement, au début je pensais faire un one et me voilà avec 16 chapitres…. Bah, on va tabler entre 5 (longs) ou 10 (cours)…

**MimiNat** : hééééé héééééé ! j'ai une question : Est-ce que les peace maker sont remboursés par la sécu ? merci bcp

**Arbnore** : waouh ! Quand je lis ta review j'ai l'impresion qu'on est en première ligne dans la fic et qu'on vit tout ce que vit Sakura ! Préparons nos mouchoirs….(pour essuyer des larmes de peine, ou de joie qui sait ? J'éspère ne pas te décevoir avec ce qui suit !

**Yukigirl** : hé hé hé hé hééééééé (rire sadique). Je coupe où je veuuuuuuuux ! na na na nèèèèreuh ! ;)

**Coco92140** : merci beaucoup. J'éspère que cette suite te plaira !

**Aoudwey** : sinon….. ? j'éspère que tu ne me frapperas pas s'ils ne finissent pas ensembles ! de toutes façons j'aurai de bon arguments pour me défendre….. lol !

**Akhynna** : les 15 d'un coup ! et ben t'as du courage ! merci bcp en tout cas. Ne cherche pas pour le titre tu comprendras en temps et en heure. Sauf si tu veux encore chercher, « fool » ici ne se traduit pas par « imbécile » ! cet indice t'aide-t-il?

**Alex00793** : irrrk, j'ai de sérieux soucis avec les « en » «an », j'ai été traumatisée en cm2 et depuis j'ai du mal à me rattrapper en ortho !  
C'est vrai que ce genre de choses peuvent causer des indigestions, mais comme le dit le titre « non innocent fools »….parfois certaines choses peuvent même rester en travers de la gorge….(présage ? vision du futur ?) Allez alex, encore quelques chapitres à souffrir et ton indigestion sera derrière toi !

Place à l'histoire !

_Sak : est…est ce que…_

**Sak : est-ce que c'est pour te vanger que tu fais ça ? Ou bien tu l'aimes vraiment ? **

Shaolan la regarda surpris. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et saisit les deux bras de la jeune femme de ses mains.

**Shao** : non. Non sakura. je ne fais pas ça pour me vanger

Il s'assit sur une chaise juste derrière lui, entrainant Sakura sur ses genoux.

**Shao** : C'est trop sérieux pour n'être qu'une vangence. Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens. Je crois que je l'aime.

**Sak** : plus que moi ?

**Shao** : je….je

Sakura passa ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan.

**Shao** : ne pleure pas je t'en prie.

Les larmes la menaçaient toujours de couler, mais elle les retenait encore. Il détestait plus que tout la voir pleurar, mais savait cela inévitable. La veille elle s'était fait la promesse de ne pas pleurer devant lui.

**Sak** : je veux que tu me reviennes. C'est à moi de te retenir… Mais si tu l'aimes plus que moi, je ne peux pas forcer ton cœur à rester…..

Elle avait sa tête calée sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou. Elle pouvait respirer cette odeur à laquelle elle tenait tant. Celle qu'à un moment donné, elle avai presque oublié. Lui avait ses bras autour de sa taille.

**Sak** : ….je veux que tu me reviennes.

**Shao** : parce que…tu me reprendrais bien après tout ça ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Sak** : je saurai te retenir Shaolan. Je te le promets. Crois-moi Shaolan, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te garder. Tu es à moi. Jamais je ne te laisserai à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le lacherai pas d'une semelle à mon retour. Nous avons toute une vie à vivre ensemble. Mais ne vas pas imaginer que je vais te pardonner ça pour autant, parce que je saurai aussi te punir pour ça !

A la fin de sa phrase elle renifla. Comme quand un enfant renifle après avoir longtemps pleuré et a finalemnt obtenu la consolation qu'il fallait !

Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! La voir ainsi, le nez rouge, les sourcils froncés et le regard si déterminé, il ne pu que lui sourir, avant de commancer à rire un peu. Elle l'aimait, et lui ça lui suffisait de savoir ça pour le rendre de la gaieté sur le moment.

Sakura le regarda, incrédule. Elle le menaçait, et il riait. Mais le sourir qu'elle venait tout juste de voir était authentique. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sur son visage. Il était encore plus beau comme ça. Mais elle se releva de lui.

**Sak** : tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de rire car quand tu vas rentrer crois-moi que tu vas souffrir le martyr. Je vais tout faire pour ! je dois y aller maintenant.

**Shao** : Sakura ! je veux vous voir avant que vous partiez, s'il te plait !

**Sak** : passe nous voir à la maison. Tu borderas les enfants, ils doivent dormir tôt ce soir.

**Shao** : ce soir je ne vais pas pouvoir, j'ai un dinner que je ne peux plus déplacer avec un investisseur, mais je passerai demain matin. Vous partez quand demain ?

**Sak** : on décolle à neuf heures.

**Shao** : alors je serai là pour réveiller Kyo et Kenichi et je vous accompagnerai à l'aéroport.

**Sak** : ok.

Sur ce Sakura s'en alla. Dans le couloir elle croisa Hayouan. Cette dernière l'interpella :

**H** : Aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être moi qui suis sortie, mais Shaolan à choisit de vivre chez moi. J'ai un sacré avantage.

Sakura réfléchit une seconde. « Certes mais mon avantage c'est nos enfants. Mais ce ne sont pas des objets. Il est hors de questions que je les utilise. Si je veux garder Shaolan, je ne compte que sur moi »

**Sak** : Certes Shaolan est chez vous, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

**H** : laissez tomber l'affaire. Vous n'avez plus aucune chance.

**Sak** : Hayouan,

Sakura se pencha un peu vers l'autre et lui murmura :

**Sak** : votre combat est perdu d'avance.

Elle lui avait murmuré cela en insistant sur chacun des mots. Et pour la deuxième fois dans la même heure, Sakura venait de lui clouer le bec. Elle observa son adversaire et un sourir glorieux lui apparu sur les lèvres. Hayouan restait figée par l'assurence de Sakura. Pourtant Shaolan avait dit d'elle qu'elle était fragile, naive…cette phrase sonnait comme une menace dans ses oreilles.

Sakura fini par s'en aller, laissant derrière elle une Hayuan déstabilisée.

Shaolan était encore son mari. Elle ne fearait pas de cadeaux à cette femme. Jamais. Elle mettait toutes ses chances de son côté, l'enjeux est bien trop imortant. Il s'agit de sa vie, de celle de ses enfants. Rien, non rien ne devra mettre ce bien en danger.

Sakura récupéra ses enfants et alla faire su shopping avec eux. Ils avaient besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils dinèrent, sakura leur fit prendre leur bain et les coucha très tôt. Kenichi était si fatigué qu'il s'endormi avant même d'avoir complètement fini son bain. Kyô aussi était fatigué, mais il avait plus d'edurence que son cadet.

Quand Sakura le borda, il lma retint.

**Kyo** : maman, tu as dis qu'in verrait papa aujourd'hui.

**Sak** : oui, je sais p'tit homme, mais papa a été très occupé aujourd'hui. Je lui ai aprlé et il a promi que c'est lui qui vous réveillerait demain. Et il nous accompagne à l'aéroport aussi.

**Kyo** : tu me promets ?

**Sak** ?

**Kyo** : aujourd'hui tu avais dit qu'on irait voir papa, mais tu l'avais pas promis, alors on l'a pas vu. Alors tu me promets qu'il vient demain ?

**Sak** : oui, je te le promets, et si c'est pas lui qui vient, on ira le chercher !

**Kyo** : Merci mam….

Il venait de fermer ses yeux marrons. Il avait eu sa réponse, il n'avait plus la force de parler plus longtemps. Sakura sourit tendrement à son enfant. Ce soir elle scellerait cette autre promesse. Ils resteront en famille, elle Shaolan et ses enfants, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, mit un pyjama et s'endormit très rapidement elle aussi. La fatigue accumulée avait eu raison d'elle.

Sakura fronça du nez en sebtant quelque chose le chatouiller. Ça cessa immédiatement, alors elle aussi arrêta de froncer du nez.

'frot frot'

nonnnnnnnnnn ça recommance ! Re-froncement du nez. Le chatouillis s'arrêta, mais un petit gloussement résonna dans la pièce. Elle arrêta de froncer du nez aussitôt, mais garda les yeux fermés. Patienta quelque secondes…entendi respirer et patienta encore….encore….

'frot frot'

Rien, pas froncement de nez.

Re 'frot frot'

Toujours pas de froncement de nez de la part de Sakura.

Re 'frot frot', mais aussi 'frofrofrot ' et 'frofrofrot'

Sakura fronça alors du nez et emis un grognement tout en se relevant brusquement pour saisir d'une poigne de fer l'agresseur et le faire prisonnier de la couette ne tenant pas compte du cri de surprise de ce dernier ni de des gestes pour se débattre, sans plus tenir compte du cri de protestation du complice de l'agresseur.

**Sak** : voyons voir si tu résiste à ça !

Et elle se mit à chatouiller frénétiquement les côtes de Kenichi qui se débattait et tentait de se débarraser de la couette, tout en rigolant !

Kyo ne tarda pas à venir à la rescousse de son petit frère mais fut lui aussi bien vite prisonnier des bras de sa mère.

**Kyô** : A L'AIDE CAPITAINE, A L'AIIIIIIIIDE ! NOUS SOMMES FAIT PRISONNIERS !

**Sak** : hahaaaaa, criez, pirates criez ! Vous êtes mes victimes ! Les requins vont avoir de quoi manger ce matin ! Pardessus booooooooooord !

**Ken** : PAPAAA, viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite mama va nous donner à manger aux r'quins

**Cap'taine Shaolan (avec une grosse voix) : **Vous m'avez appelé moussaillons ? Aux requins hein ?

Il saisit Kyô et le souleva dans les airs et le fit redescendre au sol faisant mine de le jeter, mais le déposa délicatement au sol puis le maintient aux pieds du lit !

**Shao** : Mais matelot Kenichi, les requins aussi doivent se nourrir ! Regardez les dévorer le Matelot Kyô !

**Kyo** : c'est pas juste

**Ken** : héééééééééééééééééééééé ! C'est de la trison (il ne sait pas que le vrai mot c'est trahison, pas plus qu'il ne connaît le sens exact de ce terme…) ! C'est de la trison !

**Sak** : c'est comme ça chez les pirates ! Envoyons le petit aux requins aussi !

**Shao** : matelot Kenichi, vous osez suspectez votre capitaine de trahison ! Vous allez voir !

Il attrapa Kenichi et le jeta aussi « brutalemnt » que kyô. Quand soudin il se redressa !

**Shao** : tient c'est étrange. Les requins de ces mers n'ont pas l'air affamés !

**Kyo & Ken** : c'est parce que les requins ne mangent pas les moussaillons qui ont le ventre vide !

**Shao** : ah ? Ceci pose poblème alors. Ça veut dire que vous devez déjeuner si les requins veulent vous manger ?

**Ken** : oui c'est ça !

**Shao** : une lueur dans les yeux :….

Il s'approcha doucement des garçons et en attrapa un dans chaque bras !

Shao : ha haaaaaaaaa, je vous tiens, allons vous faire à manger maintenant

Sur ce il s'élança hors de la chambre sous le rire des garçons et le regard bienveillant de Sakura. Ils venaient tout juste de passer un agréable moment en famille. Elle ne se souvient même plus de la dernière fois où ils avaient tous si bien ri ensemble. Tous si bien ri sans se voiler la face, sans faire semblant pour faire plaisir au autre. Certaines bribes de paroles de le veille lui revenaient à l'esprit. Elle venait de se rendre compte à l'instant qu'elle parlait d'elle et de Shalolan au futur, en tant que couple.

« Quand tu vas rentrer »…… « quand tu vas rentrer »….. « quand tu vas rentrer »…….

Ces paroles qu'elle avait prononcées ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête. Shaolan va revenir…..Mais rien n'est moins sûr….


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 17.

Bon, comparé aux autres celui-ci sera un petit chapitre de repos (pas de crise cardiaque prévue pour MimiNat, ni d'aggravation de la crise d'indigestion d'Alex)

Le suivant ne le sera peut-être pas autant car un secret risque d'y être dévoilé. Dois-je m'y prendre en avance pour prévenir….naaaaaaannnnn! vous saurez la prochaine fois !

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**MimiNat** : obligé tu dis ? Mhhhh possible. C'est domage que ce soit si peu remboursé, j'essayerai de me renseigner ! je vais essayer de faire en sorte que cette fic continue à te plaire !

**Arbnore :** c'est vrai qu'elle l'aime, énormément même. Tu verras, Shaolan n'est pas con (youps j'ai dit un gros mot : vous avez rien entendu compris !lol). et quand tu dis que Dieu seul sait ce que je vais pondre par la suite, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison. J'ai la fin en tête…mais pour arriver jusque là……  
Merci bcp pour ta review

**LadyHope **: j'espèe pour moi que tu n'es pas douée en recherches, car si j'écris un truc qui te plait pas, je vais avoir peur pour ma peau lol !

**Kiara :** moi non plus en général je les aimes pas ces nanas. Mais là, Hayouan, je vais me répéter mais j'arrive pas à la détester car je l'ai créée, j'ai de la pitié pour elle. Avoir un tel rôle dans une fic ça doit être dur pour elle !  
_Voix off_ : Susy, t'as pas fini de la pleindre, c'est une c cette Hayouan !

**Kaeso **: ahhhhh, merci pour la traduction, je ne rertouvais plus l'expression !  
Hé hé, mais je compte bien continuer cette fic jusqu'au bout, que je puisse enfin penser à autre chose. Tient, l'autre jour en théorie des organisations, matière pourrie au passage, j'ai rien écouté, car je me demandais comment encore faire évoluer la situation entre Shaolan et Sakura et ça m'arrive souvant……mais là je m'évade du sujet qui est la réponse aux reviews!  
Merci

**Alex **: je suis désolée ma choupinette, tu te souviendras longtemps de cette indigestion qui dura des mois durant l'année 2005 ! heureusement pour toi que c'est au sens figuré !ahhhh que te dire, même si elle dure longtemps, et s'aggrave parfois, une indigestion est toujours passagère.

**Yukigirl **: t'as vu au dernier chapitre j'ai été simpa, j'ai pas coupé au beau milieu de l'action ! laisse moi te prévenir que je ne serai pas toujours aussi gentille ! lol

_Gros biz à tout le monde et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle regarda l'heure et se leva d'un bond et se prépara. Après avoir déjeunés, Sholan accompagna sa femme et ses enfants à l'aéroport. En sortant de la voiture ce fut le moment des adieux.

**Shao** : je crois que c'est le moment.

**Sak** : oui, c'est l'heure.

**Knichi** : nous on va au japon.

**Shao** : tu vas voir fiston, c'est un très beau pays ! (à Sakura)Tu seras de retour pour la soirée mondaine de maman ?

**Sak** : je ne sais pas. ça me fait penser que le bal qu'organise la société de grand-père a lieu la semaine prochaine. Ça fait tellement de temps que je n'y ai pas assisté !

**Shao** : tu y seras ?

**Sak** : je sais pas, il faudra confier les enfants à quelqu'un et, je ne peux pas m'y rendre seule, ça ne se fait pas, et grand-père le prendrait mal.

**Ken** : et pourquoi nous on pourra pas y aller ? Moi aussi je veux voir !

Shaolan se baisse à la hauteur de Kenichi.

**Shao** : parce que ce genre de soirée n'est pas pour les petits garçons !

**Kyô** : comme celle de grand-mère ?

**Shao** : exactement.

**Kyo** : celle de grand-mère est dans combien de temps ? On sera rentré maman ? On reste longtemps làs bas ? Et papa ?

**Sak** : euhhh, je ne sais pas précisement combien de temps on va rester. Au moins une semaine, mais peut-être plus…

**Ken** : mais et papaaaaaa ?

**Shao** : je viendrai vous voir. C'est promis

**Kyo** : souvant.

**Shao** : souvant. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne vérifier si vous ne faites pas de bêtises.

**Ken** : mais maman elle le fait tout le temps déjà…..

**Shao** : si tu étais plus sage bonhomme, et toi aussi, maman vous laisserait bien plus tranquilles.

**Kyo&Ken** : ……

**Shao** : vous avez intérêt à être bien obéissants.

**K&K** : d'accord.

**Shao** : venez un peu par là !

Shaolan serre ses deux enfants en même temps dans ses bras. Il en profite pour leur murmurer dans les oreilles.

**Shao** : comme je ne serai pas là ce sera à vous de veiller sur votre maman, vous le ferez pour moi ?

Les deux enfants acquièssèrent et se détachèrent. Puis se fut au tour de Shaolan et de Sakura de se dire au revoir. SAkura lui tendit la main. Il compris qu'il ne devait pas éspérer plus pour ses aurevoirs. Finalement, Sakura et les deux garçons de dirigèrent vers l'appareil. Shaolan se sentait bizare. C'était la première fois que ses enfants sa femme et lui étaient séparés. Enfin il avait bien sur eu quelques rares voyages d'affaires par le passé, mais aucun n'avait excédé cinq jours. Là c'était eux qui partaient. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas quand il les reverrait.

Sakura installa les deux garçons puis elle s'assit elle aussi. L'avion décolla rapidement. Il était neuf heures trente. Tout était donc comme prévu. D'ici trois heures elle serait au dessus de Tokyo. A une heure de l'après midi, Tokyo est très engorgé, elle ne serait pas chez elle de si tôt. Surtout qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne de son arrivée. Le temps de reprendre ses affaires, de touver une voiture….finalement ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée de partir à 9h30. S'ils étaient partis à huit heures y'aurait pas eu de mal.

Dans l'avion le temsp lui emblait passer un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Elle était un epu anxieuse à l'idée de rentrer comme ça. Qu'allait-elle leur dire là-bas. Comment le prendraient-ils ? Elle a hâte de revoir son père et Toya. Ça fait tellement longtmps qu'elle ne les a pas vu ! Elle se demandait si son père serait là quand elle rentrerait ! Peut-être qu'il était encore sur un chantier. Ce serait pas plus mal, ça lui donnerait plus d temps pour réfléchir et savoir quoi lui dire. Lui dire que Shaolan l'a trmpée et quittée, il serait en colère et s'inquièterait trop pour elle. Toya lui s'il venait à l'apprendre le turait sans attendre. Il serait même capable d'acherter une poupée vaudou pour le faire souffrir en attandant de le tuer !

Sans qu'elle ne s'apperçoive du temps qui était passé elle se retouva devant la porte de sa maison. Il était bien quatre heures environ. Heureusement qu'ils avaient déjeuné dans l'avion. Les garçons n'auraient pas pu tenir si non. d'ailleurs, le poids du voyage commançait à se faire sentir sur leur comportement. Ils étaient ronchons. Essayez, vous, de tenir au calme deux garçons vifs comme le diable durant huit heures d'affilée……mais elle ne faisait pas trop attention. Son esprit était déjà trop préoccupé. Elle était là, devant la porte, ses bagages sur le côté, tenant Kenichi d'une main et Kto de l'autre.

Ça lui faisait bizarre. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait chez elle, enfin chez ses parents depuis l'accident. Elle était devant le pas de la porte et elle hésitait à enter. Car une fois franchie, elle serait forcée à constater que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil derrière cette porte. Ellle savait que rien ne sera plus jamais comme dans ses souvernirs et que désormais il y aurait toujours un vide dans cette maison où elle a grandit. Et devoir finalemnt faire face à cette réalité lui foutait une trouille pas possible.

Elle lâche Kyo et tend la main vers la sonnette, mais la retire aussitôt. Sakura re réflechi quelques seconde et retend denouveau la main vers la sonnette pour encore une fois le retirer aussitôt. Kyo s'impatiente. Et Sakura recommance son petit manège.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Kenichi regarde et comprend pas. C'est un nouveau jeu ?

Trois fois.

Kyo commance à en avoir marre….

Quatre fois.

Et Kyo a vraimnt envie de faire pipi.

Cinq f…

Non pas cinq fois. La sonnette a retenti et Kyo se sens un peu mieux car il se dit qu'il pourra bientôt se soulager.

Sakura en revanche le regarde, etonnée, la bouche ouverte, bien cinq secondes. Et maintenant elle est ps très contente.

**Sak** : ben Kyo, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de pousser ma main comme ça ?

Elle regardait son petit froncer des sourcils avec son regard perçant, signe distinctif des Li. Elle s'attend à entendre une mauvaise réponse qui cette fois risquait de la mettre en colère, mais ladite réponse de kyo fu avortée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit.

**Voix** : Sakura ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le son de la voix. Tant d'émotions remontaient en elle que les sons furent bloqués dans sa gorge. Néanmoins ele se retint.

**Sak** : papa….je…je …

Une fois la surprise passée, le père enlaça sa fille, trop heureux de la revoir, lui demandant comment elle allait. Il s'écarta d'elle sans qu'elle ne réponde. Il la regarda dans ses yeux et y vit beaucoup de choses. Il ne s'attarda pas, ce n'était pas le moment et il le devinait. Il passa ensuite aus deux enfant. Les salua comme un grand-père le fait et les fit tous entrer.

Des petits pas très précipité se firent entendre et une imance boule de poils jaunes sauta sur Sakura.

**Sak** : hé hé mon vieux Kéro Béro !

Elle s'agenouilla pour le caresser. Lui, ne la lâchait pas.

**Sak** : moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir de te voir !

Elle le caresait vigoureusement sur la tête et les côtes. Elle le voyait, il avait envie de jouer. Puis l'attention du canin se détourna d'elle. il se calma un peu et s'approcha sûrement mais avec méfiance des deux autres humains mignatures qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Au fur et a mesure qu'il approchait, Kenichi reculait et se blotissait contre sa mère. Mais Kéo le passa et se mit à renifler Kyo qui s'était approché et le garçonnet le salua s'une bonne carresse sur la tête.

**Fuj : **Ahhh, Kéro , tu vois, nous avons de nouveaux invités

Le labrador lui répondit par un jappement et le gamain continauait de le caresser.

Sakura toujours a genoux avait Kenichi tout contre elle.

**Sak** : je sais qu'il est grand, mais il est très gentil. Tu me fais confiance ?

Kenichi avança timidement la main vers le dos de la bête qui se retourna instentanément pour lui faire face et le renifler. Il retira sa main, mais le chien l'avait déjà pris d'assault en le renifnant de toutes parts, le visge, le cou !

**Sak** : caresee le Kenichi, tu vois il t'aime bien. Tu dois lui dire bonjours à ton tour !

Elle avait son fice entre ses bras qu'elle tendit pour caresser son chien. Kyo lui l'avait déjà adopté, et Kenichi se décida enfin à poser sa main contre la truffe du labrador.

**Ken** : et maman, c'est mouillé !

**Sak** : oui mon ange !

Fujitaka lui était contant. La façon de parler de ses petits fils le séduisait. Il parlaient à moitié japonais, à moitié chinois. Ça l'amusait d'entendre ce langage si particulier.

Il s'installèrent finalement dans le salon. Kér était contant, il avait deux nouveaux compgnons qui jouaient avec lui, et les enfants eux étaient ravis de ce jouet vivant !

Sakura les qui les regardait, jouer avec Kéro compris bien leur façon de considérer l'animal mais opta pour le silence, il faut qu'ils aprennent par eux-même que Kéro est vivant et qu'il a son propre caractère, et qui mieux que Kéro lui même pourrait leur faire comprendre. Quand il en autra assez de cette intrusion de ces humains mignatures, il saura quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser.

**Fuj** ; tu compte les laisser decouvrir le caractère de Kéro par eux même.

**Sak** : oui. Ça ne leur fera pas de mal. De toutes façons si je leur dit, ils ne m'écouteront pas. ils ont été depourvu de toutes liberté depuis ce matin que là ils se défoulent. Rien ni personne ne russira à les calmer.

**Fuj** : mis à part les grognements de Kéro. Ce qu'ils ont bien grandit !

**Sak** : ils sont encore petits, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps passe top vite

Ils étaient à peine installés dans le salon qu'une femme fit son entrée. Sakura la remarqua imédiatement.

Dame : Madmoiselle, oh pardon Madame Sakura, soyée la bien venue. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

**Sak **: Miss Toshiba ! merci beaucoup.

**MissT** : dois-je servir le thé tout de suite Monsieur ?

**Fuj **: c'est une bonne idée Miss Toshiba.

**MissT **: Monsieur, puisque madame Sakura est là, je pourrais préparer le dinner de ce soir.

**Fuj **: ce serait gentil de votre part Miss…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Sakura parla presque en même temps que lui.

**Sakura :** ce n'est pas la peine Miss Toshiba. Variment. Si rien n'a changé ici, vous devriez avoir terminé votre service d'ici peu de temps. Ne vous dérangez pas, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous à l'heure.

**MissT **: Madame Sakura, je suis confuse, si J'avais su que vous viendriez, j'aurais déjà tout préparé !

**Sak **: ce n'est rien Miss Toshiba. Tout est de ma faute. Je donnerai un coup de pouce à papa, s'il a du mal.

**Fuj** : un coup de pouce. seulement?

**Sak **: yep !

Miss Toshiba questionna le père de Sakura du regard, pour avoir l'avis du maitre de maison. Il approuva les propos de sa fille. Miss Toshiba rentrerait à l'heure chez elle.

**MissT** : dans ce cas, si ces deux jeunes hommes voulaient bien m'accompagner à la cuisine que je leur serve du lait et des biscuits ?

Les deux garçons à l'entente de cette phrase lachèrent Kéro – qui soit dit en passant en profita pour se filer on ne sait où – regardèrent leur mère comme pour lui demander la permission.

**Sak** : Allez-y vous en avez envie.

Kenichi se leva d'un bond, tout comme son frère, et attrapa la main de Miss Toshiba pour qu'elle le mène à la cuisine. Sakura l'entendit demander à la femme si c'était elle qui avait fait les biscuits et s'ils étaient meilleurs que ceux qu'elle faisait.

Les enfants partirent à la cuisine et au même moment Kéro refit apparition en poussant devant lui une petit matelas sur lequel était allongé Yué, qui lui n'avait pas l'air content d'être dérangé durant sa sièste. Kéro avait décidé de présenter le chat aux enfants, pour sauver sa propre peau. Il le déposa au pieds de sakura et se réfugia derrière le fauteuil de celle-ci.

Sakura se baissa pour prendre le vieux chat dans ses bras. Il ne se débattit même pas alors qu'il détestait plus que tout être déranger à ce moment là. Elle le posa délicatement contre elle en ne cessant de lui caresser la tête. Elle constata alors qu'il était bien vieux. Il ne vivrait plus guère longtemps et cette maison perdrai encore un de ses habitants. Cela lui fit penser à l'absence de sa mère.

Quand à Fujitaka, lui il observa sa fille durant ce court instant. Il repensa au regard qu'elle avait eu quand il l'a vue tout à l'heure. Il avait cru reconnaître l'étonnement, l'anxiété, la peine. Il y avait tout eu dans ce regard, sauf la joie. Regard qu'elle arborait de nouveau. Mais cette fois il pu y lire la tristesse en plus.

**Fuj :** Sakura, je n'ai pas voulu te le demander devant tes enfants, mais est-ce que tu est sûre que ça va ?

Elle leva son regard vers lui. Cette question était de trop. Tant de sentiments étaient enfermés en elle et qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir depuis son arrivée. Bien sur elle était heureuse de revoir son père, mais elle souffrait. Elle souffrait de se relation avec Shaolan, elle souffrait parce que sa mère n'était pas là.

**Sak** : ohh papa….

Ses yeux s'emplir de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Elle baissa sa tête et ses épaules furnt traversées de soubresauts irréguliers. Sa voix commançait la trahissait elle aussi en laissant echapper quelques sanglots.

Elle qui voulait tant éviter d'inquiéter son père, faillissait dans sa tâche.


	18. Chapter 18

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kiara** : à ce que je vois cette histoire de titre vous turlupine encore….bah patiente encore un peu, peut être qu'un fraguement de réponse sera donné dans le chapitre suivant…..

**Lady hope** : ¬¬'' heu… heuheum…fais peur….oki. je vais faire gaffe. Mais la chose que tu ne vas pas aimer c'est pas pour ce chapitre mais le suivant ou celui d'après, mais na, je te dis pas ce que c'est. Je veux rester vivente pour écrire au moins les chapitres 19 et 20. si je te dis maintenant ce que tu ne vas pas aimer, je rique de ne pas pouvoir le faire !

**MimiNat** : fiouhhhh j'ai mis du temps à le pondre ce chapitre, mais il est là. J'espère que tu l'aprécieras autant que les autres.

**Arbnore** : et oui, miss, où peut-on trouver meilleur réconfort que celui offert par ses parents. En plus ce qui est cool c'est que les parents n'attentent rien en retour après…..

**Ciçouille** : ben non ciçouille, faut pas pleurer, pas maintenant……t'auras besoin de tes mouchoirs alors si tu les as tous utilisés pour les chapitres précédents…..ben faut que tu ailles en racheter ! nan je raconte n'imp, il est 00 :13 je me suis levée super tôt ce matin, et j'ai fini les cours à 19 h donc je suis total lobotomisée……merci pour ta review en tout cas !

* * *

_Elle qui voulait tant éviter d'inquiéter son père, faillissait dans sa tâche.

* * *

_

Elle pleurait.

Assise sur ce fauteuil elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le même fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise alors que sa mère lui donnait ses derniers conseils le matin de son mariage.

Yué releva la tête et regarda la jeune maitresse, pour essayer de comprendre la raison des tremblements qui le dérengaient, la main de Sakura reposant toujours sur son flanc. Une goute d'eau tomba sur sa tête, le surprenant. Lui qui déteste plus que tout l'élement liquide n'émit aucune protestation, puis il reposa sa tête, mais cette fois ci il frôlait la main encore libre de Sakura. même Kéro sortit de sa cachette et se plaça devant Sakura, et pencha la tête de côté, ne saisissant rien à la situation.

**Fuj** : Sakura…….

Ceci inquiéta le père de Sakura au plus haut point. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa fille. il releva les franges qui cachaient ses yeux, puis posa yué sur le sol. Il souffrait de voir son petit oiseau, sa princesse chérie supporter une telle douleur, quelle qu'elle soit. Il la pris dans se bras et le serra contre lui, comme quand elle était encore une enfant. Et là elle laissa échapper sa souffrance encore plus abondamment.

Seulement ce n'était pas exactement pareil. Au moins quand elle était petite, il pouvait soulager sa peine par un moyen ou un autre. Là il sent que c'est différent. Il sent qu'il est impuissant face au malheur qu'elle est en train de vivre. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui se passe, mais la seule chose qu'il est en mesure de faire est d'essayer de la rassurer par sa présence. Et pour ce si peu qu'il peut lui donner, il se sent misérable.

Même s'il avait confié sa princesse à un autre homme et que c'était maintenant à Shaolan de le faire, il se sentait toujours garent du bonnheur de sa fille. Même s'il avait, avec un pincement au cœur, accepté de ne plus être le héros de sa fille et celui qui la protégerait contre tout et d'être ainsi relégué au second rang quand il a a offert la main de Sakura à Shaolan, le poids du bonnheur de son petit oiseau pesait toujours lourd sur ses épaules. Lui qui était sensé eviter ça à tout prix, ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et le pire est de ne pas savoir ce qui déchire le cœur de Sakura.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Où est donc Shaolan. Après tout ne venait il pas juste de se souvenir qu'il avait confié le bonheur et la sécurité de son oisillon à Shaolan. Pourquoi ne soulageait-il pas cette peine lui aussi. Sa fierté et son orgueil de père avaient souffert de ne plus être le premier à avoit le droit de la protéger. Il avait déposé de fardeau si précieux au creux des mains de Shaolan Li. Et ce Shaolan n'était pas là.

Et si lui, Fujitaka Kinomoto, n'avait pas été assez vigilant au cours dernière mission de père de sa fille, s'il l'avait confiée à une personne qui ne saurait pas prendre aussi bien soin d'elle qu'il l'avait fait.

Et si c'est à cause de Shaolan que Sakura souffrait ? Alors définitevement, il n'avait pas tenu son rôle à la perfection. Il avait raté la mission a laquelle il aurait du pretter le plus d'attention. Celle où il n'avait aucun droit à l'erreur.

Il se sentait en partie responsable de cette souffrence.

Il doit en avoir le cœur net.

Est-ce shaolan le fautif ?

Il pris le visage de sakura entre ses deux mains et la força à le regarder.

**Fuj** : Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

Ils se regardèrent doit dans les yeux un instant. Sakura voyait l'inquiétude dans le regard de son père.

Elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Et elle sait aussi qu'il n'est pas dupe. Une des choses qu'être mère lui a appris, c'est qu'un parent voit toujours que son enfant va mal. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. La douleur que lui inflige Shaolan, le souvenir de sa mère, étroitement lié à son bébé et accompagné d'un sentiment de culpabilité qui ne l'avait plus quitéequand elle avait repris ses esprits après la mort de sa mère,….. elle n'avait plus pu refouler toutes ces emotions en elle. Alors quoi lui dire pour le soulager un peu. Il est hors de question qu'elle lui parle de Shaolan. Or elle est certaine que maintenant il doit se douter de quelque chose et elle devra jouer plus fin que lui pour ne pas se trahir sur ce sujet. Autrement Sholan est mort. Il va le transformer en bouillie. Non, ça elle s'en chargera elle-même. Laisser ce plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas une option. Mais d'un autre côté si elle lui parle de Nadeshiko….

**Fuj** : Sakura, Répond moi !

**Sak** : c'est…c'est. Papa ! Papa pardonne-moi ! Je t'en prie pardonne-moi !

Il ne comprenait pas : de quoi Sakura s'excusait-elle et implorait son pardon. Il n'avait absolument rien à lui repocher. Et Sakura qui continuait, entre deux sanglots' à débiter toutes ces paroles dénuées de sens pour lui.

**Sak** :je suis ….désolée papa…… C'est de ma faute….. Si tu….. svais à quel point je regrette…..

**Fuj** : mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Sakura ? Je ne comprends rien….

**Sak** : je suis si désolée, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai demandé à maman de m'accompagner. C'est de ma faute.

Fujitaka Kinomoto pour la deuxième fois de sa vie fut incapable de donner une réponse. Quelle que soit la remarque ou la chose qu'on lui ait dite, il avait toujours eu une réponse à donner là il se retouva incaplable de réfléchir.

Ainsi sa fille était rongée par la culpabilité de la mort de sa femme. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait fait tou ce chemin. Non ! ça ne pouvait pas être uniquement que ça. Rien que pour s'excuser. Mais elle n'était coupable de rien !

Il repris d'une voix douce et calme

**Fuj** : Sakura, ma princesse, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu entends.

**Sak** : c'est de ma faute. Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir avec moi si

Il repris un ton plus déterminé et tenta de raisonner Sakura.

**Fuj** : non, tu t'invente des histoire, Sakura, tu…

**Sak** : mais si je lui avait pas demandé elle serait encore là ! hurla-t-elle presque aux oreilles de son père, puis elle repris de sa voix brisée.

**Sak** : elle serait encore à la maison et toi tu serai pas tout seul. Y'aurait encore son parfum dans l'air, et on l'entendrait encore rire de Kéro et Yué qui se chamaillent et…

Fujitaka la força à le regarder de nouveau. Il insista sur chacun de ses mots.

**Fuj** : je n'ai absolument aucune raison de t'en vouloir et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'y est pour rien Sakura. tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il était un père qui se devait de consoler son enfant. Son autorité parentale reprenait le dessus.

**Fuj** : je t'interdis de croire que tu es fautive, parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

**Sak** : mais…

**Fuj** : il n'y a pas de mais Sakura. c'était un accident et tu as que trop payé pour ce drame pour te croire fautive. S'il y a quelqu'un à accuser ce n'est pas toi, mais ce maudit chauffard ! tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire.

**Sak** :…

**Fuj** : Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Sakura le fixa de ses yeux et hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation et continua de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Fujitaka ressera son étreinte et murmura :

**Fuj** : c'est bien ma proncesse. Chuuut, je suis là, c'est fini maintenant.

Il la consolait comme quand elle était encore enfant. Et elle, elle était rassurée. Elle renouait un peu ce lien qu'elle avait quelque peu, non pas perdu mais effacé, quand elle a quitté ses parents. Et là tout à coup elle redevenait la petite fille d'avant. Elle avait besoin d'être consolée. Elle avait besoin de calmer son cœur.

Elle se sentait vraiement coupable de la mort de sa mère. Après tout c'est elle qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner ce jour là. Elle l'avait même presque supplié car Nadeshiko avait prévu d'aller faire un peu de shopping. Elle l'avait détourné de son projet initial. Dans sa tête Sakura aurait du être la suele à périr dans cet accident. Ironie du sort, c'est la seule qui avait survécu. Elle était coupable de la mort de sa mère. Elle était coupable de la mort de son bébé. Elle na savait même pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille et jamais elle n'entendra son gazouilli. Elle était l'assain qui avait survécu à la trégédie et le chauffeur de ce camion était devenu son complice de fortune.

Et maintenant on lui annonçait qu'elle était innocente. Jamais dans aucune cours de tribunal un accusé n'avait été innocent. Ils étaient tous _présumés_ innocents avant leur jugement puis non coupables après le verdict. Et elle sa présomption était inexistante. Elle se rendait compte que les juges ne l'avaient pas jugées, ils lui affirmaient à l'instant qu'elle était innocente, avant même que son procès ait eu lieu.

C'était la première fois en plus d'un an et demi de soufrance et de remord qu'on lui apprenait qu'elle était innocente. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit auparavant. Pas plus qu'on ne lui ait jamais dit qu'on ne lui en voulait pas.

Non personne.

Pas même Shaolan.

La croyait-il fautive de ce fait-ci ? elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. Mais pour l'autre, elle sait ce qu'il pense.

Elle resta un instant blottie dans les bras de son père à pleurer et à trouver une partie du réconfort tant recherché.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas,pas plus que Fujitaka, c'est qu'une paire d'yeux ambrés flamboyantssi pénétrants et aux sourcils froncés regardait cette scène caché derrière une porte, les petits poings appartenant au même corps serrés très forts. Le petit ceour de Kenichi battait si fort dans sa poitrine et était si gonflé. Mais il s'interdisait de pleurer même s'il en vait très envie. Non il devait être fort pour sa maman et la protéger coute que coute. Il l'avait promis à son père. Et même sans cette promesse, quand Shaolan était absent et que Kyo n'était pas là il était l'homme de la maison, et un Li protège toujours les siens. Il y va de son honneur. Il retourna dans la cuisine et le reste de la soirée il ne fit aucune allusion à ce qu'il vait vu aux adules. Mais un peu plus tard quand il se retrouva seul avec lui, il en parla à Kyo. Car même s'il est un Li, il est sait qu'il est torp petit pour tout décider tout seul. Et Kyo connaît plus de choses que lui.

**Kyo** : et tu sais pour quoi maman pleurait ?

**Kenichi** : non j n'ai pas entendu, je suis désolé.

**Kyo** : ce n'est pas grave, mais je t'interdit de faire le bébé et de faire plein de caprices.

**Ken** : maishééé, je fais jamais de caprices.

**Kyo** : il faut être sages pour pas lui faire plus de peine. Est ce que c'est rentré dans ta tête face de hérisson !

**Ken** : éééééé chuis pas un risson canard sans coin coin !

**Sakura** : ben vous êtes où petits chenapans, à vous voilà, vous venz, on va manger.

**Kyo** :…..

**Ken** :…..

**Sak** : mmhh, qu'est ce que vous mijottez encore ?

**Kyo** : rien !

**Sak** : tu es un peu trop pressé de me répondre, qu'est ce que vous préparez ? elle les toisa du regard. elle s'attarda sur leurs mains.

**Sak** : et vous pensiez vraiment que je n'allais pas remarquer que vous ne vous êtes pas lavés les mains ?

**Ken** : …..ben

**Sak** : vous êtes incorrigibles. Allez vous laver les mains et descendez manger.

**Kyo** & **Ken** : d'accord.

Sakura s'en alla et Kyo murmura à son jeune frère.

**Kyo** : il en était moins une !

**Ken** : baka !

**Kyo** : éééééééé

Un peu plus tard, après le repas, Sakura alla coucher Kenichi. Le pauvre Kenichi c'est à peine s'il avait pu manger tant il était gagné par la fatigue. Elle le portait dans ses bras pandant qu'elle montait les escaliers pour aller à l'étage. Il s'était endormi à peine l'avait-elle pris dans ses bras. Elle l'installa dans son ancienne chambre. ses pas l'avaient guidée par là sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Kyo la suivait de près, et elle lui demanda d'aller à la douche, en lui disant qu'elle viendrait lui donner de quoi se sécher et quand il aurait fini il irait dormir. Lui aussi était fatigué.

Kyo avait terminé. Il trouva comme Sakura lui avait indiqué quelques minutes plutôt son pyjama su un des meubles de la salle de bain. Il le mit puis sortit de la salle d'eau. Sakura lui avait dit qu'il dormirait dans la chambre de son oncle Toya et qu'elle laisserait la porte ouverte et la lumière pour qu'il trouve plus facilement. Elle lui a aussi dit qu'elle vindrait le border plus tard, quand elle sera sûre qu'il sera couché. Mais il fit fi de ce que lui avait dit sa mère et déscendit au rez de chaussé pour retrouver Sakura et Fujitaka discuter. Il s'avanca vers sa mère.

**Fuj** : il semblerait qu'un bonhomme ai décidé de ce promener un peu ce soir !

Sakura tourna immédiatement la tête en direction du regard que lançait son père.

**Sak** : ben Kyo, t'es pas allé te coucher ? il y a un souci ?

Il hocha la tête en signe de négation et vint s'installer sur les genoux de sakura. Cette dernière se questionnait. C'était rare que Kyo vienne s'installer comme ça. depuis la naissance de Kenichi les calins de la part de Kyo se faisaint plus rares. Il disait que c'était pour les plus petits et que les grands frères doivent montrer l'exemple. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et serra contre elle.

**Kyo** : je t'aime maman, jusqu'au soleil

**Sak** : ohhh moi aissi je t'aime mon ange.

Elle l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

Il s'écarta d'elle pour regarder son visage. Sakura lui souriait. Il était heureux, sa maman lui souriait. Et ça, ça veut dire qu'elle est contente. Ça veut dire également que sa mission est réussie. Il tndit sa petite main vers le visage radieux de sa maman et lui écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Un peu comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Puis, il se cala bien contre Sakura et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère et l'encercla de ses bras puis il profita qu'elle ai les cheveux détachés pour attrapper une autre longue mèche de et s'amusa à la tourner entre ses doigts. Elle lui carressa le haut de ta tête puis repris la discussion avec son père. Kyo se sentait bercé par la respiration de Sakura. Installé tout sontr son cœur il pouvait même un peu en percevoit le battement. Ses peaupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et les voix des deux adultes de plus enplus lointaines.

**Fuj** : Dis-moi Sakura, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tu sois venue sans prévenir.

**Sak** : he…

**Fuj** : non pas que ce soit un crime que tu n'ai pas prévenue, ça me fait extrêment plaisir de recevoir ta visite. Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison particulière.

**Sak** : tu me manquais, toya aussi. J'avais vraiment enie de vous voir.

**Fuj** : comme ça d'un coup ?

**Sak** : oui c'est vrai ça m'est venu d'un coup, mais ça fit si lontemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et c'était l'occasion pour les garçons de venir...et….

**Fuj** : tu as prévu de rester combien de temps ?

**Sak** : je n'en ai aucune idée….

(Sak (pensée) : biiiiiiip mauvaise réponse !)

**Fuj** : Shaolan est resté en Chine à ce que je vois.

**Sak** : oui il est….très occupé.

Fujitaka fronça subtilement des sourcils.

**Fuj** : et ça n'as pas l'air de te plaire.

**Sak** : qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

**Fuj** : premièrement la façon dont tu l'as dit, et deuxièmement je me souviens très bien du nombre de fois où ta mère me lançait des regards rageurs quand je lui annonçait que je partais en chantier.

**Sak** : mais il me semble que maman prenait plutôt bien tes absences ?

**Fuj** : hahaha oui, c'est vrai elle était complaisente. Elle comprenait que je n'avais pas le choix, mais ça la frustrait quand même. Pas toi quand je partais.

**Sak** : c'est vrai, je comprenais que tu devais partir mais ça m'embêtait bien. Tout comme je comprends que Shaolan à beaucoup de…responsabilités.

**Fuj** : tout va bien entre vous ?

**Sak** : oui pourquoi tu dis ça !

**Fuj** : doucement tu vas réveiller ton fils. Tu réponds bien brutalement !

**Sak** : c'est juste que ta question m'a un peu surprise.

**Fuj** : alors ?

Elle détourna son regard de son père pour le porter sur son fils qui dormait paisiblement.

**Sak** : oui ça va…..

Rien n'était encore joué, alors pourquoi alarmer son père.

**Sak** :….il est normal qu'on se chamaille de temps en temps, mais rien de vraiement important. On s'aime toujours.

Fujitaka refronça un peu des sourcils signe qu'il doutait. Sakura le remarqua et elle se sentait comme quand elle était ados et qu'avec Tomoyo elles inventaient une histoire pour faire le mur. Son père à toujours vu clair dans son jeu. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a du dire quelque chose qui a éveillé ses soupsons(elle a dit on s'aime toujours…dire on s'aime ça aurait suffit !). Maitenant elle devait être plus que vigilente pour ne rien laisser s'échapper d'autre et relever la barre. ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus joué à ce jeu et avait donc perdu l'habitude, mais cette fois l'enjeu était trop important pour se faire avoir.

**Fuj** : est-ce pour ça que tu es venue si précipitament ?

**Sak** : qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Sakura cherche à gagner du temsp. Elle sait que dans le langage « Fujitaka Kinomoto » précipitament veut dire fuir. Du moins elle le devine car elle se doute que son père doute que ….aïe aïe aë, sakura arrête de réfléchir tu vas t'embrouiller les pinceaux ! en résumé, ne pas lui montrer que oui, elle fuit.

**Fuj** : et bien est-ce après t'être « chamaillé » comme tu dis avec Shaolan que tu as décidé de venir ?

**Sak** : papa, crois-tu que si je quittais la Chine, précipitament comme tu dis, ce serait qu'une simple chicane ?

Fujitaka se figea. Il s'en doutait mais l'entendre dire, implicitement d'accord, mais le dire quend même par Sakura rendait la chose réelle. Song sangne fit qu'un tour.

**Sak** : c'est vrai qu'on s'est un peu embrouillé, mais tout est renté dans l'ordre avant mon départ. Si Shaolan n'est ps là c'est qu'il n'as pas pu se libérer.

Hein ! quoi ? tout est rentré dans l'ordre ?

**Sak** : héy papa ! décrispe toi !

Elle lui sourit.

**Sak** : ça rrive à tout le monde de se disputer un peu. C'est pas la fin du monde ! tu me connais, je démarre ua quart de tour ! Et maman et toi vous vous chicaniez aussi pas mal des fois !

Fujitaka laissa échapper un petit sourir, de soulagement et en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

**Fuj** : ohh ça c'est sûr !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants et décidèrent d'aller dormir.

**Fuj** : tu veux que je te prépare une autre chambre, tu a installé Kenichi dans la tienne.

**Sak** : nan, je vais mettre Kyo au lit dans la chambre de Toya et je retourne dans la mienne?on verra demain pour Kenichi. Pour ce soir je dors avec lui. Ça lui fera une surprise s'il se réveille avant moi demain !

**Fuj** : bonne nuit alots princesse.

**Sak** : bonne nuit papa.

Il regarda sa fille monter à l'étage en portant Kyo.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas. elle avait été convaincante tout à l'heure. Si ce n'était pas à cause de Shaolan, pourquoi serait-elle venue ici toute seule sans prévenir ? il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Sakura lui dira surement en temps et en heure.

En montant les escalier Sakura soupira. Il en était moins une. Mais le doute est encore dans l'esprit de son père et elle le sent. Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en prenne à Shaolan s'il apprend la vérité. Il risque de lui mettre son poing dans la figue en le voyant s'il apprend. D'un autre côté…..il le méritebien cet oil au beurre noir ! Et puis elle se voit mal tout raconter à son père. Elle se voit mal lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles Shaolan aurait été tenté par une autre femme.

Rien que ça ça lui rappelait à quel point elle détestait cette Hayouan. Elle savait que Shaolan était marié et elle l'a quend même séduit la salope. C'est vrai qu'elle est séduisante. C'est sur qu'elle l'a rencontré à un moment où leur couple était fragile. Leurs blessures n'étaient pas encore bien refermées, mais lui n'a rien fait pour ne pas tomber dans le paneau. Il dit qu'il aime cette femme. Il semble le croire, mais l'aime-t-il vraiement ? Plus qu'elle ? non. il semblait si perdu quand il a crut qu'elle le quittait. Il ne peux pas être réellement amoureux de cette femme. Et si elle ne fait rien, ça risque d'arriver. Il lui a dit que ce n'est pas pour se venger. Non. il ne la fait pas souffrir intentionnellement.

* * *

au prochain chapitre, promis, j'aurai une révélation a vous faire!  
A+ et BIZ


	19. Chapter 19

Hello…..me voici pour enfin poster la 19ième partie de cette fic….préparez bien vos yeux à lire, je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi long, alors préparez le café pour ne pas vous endormir lol !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kyara** : oui, c'est vrai, c'est intéressant de mettre l'avis des plus petits. Et puis, ça me donne l'occasion de plus les faire intervenir….Au fait, tu n'avais pas un site, Friend Sakura, ou dans le genre ? A un moment donné il ne marchait plus puis maintenant j'arrive plus à y aller ? C'est bien toi ?

**Miminat** : je t'ai mis l'eau à la bouche ? ouah, je suis contante. Alors j'espère que ce chap rassasiera ton apétit ! lol

**Tigerlilyblue** : un fight tu dis ? je souhaite que tes vœux soient exhaucés alors….je suis désolée de ne pas avoir uploadé plus tôt, mais j'avais bcp de boulot. Mais ce chap sera plus long que tous les autres alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras !

**Ciçouille** : review coutre mais très efficace pour me donner du courage et de la motivation pour continuer ! merci !

**Lady** **hope** : ahhhh lalalala….bah, tu comprendras bien en lisant ! Sakura avait ses raisons de dire qu'il ne le feaisait pas intentionnellement. Elle ne parle jamais pour rien ! Promis, un jour tout s'éclairera !

**Kaeso** : éhh ohhh ? Kaeso, t'es encore là ? tu as du apprendre à tes dépens qu'il ne faut pas se fier à moi pour des questions de survie…dsl je crois qu'on est loin du compte avec 1 à la place de 10…. Ta review est touchante merci. Et si tu veux, je veux bien te permettre de frapper Hayouan dans cette fic, seulement il faudra que tu me préveinnes, que je puisse prévoir ça sur papier !

**Arbnore** : comme d'hab, tes review sont très constructrices. Pardon pardon, mille fois pour les fautes. Moi non plus je ne les aime pas du tout, mais comme elles le savent elle se cachent tellement bien de moi que je ne les vois pas !  
« frôlera la perfection »...ziouuuuuuuuu BOUM («-- c moi qui tombe dans les pommes et explose le parquet…du au bonheur absolu d'avoir lu ce petit bout de phrase)

**sur ce : bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre précédent : 

_Il dit qu'il aime cette femme. Il semble le croire, mais l'aime-t-il vraiement ? Plus qu'elle ? Non. il semblait si perdu quand il a crut qu'elle le quittait. Il ne peut pas être réellement amoureux de cette femme. Et si elle ne fait rien, ça risque d'arriver. Il lui a dit que ce n'est pas pour se venger. Non. Il ne la fait pas souffrir intentionnellement. _

* * *

Sakura se retouva devant l'entrée d'un immense immeuble. Elle le contempla quelques secondes puis se décida à entrer. Elle alla direct à la récéption et s'adressa à l'hôtesse. 

**Sak** : bonjour.

**Hotesse** : bonjour mademoiselle.

Sakura emis un petit rire. Mademoiselle ! Dire que ça va bientôt faire sept ans qu'elle est mariée. Mais elle ne peut pas deviner !

**Sak** : je voulais savoir, est-ce que monsieur le directeur est présent cette après midi, ou bien il **est** déjà reparti ?

**Hotesse** : non, monsieur le directeur est encore ici.

**Sak** : est-ce qu'il serait possible de le rencontrer ?

**Hotesse** : euhm

A ce moment là, une autre hotesse, plus âgée et portant un uniforme légèrement différent se mélà à la conversation. Sakura se douta qu'elle devait surement être la supérieure hiérarchique de la plus jeune, en plus elle a l'air très pète sec !

**Hotesse2** : est-ce pour un rendez vous d'affaire ou

**Sak** : na, comme ça !

**Hotesse2** si c'est pour une réclamation, Monsieur n'aura pas le temps de vous recevoir, il faudra vous adresser à….

**Sak** : non, ce n'est rien de ce genre, je voudrais juste le voir.

**Hotesse2** (avec un sourir forcé) : Bien…. Dans ce cas, je peux vous réserver un rendez-vous. Vous êtes…..

**Sak** : Madame…. oiselle Amemya, oui c'est ça ! (Elle a envie de s'amuser un peu) mademoiselle Amemya ! Je suis coach pour barmen et barmaid.

**Hotesse2** ?

**Sak** : oui….Voyez-vous, je les aide à gérer leur matériel et marchandise sur leur lieu de travail.

**Hotesse2** : ……

**Sak** : pour qu'ils ne servent pas une vodka au lieu d'un soda par exemple. Je peux rencontrer le directeur s'il vous plait, je sais qu'il a commancé sa carrière en tant que barman à mi-temps dans un hôtel de la branche en Tahilande.

**Hotesse2** : oui, un rdv…..

**Sak** : non, puisq'il est encore là je veux le rencontrer aujourd'hui.

**Hotesse2** (outrée) : mais voyons…ce n'est pas possible Miss Amemya…

**Sak** : evidement s'il est en réunion j'attendrai, mais je veux le…..

**Voix** : Sakura ? sakura est-ce bien toi ?

Sakura se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix !

**Sak** : Mr Hiiragisawa ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

**MR** H : Sakura, le plaisir est pour moi mon enfant ! Quand es-tu arrivée au Japon ? Je te croyais en Chine.

**Sak** : je suis arrivée hier M.

**Mr** H : Je vois que tu es à la récéption, tu as besoin d'un service ?

**Sak** : non, en fait je voulais juste voir Eriol. Je ne savais pas que vous aussi étiez au japon.

**Mr** H : Oui mais moi contrairement à toi je repars, j'allais justement à l'aéroport.

**Sak** : c'est domage….

**Mr** **H** : Bien. Je viens tout juste de sortir d'une entrevue avec mon fils. Il est toujours en réunion avec un nouveau partenaire, mais plus rien d'important ne sera abordé, tu peux leur rendre visite maintenant si tu veux. Tu sais où se trouve le bureau d'Eriol ou Mde Toyota (l'hotesse2) doit te montrer le chemin ?

**Sak** : je ne veux pas déranger plus longtemps Mde Toyota. Je vais m'y rendre seule.

**Mr H** : C'est comme tu voudras.

**Sak** : heuuu, je n'ai pas besoin de bagde 'visiteur' pour y aller, cette zone de l'hotel est réservée au personnel !

**Mr H**, tu n'auras qu'a dire ton nom et tu n'auras aucun problème. Salue bien ta famille pour moi veux-tu.

**Sak** : bien Monsieur ! Bye !

Le père d'Eriol s'éloigne et Sakura se retourna de nouveau vers les hotesses.

**Sak** : au fait je ne suis pas Melle Amemya, c'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Je suis désolée de ce petit mensonge je voulais voir votre réaction !

**Hotesse2** : ce n'est pas grave. (Hypocrite, t'es gentille avec elle sulement parce que le grand boss la connaît) puis-je quand même avoir votre nom !

**Sak** : oh excusez-moi, je suis tête en l'air. Mde Li.

Sur ce Sakura emprunta le couloir qui menait vers la zone strictement réservée au personnel. Elle approcha du bureau d'Eriol, et frappa à la porte. Un vague « entrez » lui donna la permission d'y pénétrer. Elle entra dans la salle avec un grand sourir et laça un bonour joyeux

**Eriol** : Sakura ! quelle surprise !

**Sak** : salut Eriol ça va ?

A peine eut-elle terminé cette phrase que son regard se posa sur l'homme qui était dans le bureau avec Eriol. Elle se figea et son sourir s'effaça. Elle avait devant elle un homme grand, de carrure assez musclée, de grands yeux noisettes, une coupe de cheveux faite à la beatles mais en plus moderne, cheveux bruns clairs avec quelques mèches blondes. Certes il était très séduisant. Son choc était tel qu'elle n'entendit pas tout ce que lui avait dit ériol.

**Eriol :** ah ! oui Sakura, permets moi te présenter Andrew MacKealan. C'est un architècte anglais de grande renommée. Nous travaillons ensemble sur un projet d'extension de notre hotel à Tokyo.

Andrew regardait Sakura en lui souriant.

**Eriol** : Andrew, laissez moi vous présenter…..

Andrew allait dire quelque chose mais les sourcils froncés et le regard dur de Sakura l'en empêchèrent. Il continua de lui faire son sourir ravageur.

**Eriol** : Sakura Li, une amie de longue date et……(remarquant le regard d'andrew) également la femme de mon cousin.

**Andrew** : quelle joie de vous voir.

Il tendit sa main à Sakura, main qu'elle ne serra pas. En revanche, elle répondit

**Sak** : écoute ériol, je….je dérange, je crois qu'on va se revoir une autre fois…tu es en réunion.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Eriol l'arrêta.

**Eriol** : mais non voyons Sakura, tu ne vas pas partir maintenant, nous avons fini, pas vrai Andrew. Et tu n'as quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir aussitôt ?

**Andrew** : je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui vais me retirer, nous avons terminé après tout. Et j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend !

**Eriol** : très bien, comme il vous plaira Monsieur.

**And** : bien alors dans ce cas au revoir Monsieur

Il serra la main d'Eriol qui lui répondit et regarda de nouveau Sakura dans les yeux. Ou plutôt essaya, car Sakura elle évitait son regard.

**And** : Madame. Mes Salutations à votre époux. Il doit doit être un home bien chanceux.

Sakura émis un petit rire ironique. Le ton employé ne fut perçu que par l'architècte. Eriol lui interprêta ce rire comme un rire tout ce qui est de plus naturel. Cela étant dit, Sakura ne rémondit pas à l'homme qui quitta le bureau.

**Eriol** : Alors ma belle. Vous êtes en visite au Japon ! Pourtant Shaolan ne m'avait pas dit que vous comptiez faire un saut. J'aurais prévu des sorties à faire avec vous.

**Sak** : ohhh, ben en fait je suis venue toute seule avec les enfants. Shaolan est resté là-bas.

**Eriol** : tu es venue seule ?

**Sak** : oui, je me languissais du Japon. Shaolan n'a pas pu se décommander !

Et voilà, encore un autre mensonge. De toutes façons, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle est certaine que Shaolan n'a pas parlé de son aventure à Eriol. Si non Eriol n'aurait pas cette attitide là en ce moment ! C'est dur de mentir à Eriol.

**Eriol** : oww, c'est dommage. Comment vont tes hommes ? Tes hommes chinois et tes hommes japonnais ?

**Sak** : les petits chinois poussent quant à mes japonnais et bien en ce moment mon père garde mes fils et Toya est en voyage d'affaires à Pékin mais il doit être à Honk Kong aujourd'hui je crois,…!

**Er** : c'est dommage, vous vous êtes loupés !

**Sak** : oui, j'avais oublié qu'il passerait par là-bas. C'est suremeent parcequ'il m'avait prévenue que peut-être il n'aurait pas le temps de nous rendre visite. Ils ont un plannig très sérré avec ses collègues !

**Eriol** : les affaires sont comme ça !

**Sak** : oui. Mais son avion atterri à Tokyo demain matin , donc…pas de problèmes !

**Eriol** : ok!

**Sak** : et toi alors! Prêt à abandonner ton statut de bachelor ? C'est quand la grande date ? T'as intérêt à me prévenir en avance. Je veux avoir le temps de choisir une belle robe pour la cérémonie !

**Eriol** : stooooooooop ! Précipite pas les choses. Je n'ai pas encore la corde au cou je te signale, je tiens à profiter de mes derniers moments d'homme libre.

Sakura émit un rire cristalin et plein de joie que même Eriol pu ressentir du bonheur.

**Sak** : ahhhhh, mon cher ami ! Ça, il fallait en profiter avant ! Tu te trompes Eriol, tu es fiancé avec Naoko : tu as déjà la corde autour du cou !

**Eriol** :non

**Sak** : mais si.

**Eriol** : mais non, j'ai encore toute ma liberté !

**Sak** : hahahahaha ! Tu crois vraiment ? Je suis déjà passée par-là ! Crois moi ériol, t'es fini, t'es déjà plus maître du moindre de tes mouvements. T'es déjà son eclave. C'est un truc de fille ça ! On montre que c'est nous le chef suelement des que l'allience se trouve sur notre doigt, mais on l'est déjà quand le solitaire est là ! C'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas le fouet prèt à sévir au mondre écart, qu'il n'existe pas. On ne le montre pas c'est tout !

**Eriol** : et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous les femmes attendez d'être mariées pour montrer que vous êtes le chef ?

**Sak** ben ça c'est au cas où un brin d'idiotie et de stupidité viendrait vous frapper et qu'au dernier moment vous vous éclipsiez dans les jupes de maman !

**Eriol** : ouais ouais……moi j'appelerais ça plutôt un brin de lucidité providentielle avant le massacre !

**Sak** : et tiens ta langue. Je suis une femme et donc solidaire avec Naoko !Alors surveille bien ce que tu dis, si non je me chargeais de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit te soumettre en esclavage le reste de ta vie !

**Eriol** : esclave peut être, mais le favorit !

**Sak** : rigole Eriol rigole, tu verras d'ici un à deux ans, tu diras que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne. Alors vous la fixez quand cette date ?

**Eriol** : ohhhhh Sakura ! Tu me montres un avenir sanglant et tromatisant et tu veux que je me précipite dedans ?

Le reste de la ournée passa comme un éclair pour Sakura. Néanmoins, cette breve rencontre avec Andrew ne la laissa pas de marbre. Demain elle irait voir Tomoyo. Elle aura grand besoin du soutient de son amie et surtout de révéler ce grand secret qui pesait tant sur ses épaules. Tout n'est pas rose dans sa vie, et demain, elle devra l'admettre devant quelqu'un qu n'y est absolument pas mêlé….ça va être dur.

Le landemain matin, Toya et ses collègues était en plein Honk Kong, ils avaient un dernier rendezvous d'affaire avant de prendre l'avion. Ils pénétrèrent la galerie de l'immense conplexe dans lequel se trouvait le bâtiment qui servait de siège à leur client. ce complexe est tel qu'en son sein se trouvent quelques restaurants, et boutiques éparpillés entre de nombreuses agences et lieux de travail. En d'autre mots c'est un gigantesque carrefour de businessmen an plein milieu du quartier des affaires. Ils discutaient nonchalament de leur dernière transaction effectuée la veille.

**Toya** : c'est vrai que ça a été plus rapide que prévu.

**Homme1** : ils ont vite pris leur décision. On avait certes de bons arguments, mais je pensais qu'il étudiraient plus les offres des concurrents !

**Homme** 2: c'est étrange, car l'analyse du marché et du secteur concurrentiel a montré qu'ils ont un fort pouvoir de négociation.

**Toya** : on va devoir se renseigner, peut-être que meurs précédent fournisseur ne répondait plus suffisement à leurs exigences comme avant on a peut-êtr……

Mais il coupa sa phrase à cet endroit en se figeant, incitant ainsi ses collèques à arrêter leur marche.

**Homme** 3 : vous avez raison. Si leur précédent fournisseur est hors circuit, nous pouvons aller grgner d'autres parts de marché !N'est-ce pas Kinomoto-san ?

Mais toya ne répondait pas.

**Homme** 3 : Kinomoto-san ?

Toya ne lui répondit toujours pas mais marmonna quelquechose qu'ils ne comprirent pas avant de le voir foncer dans le tas !

Ils le virent courir vers un homme et l'attrapper violement avant de lui décocher un crochet du droit qui fit tituber l'homme qui désormais tenais son nez !

**Toya** : espèce de sale connard !

La jeune femme qui se tenait pres du jeune homme blessé s'approcha de lui :

Shaolan ! oh mon dieu ! est-ce que ça va ?

Mais Toya ne laissa pas à Shaolan le temps de répondre, il se jeta de nouveau sur lui et le frappa de nouveau au visage avant même que Shaolan ne puisse réagir. Toya allait lui asseiner un troisième coup mais Shaolan qui l'avait préssenti esquiva en lui frappant le ventre. Ce qui eu pour effet de les distancer un peu, et leur permis de reprendre leur souffle !

Les collègues de Toya accoururent mais un regard noir de ce dernier les « invita » à ne pas se mêler de cet incident.

**Toya** : t'es vraiment une ordure Li…

**Femme** : Shaolan ton nez… ta chemise est en sang !

**Shaolan** : écarte toi hayouan…

**Toya** : tu prends du bon temps dis-moi !

**Shaolan** : tu te fais des films !

**Toya** : evidemment….J'ai une imagination déordante ! enculé

**Shao** : j'y peux rien c'est ton imagination.

**Toya** : c'est pas intelligent de rouler une pelle à une autre femme que son épouse en pleine rue ça passe pas innaperçu !

**Shao** : Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

**Toy** : tu oses faire ça à ma sœur : je vais te tuer…….

Il sauta de nouveau sur Shaolan mais ses collègues au nombre de 5 le retenirent et le calmèrent. Et ce n'est pas sans un dernier regard de tueur que Toya s'éloigna de celui qui était son beau-frère.

A l'arrivée, il se rendit directement chez son père. Là bas il trouva ses deux neveux et sa sœur. Fujitaka était absent.

En un regard échangé Sakura comprit que son frère était de très mauvaise humeur, bien qu'il éssayait de ne rien laisser parraitre et s'ammusa un peu avec les deux garçons à qui il avait manqué et qui lui avaient manqué.

**Sakura** : et si vous alliez vous occuper de Kéro ! Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul au jardin !

**Kenichi** : méé ! méh oncle Toya

**Sak** : Tu pourras jouer avec lui plus tard s'il est d'accord. Laisse le un peu tranquille

**Ken** : mais je veux main - te - nant !

**Sak** : Pour l'instant il vient de rentrer d'un long voyage et voudrait sûrement se reposer.

**Kenichi** : juste un petit peu

**Sak** : il ne va pas se volatiliser Kenichi. Laisse-le se reposer.

Le petit garçon commança à tapper du pied et à s'impatienter. Caprice qui ne plut guère à Sakura qui fronça instentanément des sourcils et fixa durement le petit garçon.

**Ken** : mais ! mais ! mais je

**Sak** : non jeune homme il n'y a pas de mais ! Maintenant tu vas dans le jardin !

Le ton qu'elle avait employé fit comprendre au bambin qu'il n'y avait pas à revenir sur cette décision. Il baissa son regard et se dirigea avec Kyo dans le jardin.

**Toya** : tu n'avais pas à être aussi sévère, tu sais. Il est tout triste maintenant.

**Sak** : ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir de prendre cet air strict et de le gronder quand il fait une bêtise….mais tu dois bien savoir qu'un parent ne peut pas tout accepter de son enfant. Il doit comprendre que quand c'est non, c'est non. Je n'ai pas à le répéter trois fois. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir non !

**Toya** : ouais…

Un sourir enigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de Toya, qui laissa rapidement place à une figure fermée. Sakura le remarqua.

**Toya** : j'ai entrecroisé Shaolan ce matin.

La façon dont elle posa son reegard sur lui, Toya comprit que sa sœur savait pour l'avanture de Shaolan. Et elle, elle sut instentanément qu'il vait découvert le pot aux roses.

**Sak** : comment ?

Il vit que ce n'était pas de l'étonnement. Elle lui demandait bien la manière dont il l'avait appris.

**Toya** : je les ai vus.

**Sak** : pas de bol.

**Toya** : c'est pour ça que tu t'es réfugiée ici ?

**Sak** : oui. Réfugiée, c'est aussi le mot que j'aurais dit.

**Toya** : et papa ? Il en pense quoi ?

**Sak** : rien, je ne lui ai rien dit

**Toya** : ok. Et depuis quand tu sais qu'il te trompe avec cette femme ?

**Sak** : tu veux dire depuis quand il a une liaison avec elle ou depuis quand je suis au courrant ?

**Toya** :….

**Sak** : ça doit faire deux mois et demi qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ça va faire un mois que j'avais des doutes et j'ai eu confirmation il y a peu de jours. Je suis venue tout de suite ici.

**Toya** : c'est bien. Tu as bien fait de venir ici. Et tu as déjà un avocat ?

**Sak** : un avocat ? mias pouquoi faire ?

**Toya** : sakura ! Tu vas engager des poursuites… je connais quelqu'un de très fiable qui fera tout pour que tu aies la garde exclusive des garçons, cet avocat est….

**Sak** : arrête Toya ! Il est hors de queston que je divorce, tu entends !

**Toya** : tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser humilier de la sorte ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester bien sagement chez toi à attendre que ton mari infidèle veuille bien rentrer à la maison, tu….

**Sak** : Tais-toi Toya, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

T**o**ya : je sais pourtant ce que j'ai vu et tu vas devoir l'admettre !

**Sak** : je sais déjà tout ça ! Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre Shaolan et moi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as lu la première phrase que tu sais de quoi parle le livre !

**Toya** :….

**Sak** : pour le moment je réfléchis. Je n'ai pas l'intention de divorcer et j'ai déjà pris la décision de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Si je suis ici c'est pour réfléchir au calme, planifier les choses, et éventuellement me préparer à…à devoir me préparer de Shaolan pour de bon si ça ne marche pas.

**Toya** : petite sœur….

**Sak** : Toya écoute-moi ! Ça va te paraître dingue mais, ….mais j'aime Shaolan très profondément et j'ai une vague idée de ce qui se passe dans sa tête…….Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas.

**Toya** : je suis là pour les entendre.

**Sakura** : je….je suis….tout ce que je peux te demander c'est de me faire confiance.

**Toya** : donc si tu l'aime, ce que je trouve complètement aberrant, tu m'en voudras beaucoup si je te dis que je l'ai frappé !

**Sak** : …..

**Toya** :….

**Sak** : tu as fais ça ?

**Toya** : oui.

**Sak** :…

**Toya** :….

**Sak** : beaucoup ?

**Toya** : assez pour le faire saigner du nez !

**S**ak : nan ?

**Toya** : si.

**Sak** : et c'est tout ?

**Toya** : ……et un œil au beurre noir !

**Sak** :…..

**Toya** :….

**Sak** : t'aurais quand même pu lui faire un deuxième œil au beurre noir ! Je te signale que je suis ta sœur et que ce porc m'a fait très mal !

**Toya** : hein ? mais tu viens de dire que tu l'aimes !

**Sak** : ça n'empêche aps que je veuille qu'il bouffe la poussière,…

**Toya** : ….. ?

**Sak** : mais….mais ça a du lui faire mal ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Toya** : hello ! Sakura !

**Sak** : bravo Toya ! je suis sûre que c'est cette Salope de Hayouan qui le soigne maintenant !

**Toya** : tu la connais ?

**Sak** : (qui est partie dans son trip et qui ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux….) et s'il la laisse faire c'est vraiment un con et t'aurais du lui éclater toutes ses dents !

**Toya** : héé hooo, Sa…Sakura

**Sak** : oui mais….

**Toya** : heuuu, ben moi j'y vais, j'ai d'autres gens à voir ! Salut !

**Sak** (qui ne l'écoute plus) :…sans dents, il va être moche ! le pauuuuuvre….

Toya sortit de l'appartement en marmonnant !

**Toya** : ma sœur est complètement tarée. Faut savoir. Elle veut que je lui brise les os, ou elle veut le protéger dans un cocon de soie ?

Quand son père fu de retour Sakura sortit à son tour. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Tomoyo. Elle se rendit donc devant le bâtiment qui abritait le cabinet de Dr Tomoyo Daidoji, cette dernière endossant les trois rôles de Psychiatre, psychanalyste et psychologue.

Dans son bureau Tomoyo l'accueilli avec le plus grand engouement. Sakura lui avait tellement manqué et inversement. Sakura ne pu que constater le ventre bien rond de son amie. Elle en eut un pincement au cœur et un tas de pensées commançèrent à germer dans sa tête mais elle lmes réprima bien vite. Sakura pensa que Tomoyo avait elle aussi droit à ce bonheur.

**Sak** : Tomoyo laisse moi te regarder encore un peu !

**Tomoyo** s'exécuta ét s'éloigna un peu de Sakura, une banane faisant cinq fois le tour de sa tête.

**Tomoyo** : je t'avais dit pourtant, ça fait un moment que tu es au courant !

**S**ak : ouais mais ça fait un choc la dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu était très mince et là, t'as une énorme bedaine devant toi ! Il serait temps que tu pense à prendre congé, car je doute que mini toi veuille rester là dedans encore bien lontemps !

**Tom** : oui, Susuké m'a fait la même remarque que toi pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, alors après demain je serais officiellement en congé !

**Sak** : oui, comme si Susuké pouvait te faire changer d'avis. Moi je pense plutôt qu'il à téléphoné à ta mère et aussi à Dokan qui ont du à leur tour te harceler pour que tu t'arrêtes enfin !

**Tomo** :mmmmh. Bon d'accord tu as raison! Et puis entre nous, je commançais à me sentir de plus en plus fatiguée !

**Sak** : alors comme ça tu as dis à Susuké que tu ne voulais pas qu'il te dise le sexe du bébé.

Tomo : na ! Ce sera une surprise. On saura le jour-j. Dokan et moi on avisera ce jour là.

**Sak** : et pour les prénoms ? Ça ne se trouve pas à la dernière minute.

**Tomo** : qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai déjà prevu les deux ! Il ou elle peut arriver demain, ça ne serait pas un problème pour moi.

**Sak** : patience Moyo, patience. Plus que quelques semaines.

**Tomo** : ouais. Quand je serai en congé j'aurais plus de temps à passer avec toi et tes deux monstres. J'ai hâte de les revoir !

**Sak** : tu leur as manqué aussi. Ils ont surtout hate de voir ton bébé !

**Tomo** : tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir un peu ?

**Sak** : je ne fais que ça, à longuur de journée. Quoi que je fasse, c'est dans mon esprit.

**Tomo** : au moins tu as un peu décompressé hier avec Eriol. Il m'a téléphoné ce matin.

**Sak** : est ce que….Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'être au courant ? Je veux dire, hier je suis certaine que Shaolan ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Tu qais qu'ils sont très liés et…

**Tomo** : non, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit.

**Sak** : parcontre Toya sait. I

**Tomo** :…. ?

**Sak** : il a vu Shaolan et elle durant son voyage.

**Tomo** : owhh. Too bad.

**Sak** : tu l'as dit. C'est limite s'il ne signait pas les papiers du divorce à ma place ! J'ai fait des pieds et de mains pour qu'il s'enlève cette idée de la tête.

**Tomo** : j'éspère sincèrement que tout vas s'arranger Sakura.

Sakura était assise sur un fauteil et porta sa main à sa tête et se massa le front. Tomoyo interpréta ça comme étant de la détresse.

**Sak** : tu sais, il s'est passé tant de choses entre Shaolan et moi….Je peux très bien le comprendre

**Tomo** : PARDON ?

**Sak** : je ne dis pas que j'approuve Moyo, mais j'ai une idée de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment.

**Tomo** : comment tu peux savoir, ça…..

**Sak** : je…je…

Sakura continuait de se masser les tempes de temps à autres et Tomoyo ne pu se retenir d'intervenir.

**Tomo** : Sakura, ça va ? tu est toute pâle.

**Sak** : non ça va, c'est rien…

**Tomo** : mais tu es peut-être en train de couver quelque chose. En ce moment c'est facile pour toi de t'enrhumer. Je vais demander au médecin du deuxième étage s'il peut t'ausculter en plus il y a un laboratoir ici donc…

Tomoyo décrocha le combiné du téléphone mais Sakura posa rapidemain sa main sur cette de son amie, la faisant raccrocher par la même occasion.

**Sak** : ce n'est pas la peine, je te dis. Tout va bien.

**Tomo** : sakura…

Sakura se rassi et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil sous le regard questionneur de Tomoyo. Elle détourna ses yeux émeraude et regarda dans le vide.

**Tomo** : qu'y a-t-il Saki….

Sakura se décida finalement à parler.

**Sak** : j'ai du retard.

Les yeux améthistes de la future mère s'agrandirent sous le choc que lui faisait cette révélation.

**Sak** : au début je pensais que que c'était du au stress, mais je viens d'entrer dans ma cinquième semaine de retard et je commance à avoir la tête qui tourne parfois. Donc je pense que c'est bien ça !

**Tomo** : oh mon dieu….Shaolan est au courant ?

**Sak** : non. Tu es la première à qui je le dis. Et je ne compte pas le lui dire de si tôt. Je lui dirai mais…plus tard. Je ne veux pas me servir de cet enfant comme un moyen de pression pour que Shaolan revienne. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire pion sur un échequier pour que je fasse subir ça à cet enfant.

**Tomo** : tu n'as vu aucun docteur pour confirmer n'est-ce pas ?

**Sak** : non.

**Tomo** : tu veux que j'appelle susuké pour…

**Sak** : non ! Surtout pas lui ! Je sais qu'il est très compétant comme obstétricien mais je veux que personne ne soit au courant.

**Tomo** : mmhhh, on peu faire monter un employé du laboratoire. On aura la confirmation dans une heure.

**Sak** : ok….

L'employé arriva et demanda à Sakura si elle préférait faire un test sanguin ou urinaire. Et comme elle n'avait ausune envie à ce moment là elle opta pour la première solution. L'employé redescendit donc vers son étage avec deux petits tubes de sang, avec pour seule distinction des autres tubes qui se trouveraient dans le labo, le prénom Sakura et un numéro de série. Pas de nom famille. Eviron trois quarts d'heure plus tard le téléphone de Tomoyo sonna et les doutes de Sakura furent confirmés.

Sakura pri congé de Tomoyo, mais ne rentra pas chez elle pour autant ; elle fflana un peu dans les rues de Tomoéda et s'arrêta à un petit café. Elle commanda une limonade et laissa ses pensées dériver.

Elle ne savait pas elle devait se réjouir de cette grossesse ou non. Ele aimait beaucoup les enfants, mais l'éventualité que ce bébé puisse naitre alors que ses parents se déchirent ne la réjouisait pas. Elle souhaite que cet enfant naisse dans un environnement paisible et serain, avec beaucoup de bonheur. D'un autre côté, elle avait très peur. Les souvenirs douloureux de sa précédente grossesse plane au-dessus d'elle. Elle est déjà très attachée à ce petit être qui grandit en elle, elle ne supporterait pas encore une perte de cette ampleur. Et dans la situation où elle se trouve aujourd'hui. Toute cette fatigue, toute cette tension ne sont pas des conditions optimales. Elle doit tout faire pour se calmer…sa santé est en jeu. Sans ce bébé, ça n'aurait pas été si important, mais là, être en forme devient capital.

Quand soudain une voix l'extirpa de ses songes.

**Voix d'homme** : Sakura.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle reconnaissait que trop bien la personne qui lui parlait. Cette voix était la dernière qu'elle voulait entendre.

**Voix** : Sakura.

**Sak** : quoi !

**Voix** : je peux m'asseoir ?

**Sak** : non !

Elle le vit s'asseoir en face d'elle.

**Sak** : comme si tu allais m'écouter. Je ne veux pas te voir. Dégage.

**Voix** : tu es bien agressive.

Il tendit sa main pour prendre celle de Sakura. A peine il l'avit éfleurée qu'elle se dégagea, le feu de la colère animant ses prunelles vertes.

_to be continued_

* * *

Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chap ? Le suivant risque d'être mouvementé ! 


	20. Chapter 20

Salut. Et bien nous voici pour le chapitre 20…déjà. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je tiens à vous faire savoir que Lady Hope m'a beauocup aidé en relisant et corrigeant les erreurs, alors soyez simpas…dites-lui merci vous aussi, car sans elle vous seriez encore en train de lire un truc truffé de fautes de frappe et d'orthographes et….plein d'autres !

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**MimiNat** : D'hbitude, quand j'ai des invités, je n'ai qu'une seule peur, c'est qu'ils rentrent chez eux en ayant une faim de loup. Dans ton cas, je suis ravie que tu sois restée sur ta faim….Désolée, c'est méchant mais c'est comme ça. Et comme j'ai le droit d'être méchante ou sadique je ne m'en prive pas ! J'ai une drôle de façon de remercier mes reviewers, tu trouves pas ?

**Arbnore** : Et ouais, elle est enceinte…je voulais que sakura le soit dans cette fic, mais pas de si tôt ! Sakura m'a pris en traître sur ce coup là ! Bon j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir ma langue mais…. Je ne le dirais jamais directement, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles (plutôt tes yeux) je suis une fan incontestée des happy endings…. got the message ? Quand tu dis que t'as l'impression que quelque chose va se passer, ton impression est bonne **:D**

**Debbie** : Cruelle ? Moi ? naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jamaisssssssssssss **:P**

**Kyara** : Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, attache ta ceinture !

**AKATATSU** : Mhhh, tu as l'étoffe d'un détective…continue comme ça! Tu sauras qui est réellement cet homme en lisant le chapitre. Merci merci merci merci ! Tu m'as dis les mots qui font le plus plaisir à un auteur !

**Billyboy** : No comment Miss. Tu ne sais pas quand, ni où, ni comment, mais ça va arriver…et ça aurait moins d'effet si je te l'avais dit en face….MOUHAHAHAHAHAH.

**Ciçouille** : Je vais tenter de répondre à toutes tes questions. Qui importune Sakura? tu découvrira qui ce mec en lisant ce chapitre. 2) à la question de pourquoi Shaolan est un Salop, je te dirais un être humain à plusiers facettes à sa personnalité, mais tu n'as vu que ce que je t'ai montré de Shaolan…..paut-être que quand tu en sauras plus sur lui, ton avis auras changé à son sujet. 3) pourquoi il trompe sakura : tout simplement parce qu'il pense être amoureux d'une autre et l'amour c'est trop compliqué.

**Lady Hope** : Haaaaaaaa ! Crise cardiaque : quel langage cru ! Tu penses réellement que Sakura aurait fat ça ! Andrew. Pourquoi toujours Andrew….J'aime mes lecteurs et surtout les surprendre, alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix….Je dois changer mes plans ! (Un petit quelque chose me dit que tu l'as déjà remarqué……..)

**Kaeso** : Et bien je ne vais pas te cacher que j'avais prévu quelque chose pour Toya point de vue chamboulements et sentiments. Et vu que tu te proposes si gentiment, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de te faire plaisir en t'intégrant dans cette fic. Mais prépare toi à quelques surprises….au passage si quelqu'un d'autre veut figurer….ça peut s'arranger, faut juste me demander assez tôt ! Table sur le chap 21 si tu veux te découvrir….

**Sheinah** : Ohhh la la, je dois rectifier le tir, je me rends compte que j'ai mal écrit un truc…..je n'ai pas mis Tomoyo avec Susuké. Tomoyo est avec Dokan, Susuké est son obstétricien. Autant pour moi, je tâcherai d'être plus claire à l'avenir ! Appel à témoin, Susuké est célibataire : le casting pour sa moitié est ouvert ! lol. Et puis concernant Eriol…il est soi avec Tomoyo, Kaho u Sakura dans les fics, j'ai voulu changé un peu, et d'un autre côté, j'ai toujours une Naoko qui est toute seule…..T'as vu, il est fort Toya. T'inquiète, c'est mon chou chou.je lui ai donné pleins de bonbons pour son bon geste !

**Sssaki** : Message clair ! j'aurais jamais crus que ça me ferait plaisir d'entendre un jour que je suis sadique !** :D**

**Yasmine** : Je suis désolé puce de mettre tant de temps à poster….Mais l'inspiration et moi on n'est pas en bons termes en ce moment !

**Lialys** : Ohh laa laa, si seulement tu savais sur quelle série je me base pour faire ce fic ! Si tu savais la scène qui m'a fait commancé ce fic (surtout regarder l'épisode en entier après…). Ce petit bout d'épisode que j'ai vu par hasard alors que je préparais ma valise pour les vacances d'été, et qui a fait carburer mon cerveau à tel point que j'ai du commancé à écrire…faudra que je pense à remercier les scénaristes de la série pour ça !

* * *

**Sak** : Je t'ai dis de ne pas faire ça !

**Voix** : Sorry, I've forgotten.

**Sak** : T'oublie quand ça t'arrange ?

L'homme sourit devant l'air très en colère de Sakura qui s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et regarda les passants dans la rue, comme si la présence de l'homme l'importait peu. Elle commançait à se calmer et lui s'appuya un peu plus sur la table. Et toujours son sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres (un peu comme Yukito)

**Voix** : Tu sais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Ce qui lui vallu un soupir exaspéré de la part de Sakura.

**Sak** : Et tu sais que je m'en contrefiche.

**Voix** : Tu n'as pas été très polie l'autre jour.

Le regard vert de la jeune mère se posa sur lui.

**Voix** : Andrew didn't like it.

Elle fit un rapide mouvement des sourcils comme pour dire : Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut me faire, il n'avait pas qu'à être là !

**Sak** : Je l'ai ignoré parce que j'ai cru que c'était toi au début.

**Voix** : Pourtant il t'a été présenté. Andrew….Joshua….ça ne sonne pas vraiement pareil.

**Sak** : I told you, at FIRST SIGHT I thaught he was you.

**Joshua** : Tiens ! Tu l'as dit dans ma langue natale.

**Sak** : Juste pour que ça rentre mieux dans ton crâne.

**Josh** : Tu nous as confondus ?

**Sak** : Preuve que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi.

**Josh** : Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais par le passé.

**Sak** : Tu l'as dis. Laissons ce qui appartient au passé au passé.

**Josh** : Tant pis pour moi…..je vais donc passer à autre chose.

**Sak** : Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait !

**Josh** : Comment tu sais ?

**Sak** : Parce que tu as compris qu'entre nous c'était finalement impossible.

**Josh** : Et tu m'en veux ?

**Sak** : Non. A vrai dire je m'en fous.

Elle lui sourit

**Sak** : Tu transmettras mes excuses à Andrew, il n'y est pour rien lui, he's nice.

**Josh** : And me ?

**Sak** : You're not.

**Josh** : Tu ne supportes pas ma présence.

**Sak** : C'est vrai.

**Josh** : Je peux très bien le comprendre.

**Sak** : Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait très bien pu être amis.

**Josh** : Non. Je pense que dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait été plus que ça. Le destin a préféré mettre Li sur ton chemin avant moi.

**Sak** : Joshua…...

**Josh** : Mais ça ne me déplait pas. Je n'aurais pas rencontré la personne que j'aurais dû rencontrer s'il en avait été autrement. Moi je m'en sors sans heurts mais toi…. Only I wich I hadn't put you into trouble.

**Sak** :…….

**Josh** : Alors c'est ici que se séparent définitivement nos chemins.

Il se leva et regarda Sakura.

**Josh** : Madame Li, je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur.

**Sak** : Mr MacKealan…c'est également tout le mal que je vous souhaite.

L'homme lui offrit un de ses très beaux sourirs, et s'éloigna quand Sakura le lui rendit.

Les souvenirs de Sakura la submergèrent un très court instant. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à ça. Elle avait autre chose de plus important à penser. Même si d'une certaine manière tout était un peu lié. (nda, en fait c'est moi qui veux pas en parler maintenant. C'est pour plus tard !)

Elle se demanda ce que ressent réellement Shaolan.

Aime-t-il cette femme ? L'aime-t-il elle ? Il le lui a dit. Alors pourquoi tout ça ?

Shaolan avait dit qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour se venger. Il ne dirait pas qu'il aime Hayouan s'il ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il ressent !

Il y a de grandes chances. Il est peut-être tout aussi perdu qu'elle l'était. Et si c'est le cas, elle doit tout faire pour qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il veut. Elle l'aime et veut son bonheur. Et ce même si ça ne doit plus être avec elle. Elle ne veut pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Elle l'aime plus que tout et son bonheur prime sur le reste. Mais une chose est certaine, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'aura rien essayé et tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre à cent pour cent ! Mais Shaolan n'est pas un coureur de jupon. Elle le connaît, il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il n'appréciait pas un minimum Hayouan. Oui, ça doit être sérieur pour qu'il ait franchit le pas. En parlant d'elle, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Elle a saisit sa chance en voyant un Shaolan fragile. Oui, c'est ça, il était fragile ce qui a été plus facile pour l'influencer. Mais si….

**Sak** : Raaahh, arrête de penser à çaaaaaaaaaa !

Laissa-t-elle échapper en se rendant compte qu'elle ne maitrisait pas ses pensées ! Quelque gens du café la regardèrent un peu comme une chose bizzare. Elle leur sourit de gêne quand elle le remarqua et son visage prit une jolie couleur pourpre quand elle s'excusa.

Elle déposa de l'argent sur la table pour payer et s'en alla. Il ne lui reste plus que quatres jours pour trouver une tenue pour le bal qu'organise son grand-père. Elle prit la résolution d'y aller. La situation est critique mais cela n'empêche qu'elle doit se détendre un peu. De plus, elle est certaine que quand Shaolan saura qu'elle y va, il se sentira obligé d'y participer aussi, même si Toya risque d'être dans les parrages. Ce sera l'occasion de mettre à exécution la première phase de la mission « shaolan est à moi ». C'est un nom de mission qu'elle vient juste de trouver car pour cause, elle vient tout juste de penser qu'elle pourrait commencer le plan de récupération….nan reconquête de Shaolan à cette soirée.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

**Sah **: Haaaaa ! Oh-oooooh !

Elle s'arrêta subitement de marcher, irritant par la même occasion un passant très pressé qui avait failli lui renter dedans parce qu'elle s'est arrêtée trop brusquement ! Et ce qui l'irritait encore plus, c'est qu'il avait fait tomber son chapeau dans une flaque d'eau !

**Passant** : Roooh attention miss !

Mais Sakura fonctionnait au ralenti

Elle toura très lentement la tête vers le passant et celui-ci nota le regard perdu et presque larmoyant de Sakura !

**Passant** : Ca va miss ?

**Sak** : Quatre jours….

Ses larmes disparurent et un regard voulant dire : mais tu comprend pas ! C'est la cata ! Elle le saisit par les épaules et il la regarda de ses yeux tout ronds de merlan frits d'étonnement !

**Sak** : Il me reste que quatre jours ! Ça commance dans quatre jours et j'ai toujours rien prévu !

Il la regarda.

**Passant** : Euh….

**Sak** : Vous comprenez ?

Le regard de sakura montrait désormais de la panique

**Sak** : Quatre jours !

Elle lui montra quatre doigts comme si une image lui permettait de comprendre mieux.

**Sak** : Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais….

Elle le lâcha et commença à s'éloigner

**Sak** : Mais je suis pressée !

Et elle partit. Lui resta abassourdit par le comprtement de la jeune femme. Il se disait qu'elle était folle. Et son chapeau ? Ok, il n'était pas abimé, mais il était tout sale maintenant ! Au moment où il allait l'interpeller il la vit s'arrêter. Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas en sa direction.

**Sak** : Pour votre chapeau…. là pas le temps.

Elle sortit une petite carte de son sac tout en parlant.

**Sak** : C'est une laverie. Dite à la teinturière que Sakura Li, règlera la note. Euhh, non, elle ne fera pas le lien. Dites-lui Kinomoto. Kinomoto et pas Kitomono attention. Kinomoto. Désolé……hennnnn et j'ai pas encore vu grand-père ! Ohhh làlààààà ……….

Et elle repartit et cette fois pour de bon. Il se dit que cette fille était honnête mais folle

Le bruit de fond était omniprésent. Le silence avait fait place à la vie. Le changement était brutal, mais…à la longue, on s'y habitue. On la saluait, des regards se posaient sur elle. Et elle elle offrait un sourir authentique à ceux qui étaient sincères et un sourir poli, mais non moins hypocrite à ceux qui l'étaient.

Tout le gotha était là. La crème de la crème. Les habitués. Les nouveaux. Et les invités de passage.

Elle devinait les médisances volontairement échappées des invités à son égard, _Regardez, c'est la petite fille de notre hôte. On ne l'a plus vue depuis qu'elle s'est mariée. Madame Li. Mais où est Monsieur ? _Toutes les suppositions, les rumeurs tous ces murmures. Et pourtant rien, rien ne venait perturber son calme et sa sérénité…en apparence.

Fausse, quand une rumeur est lancée, elle fait beaucoup de dégâts. Quand elle est la parfaite réflexion de la réalité, c'est un claque en pleine figure. C'est dur de garder la tête haute quand on est assailli. Mais elle doit le faire.

Elle se sentait comme un tout petit poisson dans un océan de requins. Et son masque est sur le point de se fissurer.

Et dire que tous les invités ne sont pas encore arrivés par conséquent elle doit encore rester.

Mais que fait Shaolan ? Va-t-il venir ? Il doit venir. Il l'a dit.

Qui est celui qui a imposé la règle qui est d'attendre que le dernier invité soit arrivé pour pouvoir se retirer si on est de la famille de l'hôte. C'est valable partout elle a l'impression. Chez son grand-père, chez Yelan…. maudite règle.

Elle sent une main lui agripper le bras, puis timidement se poser sur sa taille, comme pour demander la permision. Sakura sait que c'est Shaolan. Enfin le voilà. Elle se retourne et lui offre son plus beau sourire et Shaolan le lui rend. Ce sont les touchants sourires de deux amoureux qui se retrouvent après avoir était longtemps séparé aux yeux des inconnus. Pour eux, c'est juste un masque flexible, ce qu'ils font croire aux autres, ce qui cache ce qui ne doit être révélé.

Bien sur le sourire de Sakura adressé à Shaolan est sincère. Mais il est mal interprété. Il s'agit en réalité de soulagment d'avoir retrouvé sa couverture, ce qui va lui permettre de mieux jouer son rôle. Elle l'aime, mais est trop blessé pour pouvoir afficher un sourire aimant.

Le sourir de shaolan est le juste reflet de celui de sakura. La réponse automatique, dénuée de sens. Devoir oblige.

Pourtant l'un comme l'autre sont contents de se revoir.

Shaolan salue comme il se doit les invités à son tour. C'est une parade. Lui et Sakura paradent. Suivent à la lettre un protocole qu'ils ont appris jeunes. A tous ceux qui pensent que cette démarche est entachée par l'hypocrisie et la malhonnêteté, savent-ils seuement que ce protocole est leur unique protection, celle qui empêche la contamination par parasites de la plaie. Ces même parasites qui profitent de vos faiblesses pour vous détruire encore plus, car c'est leur distraction favorie, leur nourriture. Un grande majorité des invités sont à classer dans la catégorie parasite, trop impuissant face à leur addiction au « j'ai entendu dire » et « il paraît ». Seule une poignée des convives est à placer hors du lot. Manque de chance, les collègues, collaborateurs le réseau relationnel ne sont pas toujours des amis.

**Shaolan** : Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Est-ce que ça va ?

**Sakura** : Ca va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas arrêté de courir cette semaine.

**Shao** : Tu es sûre ? Au téléphone non plus tu étais…

**Sak** : Mais c'est rien je te dis…

Un servant passait vers eux, un plateau de coupes de champagne en main. Shaolan se prit un verre et en tendit un à Sakura qui refusa.

**Shao** : Tu me caches quelque chose.

**Sak** : Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien, alors que je sais que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre en même temps que moi ? Ça répond à tes questions ? Ne dis rien mon grand-père arrive.

Le grand-père de Sakura, Masaki Amemiya vint à leur rencontre. Ils discutèrent un petit moment quand il questionna Sakura.

**MA** : Tu es encore plus pâle Sakura. On dirait que ce mal de tête t'apprécie.

**Sak** : Ce n'est pas réciproque, marmonna-t-elle. Ça empire. Je peux aller à l'étage quelques instants, ça va passer.

**MA** : Bien entendu mon enfant. Monte.

**Sha** : Tu veux que je vienne ?

**Sak** : Ce n'est pas la peine. Vous pourez continuer de discuter affaire, je voix que le feu a pris entre vous deux.

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna. Les deux hommes restèrent dicuter.

**MA** : Pour revenir à notre sujet de conversation, je profite du fait que Sakura soit partie pour vous dire qu'elle est venue me voir.

Shaolan senti le malaise monter en lui.

**MA** : Elle est arrivée pendant que j'étais en réunion, tout à fait informelle par ailleurs avec mon adjoint. Elle s'est jointe à nous et j'ai découvert que Sakura est un fin stratège. J'ai été étonné de son raisonnement. Certes encore académique mais bien mené. Vous devez sûrement beaucoup lui parler des décisions quotidiennes que vous prenez à la Li Corp.

**Shao** : À vrai dire, pas vraiment, bien évidemment elle est au courant des grandes décisions, mais sans plus.

**MA** : Tien donc ! Il n'empêche que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes, s'il lui prenait l'envie de nous piquer nos places ou même de crée une autre entreprise, avec tout ce qu'elle sait sur la votre et la mienne…..dit-il en faisant un clien d'œil à Shaolan pour bien marquer la plaisenterie.

Shaolan émit un petit rire en guise de réponse.

**Sha** : Je pense que nous n'avons rien craindre de ce côté là. Mais je n'en reste pas moins convaincu qu'elle serait très douée.

**MA** : Oh avant que j'oublie, je pense investir dans la construction de l'annexe de l'hôtel de votre cousin.

**Sha** : Il cherche des investisseurs ? Il dispose pourtant des financements nécéssaire.

**MA** : Cette annexe sera destiner à abriter des entreprises. Je projette de louer cet espace pour y installer mon nouveau siège et m'entourer des PDG de chacune de mes succursales.

**Sha** : Dans ce cas.

**MA** : MR Hiirasigawa fils devrait ne pas tarder à arriver avec son architècte. Un architècte Britanique je crois. Mac…Mac…c'est fout comme j'ai du mal avec son nom, pourtant je l'ai rencontré hier, MacNiel ou bien…………

Un œil expert aurait vu les muscles des joues de Shaolan se contracter, le regard droit devant lui, dépassant le vieil homme.

**Sha** : MacKeanan…, souffla-ti en resserant des poings

**MA** : Oui, c'est ce nom là. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

Mais Shaolan regardait toujours au même endroit. Une voix se fit entendre.

**Voix** : Mr Amemya, Shaolan ? Comment allez vous ?

Le grand-père se retourna et accueilli comme il se doit les deux nouveaux arrivant en leur serrant la main. Eriol fit une tape dans le dos de Shaolan qui serra à son tour la main de l'architecte. Andrew cru que ses os allaient exploser tant l'homme en face de lui serrait fort. Puis Eriol se chargea de faire les présentations entre ces deux derniers.

**Eriol** : MacKeanan, je vous présente mon cousin. Shaolan Li. Vous vous souvenez, de la jeune femme qui a fait érrutpion dans mon bureau l'autre jour, il s'agit de son épouse.

A cet instant, Andrew cru se douter du pourquoi cet homme en face de lui, qu'il voyait pour la première fois voulait lui fracturer la main. Mais ce que Shaolan ne savait pas, c'est que Andrew ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal.

En entandant que Sakura avait revu cet homme, un vent de fureur s'était levé en Shaolan. Il prit soint de le garder bien en lui et de ne pas exploser en public.

**Eriol** : Shaolan, voici Andrew MacKeanan……..

Eriol avait beau parler ça faisait un bon moment que Shaolan ne l'écouta plus, qu'il ne l'entendait plus….

Ils discutèrent un moment, le 'ils' excluant Shaolan, quand Eriol se rappela qu'il y a une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue : Sakura.

Le grand père lui explica grosso modo le mal de tête et Shaolan en profita pour se retirer, pretextant aller vérifier l'état de son « EPOUSE ».

Connaissant vaguement la demeure, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il déposa son verre vide et demanda Mde Taitakome de lui servir un verre de cognac. Son butain en main, il se dirigea à l'étage et touva directement la chambre où Sakura s'était réfugiée.

Il ouvrit la porte pour la trouver calée dans un fauteil près de la fenêtre, une main sur le front, l'autre sur le ventre. La lumière était éteinte mais les rayons de la lune permettaeint de bien distinguer les formes. Cependant il allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

**Sak** : Laisse éteint s'il te plait.

**Sha** : La lumière te dérange ? J'ai ce qu'il te fraut

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le verre. Elle le prit mais quand elle pris conscience que c'était de l'alcool elle le lui rendit.

**Sak** : Mais c'est quoi ? Du cognac ? Je n'en veux pas.

Il lui repris le verre, le posa sur une console toute proche et alla s'appuyer contre une commode. Il inspira et expira très fort, ce que ne manqua de remarquer Sakura.

**Shao** : Je sais ce que tu as.

**Sak** : Pardon ?

**Sha** : Je sais pourquoi tu es malade.

Sakura était étonnée par cette révélation. Ou plutot paniquée. Il savait ? Mais comment pouvait-il bien savoir ? Shaolan lu l'effarement sur le visage de Sakura. Il sourit de côté.

Sha : Et tu croyais que je ne le verrais pas… 

Un long silence s'en suivit. Sakura avait la tête baissée et sentait le regard perçant de Shaolan. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en l'entendant soupirer tout à l'heure. C'était bien du reproche et de la colère qu'elle avait perçut.

Elle n'osait reprendre la parole en premier, de peur de provoquer l'incendie. Elle attandait comme une coupable sur le point d'être condamnée que son juge soit clément.

**Sha** : J'ai vu les garçons avant de venir ici.

**Sak** : Ils devaient être fous de joie je présume.

**Sha** : Oui. Ils m'ont dit que tu ne passais pas beaucoup de temps avec eux.

**Sak** : Mhh, et je le regrette beaucoup, mais j'ai courru dans tous les sens. Il m'a fallu trouver une robe, revoir du monde que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps

**Sha** : C'est ça revoir du monde.

Sakura qui avait toujours la tête appuyée sur sa main, la retira pour relever la tête en direction de Shaolan. Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que ça prennait.

**Sak** : C'est une impression ou le ton que tu emploie est très…venimeux ?

**Shao** : Je viens de voir MacKeanan.

**Sak** : Pardon ?

**Sha** : Oui, il est en bas. Il est arrivé avec Eriol. Tu pensais que j'allais faire un scandale en le voyant. Tu t'es rendue malade pour rien. Je me suis retenu.

Sakura avait peur de comprendre. Shaolan pensait qu'elle était mal parce que'elle savait que MacKeanan serait là et qu'ils allaient forcément se rencontrer ce bal.

**Sak** : Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là.

**Shao** : Evidemment….

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase mais sakura sentait que ça n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire, ses sourcils allaient bientôt prendre la forme d'un V.

**Sha** : Il est là, mais tu n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il viendrait ? Pourtant vous vous êtes vus !

**Sak** : Je n'aime pas ce que tu es en train de dire, ni la manière dont tu le fais Sha…

**Sha** : Excuse-moi si je m'emporte, ton architècte est dans cette maison, je pense être dans mon droit ! Cet homme se trouve au même endroit que toi bien trop souvant je trouve. Ici, au bureau d'Eriol et qui sait où ailleurs encore !

Il avait élévé la voix vers la fin de la phrase.

Sakura se leva de son fauteuil.

**Sak** : Mais quel culot ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je t'ai fais la promesse que plus jamais je ne le reverrai, cette rencontre c'était le hasard.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'était rapprochée de Shaolan.

**Sha** : Tu les tiens bien tes promesses !

N'importe qui aurait pu lire le choc sur le visage de Sakura à ce moment là. S'en fut trop pour elle. Sans même qu'il ai pu le prévoir, elle le giffla de toutes ses forces.

A son tour elle éleva la voix. Si la musique jouée par l'orcherstre au rez-de chaussé n'était pas si bruyante, on aurait pu entendre sa voix même à l'extérieur de la maison.

**Sak** : T'es vraiment une ordure. Tu n'as pas juste un peu l'impression d'inverser les rôles. C'est à moi que tu fais le reproche de ne pas tenir ma parole ? Moi, jamais personne ne m'a vue avec Joshua, comme Toya t'a vu toi te pavaner avec l'autre salope…

Shaolan réagit à l'entente de l'insulte.

**Shao** : Fais attention Sakura !

**Sak** : NOOON. TOI ! TOI FAIS ATTENTION. L'honneur…..c'est très important pour toi l'honneur hein. J'en ai entendu parler à longueur de journée pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Jamais je ne t'ai déshonoré. Et TOI, TOI tout le monde a pu te voir. Quand tout a commencé, je me sentais tellement mal, chaque fois que je voyais Joshua, chaque fois que je lui parlais, j'avais l'impression de te trahir, de me trahir par la même occasion. Il a été la main tendue qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente quand j'en avais besoin, alors que c'est TOI qui aurais du le faire, tu m'as laisée me dérouiller toute seule alors que j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Je le trouvais craquant et rien que ça, ça me déchirait parce que ce n'était pas toi.

Pour Shaolan, il était hors de question de bouger ou de l'interrompre, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Mais c'était la premiière fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Il était stupéfait de voir qu'elle était autant capable de se mettre en colère, qu'autant de fureur pouvait sortir de ce petit bout de femme.

**Sak** : Et malgré tout ça, ton abandon, je me suis rendue compte que c'était toujours toi que j'aimais. J'ai souffert comme jamais je n'avais souffert tant j'étais rongée par la culpabilité. Et tout ça pour rien. Bordel de merde Shaolan, toute cette culpabilité pour rien ! Je ne suis pas allée le revoir comme tu sembles le suggérer, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui, je ne l'ai même jamais embrassé. J'ai tenu toutes mes promesses Shaolan. Toi, tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi, tu m'avais promis qu'on aurait la plus belle vie que personne n'ait jamais eue, tu m'avais promis que tu m'aimerais pour toujours. Tu me trompes avec une autre Shaolan. Tu viens me dire que tu penses l'aimer et tu pars vivre avec elle. ET TU OSES ME FAIRE DES REPROCHES ET TU OSES ME PARLER DE PROMESSES……MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS LI ? Pour qui tu te prends….

Elle ne le regardait plus désormais. Elle est tombée sur ses genoux et avait son visage dans ses mains. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'est à peine si elle pouvait respirer tant elle était traversée par les sanglots.

**Sak** : C'est toi qui n'a pas tenu tes promesses, c'est quoi qui fais le con, c'est toi…….

Shaolan resortait lentement de sa torpeur. Voir Sakura dans cet état lui faisait tellement mal. Il voudrait tant la prendre dans es bras, la consoler, lui dire que tout est fini, que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre lui dire que….

Il s'approcha d'elle et se baissa. Il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura quand celle-ci se dégagea violement.

**Sak** : NE ME TOUCHE PAS…

**Sha** : Saki….

**Sak** : Dégage. Vas-t-en…

**Sha** : Saki…

**Sak** : Sors d'ici. SORS D'ICI.

Il eu un petit mouvement de recule à l'entente de ces mots et finit par se relever et sortir. Il referma la porte et se laissa tomber contre elle en écoutant les pleurs de Sakura.

Il avait été con, débile, totalement irréfléchit. Sa décision était prise. Il doit choisir Sakura. Mais si jamais il aimait Hayouan ?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello ! ça fait un bail !**_

_**Je pense que vous aussi avez surement déjà du le lire, il paraît qu'on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews sous peine d'être banni. Mais comme je suis de nature à frauder quand j'estime que c'est important (shuuuuuut, faut pas le répéter), je vais quand même y répondre. Pour ça il va falloir aller dans les reviews (en fait je me fais une reviewà moi même !) , d'ailleurs, j'y éclairci quelques points obscurs liés à certins personnages…** _

* * *

_Il avait été con, débile, totalement irréfléchie. Sa décision était prise. Il doit choisir Sakura. Mais si jamais il aimait Hayouan ? Et il continuait d'entendre les sanglots de Sakura. _

* * *

Elle de son côté, elle se laissait aller. Elle ne faisait que pleurer et ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle qui se croyait plus forte que ça. Doucement elle arrêta de sangloter, n'en ayant plus la force. Elle était allongée sur le dos, parterre et les larmes lui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues, sa respiration était presque redevenue normale. 

On peut dire que la première phase de la mission « Shaolan est à moi » est un échec. Si elle espérait le retenir en le foutant à la porte, ce n'était pas gagné. La stratégie employée n'était pas la bonne.

Elle abandonnait la mission. Il faut un autre plan. La mission numéro deux s'intitulera « garder Shaolan » et elle aura intérêt à tout faire pour que ça marche. Mis à part les missions aux noms débiles, que pouvait-elle imaginer à ce moment là pour que sa vie ne vole pas entièrement en éclats ?

Rien.

Elle resta longtemps à réfléchir sans le faire.

Puis elle décida de mettre à exécution la première phase de cette mission le plus vite possible.

Phase 1 : retrouver Shaolan.

Elle se leva, et alla vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à toute volée. Shaolan qui y était toujours adossé tomba presque à l'intérieur de la chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant.

**Sak **: Entre.

Sa voix était presque éteinte et très enrouée. Le ton qu'elle a employé pour dire de rentrer dans la pièce fut plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu laisser paraître

Il ne se fit pas prier. Elle se réinstalla sur le fauteuil et lui s'assit sur le lit. Le silence s'installa. Aucun des deux n'osait parler.

Phase 1 : accomplie, totale réussite. Même si ça a été plus rapide que prévu. Et maintenant Sakura se trouve confrontée à la phase deux : renouer contact.

Plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

Seul le petit tic-tac de l'horloge criait au monde sa présence et rappelait que le temps passe sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il était minuit passé. Ils sont restés très longtemps là.

**Sak **: Ramène-moi chez moi.

Tous deux se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Dans le couloir une douce lumière était diffusée. Sakura s'arrêta à une porte et entra, laissant deviner à Shaolan que c'était une salle de bain et il l'attendit.

La lumière frappa Sakura de plein fouet. Et le miroir était bien loin de lui renvoyer l'image qu'elle souhaitait. Elle fit couler l'eau et nettoya le mascara qui avait coulé le long de ses joues. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se redonner une mine présentable. A nettoyer ses joues, elle du enlever son fond de teint et son blush. Elle avait désormais devant elle une figure très pâle et des yeux gonflés comme des montgolfières cernés de noir. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sous les yeux pour résorber ses poches et quand ses mains ne supportèrent plus le contact glacé de l'eau, elle ouvrit son sac et sortit ce qu'elle avait emmené comme maquillage, ce qu'elle et Tomoyo appelaient le strict minimum indispensable et qui prend peu de place. Elle étala ses trois crayons, son baume à lèvres et son mascara sur le plan à coté du lavabo. Elle commença par l'anticerne sous les yeux, puis les contourna d'un fin trait brun et étoffa ses cils avec son mascara. Elle pris son dernier crayon, rose et coloria ses lèvres et traça des petits traits sur ses joues. Elle mit du baume sur le bout de ses doigts et l'étala sur ses joues pour estomper le crayon rose, et enfin sur ses lèvres pour leur donner un peu de brillance. Et c'était fait. Elle venait de peindre des couleurs sur son visage. Elle trouva que la peinture était mauvaise et les couleurs bien fades. Elle se regarda encore de ses yeux vides et se décida à sortir.

Elle et Shaolan arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et de dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Le grand-père de Sakura les intercepta. Sakura parla la première.

**Sak** : Il se fait bien tard, je crois que nous devons rentrer.

**MA** : Oui, et tu m'as l'air toujours aussi malade. Tu es encore très pâle. C'est vraiment dommage. Tu aimais bien ces soirées quand tu étais plus jeune.

**Sha** : Merci pour ce bal Masaki. Au revoir.

**Sa** : Bye.

**MA** : Rentrez bien les enfants.

Pendant que le maître d'hôtel ouvrait la porte pour les laisser sortir Shaolan se risqua à passer sa main autour de la taille de Sakura et la ramena à lui. Il sentait que Sakura n'était pas très sûre sur ses jambes. La porte s'ouvrit et un éclair les aveugla, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Les flashs des photographes crépitaient et ils descendirent les escaliers au bas desquels les attendait la voiture qu'avait louée Shaolan. Ce dernier reconduisit Sakura chez son père et aucun des deux ne parla durant le trajet. A un moment donné, le silence devenant trop pesant à supporter pour tous les deux, ils dirigèrent leur main vers la radio, au même moment. Se rendant compte du geste de l'autre ils stoppèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux un court instant.

**Sak** : Il…il serait préférable que tu regardes la route.

**Sha** : Tu as raison.

Bien des minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Syaoran arrêta la voiture devant le porche et Sakura sortit. Mais Shaolan n'avait toujours pas coupé le contact. A quoi bon éteindre la voiture pour la redémarrer aussitôt. Il devait se trouver un endroit pour dormir, se disant que Sakura n'a sûrement pas envie de le voir ni même de savoir qu'il existe à ce moment donné.

Remarquant que Shaolan n'éteignait toujours pas elle revint sur ses pas et se posta devant la fenêtre de Shaolan. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et elle se pencha pour être à son niveau ce qui mit son décolleté bien en évidence mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, au contraire de Shaolan, mais cette fois ci en parfait gentleman il garda ses yeux rivés sur le visage de celle qui était encore son épouse.

**Sak** : A quoi tu joues ?

**Sha** : Pardon ?

**Sak** : Pourquoi tu ne sors pas de cette auto ?

**Sha** : Je vais aller ailleurs pour la nuit.

**Sak** : Excuse-moi ! Il en est hors de question. Durant tout ton séjour ici, tu dormiras sous ce toit. Comment crois-tu que les garçons vont réagir s'ils ne te voient pas à leur réveil ?

**Shao** : …

**Sak** : Allez, viens.

Il sortit enfin de cette voiture et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure.

**Shao** : On dirait que tout le monde dort déjà.

**Sak** : Je ne pense pas que les garçons seraient encore debout à cette heure là, et papa doit aller très tôt à l'université demain.

Sakura passa devant et sans un bruit ils montèrent à l'étage. Sakura ouvrit doucement une porte et laissa l'ouverture assez large pour que Shaolan puisse voir. Sur le lit qu'occupait Toya quand il habitait encore là, Kenichi dormait comme à son habitude ses deux bras au dessus de la tête et les poings fermes, les couvertures montant jusqu'en dessous du menton. Ce démon, une fois qu'il s'est endormi ne bouge presque plus dans son sommeil, et ne supporte pas être découvert. Même en dormant il réajuste sa couverture pour ne pas que le moindre petit air frais le fasse frissonner. Et c'est tout le contraire de Kyo. Lui il dort sur un lit d'appoint, installé à côté de Kenichi. Il dort en boule et le drap sert plus à couvrir le sol que le petit garçon.

Sakura entre et saisit le drap pour le recouvrir, Shaolan s'est approché. Et a posé une main sur le front du plus petit et un sourire tendre apparaît sur ses lèvres. Sakura plus que jamais se sent fondre. Rien n'est plus certain : elle est raide dingue de cet homme, aujourd'hui bien plus qu'auparavant.

Elle sort de la pièce et Shaolan la suit. Alors que Shaolan est sur le pas de la porte elle lui dit.

**Sak** : Toi tu dors dans cette pièce avec les garçons, et moi dans ma chambre.

Elle pointe du doigt en direction de la porte de sa chambre.

C'est bête car dans la chambre de Toya, les deux seuls lits sont déjà occupés.

**Sha** : Je peux dormir au salon, sur le canapé…

**Sak** : Il en est hors de question, t'as perdu la tête ? Je prends Ken avec moi si ça t'arrange.

Il hocha de la tête, visiblement pensif. Sakura court-circuita ses pensées.

**Sak** : De toute manière il est inconcevable que je te montre ma chambre, même si c'est pour t'y faire dormir parterre, tu ne mettras pas les pieds dans ma chambre !

**Sha** : Ca me fait penser que je n'y suis jamais entré. Je ne sais même pas comment elle est décorée.

**Sak** : Et bien tu ne le découvriras sans doutes jamais.

**Voix** : Vous êtes rentrés ?

**Sak** : Papa !

**Shao** : Nous sommes désolés si nous vous avons réveillé !

**Fuj** : Non ce n'est pas grave. J'ai le sommeil léger. Ça fait un petit moment que vous discutez ! J'ai pensé que c'était les garçons. Ils ont du essayé de faire deux ou trois escapades pour regarder la télé après le couvre-feu !

**Sak** : Ils ont fait ça ?

**Shao** : Il faudra leur en toucher quelques mots demain matin.

**Fuj** : Je retourne me coucher bonne nuit.

**Sha** : Bonne nuit.

**Sak** A demain. Bon alors je te ramène deux coussins et une grosse couverture. Tu dois avoir un pyjama dans tes affaires ?

Fujitaka se retourna.

**Fuj** : Shaolan va dormir avec les garçons ?

**Shao** : Oui

**Sak** : Comme j'étais sur le point de lui dire quand tu es arrivé, jamais aucun membre de la gente masculine à part toi et Toya n'avait vu ma chambre et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais déroger à la règle !

**Fuj** ?

**Sak** : J'y peux rien c'est comme ça !

**Fuj** : Je ne veux pas chercher à comprendre…toi et ton cerveau dérangé !

Sakura s'empara d'un cousin qui était sur une chaise du couloir et lui lança dans le dos, et Fujitaka disparut dans sa chambre.

**Shao** : Je ne sais pas s'il a cru à ton excuse.

S**a**k : Quoi ? Quelle excuse ? Je te signale que même si on n'était pas en froid je ne t'aurais pas montré ma chambre

**Shao** : Je t'ai bien montré la mienne, chez ma mère.

**Sak** : Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est parce que tu voulais bien me la montrer. On n'a jamais dormis dedans en plus.

**Shao** : Tu pourras quand même me la montrer demain matin, je rentrerai pas dedans si ça peut te rassurer.

**Sak** : Le jour où tu verras l'intérieur de ma chambre même depuis le pas de la porte ……je…je…et ben il est pas encore prêt d'arriver ! Alors je ne te laisse même pas imaginer y rentrer un jour !

Non cher lecteur, ce n'est pas un fait de votre imagination, Shaolan et Sakura se chamaillent comme des enfants !

**Shao** : Tu as peur que je me moque de toi en voyant les posters de tes chanteurs préférés recouvrant les murs, ou de voir la montagne de nounours ?

**Sak** : Non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est une chambre de jeune fille, aucun garçon n'a rien à faire dedans.

**Shao** : Les enfants y sont rentrés ?

**Sak** : Oui évidemment.

**Shao** : Ah ! Tu vois des garçons l'ont vue alors pourquoi pas moi ?

**Sak** : Toi c'est pas pareil. Eux ils sont encore petits. Et à partir d'un certain âge, il n'est pas recommandable de faire entrer un jeune homme dans la chambre d'une jeune fille.

**Shao** : Oui mais toi tu n'es plus une jeune fille….

**Sak** : Ma chambre l'est….enfin je veux dire elle y appartient…..

**Shao** : Soyons logique : c'est ta chambre…

**Sak** : Ok

**Shao** : ….Et tu n'es plus une jeune fille….

**Sak** : Mh mhhh

**Shao** :…Donc ce n'est plus la chambre d'une jeune fille puisque la propriétaire n'est plus une jeune fille….Donc je peux la voir !

**Sak** : Tu connais ton alphabet ? N O N ça fait non. Le contraire de oui. Et c'est quoi cette histoire tu n'es plus une jeune fille ? Ça veut dire que je suis vieille ? Laisse moi te rappeler que j'ai trois ans de moins que toi !

**Shao** : Nan Nnnn

S**a**k : T'es vraiment une crapule.

Shaolan s'affola en voyant les yeux de Sakura se remplir de larmes à nouveau. Il posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Sakura

**Shao** : Nan, pleure pas Saki c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire.

**Sak** : Je je je JE n'ai pas compris ? Et si tu savais t'exprimer ? Ce serait peut être plus facile de te comprendre !

**Shao** : Pourquoi tu t'énerves vite comme ça ?

**Sak** : Moi je m'énerve vite ? Ok c'est vrai je suis du genre à démarrer au quart de tour j'avoue ! Mais si t'allumais pas la maiche….

**Shao** : D'accord ! Ok ! Je sais tout ça. C'est quelque chose que j'ai vite remarqué chez toi, et c'est une des questions à la quelle j'ai réfléchi deux fois avant de te demander en mariage.

**Sak** : °o°…°O° …°o°….°O°…°o° (nda : ohhhh le piti poisson !)

**Shao** : Oui, tu vois, te faire monter sur tes grands chevaux c'est si facile…que j'ai été tenté. C'est amusant de voir la facilité qu'on a à te provo….Aïe ! Ça fait mal ça ! Je suis certain que demain je pourrai plus mettre mes chaussures tellement mon orteil aura gonflé.

**Sak** : T'auras qu'à marcher en chaussettes !

**Shao** : Ohhhh c'était une blague !

**Sak** : Et tu te crois en position de blaguer ?

Toute la tension retomba et les époux replongèrent dans la réalité de leur histoire. Non. Ça ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça.

**Sak** : Et puis cette chambre est une chambre de jeune fille puisque que le locataire permanant était une jeune fille. Et moi je ne suis que de passage, alors ça reste la chambre d'une jeune fille et par conséquent tu n'en verras que la porte côté dehors !

**Shao** : Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je la vois, c'est juste une chambre.

**Sak** : Oui mais c'est ma chambre…roh et puis tu m'énerves !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Shaolan attendit deux minutes sans bouger puis alla doucement vers la chambre de sa femme.

_**Toc** **Toc**_

Il se mit à chuchoter assez fort pour qu'elle entende au travers de la porte.

**Shao** : Je peux entrer ?

**Sak** : Naaaaaaaaan.

**Shao** : S'il te plait ?

**Sak** : Naaaaaan

**Shao** : Mais c'est juste pour te poser une question ?

**Sak** : Je te connais tu m'auras pas !

**Shao** : Nan sérieux, c'est juste pour une question.

**Sak** : Pose !

**Shao** : Je peux avoir au moins un coussin ?

**Sak** : Dans tes rêves !

**Shao** : S'il te plait….

**Sak** : Nan.

**Shao** : S'il te plait….

**Sak** : Nan, c'est non n'insiste pas.

Et il s'éloigne, désemparé, exaspéré, d'avoir non seulement perdu la bataille contre Sakura mais aussi de ne pas avoir pu voir sa chambre et en plus de tout ça il n'aurait ni coussin, ni couverture…..

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons, enleva ses chaussures et sa veste et ses chaussures, puis sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se retrouva en marcel et en boxer.

Il pensa : un marcel ! La honte, pas un t-shirt mais un marcel et un boxer noir. Sakura le tuerait si elle le voyait dans un accoutrement pareil. Heureusement que le boxer est là pour rattraper le coup, manquerait plus qu'un slip kangourou en coton blanc pour être dans le top three…de la ringardise évidement. Voilà ce qu'il lui reste pour dormir : un marcel, un boxer, pas de coussin, pas de couette….

Il mis ses mains derrière sa tête pour qu'il ait un appui et pensa. La soirée a été désastreuse, mais vers la fin, ça c'est un peu arrangé, vu à la manière où ils se sont chamaillés dans le couloir….Il finit par s'endormir.

De son côté, Sakura avait mis un de ses vieux pyjamas tout mimi tout rose. Un vestige qui était resté dans son armoire et qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son mariage, parmi quelques autres vêtements. Il était un peu plus serré. Non pas à cause de son ventre de femme enceinte. D'ailleurs c'était surtout aux cuisses et aux fesses que les coutures menaçaient presque de lâcher (ouais, surtout si elle continue à tirer sur le tissus pour l'élargir). Non. A 5 semaines. Il n'y a encore aucun signe visible sur son corps, pensez-vous. Non, elle a pris du poids. Aïe. Elle n'aime pas trop. Pourtant, depuis Kyo elle a toujours à peu près le même poids. C'est vrai qu'après Kenichi, ça n'a pas été simple de tout reperdre, mais bordel, ce pyjama serre !

Sakura se rassure en se disant : c'est connu, le mariage fait grossir. En moyenne trois kilos la première année. Entre 5 et 10 les 10 premières années….ohh làà lààà.

Elle regarde l'étiquette d'un de ses vieux maillots. Deux tailles. Elle a pris deux tailles. L'horreur !

Elle se dit qu'il faut relativiser. Elle est encore très mince…très très…comme toutes les femme qui ont déjà deux enfants. Non c'est vrai. Elle se regarde dans son miroir. Pas de cellulite. Ok il fait nuit, mais elle est quand même bien faite ! Son reflet la rassure quelque peu. Oui mais deux tailles quand même… c'est vrai aussi que quand elle avait 18 ans elle était très mince. Mais deux tailles ! Ce serait bien de perdre de la masse. Peut être pas comme avant son mariage. Non, non non. À 18 ans elle était presque maigre. Mais une taille. Ouais. Là se serait parfait ! Encore un mois, peut-être deux on commencera à voir un peu son ventre. Et si c'est à cause de ça que Shaolan…non. Aucune chance Hayouan est plus épaisse qu'elle.

En parlant de Shaolan, ça a été très mouvementé ce soir, riche en émotions. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Il fallait que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre. Et maintenant elle se sent mieux. Paradoxalement, le fait de s'être chamaillé en rentrant y est pour beaucoup. Ils se sont chicanés comme deux adolescents, et c'est ce qu'ils étaient à leur mariage.

Et si jamais ils s'étaient unis trop jeunes ?

Ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Non.

C'est faux.

Ils étaient plus prêts à l'époque que maintenant.

Ils viennent tout juste de se chamailler comme deux enfants. Il semble que finalement que tout n'est pas perdu. Il y a encore de la complicité. Et ça, ça la motive pour œuvrer le mieux possible pour réussir la mission « garder Shaolan ».

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se remémora tous les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés. Au moment d'éteindre la lumière, elle se souvint du contenu du tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un journal intime. La dernière entrée datait de la veille de son mariage. Pas besoin de l'ouvrir, elle le sait. C'était bien à l'époque, raconter à ce silencieux ami qui ne jugera pas tout ce qui c'est passé. Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté ? Sans doutes car Shaolan remplaçait ce gros carnet. Non en fait, elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle avait stoppé comme ça. C'est avec ce journal qu'elle a commencé à écrire de moins en moins. Ecrire tous les petits faits quotidiens n'avaient plus d'intérêt. Seuls les «événements les plus importants y étaient relatés.

Elle l'ouvrit et lu le contenu de la première page.

«_Pour que tous les moments les plus marquant et les plus riches ne soient jamais oubliés. Les plus heureux, comme les plus tristes. Je veux me souvenir tout ce qui a fait ce que je suis. Parce que rien n'est plus volatile qu'un souvenir qui n'est pas entretenu_»

Alors de nombreuses pages doivent manquer. En particulier les plus importantes. Elle se souviendra toujours de ce qu'elle a ressenti la première fois qu'elle a su qu'elle allait devenir mère. Ce que ça lui a fait de tenir son enfant dans ses bras pour la toute première fois. Après avoir relu cette première page, elle comprend à quel point s'est vrai. C'est sûr, tout est encore très clair, mais elle sait qu'elle a oublié certains détails. Et puis…..ça.

Demain, elle reprendrait son crayon et noterai tout ce qu'elle n'a pas noté. Dans l'ordre chronologique. Mais maintenant, elle a de la lecture à faire. Elle tourne les pages jusqu'à arriver à sa dernière entrée. Elle relit ce qu'elle a écrit la veille de son mariage. Ça lui rappelle beaucoup de choses, jusqu'à ressentir l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie à l'époque. Et certains détails oubliés. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Shaolan est là. C'était si différent et si semblable que ce qu'elle éprouve maintenant. Elle y retrouve les rêves qu'elle avait. S'il y une chose qu'elle a toujours cru, c'est que pour réaliser ses rêves, il faut mettre la main à la pâte, car ils ne se réalisent jamais comme par magie. Et là elle se sent bête, car elle a justement attendu que tout arrive comme par magie. A un moment donné, c'est comme si elle avait oublié. Et elle sait quand exactement. Elle referme son journal.

Ils ne sont toujours pas sortis de leur crise qui a débuté à l'accident. Ils ont dévalé la pente doucement sans même tenter de stopper la chute. Ils ont bien essayé de se relever, mais comment se relever alors qu'on continue de glisser ?

Ils ont glissés tout doucement, parce que c'était doucement ils n'ont rien vu venir. Mais ils n'ont pas encore atteint le point de non-retour. Sakura s'y refuse fermement. Pas tant que leurs rêves ne se seront pas réalisés.

Soudain une idée la frappa. Elle a oublié Shaolan, sans coussins, sans couverture….tant pis pour lui. Il le mérite. C'est une partie de sa vengeance personnelle. Oui mais il est très mal installé, et en plus avec son nez enflé à cause de Toya. Heureusement que les gens sont polis pour ne pas avoir fait de remarque. Et heureusement surtout que Toya ne soit pas venu ça aurait été dur de le contenir. Mais au fait il était où lui ? Elle se fait une vague idée d'où il bien pu être. Nan. Elle ne pourra pas dormir tant que Shaolan sera si mal installé. Il a toujours dormis avec deux cousins et il est comme Kenishi, il est frileux la nuit et doit se couvrir des orteils jusqu'aux oreilles et ce même s'il fait 40°c. Alors elle se lève, prend tout ce dont elle a besoin, ou plutôt ce dont Shaolan a besoin et va dans la chambre où il est installé.

En ouvrant la porte elle le voit là, au sol, tout endormi. Ses trois hommes endormis comme des anges. Même Shaolan est super mignon en dormant. Elle hésite. Doit elle mettre les cousins délicatement sous sa tête puis le couvrir, se blottir contre lui. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Mais en même temps, il ne le mérite pas. Mais c'est si tentant. Et puis ne faut surtout pas qu'il la voit avec ce pyjama un peu serré. Mais comme il faut bien prendre une décision, elle prend celle qui s'impose, et surtout elle voudrait bien voir la tête qu'il ferait. Alors elle lui balança le premier coussin de toutes ses forces sur le ventre, puis le second sur la tête et enfin la couverture sur le ventre. Le pauvre. Elle lui a fait peur.

Il la regarda, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit (nda : _Effrayé_ moi je dirais, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on est réveillé comme ça en pleine nuit. Euhh ça veut rien dire…jour/nuit…bref on se comprend)

**Sak** : Et estime-toi heureux ! Tsss….. Un marcel !

Elle voulait lui paraître très mécontente mais un sourire qui lui va d'une oreille à l'autre l'empêcha d'avoir l'air très menaçant. Puis elle se retira dans sa chambre, où elle s'endormi illico presto.

Sakura se retourna sur le dos pour la sixième fois dans son lit. Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore un peu. Juste un peu, rester rêvassé dans ce lit. C'est le matin, y'a rien à faire alors pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se réveille si tôt. Ouvrir les yeux serait tout bonnement admettre que la nuit est finie et qu'il est l'heure de se lever. Elle se tourna vivement sur le coté droit. Puis encore sur le dos.

Non.

Elle ne peut plus le supporter. Elle qu'elle aura pas beaucoup de temps en qu'elle devra courir, mais elle doit savoir. Elle ouvre les yeux droit sur son réveil.

7 : 38

A peine a-t-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle se lève précipitent et cours hors de sa chambre direction les toilettes comme elle l'avait prévu en marmonnant un « bordel de merde ».

Quelques instants plus tard elle sorti et se dirigea sa chambre choisir les vêtements qu'elle allait porter. Elle croisa son père, une veste dans une main et une mallette dans l'autre qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée, visiblement prêt à partir. Ils échangèrent un petit bonjour et elle arriva enfin dans sa chambre.

7 :45

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. Faut-il toujours qu'elle se réveille tôt alors qu'elle prévoit de faire la grâce mat'. A chaque fois c'est pareil. Quand elle doit se réveiller tôt, pas moyen d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais quand l'occasion se présente de flâner dans son lit, il arrive toujours quelque chose pour l'empêcher de le faire. Ce matin c'est une sensation que venait du bas du ventre qui la réveilla. Elle a tenté de résister mais elle n'a pas pu. Il a fallu qu'elle coure aux toilettes.

Elle continua de marmonner sur le sujet pendant longtemps encore.

Elle avait pris sa douche et préparait le petit déjeuner.

**Sak** : C'est pas juste ! s'écria-t-elle en retournant un pancake avec rage. J'ai pourtant presque rien bu comme liquide hier soir !

**Shao** : Tu devrais pourtant y être habituée, nan ?

Il a raison. Elle devrait y être habituée. Et elle le sait. A chaque fois qu'elle a l'occasion de dormir jusqu'à y'a pas d'heure elle est réveillée par l'affreuse sensation que sa vessie va éclater.

**Sak** : Tu devrais y être habituée nan ? Répéta-t-elle comme un perroquet.

**Shao** : Ca a toujours été comme ça Sakura. La prochaine fois fait comme je te l'ai dit. Si tu y allais au moment où tu le sens, tu pourrais revenir et te rendormir. Là tu reste réveillée pendant deux heures et quand finalement tu y vas, t'es trop réveillée pour te rendormir après.

Sakura se contenta de planter sa fourchette comme une meurtrière sur le pauvre pancake et le déposa dans l'assiette devant Shaolan.

**Sak** : Les garçons arrivent ?

**Shao** : Ouais…

WWWWWWAF WAFWAF WAF.

**Shao** :… Ils sont en train de comploter je ne sais quoi là-haut avec le chien.

**Sak** : KYYOOOOOOO. Descends avec Ken, le p'tit déj est prêt. T'as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

**Shao** : Je pensais que passer un peu de temps avec vous serait pas mal, puis rentrer à la maison après. J'ai un vol à seize heures.

**Sak** : Tu ne pourrais pas partir un peu plus tard ?

**Shao** : Non, j'ai pas mal de travail. Je viens de recevoir le rapport annuel, je voudrais y jeter un coup d'œil pour voir nos perspectives d'investissements.

**Sak** : Comme ?

**Shao** : Wahaha ouvrir son capital.

**Sak** : C'est pas un investissement ça. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas acheter suffisamment d'actions pour voir un droit de vote.

Disant cela il saisit un journal à côté de lui et commença à le feuilleter

**Sak** : Jyu-Fong ne peut pas le faire ?

**Shao** : Il est en vacances.

**Sak** : Encore ? Mais il ne travaille jamais ?

**Shao** : Je me demande si je le paie à ne rien faire. En attendant je dois faire son boulot !

**Sak** : Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'a qu'à déléguer une partie de ses tâches quand il n'est pas là. Mais comme il sait que tu as envie de le faire toi même il ne se gêne pas pour partir se dorer la pilule à Brasilia où à Miami.

Shaolan plia le haut de son journal de sorte à ce qu'il voit Sakura.

**Shao** : Hein ?

**Sak** ; Et, il a raison. Je ferais pareil à sa place. Je ne verrais aucune raison de rester alors que je n'ai rien à faire, puisque tu te charges de le faire à sa place. Et il refile les taches courantes à Zetung.

**Shao** : Sakura, il faut bien que je supervise. Je ne fais pas son travail, mais il faut quand même que je mette mon nez dans ses dossiers histoire de savoir ce qui se passe dans mon entreprise !

**Sak** : Le problème c'est que tu ne supervises pas, tu fais. La finance c'est son boulot, pas le tien, pas plus que le marketing ou je ne sais quoi. Toi du détermines les objectifs à long terme, prends les grandes décisions stratégiques et t'es le chef d'orchestre de tout ce beau monde. C'est ça ce que tu dois faire. Les autres doivent se contenter d'atteindre les résultats escomptés.

**Shao** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Sak** : Si j'étais toi je rappellerais Juy-Fong pour lui dire de rappliquer vite fait et te dire si ça vaut le coup ou pas. Zetung peut bien commencer, il s'y connaît mieux que toi en bourse.

**Shao** : J'abandonne. Je ne gagnerai pas contre toi.

**Sak** : Aucune chance pour que ça arrive. Je suis même sûre que si tu me laissais la Li corps pendant un mois, j'augmenterais les profits.

**Shao** : Wowowo. Pas si vite fillette….

WAF WAF WAWAWAFFFF

**Sak** : Non, finalement ce n'est pas si intéressant. Y'a trop de travail. Je ne sais même plus la dernière fois que tu t'es arrêté un peu.

WWWWWWWWAF WAF

**Shao** : Ils sont en train de faire cuire Kéro en broche ou quoi ?

WAF WAF WAF

Kéro arriva à ce moment en courant et se cacha derrière les jambes de Sakura.

**Sak** : Ben Kéro ! C'est quoi ça….

Le pauvre Kéro avait un cache-œil façon pirate sur la tête et le fait qu'il n'apprécie pas était compréhensible vu qu'une de ses oreilles était coincée bizarrement sous l'élastique. Par ailleurs il avait une corde fixée à un ballon bien fermement enroulée à sa queue et comble du comble la cravate de Shaolan moult fois attachée autour du cou avec des nœuds si « savants » que Shaolan pouvait facilement oublier qu'il avait un jour eu cette cravate.

**Sak** : Mes enfants ont hérité de tes gênes de sauvage.

**Shao** : Ah ouais, car de nous deux c'est moi le sauvage ? Je crains que ta mémoire flanche un peu. Juste un mot pour raviver tes souvenirs : Hawaï.

A ce moment là, deux garnements accourèrent hilares dans la cuisine

**Shao** : J'ai encore de nombreux exemples qui te parleront autant à te proposer mais je crois qu'on doit sérieusement discuter avec messieurs Li.

Et les deux garnements précédemment cités cessèrent leurs rires en se rendant compte qu'ils allaient passer un sacré quart d'heure. Chose qui se produisit bien évidemment.

A peine eurent-ils fini qu'ils reçurent un coup de fil de la part de Dokan. Selon lui Tomoyo insistait comme une folle pour organiser un dîner entre amis. C'est vrai qu'elle était en congé depuis moins d'une semaine et elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Etre enceinte la rendait, comment dire ? Ambitieuse ? Elle était certaine qu'elle serait capable de réunir tous ses amis le soir même, alors qu'elle en a eu l'idée que le matin. Pour ne pas contrarier Tomoyo, Shaolan a vivement conseillé à Sakura d'accepter. Ce qu'elle comprit, car comme Shaolan lui a vite rappeler, il ne faut jamais contrarier une femme enceinte, et encore moins dans ses dernières semaines de grossesse. Il le savait par expérience.

**Shao** : Crois-moi, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenue, c'est bien celle là. Et c'est une erreur que je me garderai bien de commettre quand tu seras enceinte la prochaine fois. J'imagine Tomoyo menacer Dokan de lui faire goûter une glace à la vanille et aux olives vertes.

Sakura émis un rire, accompagnée de Shaolan.

**Sak** : Moi je te parie qu'elle lui a planté sa fourchette dans la cuisse et qu'il a eu peur pour ses bijoux de famille.

**Shao** : C'est radical ! Sachant que c'est ta cousine c'est fort possible.

**Kyo** : Dis maman, c'est quand qu'elle va l'avoir son bébé Tomoyo ?

**Sak** : Bientôt mon ange.

**Kyo** : Oui mais quand ?

**Sak** : On va dire d'ici deux ou quatre semaines. On ne peut pas savoir Quand exactement. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement anticipant la question de Kyo.

**Ken** : Alors Moyo et Kan ne doivent pas oublier de regarder dans leur boite aux lettres tous les jours.

Les deux parents regardèrent leur fils surpris, puis échangèrent un regard montrant clairement qu'ils n'avaient rien compris à ce qu'avait dit le plus jeune des deux garçons.

**Shao** : Pourquoi ça Kenichi ?

**Ken** : Ben, si le phénix leur apporte leur bébé et que eux ils regardent pas dans leur boite aux lettres, ils vont faire comment pour savoir que leur bébé est arrivé ? (On est en Asie, j'allais quand même pas dire la cigogne !)

**Sak** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon ange. Ils le verront.

**Kyo** : Pfffff, t'es bête petit monstre. Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas le phénix qui apporte les bébés !

**Ken** : Qui alors ?

**Kyo** ; C'est pas une personne mais une plante.

**Shao** : Une plante ?

**Kyo** : Ben papa, tu ne vas pas dire que tu sais pas non ! Pour les petits garçons c'est les bonzaïs et les filles c'est dans les lotus ? Tu ne te souviens pas que c'est là que tu nous as trouvés ?

Devant la mine totalement bluffée de Shaolan, Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler et de se moquer de lui un peu.

**Sak** : Enfin Shaolan, t'as quand même pas oublié ? Tu te souviens pas un soir quand tu es rentré du travail tu m'as dis : Sakura regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le bonzaï devant l'entrée. Et j'ai répondu : ohhhh le petit ange et si on l'appelait Kyo ?

Kenichi se sentant écarté de la conversation n'eue d'autre choix que de se manifester, peu importe ce qu'il allait dire, mais il fallait que ça ait l'air vrai.

**Ken** : Oui ! Même moi je me le rappelle.

Evidemment il était loin d'être crédible, contrairement à son souhait. Il ne savait pas à quel point. Mais peu lui importait. Il s'était fait entendre et en plus sa maman et son papa étaient très heureux car ils riaient. Ce petit cœur de presque cinq ans était tout fier, car il était celui qui rendait sa famille heureuse.

Sakura était presque dans un fou rire.

**Shao** : Ca c'est la meilleure !

Sakura éclata encore plus de rire. Ils avaient l'air joyeux tous les quatre, assis comme ça, devant leur petit déjeuner. Elle regarda ses hommes manger tout en discutant et ça la remplissait de bonheur. Oui, ça c'était ce qu'elle voulait ressentir à chaque moment de la journée pour le restant de ses jours. Pourtant une ombre planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Sakura la voyait presque se matérialiser en Hayouan. Mais elle la chassa bien vite, car au fond d'elle, elle sentait que ce n'était pas cette femme le véritable danger.

Le danger c'est le vide qui a commencé à se creuser entre elle et Shaolan depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce vide qu'aucun des deux n'arrive à combler. Ils n'ont pas vraiment essayé à vari dire. Juste des semblants de tentatives. Chacun des deux se repose sur l'autre pour rattraper la situation, mais aucun des deux ne fait le premier pas. Ils sont fatigués et ce vide va requérir énormément de travail pour le combler. Un travail qu'une seule personne ne peut accomplir. Un effort trop lourd à fournir pour qu'une seule personne puisse y arriver. Ce n'est définitivement pas cette femme qui est le danger. Même si elle y contribue un peu. Ce qu'ils ont à craindre c'est eux-mêmes. Leur propre paresse. Sakura sait que toute seule elle n'arrivera pas à rétablir l'union au sein de son couple. Elle n'a pas assez de forces pour ça. Pourtant elle a tellement envie. Mais elle sait également qu'une personne déterminée comme elle ne baisse jamais les bras, quand bien même ce serait peine perdue. Mais comme ce n'est pas encore peine perdue, elle sait qu'elle est loin de renoncer.

Il y a tant de choses à sauver. Tant de choses à vivre encore.

C'est à cet instant qu'un détail vient frapper Sakura. Son regard se pose sur Shaolan. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Maintenant elle est certaine à cent pour cent que Shaolan voit son avenir avec elle et ses enfants. Elle sait désormais qu'il se ment à lui-même en croyant éprouver quelque chose pour Hayouan. Tout à l'heure, l'affirmation est sortie si naturellement de la bouche de Shaolan. Cependant il ne sait même pas à quel point il se contredit. Lui qui veut à tout prix éviter de la contrarier quand elle sera enceinte, sait-il au moins quelle peine il vient de lui affliger ces derniers jours ?

Et pourtant elle l'aime plus que tout. Il est là, il discute avec les garçons, la regarde et lui sourit…

**Shao** : Qu'est ce que tu en dis Sakura ?

**Sak** : Hein ?

**Shao** : Tu es d'accord ?

**Sak** : Euh…oui.

Sakura dû se boucher les oreilles pour survivre au cris de joie que venaient de jeter Kyo et Kenichi.

**Shao** : Allez vous préparer pendant qu'on débarrasse avec votre mère. Et on part immédiatement.

Il se levèrent et coururent à l'étage, le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient était visible et audible. De son côté Sakura se demandait ce qui les rendait si heureux. Et où devaient-ils se rendrent ? Elle craignait avoir accepté trop vite….

* * *

_**Bon normalement ce chapitre aurait du continuer, parce que je voulais que certains évènements se soient produit pour y mettre fin. Mais comme on ne peut pas prévoir tout ce qu'on va écrire certains autres événements se sont passés et c'est pas plus mal. En plus le chapitre aurait été extrêmement long si j'avais continué ! D'un autre côté, vous allez vous poser pas mal de questions en attendant la suite….**_

**_Au fait, vous comprenez le titre maintenant ?_ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut ! et ben, il en aura fallu du temps pour pondre ce chapitre….mais je me suis surpassée, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écris ! je vous devais bien ça. J'aurais pu l'allonger encore un peu, mais je l'aurais du coup posté bien plus tard !**

**Ben du coup comme la dernière fois, je réponds à vos reviews du chapitre précédent dans une review……….**

**Tout à la fin je vous dis pourquoi le titre est Non Innocent Fools…..enfin**

**en attendant je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

* * *

****

**Shao** : Qu'est ce que tu en dis Sakura ?

**Sak** : Hein ?

**Shao** : Tu es d'accord ?

**Sak** : Euh…oui.

Sakura dû se boucher les oreilles pour survivre aux cris de joie que venaient de jeter Kyo et Kenichi.

**Shao** : Allez vous préparer pendant qu'on débarrasse avec votre mère. Et on part immédiatement.

Il se levèrent et coururent à l'étage, le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient était visible et audible. De son côté Sakura se demandait ce qui les rendait si heureux. Et où devaient-ils se rendrent ? Elle craignait avoir accepté trop vite….

**Shao** : Ben alors tu te bouges où tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?

**Sak : **Shaolan, je….je crains de ne pas comprendre. Et on va où d'abord ?

**Shao** : On vient juste d'en parler Sakura. Tu n'étais pas là ?

**Sak** : à vrais dire, j'étais à des kilomètres de là….

**Shao** : t'as rien écouté ?

Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

**Shao** : ça t'arrive pas souvant mais quand tu voyages, tu t'arrêtes jamais avant la Lune. Tu connectes ? Où sont les fils que je les rebtanche ?

Il commança à tourner autour de Sakura comme s'il cherchait des branchements électriques sur un androide.

**Sak** : arrète c'est bon !

Elle se leva à son tour et termina de débarrasser quand soudain :

**Sak** : et puis je vois pas pourquoi je t'aide, je te signale que toi tu lisais ton journal pendant que moi je jouait aux divinités indiennes avec plusieurs paires de bras pour faire ton petit déjeuné !

**Shao** : je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mangé, ma fleur !

**Sak** : nan, je te l'accorde, mais les enfants et moi on a du se dépêcher pour qu'il nous reste des miettes, espèce d'ogre. Tu dévores tout !

Shaolan, à l'entente de son nouveau surnom, poussa un grognement sonore.

**Shao** : j'ai encore faim d'ailleurs.

**Sak** : je te mets à la diète, ton marcel te boudinait bien hier. Tsssss un marcel, mais t'as pas honte ?

**Shao** : quoi ? C'est à la mode !

**Sak** : ouais ouais, on vas où alors pour que les enfants doient si heureux ?

**Shao** : Mhhhh, tu verras bien !

En voiture, Sakura regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient bien aller. Elle prit peur quand ils s'éloignèrent un peu dans la ville. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit elle nota que l voiture était immobilisée et les enfants sortaient de la voiture.

Shaolan leur dit d'attendre de ne pas se sauver.

**Sak** : Shaolan, on est où ?

**Shao** : sort de là et tu verras.

Elle sortit donc et quand elle se retourna après avoir refermé la portière elle fut figée par la surprise. Un sourire lui apparu alors sur le visage et se retourna pour faire face à Shaolan et elle poussa un petit cris suraigu, vous vous souvenez, le même que celui de ses sœur : le hurlage super strident kawaii-iste. Oui hurlage car c'est une pratique, hurlement ça fait penser à un truc qui fait peur, donc complètement à côté de la plaque.

A ce moment Shaolan se dit que Sakura a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec ses sœurs.

**Sak** : j'y crois pas !

Elle regarda encore une fois en direction de ce qui la rendait heureuse. Elle voyait une roue gigantesques, des manèges à perte de vue et ça sentait super bon la barbe à papa. Ça elle tient à en profiter avant que les désagréments de certaines odeurs ne commencent à la perturber. Le jour où elle ne supportera plus cette bonne odeur va arriver bien trop tôt

**Shao** : bon on y va où on reste ici toute la journée ?

**Ken** : on y vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Les garçons se mirent à courir mais ils furent bien vite rattrapé. Shaolan portait Kenichi sur ses épaules alors que Sakura tenait la petite main des son aîné.

**Sak** : ça fait super longtemps que je ne suis pas venue dans un parc d'attraction ! j'aimais beaucoup venir ici avec mes amis dans le temps. Je ne suis plus retournée dans un parc depuis…..

La réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. Plus de parc d'attraction depuis son mariage. Enfin si une fois quand elle était enceinte de Kyo et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à voir le bout de ses pieds. Elle en garde un mauvais souvenir car les enfants de Sheifa mangeaient des barbes à papas qu'elle regardait avec beaucoup d'envie, mais que son estomac refusait tout bonnement. Alors ça ne compte pas.

**Sak** : Shao ? Pourquoi on est jamais allé dans un parc depuis qu'on est mariés ?

**Shao** : mais….

**Sak** : na ! cette fois là ne compte pas pour moi.

**Shao** bon ben….(puis chuchotant fort) j'aimerais que tu me poses des questions auxquelles j'ai une réponse devant les garçons…

**Sak** (chuchotant aussi): ahhhhhhhh, ok ça aussi ça va dans la même catégories des choses interdites par le guide « papa est l'homme le plus fort du monde » ?

**Shao** : ben oui

**Sak** : d'accord, t'es trop bête !

**Ken** : moi j'ai tout entendu !

S**a**k : t'es grillé Li XiaoLang. Tes enfants savent que tu ne sais pas tout

**Kyo** : ouais même moi j'ai tout suivi.

**Shao** : vous n'êtes pas gentils avec moi là les garçons !

**Sak** : ils ont peut-être hérité de tes gênes de sauvages, mais ils tiennent leur subtilité de moi!

**Shao** : c'est vexant.

Il avait lâché ces mot dans un long soupir reflétant toute la tristesse du monde.

Sakura leva un sourcil et jeta un regard à Shaolan. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête, et lui compris qu'elle avait deviné…

**Ken** : mais papa soit pas triste….

Il se baissa pour poser sa tête sur celle de Shaolan et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Et comme Sakura l'avait prévu, Shaolan eut ce qu'il voulait. Une preuve d'amour venant de son fils.

**Kyo** : on te laissera jouer avec nous dans la cabane d'oncle Toya !

Le rire de Sakura raisonna immédiatement après l'élocution de son fils.

Ils firent le tour de nombreuses attractions, puis de nombreux manèges. Il y avait une catapulte que les garçons voulaient vraiment essayer, mais n'eurent pas le droit car ils n'ont pas encore la talle requise, mais poussèrent Shaolan à essayer. Il en est descendu encore plus décoiffé qu'il ne l'est à son réveil. Heureusement que les garçons sont encore trop petits pur pouvoir faire des manèges comme celui là ou les montagnes russes. Elle qui les adore aurait bien eu du mal à se justifier sans dire à Shaolan « déconseillé aux femmes enceintes ». Tout en finissant la barbe à papa de Ken (au passage elle a bien profité de la sienne, dévoré la moitié de celle de Shaolan et Kyo attendait pour lui donner la sienne….) elle se disait qu'il faudrait en parler à Shaolan à un moment ou à un autre. Elle opta pour un autre.

**Shao** : je sais que tu aimes ça mais tu vas tomber malade…

Et le mot magique fut prononcé. Malade. Instantanément Sakura se senti un peu patraque, cette barba à papa devenant familièrement hostile. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cependant. Soit elle en avait trop abusé, soit c'était son bébé qui souhaitait faire un régime sans sucre rose ayant la consistance de la laine et collant aux mains et aux dents. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que cette grossesse ne ressemblerait en rien aux autre, mais elle du se faire à l'idée que les petits plaisirs gastronomiques normaux (nda : j'entends par là ce que vous et moi trouvons normal de manger, pas une femme enceinte) lui seraient désormais interdis.

**Sak** : tu devrais prendre la place de la diseuse de bonne aventure, au moins tes clients seraient satisfaits !

Et elle jeta sa barba à papa dans la poubelle la plus proche, celle de Kyo aussi.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un aquarium qui serait leur dernière attraction de la journée. Et c'est en rigolant qu'ils rentrèrent chez le père de Sakura. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

**Sak** : alléééé les mini Li, filez vous laver les mains et vous changer.

Les garçons jugèrent bon d'obéir à leur mère sans protester. En effet, ils avaient des petites taches bleues turquoise par ci et là sur leurs vêtements. Shaolan les suivi mais il fut stoppé par Sakura. Ils restèrent donc sous le porche de la maison.

**Sak** : attend une minute big Li.

**Shao** : (innocemment) oui ?

**Sak** : tu trouves ça drôle hein ?

**Shao** : …… non

Mais sa réponse ne fut pas convaincante car il se mit à rire. Et il y avait de quoi. Sakura était couverte des pieds à la tête des mêmes taches que sur les vêtements de ses enfants, mais ses taches à elle étaient bien plus étendues et encore très humides.

**Shao** : je ne savais pas que cette balle était si fragile, je ne te l'aurais pas lancée dessus si je savais que tout le gel qu'elle contenait t'éclaterait à la figure.

Sak : oui tu t'en tires bien toi ! Tu ne te promène pas comme….ça !

Il s'approcha doucement de Sakura et mis une main dans ses longs cheveux.

**Shao** : tu en as là aussi. Le turquoise ça te va très bien.

Il la trouva soudainement très belle. Non pas que d'habitude il la trouve moche. Non, pour lui elle a toujours été très belle, maintenant un peu plus que d'habitude. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres un très court instant. Quand il recula il lu la malice dans le regard de Sakura. Sans perdre une seconde elle se jeta contre lui, le serra de toutes ses forces en l'embrassant elle aussi. Quand elle se recula à son tour, la malice n'avait pas disparu de son regard.

**Sak** : mais à toi ça te va mieux.

**Shao** ?

**Sak** :D

**Shao** : oh non!

Dites donc vous deux, vous n'avez pas fini de vous becoter sous mon porche, on dirait deux adolescents.

**Sak** : papa ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Ça devient une habitude chez toi ?

**Fuj** : je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire ça avant que vous ne partiez pour la Chine, c'était trop tentant. Le turquoise est à la mode cette année ? Mais je doute que porté comme ça….

**Sak** : oh ça c'est un petit accident !

**Shao** : moi j'étais propre avant que tu m'assailles !

**Sak** : c'était une petite vengeance personnelle.

Sakura se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur et fut suivie par les deux hommes.

S**a**k : ta journée c'est bien passée ?

**Fuj** : oui, très bien. Et la votre ?

**Shao** : on est allé au parc d'attraction.

**Sak** : c'était trop bien. On est invité à dîner ce soir chez Tomoyo.

**Fuj **: Chez Tomoyo ? dans son état ?

**Sak** : c'est elle qui a insisté,

**Shao** : vous savez comment elle est quand elle veux absolument quelque chose….

**Sak** : alors enceinte….

**Fuj** : y aller est une question de survie ?

**Sak** : exact !

…..

**Sak** : Tomoyo...

**Tomo** : Pas maintenant. Il y encore le gâteau.

**Shao** : écoute Tomoyo, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on y aille doucement !

Il recula sa chaise pour se lever mais

**Tom** : je te déconseille de te lever de cette table…..

Tomoyo parla avec tellement de férocité dans sa voix qua Shaolan dégluti en se rasseyant comme le sage petit garçon qu'il aurait du être.

**Dokan** : Chérie….on mangera du gâteau une autre fois, ce n'est pas grave….

**Tomo** : pas…grave…pas…GRAVE ? tu te moques de m..mmmmmohhhhhhhhhhh

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord de la table alors que son corps était traversé par une douleur quasi intenable. Ça faisait un bon moment que ça durait et que ça se dégradait !

**Dokan** : Tomo….tu vas accoucher……il faudrait peut –être penser à y aller on mangera ce gâteau plus tard !

**Tomo** : NON !

**Dokan** : To…..

Le regard de sa « tendre » épouse lui fit froid dans le dos. Il regarda tour à tour Shaolan et Sakura de son regard suppliant. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, son regard implorant les deux autres de lui donner une solution s'ils la trouvent.

**Sak** : Bon vous deux, (en désignant Dokan et Shaolan) laissez nous tranquilles.

**Tomo** : MAIS…

**Sak** : on va le manger ton gâteau Moyo, promis, je veux seulement qu'il aillent s'asseoir ailleurs.

Tomoyo inclina la tête en signe d'accord. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur un canapé non loin pour pouvoir quand même un peu entendre ce qu'elles se diront, alors que Sakura s'approcha de Tomoyo. Elle lui prit la main.

**Sak** : tu te souviens, ado, on disait que les femmes d'antan étaient bien courageuses ?

**Tom** : ouais….owwwww

**Sak** : tu te souviens pourquoi ?

**Tom** : ouais, laver le linge à la main dans une rivière, shampoing fait maison d'ultra mauvaise qualité, mettre au monde douze milles gosses dans oh je comprends leur douleur, des fours au bois qui mettent quatre plombes à chauffer et blablabla blablabla….

**Sak** : bien. Mais la raison particulière pour laquelle on les trouvait courageuses ?

**Tomo** : parce que nous on aime trop notre petit confort.

**Sak** : bien. Tu commences à comprendre ? Ce miraculeux confort que peut représenter une péridurale, Moyo….. ? Ça rentre dans ta petite tête ?

**Tomo** : fous moi la paix et mange ce gâteau si non je le fais avaler par les oreilles !

**Sak** : si on ne part pas maintenant, il sera trop tard et tu accoucheras dans la douleur….et tu sais combien tu es douillette.

**Tomo** : ça ne peux pas être pire que ce que je ressens maintenant ! Alors s'il le faut j'accoucherai dans mes chiottes mais vous allez bouffer ce gâteau.

**Sak** : Tomo, je peux t'assurer que ce que tu ressens maintenant n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attend. Crois moi, si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu peux dire adieux à ta famille nombreuse et à ta vie « nocturne », car rien que d'y penser te donnera la nausée…

**Tomo** : qu'est ce que t'en sais d'abord ?

**Sak** : Kyo, mais surtout Kenichi……apprête toi à vivre un enfer Tomoyo, un enfer cuisant de l'intérieur….

Tomoyo palissait au fur et à mesure du récit de Sakura

**Tomo** : oui, mais on dit qu'on oublie la douleur quand on le tient dans nos mains…..

**Sak** : ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, mais faut pas toujours croire les rumeurs.

Sakura parlait comme si elle racontait un vulgaire fait divers qu'elle avait lu dans le journal.

**Sak** : c'est vrai que pendant une seconde, t'es trop heureuse de le voir et surtout qu'il soit sorti que tu oublies tout. Mais après….ton corps s'en souviens… longtemps…. longtemps….

**Tomo** : je te crois pas.

**Sak** : Tomoyo, t'as vu comme c'est gros la tête d'un bébé ? quand le bout de sa tête apparaîtra, après plusieurs heures d'agonie évidement, t'auras l'impression qu'à côté, la perte des eaux c'est comme si tu faisais pipi……et je te parles pas des épaules……ET là c'est les grandes lignes car les détails….ça me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs. J'ai eu pas mal de poisse le jour où j'ai mis Kenichi au monde.

**Tomo** : j'ai…j'ai pas encore perdu les eaux, et j'ai hyper mal.

**Sak** : oh…owwwwwwww.

**Tomo** : quoi ?

**Sak** : t'es mal barrée. A moins qu'on y aille maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour d'administrer une péridurale. Crois moi tu sens la différence !

**Tomo** : mais mon gâteau ?

La petite vois qu'elle utilisait failli presque amadouer Sakura, mais elle devait être ferme. S'il fallait utiliser les grand moyen et lui faire peur pour enfin la décider, les grands moyens elle utiliserait !

**Sak** : je n'ai pas le choix Tomoyo. J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce que je vais te raconter. Parce que, tu vois ton gâteau, tu l'enverras paître au diable quand……..

Shaolan et Dokan attendaient de voir ce qu'allait dire Sakura, mais cette dernière s'inclina près de Tomoyo et commença à lui chuchoter dans l'oreille. Tomoyo affichait tour à tour des expressions de dégoût ou d'horreur. A un instant elle se recula et plaça sa main contre sa bouche et regarda Sakura. Cette dernière hocha la tête comme pour lui dire « oui oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit »

**Sak** : Et c'est que le début car……

Et elle recommença son manège. Les deux hommes se demandaient bien ce que Sakura pouvait raconter, mais ils n'étaient pas rassurés à en juger la tête de Tomoyo.

**Tomo** : OK. D'accord, c'est bon.

Elle commença à se lever.

**Sak** : mais Moyo….j'en suis à peine à la moitié !

**Tomo** : je veux pas savoir ! ça me donne envie de dégueuler…..Dokan….QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE ASSIS ?

Quelques que fussent les arguments de Sakura, elle avait réussit à faire allez Tomoyo à l'hôpital. Ils décidèrent (ou plutôt furent obligés par Moyo) de les suivre à l'hôpital eux aussi. Dans leur voitures, Shaolan ne pu retenir plus lontemps sa curiosité.

**Shao** : Saki ?

**Sak** : mhh ?

**Shao** : qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?

**Sak** : hein ?

**Shao** : à Tomoyo, tu lui à dit quoi ?

**Sak** : bahh rien.

**Shao** : ce n'était pas rien car si ce n'était rien, elle ne t'aurait pas suivi !

**Sak** : je lui ai juste raconté comment j'ai accouché de Kenichi.

**Shao** ; c'était si horrible que ça ? je regrette ne pas avoir été là. Si j'avais su je ne serais pas allé à ce foutu séminaire.

**Sak** : soit plutôt heureux, car si t'avais été là tu serais….amorphe ! oui c'était horrible mais pas tellement.

**Shao** : pas horrible ? t'as foutu la frousse à cette pauvre Tomoyo !

**Sak** : bah j'y peux rien si elle est extra sensible à la douleur…Je m'étonne que dans mon récit ce ne soit pas la partie « amorphe » qui te retienne ton attention, mais le fait que Moyo soit effrayée !

**Shao** : parce que t'aurais pas eu les tripes de le faire….tu ne m'en aurait pas voulu à ce point !

**Sak** : ohhhh Li, à ce moment là j'aurais été prête à donner ton entre jambe à une meute de loups affamés sans le moindre scrupule ni regret! Toi tout entier aussi par la même occasion.

**Shao** : c'est pour cette raison que tu n'a plus jamais accepter de faire des paris avec moi ?

**Sak** : en partie. Mais j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de te faire faire ce je veux que tu fasse.

**Shao** : quoi ? c'est quoi cette histoire, tu ne me mène pas à la baguette. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me faire faire ce que je veux pas faire.

**Sak** : oui, ça je sais, mais comme on dit tous les chemins mènent à Rome, alors….peut importe ce que tu fais tant que le résultat est ce que je veux……

**Shao** : mais t'es incapable de faire ça ? C'est pas un truc qui se fait !

**Sak** : parce que toi, tu ne manipules jamais personne peut être ?

**Shao** : non jamais.

**Sak** : ah oui, et ton opéra mélo dramatique pour gagner la compassion des garçon ce matin au parc ? c'était pas de la manipulation ça ?

Shaolan contant de la tournure des événements décida de continuer à plaisanter. Il sentait que la tension entre eux continuait de baisser, et il aimait ça. Il fit mine de réfléchir à une réplique quelques instants.

**Shao** : oui, mais ça c'est moi ! T'es genre gentil comme fille !

**Sak** : ouais. C'est ça, siffla-t-elle entre les dents.

Shaolan se gara et Sakura sorti du véhicule en claquent furieusement la portière, le laissant bouche bé.

**Shao** : qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore.

Il s'élança hors de la voiture pour la rattraper, mais elle était déjà dans le bâtiment aux côtés de ses amis quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Il ne pourrait donc pas lui parler maintenant.

Tomoyo fut admise à temps en salle d'accouchement et Shaolan et Sakura restèrent en salle d'attente avec Dokan. Tomoyo ne voulait pas de lui dans la salle, elle lui a interdit de la suivre. La vraie raison c'est qu'elle savait que si elle avait mal, il serait pris de panique et tournerait de l'œil, ou un truc dans le genre, et là ce serait elle qui serait inquiète. Alors pour le premier, pas de Dokan dans la salle.

Des heures plus tard Sakura se senti un peu mal. Pas beaucoup mais tans qu'elle pouvait le cacher, elle devait vite faire quelque chose pour s'éloigner des deux hommes.

**Sak** : Dokan, assied toi, tout à l'air de bien se passer. Je vais nous chercher un truc à boire. Un café ça vous dit ?

**Dokan** : oui, merci je veux bien.

**Shao** ; reste je vais les chercher moi.

**Sak** : NON !

**Shao** ?

**Sak** : je veux dire non, je peux y aller, reste là ne te dérange pas. J'en ai assez d'être sur cette chaise, c'est tout. Je vais faire un tour et quand je reviendrai vous aurez vos cafés !

Elle se leva et disparut dans l'angle d'un couloir. Elle marcha encore un peu, pour être sur d'être assez loin, afin que Shaolan ne la trouve pas tout de suite si l'envie lui prenait de la suivre. Hors de vue, elle s'appuya contre le mur de la main gauche, sa main droite remonta de son ventre à sa tête.

**Sak** : on peut dire que ça a bel et bien commencé !

Elle se retourna dos au mur et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un siège : ses pieds allaient d'un instant à l'autre se dérober sous elle. Elle aperçu la machine a café.

**Sak** : au moins je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller chercher loin !

Elle continua de balayer le couloir, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout, quand son regard se posa sur quelqu'un.

**Sak** : oh mon Dieu !

A quelques mètre d'elle se trouvait Toya. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Il parlait avec un médecin. Une jeune femme était près de lui. Qui est-elle ? que font ils ici ? Il pose une main sur l'épaule de la femme. Elle a l'air inquiète. Et Sakura qui sentait son malaise toujours prendre un peu plus de terrain….

**Sak** : Toya…..

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Toya senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Comme un lien invisible les connectait, le frère entendit l'appel de la sœur. Ça n'avait pas été un appel de surprise ni de colère.

Mais plus comme un appel au secourt.

Toya se tourna à l'instant même pour poser son regard directement sur sa petite sœur. Il la vit blême, et voyant également ses jambes fléchir, il su qu'elle allait tomber.

**Toya** : Sakura !

Il s'élança près d'elle. De son coté Sakura plaqua ses mains au mur pour se retenir, de tomber et se laissa glisser au sol aidée de son frère.

**Toya** : Sakura ça va ? Docteur !

Bien évidement le médecin qui lui parlait l'instant d'avant l'avait suivit.

**Toya** : Docteur c'est ma sœur !

**Sak** : ça va…..

**Docteur** : laissez moi voir ça Mademoiselle, pardon ! Madame. Allons dans la salle juste là. Vous pouvez vous lever ? Aidez moi Monsieur, dit-il en s'adressant à Toya.

**Sak** : ça va je peux me lever…c'est rien !

**Toya** : tu parles tu t'écroules et ça va ?

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et le docteur fit asseoir Sakura sur le lit. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte elle vit que la jeune femme les avait suivit.

**Docteur** : je vous prie de sortir monsieur tant que j'ausculte votre sœur, nous continuerons notre discussion après.

**Sak** : écoutez, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien, je

**Toya** : Sakura, c'est lui le doc, donc c'est à lui de dire si tu vas bien ou pas.

Voyant que sa sœur allait répliquer, il ajouta.

**T**oya : pas de mais Kaijuu. Je t'attends dehors.

Sur ce il laissa sa sœur seule avec le médecin.

**Doc** : Bien, on va commencer par prendre votre tension, et remplir les formulaires de prise en charge.

**Sak** : ce n'est pas la peine docteur, c'était juste un malaise, je sais très bien ce que j'ai.

**Doc** : vous allez me le dire alors

**Sak** : je suis enceinte.

**Doc** : mes félicitation. De combien exactement ?

**Sak** : je ne sais pas trop. Cinq, six semaines environ….

Le docteur remarqua la voix hésitante de Sakura.

**Doc** : vous n'êtes pas sûre ?

**Sak** : non. Enfin si. Je sais que je suis enceinte mais pas de combien exactement.

**Doc** : votre médecin ne vous l'a pas dit ?

**Sak** : euh, en faits, je rendais une visite de courtoisie à ma meilleure amie, Le Dr Tomoyo Daidoji, c'est une psychanalyste, et dans le bâtiment où elle officie il y a un laboratoire et elle m'a fortement incité à faire un examen sanguin. Donc je sais que je suis enceinte mais rien de plus.

**Doc** : d'accord. Et bien on va faire tous les tests maintenant comme ça ce sera fait, puisque vous êtes là !

**Sak** : euh…d'accord

**Doc** : puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes venue si tardivement à l'hôpital ?

**Sak** : ma meilleure amie en question est en train de mettre son bébé au monde….

Pendant que le Docteur l'examinait Sakura lui racontait sa soirée. Il fut étonné qu'une femme qui plus est docteur ne voulais pas venir pour accoucher………quoiqu'il en soit une demi heure plus tard le frère et la sœur pouvaient de nouveau parler.

**Toya** : alors Sakura ? ça va ?

**Sak** : ouais ! no prob bob !

**Toya**: tu as faille tomber dans les pommes.

**Sak** : là tu exagères, j'étais loin de tomber dans les pommes. Juste un petit malaise et le doc et moi on est tombé d'accord sur le fait que j'avais une santé de fer !

**Toya** : alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**Sak** : Tomo va avoir son bébé. C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question. Qu'est ce que toi, tu fais ici à 11h du soir ?

**Toya** : euhh…je….

**Sak** : et qui était cette ravissante jeune femme ?

**Toya** : euhh…bein….en fait….

**Sak** : elle à un rapport avec ton secret ?

**Toya** : oui.

**Sak** : d'accord. Donc je ne te poserai plus aucune question sur ce sujet, tant que tu ne voudras pas en parler.

**Toya** : merci.

**Sak** : de ton côté pas un mot de ce qui viens de se passer. A personne.

**Toya** : saki qu'est-ce qui se passe ? c'est grave ?

**Sak** : t'es bêtes ou quoi je viens de te dire je suis en parfaite santé !ET ce sujet est clos !

**Toya** : tu es assez grande pour décider.

**Sak** : yep. Tu n'es pas venu à la soirée de grand-père ?

**Toya** : bah, j'étais oiccupé !

**Sak** : Toya je resterais bien discuter encore mais Dokan et Shaolan doivent m'attendre. Ça fait un moment que je suis partie.

**Toya** : il est là lui aussi ?

**Sak** : oui, et tu vas te calmer. Ça se trouve Tomoyo a déjà fini, alors je te confie ça !

Elle lui donna le dossier que lui avait remis le docteur.

**Sak** : s'il te plait. Et tu ne regardes pas dedans, promets le moi maintenant si non tu vas regarder, je te connais.

**Toya** : pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

**Sak** : s'il te plait, je te dirais tout quand tu m'auras révélé ton secret !

**Toya** : c'est du chantage !

**Sak** : tu sais que c'est une blague, je te le dirais bientôt, mais promets le moi.

**Toya** : promis.

**Sak** : merci merci merci grand frère je t'adore. Tu me le rendra quand tu passeras à la maison !

**Toya** : ok

**Sak** : A+

Elle pris vite deux cafés et retourna auprès de Dokan et Shaolan.

**Shaolan** : tu en as mis du temps je commençais à m'inquiéter.

**Sak** : bah on est dans un hôpital, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Où en est Tomoyo ?

**Dokan** : on vient de voir une infirmière c'est pour très bientôt.

**Sak** : ok.

Elle s'assit à côté de Shaolan. Elle senti son regard sur elle et su qu'il voulait une réponse. Elle ne douta pas non plus qu'il fût inquiet.

**Sak** : j'ai vu Toya et j'ai discuté un peu avec lui.

**Shao** : Ton frère qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

**Sak** :je ne sais pas.

**Shao** : tu ne sais pas ?

**Sak** : je te jure c'est la vérité. Il a pas voulu me dire, et j'ai pas cherché à insister. Mais il m'en parlera sûrement bientôt, et je te dirai.

**Shao** : ….okay !

Une heure plus tard naquit la petite Rie Ko. Sakura et Shaolan n'allèrent pas voir Tomoyo, car il était vraiment très tard et que Tomoyo devait être extrêmement fatiguée. Il virent seulement passer le berceau de Rie Ko et rentrèrent chez eux, laissant Dokan et Tomoyo profiter de leur bonheur, eux même sachant que ces moments sont uniques et privilégiés. En effet, c'est le moment où les membres d'une même famille font connaissance….

Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Ces derniers temps il y avait beaucoup de silences entre eux.

Voir l'enfant de Tomoyo les rendait heureux, mais en même temps installait de la nostalgie entre eux.

Shaolan repensait à la naissance de Kyo. Il se demandait s'il avait été aussi déboussolé que l'était Dokan toute la soirée. Sans nul doute. Il se souvient de Sakura. Elle n'avait que 19 ans quand il est né. Lui il en avait 21. C'était un enfant lui-même effrayé du bruit de toutes les machines qui entouraient Sakura, de son visage si rouge, de son regard qui traduisait son anxiété, sa peur de devenir mère, mais tellement déterminé. C'est quand il a tenu Kyo pour la première fois dans ses bras qu'il s'est senti Homme. Oui c'est en devenant père qu'il a cessé d'être un petit garçon. C'est ce qui lui a fait reprendre le fil de la réalité, qu'il avait raison de s'acharner à faire marcher l'entreprise dont il avait hérité. Pour qu'il reste quelque chose à son fil quand lui ne sera plus là.

Quant à la naissance de Kenichi…..il regrette de ne pas avoir été là. Sakura avait vraiment besoin de lui ce soir là et lui n'était pas à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle a vécu cette épreuve seule. Ken est arrivé un peu trop tôt, un soir où les orages étaient particulièrement violents lui a-t-on dit. C'est pour ça que Sakura est arrivé juste à temps à l'hôpital pour le mettre au monde. Feimei était avec elle à la maison mais elle avait une terrible entorse et s'était trop dangereux pour la conduire à l'hôpital. C'est Fanlen qui est venue les chercher et les a emmené. Les orages étaient si violents qu'elles durent faire des détours car certaines routes étaient barrées. Finalement à peine Sakura est-elle arrivée en salle d'accouchement que Ken faisait son entrée dans ce monde. Si Fanlen était arrivée à peine plus tard, Ken serait né dans une voiture...Il a été tellement surpris quand au milieu de la nuit on lui avait annoncé par téléphone qu'il était papa pour la deuxième fois……. Maintenant il se rend compte qu'elle a du vraiment souffrir cette nuit là, vu la façon dont elle a effrayé Tomoyo. Il l'avait laissée seule et elle ne lui en a jamais voulu. Donner la vie, c'et une chose que lui n'aurait pas pu faire et c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Comment aurait-il fait sans elle ? Mettre un enfant au monde reste néanmoins dangereux, difficile…c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme peut faire à un homme et cependant, lui… lui ne l'a jamais remerciée pour ça. Elle lui avait offert les deux personnes qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa vie, elle avait fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, elle avait fait de lui un homme et il se rend compte qu'il ne lui a jamais dit merci. …….l'autre fois aussi, elle a été seule.

Ils étaient dans le couloir à l'étage dans la maison de Fujitaka, Chacun se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Et aucun mot n'avait toujours pas été prononcé jusque-là. Shaolan saisi alors le poignet de Sakura. Cette dernière se retourna et le regarda, attendant la question qu'il allait lui poser. Ils restèrent bien une minute à se regarder dans les yeux sans rien se dire.

Shaolan : merci, murmura-t-il.

Sak : Merci ? Mais de quoi ?

Shao : de m'avoir donné tout ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, d'avoir fait ce que je suis.

Sak : mais Shaolan….

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase en s'emparant de ses lèvres, en un baiser d'abord délicat, puis sensuel et doux, et enfin plus passionné. Il posa ses mains fermement sur la taille de sakura et celle-ci joignit les sienne derrière la nuque de Shaolan, comme pour l'emprisonner. Comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il était à elle, et qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Ses mains à lui commencèrent à se balader sous le chemisier de Sakura, n'interrompant jamais leur baiser que pour reprendre leur souffle, alors qu'elle se perdait en un flot démesuré de tendresse pour cet homme.

Ils sursautèrent quand ils furent interrompus parKyo qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Encore dans le brouillard, c'et à peine s'il fit attention aux deux adultes, qui le regardaient et qui avaient sur leur visage une certains expression qu'on pouvait parfois lire sur les visages d'adolescents pris en faute.

Sak : ben Kyo tu ne dors pas ?

Kyo : j'ai envie de faire pipi…..

Le pauvre petit parlait comme un zombie. Une chose était certaine, le lendemain il ne se souviendrait même pas avoir rencontré ses parents en pleine nuit dans un couloir….s'il avait été un peu plus âgé, et moins endormi, il se serait sûrement rendu compte qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose.

Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre et au moins deux personnes eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, l'esprit bien trop encombré par leurs pensées.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? il est encore une fois parti dans tous les sens...bon on s'approche de la fin (je dis ça mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres encore….)**

**En ce qui concerne le titre, j'ai choisi non innocent fools, car Sakura sont idiots, l'un comme l'autre, car tout deux on eu (ou on toujours) à un moment des sentiments (ou même plus) pour une autre personne. Sakura était confuse à propos de Joshua, et selon elle, même s'il n'y a rien ey de phisique, elle a l'impresion d'avoir trompé Shaolan. Et Shaolan de son côté, ben vous savez très bien….ça c'est pour la partie « Fools » du titre.**

**Quand à la partie « Non Innocent » on pourrait donner la même explication, tous les deux on commis une faute qui fait qu'ils ne sont plus si innocents que ça.**

**En fait celui qui se fait tromper n'est pas aussi blanc qu'il n'y paraît………**

15


	23. Chapter 23

HELLO,  
JE SUIS UN PEU HONTEUSE, MAIS RAVIE DE VOUS ENVOYER LA SUITE DE N.I.F. HONTEUSE CAR J'AI MIS TROP DE TEMPS à LE POSTER MAIS LE TEMPS PASSE SI VITE QUE JE N'AI PAS REMARQUé QU'UNE DEMI ANNEE S'EST éCOULéE DEPUIS LA DERNI7RE FOIS!  
EN TOUT CAS, JE TENAIS à REMERCIER TOUT LE MONDE POUR VOS GENTILLES REVIEWS...(auquelles j'ai répondu par une review...)

BONNE LECTURE!

Une fois de plus Sakura se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle n'était pas totalement endormie, mais pas réveillée non plus. En fait elle pensait, mais comme elle dormait à moitié, quand elle commençait une phrase elle se rendormait au beau milieu. Sakura, qui donc pensait, réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Shaolan. Ça lui trottait dans la tête et du coup son sommeil n'en était que perturbé. C'est ce qui la tenait éveillée, et puis ça aussi un peu……

Sakura ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans la pièce il aurait été surpris par tant de brusquerie. Toute le détermination de la terre se lisait dans ce regard vert. D'un coup sec elle tira sa couverture. Elle du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir s'en dégager tant elle était enroulée dedans…..quand elle en fut finalement libérée elle sortit de sa chambre et pressa son pas dans le couloir, en tentant tout de même de ne pas faire trop de bruit : à 5h56 am, elle voyait déjà les gros titres dans les journaux : _une jeune femme assassinée dans la maison de son père pour tapage nocturne_…… enfin la porte qu'elle cherchait (c'est un bien grand mot car elle se trouvait à deux portes de sa propre chambre, mais bon !)

Sak : Voyons voir si Shaolan avait raison.

Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Cinq minutes plus tard elle en ressortit le sourire aux lèvres après avoir laissé échappé un bâillement digne de Yué quand il se prélasse au soleil. Elle retourna ainsi dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale à cause des volets fermés et se replongea dans ses couvertures qu'elle n'eu aucun mal à enrouler autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant bien.

Elle les rouvrit aussitôt au bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à sa porte. Elle échappa un grognement quand elle entendit appeler son nom.

Alors elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dans lesquels on voyait autant de détermination que tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois, les titres qu'elle imaginait pour l'édition spéciale de la gazette locale étaient : _une jeune femme assassine son_….

Shaolan : Sakura réveille toi, il est 8h30!

Sak : barre-toi je do…QUOI ?

Elle relève la tête brusquement en s'asseyant dans son lit et regarde son réveil : 8H30 effectivement !

Sak : wow ça marche…….ça marche réellement !

Shao : sakuraaaaaa….allez

Voix : allez mamannnnnnnnnnnnnn

Une petite tornade s'engouffra si rapidement dans sa chambre que Sakura, pensa que sa porte était d'une solidité à toute épreuve, pour être encore en un seul morceau. Enfin elle aurait pu avoir le temps de penser cela si la tornade en question ne l'avait pas assaillie à peine entrée dans la chambre. La petite tornade avait pour nom Kenichi Li

Ken : oui ma petite maman c'est l'heure de se réveiller depuis longtemps déjà ! On s'ennuie de toi nous !

Le « nous » en question était formé de trois ogres sur pattes : Shaolan alias Big Li accompagné par Mini Li n# 1: Kyo et Mini Li n#2 connu plus récemment sous le nom de Tornade, son petit Ken aux mains encore toutes potelées qu'elle croquerait bien.

Non ! Quatre ogres : il ne faut pas oublier Kéro !

Sakura prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit de son lit et passa la porte de sa chambre où se trouvaient trois quarts des ogres (le plus petit quart mais non le moindre étant dans ses bras!). Au passage elle lança un regard noir à Shaolan.

Sak : t'as tout vu.

Shao : késako ? Oh ! Non il fait trop sombre peux même pas voir la couleur du papier peint !

Toute la petite bande suivait sakura qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine à l'étage inférieur.

Sak : alors comme ça vous vous ennuyez de moi hein ?

Kyo : oui.

Sak : moi je dirais que ce sont vos estomacs à qui je manque. N'est-ce pas Kéro ?

Le chien qui aboya lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait

Sak : au moins toi tu es franc !

Pendant le petit déjeuner Shaolan annonça qu'il devait repartir dans la matinée en Chine, au plus grand désespoir des garçons et cela fendit le cœur des deux parents. Mais c'était comme ça ! Sakura ne se sentait pas encore prête à rentrer chez elle. Elle devait encore se ressourcer auprès des siens. Se reposer ; y voir plus clair dans sa vie. Et il était hors de question que ses garçons soient séparés d'elle. Amoureuse ou pas, Shaolan risquerait sa vie s'il osait lui demander de ramener les garçons avec lui, elle ne le permettrait pas. Mais Dieu sait combien ces deux diablotins allaient manquer à Big Li.

Quand Shaolan s'apprêtait à partir Sakura le raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

Shao : quand est-ce que tu rentre ?

Sak : je ne sais pas.

Shao : ce n'est pas facile pour les garçons, d'être séparés comme

Sak : je sais. Mais séparés de trois heures d'avion ou d'une heure de voiture, c'est pareil. On n'en est pas moins séparés.

Shao : ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de passer la frontière.

Sak : ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé d'abandonner mon foyer.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa entre les deux, puis Shaolan repris la parole.

Shao : il est temps que j'y aille. A la semaine prochaine.

Sak : oui.

Il monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla.

Sakura retourna à l'intérieur. Les garçons eux étaient dans le jardin avec Kéro. Un vide s'installa dans Sakura alors qu'elle pénétrait le salon. Oui c'était elle qui avait décidé de partir au loin et d'emmener ses enfants loin de leur père, parce que c'était comme ça.

Elle n'y pouvait rien elle si le Japon et Hong Kong étaient si éloignés.

Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait eu l'énorme besoin de se retrouver au seul endroit qui pouvait lui apporter un peu de stabilité, ce qui lui manquaient cruellement ces derniers temps.

Elle n'y pouvait rien si les seuls repères qui lui restaient étaient les ceux, si rares soient-ils, qui avaient réussis à subsister dans la maison où elle avait grandit.

Le repère, autrefois pilier de cette maison, qui lui aurait assuré le plus grand soutient s'était malheureusement éteint un bel après midi de printemps quelques années auparavant, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche plus aisée.

Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher ça, alors que c'était lui, qui au lieu de l'aider à s'en sortir l'avait enfoncé dans ces sables mouvants, en décidant de partir.

Shaolan allait retourner en Chine sans elle. Et elle savait où il irait une fois là bas. Les reproches qu'il lui a fait ; lui ont fait oublier de le mettre en garde. Qu'importe, elle ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement. Elle avait tant de choses à reconstruire avec Shaolan qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps à se morfondre. Il est son autre, la moitié de son esprit, de son cœur, de son corps. Elle a besoin de lui pour vivre.

Et elle avait besoin de reconstruire un petit bout de cette moitié toute seule avant de se reconstruire avec Shaolan. Alors s'il fallait être loin de lui pour ça, se faire souffrir elle et ses enfants, ça en valait la peine. Oui, ça valait la peine d'avoir mal maintenant pour ne pas avoir affaire à une douleur plus grande dans le futur. Le mal sera bien vite oublié quand ils seront de nouveau heureux, la décision qu'elle avait prise était le seul chemin qui conduisait bonheur.

Sur ce un éclair traversa son esprit. Qui était cette femme à l'hôpital avec Toya ? En parlant d'éclair….elle mangerait bien un éclair au café là ? Et si elle en apportait à Tomoyo ? Ça lui ferait plaisir. Et ensuite elle irait voir Toya. De toutes façons, elle doit récupérer quelque chose qu'elle lui a confié !

Elle alla se préparer, préparer ses enfants et sortit de la maison de son père. Elle passa à l'Hôtel d'Eriol, en espérant l'y trouver.

Quand les garçons aperçurent Eriol dans le hall, ils se lancèrent sur lui, le surprenant comme deux indiens armés de lances auraient surpris un bison. Grand chef Sakura, armée quant à elle de son sourire carnassier, s'agenouilla vers ses petits monstres et leur fit promettre d'être sages, puis s'en alla en déposant un gros bisou sur le front de chacun d'eux. Elle en fit un, tout petit par contre, sur la joue d'Eriol, en lui souhaitant bonne chance au passage et s'en alla.

Le pauvre bison n'a rien vu venir. Piégé, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Ne lui restait plus qu'à prier et feinter pour s'en sortir vivant.

Comme kéro en avait fait l'expérience, ces deux garnements sont loin d'être des anges…sauf aux yeux de leur grand-mère Yélan….qui n'avait _malheureusement_ jamais eu l'occasion de les garder toute seule pendants plus de vingt minutes. Non non…..Non pas que les Mini Li soient mal élevés… ce n'est pas ça. Ils sont même très polis. Ils sont, juste…, disons…imaginatifs. Ce sont également de vrais aimants à ennuis, mais n'est pas toujours le cas lorsque l'on est curieux ?

Sakura rentra doucement dans la chambre qu'occupait Tomoyo et sa jolie petite princesse à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs en ce moment la jolie petite princesse donnait du fil à retordre à sa maman, lui montrant au passage qu'elle ferait une délicieuse cantatrice quand elle sera plus grande…. Cantatrice ? Ouais, si on écoute de loin…..

Sak : ben alors Rie Ko, tu en des choses contres lesquelles tu veux protester dis-moi…..

Naaaaaaaaaaa ! Elle ne sera pas cantatrice….elle sera celle qui motivera les troupes lors des révolutions ! Elle sera définitivement en tête de meute !

Tomoyo : oh sakura si tu savais……

Tomoyo, tentait de ses mains encore maladroites de calmer on petit bout.

Sak : t'en fais une tête 'Moyo ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe

Tomo : Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, j'ai beau vérifier ses langes, lui donner de la nourriture, la bercer rien… elle n'arrête que lorsque Dokan s'occupe d'elle….

Sak : 'Moyoooo….

Tomo : …ou les infirmières, les puéricultrices, quand c'est moi elle pleure à en faire exploser son petit cœur. Elle me déteste j'en suis sûre.

Sak : mais non, tu t'invente des histoire, donne voir !

Sakura pris le nourrisson dans ses bras qui se calma instantanément.

Tomo : tu vois !

Sak : arrête de raconter n'importe quoi….sans te vexer t'es tellement tendue qu'on dirai un bout de bois et….

Tomo : normal, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'oeil ces deux derniers jours. Tu sais je voudrais tellement bien faire avec Rie Ko

Sak : c'est vrai que ça n'aide pas, mais ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu dois être détendue quand tu la prends dans tes bras. Elle sent que tu es stressée et elle n'aime pas ça. Qui aimerait ? Te montrer l'étendue de ses cordes vocal est son moyen de te faire savoir son mécontentement. N'est-ce pas ma chérie.

Rie Ko regardait de ses grand yeux l'étrange personne qui la tenait pendant que les deux amies continuaient de discuter, puis fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, d'avoir trop pleuré.

Tomoyo poussa un soupir quelques instants plus tard.

Tomo : regarde, t'as même réussi à l'endormir…avec moi, elle pleure.

Sak : Tomoyo, tu ne vas revenir dessus ! Elle était fatiguée. Tien prends la, habitue-toi à la tenir quand pendant qu'elle dors. Mais ne l'habitue pas elle à ce que tu la tienne, si non tu vivras un véritable enfer, tu ne pourras plus la lâcher si tu veux garder tes tympans un temps soit peu fonctionnels !

Tomo : Quoi, mais elle vas se remettre à crier et…

Sak : prends !

Sakura lui imposa le nourrisson et tomoyo se raidit à la minute où son bébé atterrit dans ses bras.

Sak : Mon Dieux Tomoyo, je sais que c'est la première fois que tu tiens dans les bras un bébé aussi petit…mais tu peux y aller, elle ne va pas se briser comme un château de cartes !

Tomoyo : mais…mais Sakura les bébés c'est fragile !

Sak : fragile certes, mais élastique. Non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'en fais. Regarde ! Tu fais ça à merveille. En un peu moins crispé et c'est parfait.

Tomoyo lui lança un regard noir.

Tomo : sakura t'es blessante….que _je_ doute sur mes qualités de mère, ça je peux m'y faire, mais que _tu_ viennes confirmer je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

Sakura pris alors un air faussement blessé !

Tomo : si c'est ta façon de me soutenir, ça implique vengeance !

Sak : au moins tu réagis…bon je pars avant que tu décide de mettre ta vengeance à exécution !

Elle se leva pour partir quand Tomoyo la rappela à l'ordre.

Tomo : as-tu oublié que c'est un plat qui se mange froid ?

Sak : très drôle. T'es vraiment une enflure comme fille ! Montrer un visage pessimiste dans l'unique but qu'on te dise que tout se passera bien !

Tomo : oui, j'ai une amie qui m'a montré comment faire ! Dégage maintenant !

Elle ouvrit la porte et avant de sortir complètement elle se retourna vers Tomoyo:

Sak : n'oublie pas qui de nous deux est miss catastrophe, ok ?

Plus tard Sakura arriva chez son frère. Alors qu'elle l'attendait en buvant une gorgée du thé qu'il lui avait servit une minute plus tôt, Toya revint s'asseoir, face à sakura, lui tendant le dossier qu'elle lui avait remis la veille.

Toya : je ne l'ai pas regardé comme promis.

Sak : de toutes façon je ne t'ai pas laissée le temps.

Toya : c'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. Mais crois moi, j'aurais eu largement le temps de le lire si je n'avis pas promis.

Sak : pourtant tu as l'ai préoccupé.

Toya : préoccupé ou pas, tu es ma sœur, alors quand j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter de ton sors, en particulier avec ce que j'ai vu hier et avec ce que je sais de ce que tu traverses, j'ai toujours du temps pour toi. D'ailleurs même si je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, j'aurai toujours du temps pour toi.

Sakura lui pris la main et lui souri elle n'avais pas besoin de le remercier de vive voix, il le lisait dans son regard. Et même s'il avait été incapable d'interpréter l'expression de Sakura il savait que cela lui allait droit au cœur. Il savait également que la réciproque était vraie. Que même sans appel au secours il pourrait compter sur Sakura. Il savait que si même lui ne se rendait pas compte de sa propre détresse, sakura serait là pour lui.

Ça avait toujours été le cas. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Bien sûr étant l'aîné c'était plus lui qui prenait soin d'elle. Rôle du grand frère oblige. Mais dès qu'elle en a été en mesure, elle le protégeait elle également. Ils se sont toujours chamaillés, parfois même très violement. Ils se détestent plus qu'il ne l'est permis entre un frère et une sœur. Non ce n'était pas toujours des chamailleries bégnines, ça pouvait être très blessant. Et pourtant, ils seraient prêts à sacrifier beaucoup pour le bonheur de l'autre. Et c'est toujours le cas dans le temps présent. Ils se peut que dans les dix minutes qui vont suivre la troisième guerre mondiale éclatera à cause d'eux, mais peu importe puisque, comme toujours, dans quinze ils seront passés à un autre sujet et attendront que l'eau ait coulé sous les ponts avant de se mettre au clair, calmement, sur ce qui a provoqué leur dispute. Unis, désunis mais formant le plus solide des blocs. Ça a toujours été le reste du monde contre eux.

Toya : sakura, ce dossier…

Sak : tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Je t'ai promis que je te dirai tout. Mais…il y a une chose que je dois impérativement faire avant, c'est tout.

Toya : comment Shaolan a réagit quand il a su pour ton malaise ?

Sak : il ne sait pas. Je ne lui ai rien dit.

Toya : c'est ce dont je me doutais.

Sak : alors pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais la réponse ?

Toya : par devoir ? Au fait où est-il ce minable ?

Sak : Toya…ne l'insulte pas s'il te plait.

Toya : et comment veux tu ? Il est devenu l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde.

Sak : il est rentré….et n'ajoute rien,

Se précipita-elle de dire en voyant le sourcil arqué de son frère.

Sak : je m'occupe sérieusement de son cas. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui tu seras tellement désolé pour lui que tu ne lui feras rien…

Toya :…ouais ?

Sak : bon, non peut-être pas, mais je suis en train d'échafauder un plan histoire de lui faire regretter tout en assurant mon futur, celui de mes enfants, et le sien évidemment car le sien et celui de mes enfants sont liés mais je ne veux pas discuter de lui pour le moment et de toutes façon je doute que tu ai compris quoi que ce soit à ma phrase car moi non plus j'ai rien pigé.

Toya : et tu dis tout ça sans respirer.

Sak : et si on parlait de toi. Car là, c'est toi qui m'inquiète. T'es pâle, le regard vide, tu es tout cerné pire qu'un panda en manque de bambou, et j'en mets ma main à couper si t'as pas maigris.

Toya :….

Sakura : toyaaa…qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Toya : …..non je n'ai pas maigri je te rassure. On dirait maman.

Les deux restèrent silencieux un instant. Le souvenir de leur mère toujours là. Mais Toya lui avait pu faire son deuil, contrairement à sakura.

Sak : si tu ne te sens pas prêts je comprendrais. Mais ça implique que ce soit grave.

Toya : … c'est juste que je ne trouve pas mes mots. Ce n'est pas grave, du moins je l'espère. C'est très important. Si important que ça ne doit pas être pris à la légère.

Sakura fronça des sourcils. Elle avait du mal à le suivre.

Toya : disons que c'est une chose que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps mais je n'ai pas osé, et plus le temps passe plus c'est difficile.

Voix : Toya…Toya où es-tu ?

Sakura fonça des sourcils en entendant cette voix de femme. Toya ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait quelqu'un chez lui. Puis elle regarda son frère dans les yeux, avant de reporter son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son.

Une jeune femme venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée du salon. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle jeune femme. C'était celle d'hier soir.

Sakura écarquilla ses yeux d'étonnement et d'incompréhension remarquant que la jeune femme avait les bras chargés !


	24. Chapter 25

**Hello! voici enfin le chapitre 24! j'ai eu des diffucultés à le pondre, si j'étais une poule, je...,je préfère même pas y penser.**

**Comme d'hab j'ai répondu à vos reviews dans une reviews.**

**Ça y est….la petite surprise que je promettais à Saeko va être lâchée……**

**Chapitre court, vous êtes prévenus…pas grand-chose de nouveau….mais de quoi avancer !**

**

* * *

Sak :** Enchantée. Je suis Sakura la sœur de Toya. Mais je pense que vous devez le savoir, nous nous sommes vues hier. 

**JF** : Oui, je m'en souviens. Je suis Kaeso.

Puis un sourire encore **plus** chaleureux esquissa les lèvres de sakura.

**Sak** : Quant à toi c'est la première fois que je te vois. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelles.

Kaeso était apparue au pas de la porte avec un enfant dans les bras

Ze… papelle… Aï

La fillette était collée contre sa mère. Elle ne devait avoir guère plus de deux ans. La pauvre enfant avait le teint rouge et quelques mèches de cheveux étaient collées sur son front. Sakura se douta que cette petite était fiévreuse et qu'elle était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Toya était à l'hôpital

**Sak** : c'est très joli comme prénom. Moi c'est Sakura

**Aï **: kura ?

**Sak** : oui c'est ça ! Lui répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

¤¤

Alors comme ça Toya avait eu un enfant. Une jolie petite fille et avait tout caché. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'elle regarde dans son rétroviseur, pour finir par le reposer sur la voiture qui la précède.

Un si lourd secret.

Y'a pas de doutes. Elle est extrêmement en colère contre lui. Il a dépassé les limites.

Ça ne se cache pas un truc comme ça !

Cependant elle sait que sa colère n'est pas vraiment fondée. Si elle calcule bien, Ai est venue au monde peu après l'accident. Ça n'a été une période facile pour personne. Forcément ça n'a pas du aider Toya a affronter la vérité et surtout affronter un Fujitaka très peiné. Ça lui aurait remonté le moral au contraire. Elle le soupçonne de n'avoir rien dit pour ne pas aggraver sa peine à elle. Enfin ça elle ne peut pas en être sûre à cent pourcents. C'est une histoire très compliquée qu'il a eue avec cette femme…

Sakura soupire.

Le feu est vert, il est temps de repartir.

Elle se promet de ne plus y repenser jusqu'à ce que Toya décide d'en parler avec son père. Ce qui ne devrait tarder car elle lui a fortement conseillé d'en parler. Et puis ce sera sûrement un soulagement pour Kaeso. Elle fera ainsi partie de la famille à part entière. Quoique pour ça il faudrait que Toya se décide à l'épouser.

Ça c'est sur ça va en faire un coup à Fujitaka. Un enfant hors union ! Il va en devenir vert, mais Aï est si adorable que quand il va la rencontrer il ne pourra pas résister et tombera sous son charme.

C'est contre Toya qu'il sera Furieux. TRES furieux. Pas d'avoir eu un enfant, non. Mais de n'avoir rien dit. Ne reste à espérer que ça ne soit pas un choc trop difficile à encaisser. C'est qu'il commence à fatiguer un peu son père.

Fujitaka lui en voudra quand même d'avoir eu cet enfant sans être marié. C'est une chose qu'il n'accepte pas mais tolère…tant qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre que ses enfants!

Mais ce n'est pas nom plus de sa faute, lui et Kaeso avaient rompu quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, et elle ne le lui a avoué que longtemps après l'avoir découvert. Et puis l'accident est arrivé et la fortune a changé par la même occasion.

Il faut passer à autre chose.

Ils ont l'air très amoureux quand même. Ça crève els yeux. Elle se demande pourquoi ils avaient rompu !

Cela laissait deviner à Sakura que Kaeso et Toya doivent avoir le même caractère de cochon, c'est-à-dire en aucun cas près à reconnaître son tort pour une Mornille…..non en fait pas même pour une Noise …

Sakura se gara devant le centre commercial. Elle avait une tenue à trouver pour une certaine soirée en Chine. Et accessoirement trouver une robe pour la petite Rie Ko, et une aussi pour Aï. Les semaines avaient passé et l'échéance arrivait bientôt à termes. Ça faisait quatre semaines qu'elle était rentrée au Japon.

Elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtement pour bébés. Quand elle était enceinte de ces deux garçons au moment où elle faisait ces achats, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de flâner dans les rayons des habits pour fillettes. Il y tellement plus de choix et c'est tellement plus mignon ! Toutes ces robes et jupes miniatures, ces petits collants à fleurs rikiki, les bandeaux et autres accessoires. C'est toujours avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle retournait dans les rayons pour garçons. Non pas qu'elle était déçue d'avoir des fils, non. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce truc presque exclusivement féminin appelé communément shopping. Virus venu tout droit des bureaux marketing des entreprises de textile…enfin bref…le temps passe et il faut se dépêcher !

Shaolan était revenus tous les week ends. Pour voir les garçons…et elle aussi. Les joies se mêlaient aux tensions et aux peines. Quelques situations loufoques se sont démarquées.

Un sourie apparu sur le visage de Sakura. La mission « Shaolan est a moi et l'a toujours été, mais ça il faut le lui faire voir » (qui devient « Shaolan Blabla » le mode réflexion faut que je me dépêche de sakura) faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Oui, la mission « récupérer Shaolan » avait été balancée aux oubliettes.

D'ailleurs la phase finale de la mission «Shaolan Blabla » était amorcée. Les phases précédentes consistant à profiter des moments partagés en famille, tous les quatre, et à éviter de se crêper le chignon tous les deux. Phases néanmoins nécessaires car servant à mettre en confiance la proie, avant de l'attaquer si sauvagement qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Et bientôt Sakura attaquerait, mettant un point de conclusion à sa dernière phase, qui rappelons le avançait bon train, et par la même occasion couronnerait avec brio la mission « Shaolan Blabla »

Enfin avançait bon train…..le théorie du moins. Il ne restait qu'à la peaufiner. La pratique est pour …très bientôt ? Elle devra faire vite et jouer serrer car le temps sera compté à partir du moment où elle lancera son offensive.

Si Sakura avait été un lion, on la verrait en se moment même se lécher les babines, à la vision de la pauvre petite gazelle qui lui servirait de dîner. Et la gazelle a été trahie par sa propre famille : c'est chez les sœur Li que Sakura a apprit l'art et la manière de concevoir des plans machiavéliques d'une efficacité redoutable, sans en éprouver le moindre remord par la suite.

C'est vrai que Shaolan a été informé dudit plan. En effet après s'être entendu dire : « _je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te garder. Tu es à moi. Jamais je ne te laisserai à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle à mon retour_ », la gazelle euh….Shaolan , pardon, ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas être au courant du plan.

Oui mais voilà, ça a peut être dit trop directement pour que son cerveau de garçon interprète ça pour un plan machiavélique à l'efficacité redoutable. Shaolan a beau diriger une entreprise d'envergure, il n'en a pas moins de progrès à faire en matière de stratégie. Qui a dit que les femmes représentent le sexe faible ?

Après deux bonnes heures Sakura se retrouva encore une fois devant sa voiture, mais avec cette fois les bras chargés de paquets. Elle regarda les logos dessinés sur les sacs et se promit à elle-même de ne plus jamais repenser à ces histoires de missions quant elle faisait du shopping. Ben oui, elle se voyait mal mettre un des moult dors-biens qui étaient soigneusement emballés dans ses paquets à la soirée de Yélan! Ou alors elle se trouve un hochet pour parachever sa panoplie et elle ferait un carton !

Arrivée dans sa chambre elle s'allongea sur son lit les mains sur son ventre.

Un secret de plus qui vient alourdir le poids suspendu à sa conscience.

Tomoyo est au courant. Ça soulageait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Cependant...elle se sent coupable d'avoir avoué à Tomoyo avant Shaolan. C'est lui qui aurait du être au courant en premier…

Donc Tomoyo est la seule personne à savoir pour l'instant. C'est peu être une personne de trop…

Enfin bon ce qui est fait est fait.

Elle pris son journal, l'ouvrit au milieu et écrivit. Sa main allait toute seule.

_"Montrer à Shaolan que je suis à la hauteur._

_Montrer à Shaolan que je l'aime plus que tout._

_Montrer à Shaolan que je suis son futur._

_Monter à Shaolan qu'il m'aime._

_Montrer à Shaolan qu'il n'aime que moi._

_…………"_

**

* * *

**

**c'est tout pour cette fois. C'est peu être un peu confu, la clareté n'est pas une de mes qualités!  
A dans 15 jours!**

**SSd'O **


	25. Chapter 26

**hello! voici le chapitre suivant! le 25ième déjà...**

**il est très court, mais vous étiez prévenus!**

* * *

Sakura releva enfin la tête, essuya son front et déplaça ses cheveux. La respiration saccadée elle se mit debout, lâcha la chasse d'eau et d'un pas tremblant se dirigea vers le lavabo. Mais rapidement elle commençait à se sentir mieux. 

Le matin était une horreur.

Cela faisait dix semaines maintenant. Et la nourriture avait commencé à être un réel problème. Paradoxalement elle avait perdu un peu de poids. Rendre tout ses petits déjeunées devait avoir aidé, de même qu'un triple coup de cuillère dans le pot de Nutello évité au petit déj' (fatalement) et surtout le fait d'avoir arrêté d'un coup gâteaux, bonbons et les six morceaux de sucre par café ou thé et le fameux triple coup de cuillère dans le pot de Nutello pendant le goûter des enfants (qui d'habitude consiste en quelque chose principalement composé de fruits, mais le temps de les préparer…avec ce pot qui fait de l'œil, dur de résister !).

Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi elle n'avait plus la même taille qu'à ses dix-huit ans ! Elle songea même à intenter un procès au très célèbre fabriquant de pâte à tartiner aux noisettes.

D'accord, depuis son mariage elle bougeait plus : ses deux monstres sont deux inépuisables boules d'énergie qu'il faut empêcher de causer la fin du monde par destruction. Elle avait en revanche, depuis cette époque, développé un sacré coup de fourchette pour sucreries en tout genre !

Sa fourchette à sucre se sentait désormais abandonnée. La moindre idée de bonbon ou autre la mettait la mettait mal à l'aise.

Et maintenant à dix semaines elle avait déjà observé plusieurs changements physiques. Elle avait, dans un premier temps, un peu perdu du ventre et ce qui a favorisé l'allongement de l'espérance de vie de son vieux pyjama (Dieu bénisse ces trois petits kilos en moins). Dans un second temps ce ventre mine de rien commence à se montrer….enfin faut bien regarder, car l'élastique du tour de taille du pyjama semble s'être que peu retendu. En fait c'est la forme qui est différente. Sakura sent au toucher que la peau sur ses hanches est plus fine, mais que là, plus au milieu, dire,…. rempli de vie ?

L'autre grand changement c'est ses seins…Hihihi ……plus besoin de Wonder Bra !

C'est sur cette pensée joyeuse que son regard se posa sur son reflet dans le miroir ! Une petite grimace sur le reflet et de nouveau un sourire ! Hier chez le docteur elle avait entendu le cœur de son bébé battre. Et aujourd'hui promettait d'être une bonne journée…

En fin de matinée, Kyo et Kenichi crapahutaient au salon autour d'un Kéro qui n'avait autre choix que de se laisser faire. Sakura pris Yué dans ses bras et le plaça sur ses genoux une fois assise, regardant amusée la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Elle gratta le dessus du crâne du vieux matou qui ronronna de plaisir, mais ne ratant lui non plus aucune miette du spectacle. Sakura vit son regard et compris : pour la première fois Kéro trouvait quelqu'un qui lui dictait sa loi ! Le sadisme du chat s'entendait dans son ronronnement. Il était amusé de la situation de Kéro et devait sans doute penser qu'il le méritait, au nom de toutes les fois où il l'avait dérangé et de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait commises ! Et Sakura était d'accord avec lui !

Elle venait tout juste de réserver son billet d'avion. Dans une semaine avait lieu le bal qu'organisait Yélan tous les ans. Seul son père et Tomoyo savaient qu'elle irait. Les enfants auraient vite fait d'en parler accidentellement à leur père, à qui elle voulait faire une surprise. Sa robe était prête. Elle avait finalement opté pour une robe de créateur, spécialement dessinée pour elle. Une robe suffisamment chère pour que le créateur l'ait si vite terminée ! Elle mettait en valeur sa poitrine, enfin devait le faire croire, et divers voilages masquaient un peu le ventre, bien que pour l'instant, seuls les yeux avertis auraient eu quoi soupçonner ! Elle allait tous les estomaquer à ce bal, c'est une conviction.

Kyo vint l'arracher à ses pensées.

**Kyo** : maman, je peux téléphoner à papa pour savoir quand il vient nous voir ?

Sakura regarda sa montre et à cette heure là, prenant en compte les derniers faits survenus au sein de la Li Corp, même pour un samedi, même s'il allait être tout seul dans l'immeuble, Shaolan serait au bureau.

**Sak** : pourquoi pas ?

Elle composa le numéro et tendit le combiné à son fils. Kyo et Shaolan perlèrent bien cinq minutes quand Kenichi vint quémander son tour. Sakura ne pouvait que sourire devant la joie de ses enfants. Puis Kenichi raccrocha après avoir salué son père. Sakura fut étonnée de ne pas le voir lui tendre le combiné mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Quelques instants plus tard, le cadet interrompit son jeu avec son frère pour demander :

**Ken** : maman ? Il joue à quel jeu papa à son travail ?

Kyo abandonna à son tour le puzzle et porta son attention sur Sakura, comme pour lire sur son visage.

**Sak** : mais enfin bébé, Shaolan ne joue pas il travaille.

**Ken **: si il joue.

**Sak** : non, il ne joue pas.

**Ken** : alors pourquoi la dame elle rigolait ?

* * *

**alors? qu'est-ce que vous en dites???**

**à dans 15 jours environ!**

**SSd'O**


	26. Chapter 27

**hello! voici le chapitre 26  
je vous avoue que j'ai pas mal galéré, mais on m'a bien aidé!comme quoi une discusion sur msn et un marchandage actif peut faire le plus grand bien!**

**là j'allais sortir un super truc mais ma mère m'a coupé dans mon inspiration alors...tant pis car j'ai oublié ce que c'était! **

**bon, je vous laisse lire ça!**

**

* * *

**

Ken : alors pourquoi la dame elle rigolait ?

Sakura se figea.

Pour deux raisons.

La première, elle n'aime pas que ses fils lui posent ce genre de questions car elles remettent la crédibilité de ses paroles en jeu.

La seconde c'est que ses fils maintenant connaissent la présence de cette autre femme, et que pour cette raison elle allait leur mentir. Dieu qu'elle allait faire payer ça très cher à Shaolan. Il peut aller crever en enfer, lui… et sa Hayouan.

Sak : tu sais mon ange, les adultes peuvent parfois travailler en riant. Ce qui ne va pas les empêcher de se reconcentrer tout aussi vite sur leur tâche.

Bon, dans l'absolu ce n'est pas un mensonge. Mais rien ne lui prouve que Shaolan est en train de travailler…donc c'est un mensonge. En particulier si Hayouan est avec lui.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout et ça risquait de venir contrecarrer ses plans.

Shaolan est en Chine, à plus de elle ne sait pas combien de milliers de kilomètres et deux fuseaux horaires (ou un ??) de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Hayouan est aussi en chine. Ça c'est sûr, elle lui laisse le champ libre à être éloignée de son mari comme ça !

Elle se mit à réfléchir au sujet de cette Hayouan. Jusqu'où Shaolan était-il réellement allé avec elle ? Voulait-elle vraiment le savoir ??

Non, Shaolan ne peut pas être amoureux d'elle. C'est impossible !

Il se peut qu'il l'apprécie. Normal, elle est jeune, belle, intelligente…enfin ça, ça reste à vérifier, parce que pour piquer le mari d'une autre femme c'est un peu con ! Oui, il peut être attiré par cette séductrice, surtout si elle lui tourne autour comme une la reine des mouches, sapée des meilleures griffes, autour du miel, alors qu'elle, Sakura, petite mouche en pyjama toute la journée lui créé des misères…..Mais qu'il aime cette Chinoise comme il l'aime elle ? Jamais. Il ne peut pas.

S'il aimait cette sorcière, il ne se serait pas contenté de quitter son foyer, il aurait divorcé depuis belle lurette. Et ça, il ne l'a pas fait ! C'est autant d'avance qu'elle a sur hayouan !

Mais qu'a-t-elle donc pour que son Shaolan s'intéresse à elle. l'aime-t-elle au moins ?

Cela étant dit, ses fils ont des doutes maintenant.

Non, elle extrapole. Ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre que leur père est à frapper avec un gourdin car c'est un coureur de jupons ! Mais n'empêche que Shaolan a été imprudent. Lui qui ne voulait absolument rien révéler à personne et encore moins à ses enfants avait presque été pris la main dans le sac par ces derniers ! et ça, ça suffit à la mettre en rogne. Ce genre de différent ne se règle pas par téléphone.

Ça lui donne une excuse pour aller à Hong Kong, elle qui n'avait rien pour justifier sa présence là-bas, si ce n'est son plan B.

Plus que quatre jours et son plan entrera en action. d'accord, quatre LONGS jours avant de se défouler sur Shaolan. Mais ils passeront vite. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espère car elle a hâte de mettre son plan à exécution.

Une sonnerie de téléphone l'arracha à ses méditations.

Sak : Allô !

Voix : sakura c'est moi Toya ! J'ai à te parler c'est important !

Après la discussion sakura n'espérait plus, mais elle en était certaine, ces quatre jours passeront à une vitesse folle !

* * *

**voilà ce qui préparait bien la suite. je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je mettrai dans le chapitre suivant, mais ça risque de bouger pas mal!**

**A+**


	27. Chapter 272

hello!

me revoici (enfin) pour la suite de NIF...pas trop tôt.

merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précedent.

bon ça, ça va être le chapitre 27 donc...m'en veuillez pas, il aurait du être plus long mais j'ai préféré le stopper là. la dernière phrase est super importante alors il fallait marquer le coup. c'est un ajout de dernière minute, une petite intrigue qui n'était pas prévue au départ...nom de dieu...je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir maintenant!

en tout cas la fin est por bientôt (enfin quand je dis ça faut comprendre bientôt en nombre de chapitre, pas en durée...quoique le chapitre 28 arrive rapidement, une question de jours)

allé! bonne lecture, j'espère ne pas Trop vous décevoir!

* * *

Et elle avait raison. Ces quatre jours se sont écoulés à une vitesse affolante, si bien que sakura ne savait pas trop comment elle se trouvait dans ce taxi devant la grille su manoir des Li, demeure de Yelan. 

C'est sûr ces quatre jours n'on été constitués que de péripéties et d'arrangement de la PLUS HAUTE IMPORTANCE et bien évidemment, de dernière minute. En somme, une véritable course contre la montre.

Par conséquent, dans l précipitation, ce qui avait du arriver, et bien… arriva et Sakura a du en payer les frais un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et à l'heure présente, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dépasser le garde, pour enfin entrer dans la demeure, elle était loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait pour le reste de la soirée. Un scénario des plus…Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir ce que le « ce qui devait arriver arriva » ? Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? Et bien comme je disais, quasiment pas grand-chose comparé à ce qui l'attendait. Donc elle s'apprêtait à dépasser la garde quand….Quoi encore ? Bon je cède…vous ne me couperez plus comme ça.

Sakura était arrivée assez tard à l'aéroport de HongKong et avait vite filé direction son hôtel pour tranquillement se préparer et enfin se rendre à l réception. Un peu avant de partir elle eu un léger souci.

Elle avait beau chercher, fouiller, fouiner partout, piller le moindres coins et recoin de chacune de ses deux valises et trois sacs de voyage (pour un séjour de deux jours…) ainsi que de la suite qu'elle avait réservé, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des chaussures qu'elle devit porter le soir même.

Elle su se rendre à l'évidence : elle les avait oubliées chez son père. Ou bien alors elle les avait jeté dans la précipitation avec les paquets de chips, vestiges de bretzels et autres cochonneries salées du même genre. Dieu qu'elles était bonnes, rien que d'y penser elle était là à saliver en pensant à toutes les autres qui l'attendaient derrière ces grilles, soigneusement déposées sur les plateaux que présenteraient les serveurs….euh, où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, les chips et….euh non, les chaussures schizo qui tentent le remake de l'homme invisible. C'est donc résignée, et après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne s'y trouvait, que Sakura se rendit chez elle, là où se trouvait son stock de chaussures. Et malheureusement pour elle, une fois arrivée devant sa maison, le petit porte-clefs rose qui pendouillait dans sa main lui rappelait douloureusement les doux effluves du met le plus délicieux, met désormais banni, interdit si elle ne voulais pas être inculpée d'agression envers les toilettes, pire envers le sol si elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver des toilettes.

Ça la contrariait.

Comprenez : énervait au plus haut point.

Toute à cette pensée, elle se dirigea dans sa cuisine en quête d'une gâterie salée salvatrice du plus horrible des souvenirs, qu'un message entrain d'être enregistré sur le répondeur lui souhaitait la bien venue.

Alors comme ça elle serait présente elle aussi !

Sakura s'approche doucement du terrible engin. Elle s'imaginait déjà attrapant la statuette de bronze et massacrer l'infâme répondeur en le frappant de toutes ses forces, faisant du pauvre petit appareil une bouillie, comme si s'était Hayouan qui se trouvait devant elle.

Sa contrariété s'éleva de plusieurs crans. C'est à peine si de la vapeur sortait par ses oreilles.

Mais, par on ne sait quel miraculeux miracle divin, le répondeur resta en vie tandis que Sakura se dirigeait vers le dressing. En revanche d'autre miracle il n'y eu point. En effet, la jolie paire de souliers italiens en cuir noir soigneusement vernis, probablement sur mesure de Shaolan, que Sakura soupçonnait être neuve car elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant et surtout car elle avait l'air de jamais n'avoir été portée n'eu pas cette même chance que les Dieux ont accordé au répondeur, tout simplement parce que cette jolie paire de soulier vernis italiens débuta et acheva sa carrière dans le bac à compost, au fond du jardin.

Malheureusement le sentiment de satisfaction que lui procura ce « juste retour des choses » comme sakura se plaisait à appeler ce qu'elle venait de faire ne lui fut d'aucun soulagement car très contrariée elle était toujours.

Furieuse et affamée.

Voilà dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait, là maintenant devant les grilles…..où se tient un fameux, mais inconnu gardien, ou portier ou peu importe sa dénomination, qui vérifiait les invitations. Il était assez tard et le couple devant Sakura devait sûrement être le dernier à arriver. Elle paya le taxi, et s'avança vers le portail d'entrée qu'elle allait dépasser quand une énorme main l'agrippa au bras. Ce qui eu pour effet de la stopper net en la déséquilibrant un peu.

Elle lança un regard noir empli de méchanceté et de férocité à l'espèce de gorille qui avait eu l'audace de la freiner dans sa quête à la décapitation de sale tr….BIIIP de p..BIIIP BIP et de BIIIIIIIIIIIP publiciste chinoise voleuse de mari. Seul un idiot complet ou un fou souhaitant mourir pouvait se permettre ce geste car le « _Sakura en quête_ » en plein période de gestation et très contrarié, est une espèce vicieuse extrêmement dangereuse, tant et si bien que même le plus vaillant des chasseurs se trouve incommodé de dysenterie aigue tant il a peur de croiser son chemin.

Donc Sakura regard noir lança,

Et le chimpanzé le bras lui lâcha. Euhh garde pardon.

**Garde** : je crains, madame, ne pouvoir vous laisser entrer.

**Sak** : je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord pour entrer.

Elle tenta de passer mais encore une fois l'homme l'arrêta.

**G **: il s'agit d'une soirée privée. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer si vous n'avez pas de carton d'invitation.

**Sak** : oh et bien il doit y avoir un mal entendu. Je fais partie de la famille Li, je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation. Je fais d'office partie de ce bal.

**G** : désolé. Pas d'invitation pas d'entrée.

**Sak** : pardon ! Je suis Sakura Li. Ma belle mère a organisé, comme elle le fait tous les ans, ce bal et comme tous les ans depuis que je fais partie de cette famille j'y participe, sans jamais n'avoir eu aucune invitation. Alors si vous le permettez….

Sakura ne termina pas sa phrase et fit un pas vers la grille, pour une fois de plus arrêtée par le macaque.

**Sak** : mais c'est quoi votre problème ??? il vous faut mes papier d'identité ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac puis en sorti une petite carte plastifiée, qu'elle tendit au garde.

**Sak** : tenez, regardez. Maintenant je vais aller rejoindre mon mari et ma belle famille.

Il lui rendit sa carte d'identité après l'avoir examinée, mais ne la laissa pas passer ces foutues grilles non plus.

**G** : vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Qui me dit que ces papiers sont authentiques ?

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'homme et le jour se fit dans l'esprit de Sakura. Il savait qui elle était et depuis le début, mais refusait de la laisser passer. Si elle avait eu une pioche en main elle l'aurait abattue sur la tête de cet ours et elle aurait du mettre son bébé au monde en prison. Mais malheureusement (moi je dirais heureusement mais bon, c'est l'avis de sakura…) elle n'en avait pas.

**G** : ou bien qui me dit que vous ne vous entendez plus avec votre belle famille et votre mari et vous venez dans l'unique but de faire un scandale !

Ah ben ça c'est sur scandale il allait y avoir !

**G** : donc comme vous n'avez pas d'invitation, vous n'entrez pas.

Et en plus il osait se payer sa tête. Alors il en paierait les conséquences. Sakura allait lui montrer sa façon de penser mais il la prit de court

**G** : mais de vous à moi, j'ai tout intérêt à ne pas vous laisser entrer, Madame Sakura Li, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**S** : Sans blague ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte

Depuis cinq minutes le cerveau de sakura marchait à plein régime qui donc voulait à ce point l'empêcher d'être présente ? Sa famille n'était même pas sensée savoir qu'elle allait venir. Seule une personne pouvait avoir manigancé un plan pareil, et elle allait avoir une sacrée surprise. Sakura n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Hayouan puisse tomber si bas. Elle avait donc peur à ce point que Sakura récupère Shaolan ! Et bien elle avait raison de se méfier la chinoise : elle avait perdu d'avance.

Une chose était sûre, si sakura pensait à la bonne personne, ce qui était le cas, elle était loin, très loin d'imaginer la réelle motivation de la personne en question.

* * *

alors???? nnormalement la suite est dans 4 jours le temps de vous lisser digérer ce chapitre! il est déjà écrit donc ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus de temps pour le poster! 

A+

**au fait billyboy...oh et puis non rien. haha ha!**


	28. Chapter 28

**

* * *

**

**kikoo! voilà, 4 jours sont passés, alors voici la suite, comme annoncé. Bon j'ai fait un petit effort, ce chapitre là est un peu plus long que les précédents...**

**sur ce bonne lecture!!!!!

* * *

**

**NOTE : il est à rappeler que personne ne sait que Shaolan a quitté Sakura pour Hayouan. Les seuls à savoir sont Shao, Sak, Hay et Tomoyo. Ah ! Oui Toya aussi. Si non les autres ne savent pas !**

**G** : mais de vous à moi, j'ai tout intérêt à ne pas vous laisser entrer, Madame Sakura Li, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**S** : Sans blague ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Ce pendant permettez moi de vous dire que vous faites très mal ce pourquoi vous avez été payé.

**G** : quoi ?

Sakura ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et s'éloigna de la propriété, le laissant confus derrière elle. Bientôt il ne la vit plus.

C'est folle de rage qu'elle remonta la rue, ses talons résonnant dans un cliquetis sonore sur le bitume. Alors là elle allait morfler cette salope, lui faire faire ça à elle une femme enceinte ! Parce que si elle voulait entrer, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire (mmh difficile cette phrase…). Et ce que cette salope d'Hayouan l'obligeait, certes indirectement, à faire, elle allait payer pour et même payer très cher, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Et Shaolan ne sera pas oublié. Elle devra penser quel genre de punition elle ajoutera à celle qu'elle lui avait déjà préparé.

Elle marchait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure et la rue était de plus en plus pentue, et devoir la remonter lui faisait plus chier qu'autre chose et bientôt elle fit face à une haie vive. A plusieurs endroits différents sakura plongea son bras à l'intérieur pour à chaque fois rencontrer le mur de pierres très épais juste derrière. Ce mur qui côté rue devait bien faire deux mètres de hauteur, en faisait bien six côté intérieur de la demeure de Yelan Li, et juste en dessous se trouvait un bassin communément appelé mare aux canards par les membres de la famille Li.

Les voleurs et malfrats estiment cet obstacle infranchissable pour pénétrer la demeure.

Mais Sakura elle, elle connaît la faille.

Elle sait que juste là, le buis est beaucoup moins épais qu'ailleurs. Elle sait surtout qu'à cet endroit précis le mur est ouvert, juste assez large pour permettre à une personne de passer. Elle sait aussi que des rochers forment un escalier naturel qui lui permet de descendre les six mètres et arriver au bord très étroit de la mare, tout en étant cachée par un rideau végétal.

Un des propriétaires de la demeure deux siècles auparavant avait jugé ce mur d'une laideur extrême et avait chargé un paysagiste de le cacher. Ce propriétaire, un Li bien évidement, était également un féru d'énigmes, de mystères et donc et avait laissé dans ses carnets de bords une phrase mentionnant ce passage, de façon très évasive il va sans dire. Mais personne n'avait réussi à déchiffrer la charade localisant ce passage vers l'extérieur. Les deux générations le suivant n'ayant jamais rien trouvé ont décrété que ce vieux fou les avait fait marché et qu'il avait bien du prendre son pied à les regarder se creuser les méninges pour rien. Donc cette anecdote familiale était souvent racontée aux plus jeunes et servait de jeu aux enfants. Mais passons ce détail car ceci est une autre histoire.

Tout ça pour dire qu'un jour où Sakura avait laissé un Kyo de quatre ans et un petit Ken de deux ans chez sa belle mère, les avait retrouvé en rentrant de ses courses à crapahuter en dehors du domaine comme des bienheureux. Et bien heureux ils furent quand ils lui montrèrent la « jungle amérindienne » qu'ils avaient traversé pour retrouver leur « liberté vitale». Jungle amérindienne et liberté vitale étant leurs propres mots. Sakura qui éprouvait encore un certain choc suite à la découverte du danger que ses garçons avaient couru, fut forcée de constater que le vieux fou (précédemment cité) n'était pas si tordu que ça et ne racontait pas uniquement des bobards.

Donc Sakura connaissait la faille et la trouva assez rapidement. Seulement un petit problème failli compromettre ses plans pour pouvoir enfin entrer dans le manoir et ainsi donc très très très fortement menacer et même carrément couler le plan « Shaolan bla bla » et pire encore ses désirs de vengeance immédiate qui étaient sensé réduire sa « contrariété ». En toute logique, la nuit il fait noir. Alors quand un passage est assez sombre le jour, comment est-il au moment où le soleil et parti faire dodo ?

Et bien il est dangereux.

Même pour un chat.

Sakura farfouille dans son sac et sort son portable, mais la lumière qu'il émet n'est pas très intense, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais son envie de faire payer à cette sorcière à tête de cul de vache croisé avec un phoque déplumé **(1)** lui fait pousser des ailes, car non seulement, elle arrive entière dans le parc mais en plus elle n'a aucune égratignure et sa robe est intacte. Elle devra certes un peu brosser ses chaussures et refaire son chignon, mais à part ça tout est OK !

Les méchants chiens, très très gros toutous qui n'ont rien de commode, la laissèrent passer, et elle caressa la tête de l'un d'entre eux comme s'il s'agissait d'un inoffensif mouton. Mais bon, quel chien aurait l'idée d'attaquer la seule personne qui leur donne un susucre à chaque fois qu'elle les voit ? D'autant plus qu'elle leur à bien montré que dans la hiérarchie de la meute, elle, elle est tout au dessus, et que la chercher se résume à perte et fracas pour celui qui tente l'intentable.

Elle arrive à rejoindre la bâtisse sans se faire voir des invités et pénètre enfin à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vite fait bien fait vers la cuisine, car franchement la bouffe de l'avion était dégueu et que vers la cuisine ça sentait vraiment trop bon. Elle y salue les domestiquent qui le lui rendent bien respectueusement. Et ses papilles confirment son odorat au moment où un amuse bouche commence sa lente migration à travers le corps de Sakura. Puis elle prend un petit biscuit fourré à je ne sais quoi super bon et super sucré mais où il manque un petit quelque chose pour que le goût soit parfait. Elle corrige vite fait bien fait se défaut en sortant une bouteille de ketchup du frigo et en ajoutant sur ce qu'elle mange. Une ou deux jeunes filles en uniforme engagées pour la soirée la regardent comme si elle était une créature venue de Jupiter ayant la corpulence d'un sumotori vêtu d'un costume de chèvre et avec la coiffure de Godefroy « le hardi », Comte de Montmirail, d'Appremont et de Papincourt **(2)**, qui dansait le moonwalk de Michael Jackson. En résumé, un regard que Sakura aurait très mal pris si elle l'avait surpris.

Une fois dans le hall, elle trouva enfin l'homme qu'elle cherchait ! enfin…presque disons plutôt qu'elle trouva une personne lui indiquant où ce trouvait cet homme : pour votre gouverne cher lecteur on informa sakura que se trouvait dans son bureau à régler des détails de paperasse de dernière minute, bureau se trouvant dans l'aile ouest du manoir, à l'étage juste au dessus de celui de yélan…Elle alla donc a la rencontre de .

Seulement voilà, au détour d'un couloir elle entraperçu une personne qui n'avait strictement rien à faire là. Sakura était tiraillée entre l'envie de l'interpeller et de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, et l'envie de l'espionner pour la compromettre si matière il y avait pour. Mais voilà, malgré toute la haine qu'elle lui porte, avoir une altercation à ce moment précis de la soirée avec Hayouan, mettrai en très grand péril sa mission et ceci est une option inenvisageable. Elle aurait une occasion plus tard pour sur.

Elle l'observa un moment, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la chinoise se faisait aussi discrète et ce qu'elle cherchait ici, quand elle entra finalement dans une pièce avec la discrétion d'une panthère…ou d'un voleur **(3)**.

Sakura fronça des sourcils, puis continua son chemin, un pressentiment la chatouillant jusqu'à sa destination.

L'employé qui lui avait dit où le trouver avait visiblement vu juste. Grand svelte et bien bâti, assis derrière son bureau, Paï MEï était celui qui très probablement pouvait au mieux aider Sakura en ce moment précis. Elle le salua et ne tourna pas autour du pot.

**Sak** : Paï Meï, qui a engagé le gorille pour l'accueil des invités ?

**PM** : C'est moi-même madame Li. Il m'a été recommandé.

**Sak** : Ahh ouais !

Paï Meï arqua un sourcil.

Sak : pardonnez la manière dont je vous ai répondu, mais je reste sceptique : vous ne devriez pas avoir confiance en toutes les recommandations que l'on vous fait, ni même en les personnes qui vous les font. Car cet homme….je ne trouve pas mes mots…

**PM** : c'est votre époux qui me l'a proposé, sous recommandation de …

**Sak** : Miss Duong…

**PM **: Comment ….?

**Sak** : intuition féminine.

**PM** : puis je vous demander pourquoi je n'aurais pas du l'engager ?

**Sak **: il a refusé de me laisser entrer et je veux que vous le renvoyiez sur le champ, car c'est ce que je lui ai tacitement promis si j'arrivais à entrer dans le domaine.

**PM **: bien. Allons y alors.

Sak (songeuse) : faites moi confiance, c'est loin d'être un caprice. OH ! Pendant que j'y pense, envoyer quelqu'un chercher miss Duong, elle a du se perdre dans l'étage inférieur en cherchant les toilettes.

Même si au fond d'elle elle se doutait que ce n'était pas les toilettes qu'elle cherchait. Ainsi ils partirent licencier le méchant garde qui n'a pas voulu laisser sakura entrer.

¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan était en grande discussion avec Yelan, dans le bureau de cette dernière **(4).**

**Shao** : bien, si ces résultats te conviennent, nous pouvons retourner à la réception, les invités risquent de le prendre mal si nous disparaissons trop longtemps. Surtout que sakura n'est pas là.

**Yél :** c'est d'ailleurs de ce point que je voulais discuter avec toi.

**Shao** : je me disais bien…

**Yél :** tu me déçois…cette femme….

**Shao** : mère, c'est une collègue de travail.

**Yél** : je ne souffrirai pas que tu me prennes pour une idiote Shaolan. Sakura décide de partir du jour au lendemain sans aucune raison apparente, et pendant que ton épouse est absente tu viens à cette soirée, accompagné d'une autre femme. Certes, une collègue, mais tous ceux qui la perçoivent uniquement en tant que telle son bien stupides !

**Shao :** mais….

**Yél** : c'est très maladroit de ta part.

….

silence

¤¤¤

Sakura et Pai Mei arrivèrent près de l'homme. Se dernier regardait Sakura comme un fantôme et elle, elle lui offrait son sourire le plus carnassier de sa palette. Dire qu'elle se délectait de ce retournement de situation est un euphémisme.

**Sak** : Alors scarabé, quand je disais que je pouvais rentrer…..

g**arde **: mai..mais…

Pai Mei : je suis désolé , mais je ne ….

L'homme pâlissait et paniquait à vue d'oeil

Pai Mei : …peut faire autrement que…que…(il remarque le comportement étrange de l'homme) vous licencier, bien sûr vous serez payé comme si vous aviez travaillé toute la soirée.

**Sak **: il fallait me croire quand je vous ai dit que vous faisiez mal ce pourquoi vous aviez été engagé ! Hayouan sera tellement déçue…

A l'entente du prénom, le gorille se retourna brusquement et pris ses jambes à son cou, courrant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Ce geste étonna tant et si fort Sakura et Pai Mei qu'il leur fallu un certain temps pour réagir, se demandant pourquoi l'homme fuyait

Alors qu'ils retournaient à la soirée, tout devint extrêmement clair pour sakura. C'était tellement bien orchestré que s'en était presque parfait. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Personne d'ailleurs. Oh qu'elle allait s'amuser.

**Pai Mei** : je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

**Sak **: j'ai ma petite idée. Dites, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service urgent……

¤¤¤

Sakura fit son entrée dans la salle de réception. Elle pu noter que la décoration était sublime. Et elle nota également qu'une vermine en robe rouge se trouvait près du buffet. Et tout naturellement elle eu envie de la chasser.

**Sak** : bonsoir Miss Duong

**H **: hhhh! (----- c'est sencé être un cris de surprise... )

**Sak**: vous êtes ici pour….je cherche un mot précis…travailler ? je vous surprends on dirait ?

¤¤¤

….

**Yél **: sakura, qui n'a pas notre sang, fait bien plus honneur à ton nom que toi-même. Tu n'es pas digne de le porter. Renvoie cette femme d'où elle vient, ou sépare toi de Sakura, mais ne souille pas le nom et les valeurs que t'a transmis ton père. Fais le bon choix et ne me déçoit pas d'avantage.

**Shao** : ma décision est déjà prise mère.

**Yél **: dans ce cas nous pouvons retourner à nos convives.

¤¤¤

**H **: hahaha. C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici…

**Sak **: je m'en doute oui.

**H** : mais je ne suis pas venue ici en tant que chargé de communication si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**Sak** : mh, ce n'est pas vraiment de ce travail là que je parlais.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'était assez près pour les entendre.

**Sak** : Vous coller à Shaolan vous rapporte beaucoup ?

La colère contorsionnait le visage de Hayouan. De rage elle renversa son verre de vin rouge sur la robe de Sakura.

**H :** oh ! Pardon je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais qu'on me traite de pute, ça je n'….

¤¤¤

Yélan et Shaolan arrivèrent à la salle de réception quand la mère parla à son fils.

**Yél** : j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Regarde.

Shaolan regarda ce que lui montrait sa mère et vit sakura et Hayouan discuter.

**Yél :** tu devrais aller les voir.

**Shao **: tu as raison.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elles, il vit Hayouan renverser le contenu de son verre sur Sakura. Il pressa le pas

**H **: …n'apprécie pas.

* * *

TADADAAAAAM

et oui, je m'arrête là, j'avais plus envie de continuer... oh c'est bon! commancez pas! je vous ai dit que j'avais pas envie de continuer! vous auriez peut-être préféré que je vous mente en disant "waaaaaaaaaah! chuis creuvé il est deux heures du mat , pouvais plus continuer...dodo"??? ça aurait été un gros mensonge, surtout que là il doit être deux heures de l'apres midi...enfin bon, je m'évade, je m'évade...

¤ ¤ ¤

**(1)** oui je sais un phoque n'a pas de plumes……….mais ça m'amuse

**(2)** cf le film « Les Visiteurs »…. '' cousin Hub' ''

**(3)** je vous ai fait une très grosse fleur là, mais voilà ça allait très (trop à mon avis) bien dans ma phrase, alors je dirais bien tant pis...(si vous ne comprenez pas le pourquoi du tant pis maintenant, vous comprendrez aux prochains chapitres)

**(4)** Vous aurez donc remarqué que tout le monde se trouve au même endroit, mais ne se rencontre pas forcément.

¤ ¤ ¤

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! si tout est cohérent, si ça fait pas un peu "trop" tiré par les cheveux ou "pas assez"...

Bon, en ce qui concerne la suite et bien ...mystère!

**A+**

**SSd'O**


	29. Chapter 29

**kikoo!**

**voici le chapitre 29. chapitre où j'ai laissé courrir mon imagination et où plein de choses imprévues se sont passées et qui me forcent donc à réécrire tout le dernier chapitre. ahhh...on se rapproche de la fin.**

**tenez vous bien accrochez vos ceintures, baston en vue!**

* * *

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elles, il vit Hayouan renverser le contenu de son verre sur Sakura. Il pressa le pas 

**H** : …n'apprécie pas.

Shaolan lui attrapa le bras et le fit se retourner de sorte à ce qu'elle lui fasse face.

**Shao** : je peux savoir ce que tu n'apprécies pas et surtout pourquoi tu renverses un verre de vin sur ma femme ?

**H** : je…c'était un accident. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je t'ass…

**Shao** : comme si j'allais te croire ?

**Sak** : pourtant elle a raison. C'était un accident.

Le deux femmes se dévisagèrent. Sakura se boxait mentalement. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de prendre la défense de cette _censuré_. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer désormais c'est qu'elle pourrait tourner ça à son avantage.

Hayouan elle était plus que surprise. Cette sakura était décidément bien naïve.

**H** : tu vois ?

**Shao** : (sceptique) ok.

**Sak** : c'est malin, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je ne vais jamais réussir à nettoyer ça ! Shaolan, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

**Saho** : tu veux que je demande à ma mère de te prêter une robe ?

Sakura lui lança un regard plus noir que noir et Hayouan gloussa. Sakura inspira profondément

**Sak** : non je me demandais si tu pouvais aller me chercher une robe chez nous, à la maison. Tu sais, là où tu vis ?

**Shaolan** : c'est demandé si gentiment….

**Sak** : oui. Je veux la rouge, avec les volants. Celle dans la housse à fleur.

**Shao** : la housse quoi ? Et pourquoi tu…

**Sak** : tu ne pourras pas te tromper c'est la seule, et ce ne serait pas galant de me faire partir maintenant avec tout le mal que j'ai eu pour entrer…

Et un petit regard en biais vers miss Duong, un !

**Sak** : et profites en pour mettre d'autres chaussures, des neuves si tu en as ? (hihihihi moi je sais où elles sont ses chaussures neuves)

**H** : oui, je suis déçue que tu n'aies pas mis celles que je t'ai offertes.

**Shao** (mal à l'aise) : je heu…

**Sak** : en cuir noires, vernies, un peu pointues….. ?

**H** : heu ??? Oui…. Celles –ci.

**Sak** : et bien…j'espère qu'elles ne vous ont pas coûté cher.

**H** : je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

**Sak** : Shaolan s'il te plait…vas-y j'ai l'air de quoi moi avec cette tâche ?

Shao : oui. Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais venu te dire Hayouan, que je souhaiterais que tu t'en ailles.

**H** : quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès.

**Shao** : peu importe. Je veux que tu sois partie quand je reviendrai.

Le visage de la chinoise se contorsionna comme si elle avait mangé un œuf pourri.

**H** : bien, dans ce cas, je pars avec toi…

**Sak** : non. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

**Shao** : surtout qu'on nous regarde et que je dois pas être le seul à avoir vu que tu renversais délibérément ta boisson sur ma femme et je ne peux le cautionner.

Sans un mot de plus il fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

**H** : on dirait que vous avez gagné. Pour ce soir. Je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de souffrir une femme capricieuse et dominatrice.

**Sak** : je ne suis pas dominatrice, mais disons que ce soir je voulais que tout se passe à ma manière. Et oui, je suis très capricieuse c'est dans ma nature.

**H** : ….

**Sak** : j'adore voir la façon dont Shaolan prend toujours mon partit quand nous nous trouvons face à face. Vous m'accompagnez, je vais m'isoler dans une partie privée de la maison. Je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle dans cette tenue.

Sakura se retourna et Hayouan la suivi, un petit sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Au passage elles croisèrent une bonne.

**Sak** : s'il vous plait, quand Shaolan reviendra, vous pourrez lui dire que je l'attend dans le salon bleu.

La bonne acquiesça et sakura la remercia. Sakura emmena Hayouan assez loin de la sale de réception. Une fois dans le salon bleu, (qui trouve son entrée dans le couloir où H s'était « perdu ») les deux femmes reprirent la discussion.

**Sak** : nous serons plus tranquilles ici.

**H** : en effet, c'est également un bien joli salon. Ces objets sont très jolis.

**Sak** : vous avez bon goût. Oui tous ces objets sont jolis, mais surtout précieux pour la famille Li.

Hayouan s'approcha d'une vitrine où étaient exposés une épée ouvragée, un livre avec une tête de ce qui pourrait ressembler à un félin sur la couverture, des cartes de tarot ainsi qu'une petite clé. Ses yeux brillèrent.

**Sak** : ce que vous regardez est le trésor de cette famille. Ça fait des générations et des générations que ces reliques sont ici. La légende veut qu'elles aient un pouvoir ma…

**H** : magique.

**Sak** : comment le savez vous ?

**H** : disons que je m'intéresse à l'art.

Hayouan se détourna brusquement de le vitrine et fit face à sa rivale.

**H** : une robe rouge hein ? Vous voulez m'imiter ?

**Sak** : et vous ? Vous pensez me vexer en me disant ça ?

**H** : vous avez de la répartie c'est indéniable.

**Sak** : oui, il parait que je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche.

**H** : soit. Ça met un peu plus de piquant à mes projets.

**Sak** : quels projets, me voler Shaolan ?

Hayouan lui répondit par un sourire assez énigmatique. Mais notre ancienne étudiante en criminologie, spécialité psychologie criminelle, ne fut pas dupe.

**Sak** : de toute façon, votre combat est perdu, ne vous l'avais-je pas déjà dit ?

**H** : qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

**Sak** : vous ne l'avez pas entendu. Il a fait référence à moi en m'appelant sa « femme ». Deux fois.

**H** : en effet ça m'a échappé.

**Sak** : vous avez agis pendant un moment de faiblesse de Shaolan, mais il est entrain de se reprendre.

**H** : certes, mais le fait qu'il vous ait quittée est un bon point en ma faveur.

**Sak** : c'est peut être le seul. Quoi qu'il en soit, et je crois deviner qu'il est repartit vivre chez nous. Et ça c'est un autre des multiples bons points en ma faveur.

**H** : comme si vous enviez beaucoup. Vous pensez que parce que vous lui ave donné deux enfants il restera toute sa vie scotché à vous ?

**Sak** : ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais mais en effet, ça pèse quand même pas mal dans la balance.

**H** : hm ! Que ferait-il d'une femme qui a été incapable de lui donner un troisième enfant ?

Sans que Hayouan ne s'y soit attendue et sans que Sakura ne s'y soit préparée, cette dernière s'élança sur Hayouan. Toute raison avait quitté Sakura, seule la colère et la haine trouvaient place dans son esprit. Elle attaqua la chinoise, alors que jamais auparavant elle ne s'était battue.

Elle arriva griffer un peu Hayouan au niveau de la clavicule. La chinoise donna un coup de poing à sakura, qui l'atteignit à la tempe droite, sous la force du choc Sakura tomba, heureusement sur un des divans du salon, Hayouan se jetant sur elle. Comme par réflexe Sakura attrapa une des statuettes près d'elle et frappa la chinoise tout en la repoussant de ses pieds. Hayouan fut déstabilisée et tomba en plein sur la table basse en bois précieux, qui par le plus grand des hasards ne se brisa pas. Sonnée Hayouan mis un certain temps à se relever. Sakura était déjà debout et elles se dévisagèrent.

**Sak** : sortez d'ici, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

Hayouan lui répondit par un petit sourire carnassier et encore légèrement chancelante entrepris de quitter la pièce.

Alors qu'elles se trouvaient à une distance telle qu'elles pouvaient encore se regarder droit dans les yeux la chinoise pris la parole.

**H** : je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Sakura sembla bon de la prévenir.

**Sak** : je vois clair dans votre jeu. Et je peux vous garantir que vous n'atteindrez jamais votre but.

Une fois de plus dans la soirée, les deux femmes se toisèrent, aucune ne voulant lâcher l'autre du regard. Cela aurait été comme se laisser piétiner par l'autre, et aucune n'était prête à blesser son orgueil ni sa fierté. Puis finalement la chinoise s'en alla.

Sakura fulminait. Une telle fureur s'était emparée d'elle qu'elle saisit un œuf en porcelaine et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Elle devait se reprendre. Si elle pouvait tuer elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à achever Hayouan. Comment avait elle osé lui dire ça.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, le coude de la main qui soutenait sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Là elle fondit en larmes. Cette Hayouan était un monstre d'une cruauté sans pareille. C'est inhumain de balancer ces paroles à la figure d'une femme qui pleure encore l'enfant qu'elle n'a pas eu la chance de tenir dans ses bras.

Son autre main se posa délicatement sur son ventre. Elle s'insulta alors de tous les noms. Elle avait été inconsciente de se jeter ainsi dans une bagarre. Elle aurait pu être blessée, ou pire, elle aurait pu blesser l'être qui grandissait en elle. Maintenant elle s'en voulait atrocement de s'être emportée de cette manière, d'avoir été incapable de résister à sa colère. Sur ce point là, Hayouan la battait à plate couture. Et une colère sourde montait en elle, dirigée vers Shaolan.

Elle se releva. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour que Hayouan paie, et qu'elle en paie le prix le plus fort. Toutes sortes de sentiments se mêlaient dans la tête de sakura. De frustration elle saisit le jumeau du premier œuf et l'élança à travers la pièce.

**Voix** : je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?

La voix courroucée de Shaolan la tira de ses pensées. Elle le fixa, lui et ses sourcils froncés, tenant une housse à vêtement aux fleurs multicolores.

**Sak** : ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ? Répéta-t-elle.

**Shao** : si je vois que tu es en train de briser des objets de ma mère, si je prends en compte la façon dont tu m'as parlé ce soir, comme si j'étais ton humble serviteur, si je prend en compte le fait que depuis un certain temps tous tes moindres caprices doivent être des ordres, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te demanderais pas quel est ton problème.

**Sak** : mon problème ? Tu veux vraiment savoir c'est quoi mon problème ?

Shaolan recula d'un pas au moment où sakura en fit un en sa direction. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle crie aussi fort. Il la regardait comme si s'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle avait l'air d'une démente, les yeux exorbités et des maiches folles entourant son visage qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs d'un seul coup.

**Sak** : mon problème c'est toi ! Tu m'énerves à ne pas savoir ce que tu veux. Tu m'énerves à te laisser faire par cette femme. Tu es sensé prendre soin de notre famille.

A chaque pas que sakura faisait en sa direction, Shaolan en reculait d'un. Il n'avait jamais vu sa femme prise dans un tel excès de fureur. Elle s'époumonait à lui hurler dessus. Il ressentait chaque mot sortant de sa bouche comme

**Sak** : ton rôle est de protéger nos enfants, de me protéger moi aussi. Et toi tu te laisses embobiner par cette harpie, tu l'as laissée faire de toi un vulgaire pantin, alors qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi, pas même à ton nom!

Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de Shaolan qui avait cessé de reculer, et elle lui avait agrippé les bras comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre, comme si le tenant il serait moins sourd aux hurlements qu'elle poussait, la robe et la housse qui la contenait, plus loin quelque part sur le sol.

**Sak** : je ne la laisserai pas faire, je ne la laisserai pas nous insulter, je la laisserai pas nous faire plus de mal, je l'empêcherai de nous briser juste pour qu'elle puisse arriver à ses fins. Je ne la laisserai pas. Je te le promets. TU M'ENTENDS ? Tu m'entends ?

Le souffle court, sakura senti ses jambes fléchir un et ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Shaolan la retenait et la fis s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin. Il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il se mit à lui parler mais Sakura n'entendait rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle se sentait partir mais elle voulait rester là avec lui, coûte que coûte. Elle voyait vaguement ses lèvres remuer. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, ne faisant même plus l'effort d'essayer de l'entendre. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui et quelque part elle comprenait. Elle comprenait tout ce qu'elle avait compris en le voyant s'interposer entre elle et l'autre plus tôt dans la soirée. Qu'il l'avait choisie elle, celle qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années. Elle comprenait qu'à ses yeux elle était la seule et l'unique, qu'à ses yeux elle était la seule et l'unique, qu'elle constituait son monde, qu'elle était son pilier. Elle voyait tant s'inquiétude tant de remords dans ces yeux ambrés. Elle y trouvait tant d'amour. De la détermination aussi. Et elle s'en voulait de s'être encore une fois énervée. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir testé la patience de son homme. Lui que ne souffre pas la moindre inconsidération.

**Sak** : elle a été odieuse avec moi. Elle a dit des choses qui m'ont rendue furieuse.

Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son époux. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Et la laissa aller lui murmurant mots doux et d'excuses au creux de l'oreille. Puis au bout d'un moment elle renifla et se sépara de Shaolan. Il était toujours agenouillé devant le fauteuil où elle était assise.

Shao : tu me racontes.

Elle fit non de la tête. Rien que d'y penser la rage bouillait en elle.

Shaolan avança sa main vers le visage de Sakura.

Shao : c'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?

Il posa ses doigts sur la tempe se sakura qui commençait à bleuir. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

Sak : oui mais je l'ai envoyé valser sur la table basse. Elle en est presque tombée dans les pommes.

Shao : je suis fier de toi, ma petite catcheuse.

Sak : vas te faire voir.

Shao : viens, on rentre.

Sak : mais j'ai une chambre réservée.

Shao : ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

Son ton était sans appel. Shaolan alla annoncer à Yélan que lui et sa femme allaient rentrer. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent congé et arrivèrent chez eux. Ils se douchèrent chacun vite fait de son côté. Quand Shaolan arriva dans leur chambre, il vit que Sakura était déjà allongée et il s'empressa de la rejoindre. Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines ils s'endormirent dans le même lit.

* * *

alors? heureux???? 

je n'ai pas trop pris le temps de vérifier les fautes d'orthographe ni de tournurede phrase, alors pardon d'avance.

si non, vous en avez pensé quoi????

allé A+

SSd'O


	30. Chapter 30

Hello! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre

Ho là là, encore un que j'ai eu du mal à écrire……c'est en partie dû à un emploi du temps assez chargé, mais surtout à un gros excès de flemardise…..c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous présente mes plus plates excuses!

A part le «bonne lecture» usuel, je n'ai plus q'une chose à rajouter: il y a une question que vous cesserez de me poser dans vos commentaires, pour qui sait lire entre les lignes de ce chapitre!

* * *

Le lendemain une sensation désagréable réveilla sakura. Elle allait devoir se lever, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son lit douillet, elle ne voulait pas quitter l'odeur de Shaolan, elle voulais lever sa tête de son oreiller de fortune qui se trouvait être le bras de son époux. Mais elle n'eu pas le choix: prenant appui sur ses deux main, une sur le matelas, l'autre sur le torse d'un Shaolan encore endormi, elle se leva et fila vitesse grand V direction….là où elle devait aller. 

Bon…d'accord!!! Le Water Closet. Contents???? On ne peut rien faire discrétos avec vous! (Quoique ça fait plusieurs chapitres où je vous la refais celle là!!!)

Une fois revenue dans sa chambre elle trouva de quoi se vêtir et voyant que Shaolan remuait de son nez, signe qu'il allait se réveiller, elle descendit à la cuisine.

Non seulement elle devait trouver quelque chose pour son propre ventre (qui grondait comme un tremblement de terre) criant famine, mais aussi quelque chose de bien constituant pour le ventre de son compagnon l'Ogre Big Li.

Se rappelant de fiasco du plan Shaolan blabla, certains éléments imprévus ayant empêché la réalisation du plan, de la veille au soir, sakura se dit qu'il était bien malheureux qu'elle ait abandonné l'idée de suivre l'option de stratégie de défense territoriale avancée lors de ses études. Ou alors s'était une chance pour le pays. Car si elle avait suivi cette option, elle aurait un jour ou l'autre travaillé au service de l'Etat en tant que haut fonctionnaire préposé à la défense territoriale et aurait du élaborer des plans et….cherchez l'erreur.

Enfin bon, la criminologie avait été tout aussi intéressante.

Recentrant ses pensées, elle se rendit compte que le résultat était presque le même. Shaolan et elle s'étaient réconciliés, ne restait plus qu'à consolider cette réconciliation par le biais d'une longue et sérieuse discussion. Mais ils avaient le temps. Cela se ferait petit à petit, le temps de rayer complètement le cyclone Hayouan de la carte, ainsi que toutes les traînées nuageuses suivant habituellement un tel phénomène.

Rein qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Cette femme était d'une cruauté sèche, mais qu'à cela ne tienne! Sakura en aurait, de fait, plus de hargne à la faire s'incliner devant elle.

C'est alors qu'un éclair traversa sa tête (**1**). Shaolan l'avait choisie elle, et elle n'avait pas eu à se battre comme elle l'avait prévue lors de cette soirée. Comprenez, elle n'avait pas eu à ce battre de la _**manière**_ qu'elle avait planifié, car elle avait bel et bien eu à se battre, littéralement.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et Shaolan arriva. Ils déjeunèrent, en discutant un peu. D'abord des enfants, Shaolan n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps sans les voir depuis que Sakura était au Japon. Leurs yeux brillaient un peu. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'ils aient de nouveau l'air de vrai amoureux. Mais le gouffre se refermait petit à petit. Il leur faudrait encore bien des mots pour tout cicatriser. Il fallait attendre que leurs esprits se reposent un peu de leur longue traversée du désert avant d'aborder le problème en profondeur. Hayouan avait été le sel jeté sur les parties supérieures de la blessure. Le vrai mal se situait plus loin.

Cependant, il fallait vite nettoyer tout ce sel car la douleur serait trop cuisante pour se reposer. C'est ainsi qu'ils abordèrent une partie du problème Hayouan. Sakura raconta à Shaolan tout ce que cette horrible femme lui avait balancé à la figure la veille. Elle sentait que Shaolan allait entrer dans une colère noire et par là même faire capoter le plan «Hayouan bites the dust» (un plan qui lui avait germé dans le crâne, la veille un peu avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, mais en parler maintenant était selon sakura, prématuré).

**Sak**: écoute Shaolan. Calme toi…je t'en prie

**Shao**: comment tu veux que je me calme. C'est non seulement blessant pour toi, mais sans vouloir te paraître égoïste, il en est de même pour toi.

Sakura se dit qu'il était préférable que Shaolan ne soit pas au courant qu'elle était enceinte, si non il se dirigerait en ce moment même vers l'appartement de Hayouan, pour la tuer. Vous savez, dans le sens, lui tirer une balle, l'étouffer, lui couper la tête.

La tuer quoi.

Ni plus.

Ni moins.

Pas juste lui coller une frousse en la menaçant et en l'engueulant bien. Surtout que sur le coup, Sakura doutait fortement que Shaolan puisse lui faire peur. Appelez ça intuition féminine, ou clairvoyance de femme enceinte peu importe. C'était surtout son instinct de protection qui s'était surdéveloppé depuis peu, qui lui imposait que Shaolan ne se mêle pas de cette histoire! Car qu'il le veuille où non, elle, elle devait préparer avec minutie un cocon clame et sécurisé pour le nouveau membre des Li, qui sera à l'origine d'une nouvelle répartition dans le calcul de l'héritage de cette prestigieuse famille. Le pauvre, puisqu'il va s'attirer les foudre du notaire de Yélan, ce bébé mérite quand même bien que tout le monde se plie en quatre pour lui faciliter cette épreuve nan?

**Sak**: écoute, je…je peux pas t'expliquer comme ça, mais elle m'a fichu la trouille, hier. Elle n'avait pas le regard que je lui connaissais avant. Un peu comme…si elle se dévoilait. Ne te vexes pas, mais je n'ai plus l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse réellement à toi. Cela dit, il est l'heure pour nous de s'habiller. Toi tu dois aller travailler et moi j'ai un tas de chose à faire avant de prendre mon avion.

**Shao**: ok. Il est à quelle heure, pour que je t'emmène à l'aéroport.

**Sak**: 16 heures. Hummm, tu n'as aucun rendez vous important vendredi prochain.

**Shao**: euh, si j'ai un déjeuné d'affaire avec un client important. Pourquoi?

**Sak**: oh comme ça. J'espère qu'il ne durera pas trop longtemps car tu as quelque chose de prévu vendredi en début de soirée….

**Shao**:???

**Sak**: au japon…bien habillé…

Sakura parlais de plus en plus bas, et Shaolan ne comprenait plus rien et se posait beaucoup de questions.

**Shao**: pour….un dîner?

**Sak**: ouais, un truc dans le genre, et prévoies une tenue très formelle pour samedi!

**Shao**: pour samedi?

**Sak**: oui et faut que ça aille avec une cravate gris perle.

Tient! L'assurance dans son ton est revenue

**Shao**: gris perle?

**Sak**: oui pour qu'on soit assortis

**Shao**: et je peux savoir pour quelle occasion?

**Sak**: ben maintenant que tu me le demandes, je n'ai plus envie de te le dire!

**Shao**: sérieusement??? pourquoi?

**Sak**: ok, c'est parceque je porterai une robe gris perle et que je t'ai déjà choisi la cravate. Alors soit un grand garçon et choisi-toi le reste de tes vêtements tout seul……

**Shao**: fais attention à comment tu me parles minette: tu savais qu'avant de reprendre les rennes de la Li Corp, une carrière de mannequin s'ouvrait à moi????mais j'ai refusé……regardes comme je suis beau!

Il se leva et fit un aller retour dans la cuisine comme un défilé et s'arrêta devant sakura.

**Shao**: tu vois?

Sakura leva sa main et enfonça son index dans le ventre de son mari.

**Sak**: oui je vois…..se moqua-t-elle.

**Shao**: ris pas j'ai juste fais comme ….

**Sak**: oses dires que tu m'as imité et t'es mort!

Et avec un sourire en coin elle se leva pour quitter la cuisine. Shaolan la détaillait du regard. Elle avait un je ne sais quoi qui la rendait plus belle, plus resplendissante, plus attirante. Sakura se retourna, jetant à Shaolan un dernier regard alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière la porte. Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune père, une nouvelle lueur illumina ses prunelles chocolatées, alors qu'un baume familier réchauffait son cœur. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, il en devenait pleinement conscient, et cette fois il comptait prendre grand soin de ce cadeau inespéré.

Un nouvel excès de rage contre Hayouan naissait en lui et redoubla en force, mais il avait implicitement promis à Sakura de se tenir à l'écart. Il espérait juste que sakura en fasse de même.

SLSLSLSLSLS

Sakura était pressée. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de prendre son avion. Et patienter dans ce grand bureau ne faisait rien avancer, bien que le fauteuil fût bien confortable. Son impatience et sa curiosité fusionnées, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil (prolongé par l'absence du propriétaire des lieux) aux dossiers négligemment déposés sur le bureau, naturellement de nature confidentielle….

Et par le plus grand des hasards, ce qu'elle lisait l'intéressait….fortement.

**Voix**: je ne te dérange pas, Sakura?

**Sak**: …………….tu sais que tu viens de me faire peur?????

**Voix**: toi? qui oserait un jour faire peur à Mde Li??? je me le demande

**Sak**: joue pas les enfoirés, ThaïHoa de l'honorable famille Xie……

**TH**: quel vocabulaire bien fleuri, pour un membre de l'honorable famille Li!! je peux savoir pourquoi tu a le nez fourré dans mes cas?

**Sak**: je m'ennuyais en t'attendant.

**TH**: et pourquoi tu m'attendais?

**Sak**: je te trouve bien impoli et brutal pour saluer une amie que tu n'as pas vue depuis longtemps…..je suis déçue. Quand je pense que je t'ai sauvé la mise bien plus d'une fois!

Le jeune homme s'assit en face d'elle.

**TH**: ahhh, ma petite japonaise préférée. Sans ton aide je ne me serais jamais hissé où je suis. C'est bien vrai. Pourquoi tu es là?

**Sak**: ben, je voulais te demander un petit service, et aussi prendre de tes nouvelles.

**TH**: t'es gonflée quand même. On habite la même ville et tu viens me voir que quand tu as besoin d'un service.

**Sak**: que tu me dois par ailleurs……et je sais que tu n'aurais pas une minute à me consacrer.

**TH**: c'est le travail que veux tu? on n'y peut rien. j'ai une idée, si tu venais diner un de ces quatre avec Shaolan et je pourrais peut être te présenter ma fiancée.

**Sak**: t'as une fiancée??

**TH**: non mais j'en aurai sûrement une d'ici là.

**Sak**: t'es plus à la fac, il serait temps pour toi de te caser.

**Th**: bon si tu me parlais du fameux service, que j'efface l'ardoise que je te dois pour avoir rédigé une bonne partie de mes devoirs à l'université!

**Sak**: et bien en fait, par le plus grand des hasards, mon service te concerne, donc je pense que tu me seras redevable encore quelques temps, monsieur l'inspecteur.

Thaï Hua fronça des sourcils et réfléchis quelques secondes. Sakura avait l'air sérieuse.

**TH**: rends moi mon fauteuil que je me concentre!

Ils échangèrent leurs places.

Sak: c'est à propos de cette affaire…..

**Elle** lui montre le dossier qu'elle a laissé ouvert sur le bureau

**Sak**: je n'étais pas venue pour ça mais je connais cette femme.

**TH**: pardon?!?

SLSLSLSLSLS

Sakura arriva chez elle quelque temps plus tard. Elle téléphona à l'hôtel où elle était descendue pour qu'on lui ramène les affaires qu'elle y avait laisser, le temps qu'elle en prépare quelques une de rechange pour ses enfants et pour elle-même. Ceci fait, elle se rendit aux locaux de la Li Corp. Il était presque temps de filer prendre son avion, mais elle devait voir Shaolan avant de partir. Elle entra dans son bureau sans frapper. Il devait être très concentré car il ne l'entendit pas entrer. Elle l'observa, la tête plongée dans ce qui devait être un rapport, un crayon à la main. De temps à autre il fronçait des sourcils, ses yeux chocolat courrant sur le papier. Elle le trouvait beau. Une petite ride apparaissait entre ses deux yeux quand il fronçait des sourcils. Et soudain elle réalisa. Il est proche de la trentaine. Ils ont à eux deux traversé tout ce chemin, accompli tant de choses, alors qu'au fond, ils sont encore très jeunes. Le temps a passé si vite. Et pourtant…..

**Sak**: arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait un criminel!

**Shao**: sakura! c'est toi! je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

**Sak**: j'ai remarqué.

**Shao**: ma keské tou veu, y fo bien ké jé fasse ma liste dé trrraitrres à exécouter

**Sak**: …..tu devrais dire ça à la prochaine réunion du commité des directeurs….je suis certaine qu'il y en a beaucoup qui seront en sueur!

**Shao**: je t'emmène si tu veux.

**Sak**: non, je sais que tu en as encore pour des heures à plancher là-dessus. Ce ne sera pas la peine.

**Shao**: ça ne me dérange pas tu sais.

**Sak**: alors je veux bien. Ecoute avant de partir, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

**Shao**: tout ce que tu veux.

**Sak**: ne t'approche surtout pas de Hayouan. C'et très important.

**Shao**: je n'en avait pas l'intention, j'avais même prévu de décaler nos réunions de travail quelque temps.

**Sak**: c'est bien.

**Shao**:…..

**Sak**: allez on y va? et tu n'oublie pas. Vendredi pas trop tard dans la soirée.

**Shao**: tu sais, j'aimerais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi, quand j'arriverai là bas….

Sakura acquiesça et lui offrit un sourire. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à l'aéroport, et tout le long du trajet, sakura ne cessa de répéter à Shoalan de ne pas arriver trop tard vendredi.

* * *

(1)aie aie aie, trop bizarre cette phrase 

ALLEZ!!! Plus qu'un et c'est fini!


End file.
